


Cabos sueltos

by Nakuru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Crossover, Español | Spanish, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multiple implied pairings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-17
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 124,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Reikai decide tomar medidas sobre un viejo caso de alguien que debería haber muerto: Voldemort. ¿Qué tendrá que hacer en su contra el grupo enviado por Koenma?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Todos en la oficina de Koenma observaban con curiosidad a Yusuke, quien se encontraba apoyado en el escritorio del hijo de Enma con una expresión molesta.

—Me niego —dijo antes de que Koenma pudiese pronunciar algo más para convencerlo e intentó alejarse, no obstante Botan lo detuvo.

—Yusuke, al menos escúchalo antes, ¿sí? —El detective espiritual parpadeó, sin poder pensar en una sola buena razón para quedarse y escuchar el resto de la nueva misión sin sentido de Koenma.

—¿No tienes curiosidad? —Yusuke observó a Kurama, quien había permanecido recostado en la pared, al lado de Hiei, sin decir nada—. Sólo por el contenido de la carta parece interesante.

—¿Interesante? —Yusuke interrumpió al pelirrojo antes de comenzar a repetir a su modo lo poco que había escuchado de Koenma—. Si todo eso es cierto y vamos, tendríamos que pasar nuestras vacaciones estudiando sin descanso sólo para pasar desapercibidos como quiere Koenma y ¿para qué? ¡Para estudiar más! No me importa que tan importante sea la misión o lo que sea. No pienso ir.

—Yusuke. —Koenma presionó un botón que hizo que el gran televisor de su oficina se encendiera—. Él es Tom Marvolo Riddle o era. —Yusuke observó sin prestar verdadera atención al joven de cabello y ojos negros que aparecía en la pantalla—. Es sólo un humano cuyo destino incluía la desgracia de muchas personas, lo cual iba a terminar el día de su muerte, hace más de catorce años.

—¿Y? —Yusuke preguntó, impaciente—. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con esas locas lechuzas y sus cartas o la supuesta nueva misión si ya está muerto?

—Ese es el problema. —Koenma colocó sus manos entrelazadas sobre su escritorio—. Él debía haber muerto hace catorce años.

—¿Aún está vivo? —Koenma asintió a la pregunta de Kurama.

—No sólo eso: sigue causando muertes que no deberían ocurrir. Normalmente el Reikai no se involucra en guerras humanas, pero...

—¿Pero? —insistió Kurama ante la prolongada pausa del príncipe del Reikai.

—Al principio intentamos encontrarlo y arreglar todas las irregularidades que lo rodean. —Koenma dejó escapar un suspiro mientras pensaba una buena forma para llegar al núcleo del problema—, mas nos fue imposible.

—¿Cómo se puede esconder un humano del Reikai? —Kuwabara, quien hasta el momento tampoco había intervenido en la conversación, habló—. Aunque esté usando barreras es imposible que "desaparezca" por completo, ¿no?

—Él no es un humano cualquiera, Kuwabara. —Kurama sacó un pergamino de su bolsillo—. Si lo que dicen las cartas es cierto, él _también_ debe ser un mago.

—Kurama, no creerás en _todo_ lo que dicen esos pedazos de papel que las lechuzas trajeron, ¿verdad? —preguntó Yusuke. Por más que el mismo Koenma lo hubiese confirmado, no le era fácil convencerse de que tal cosa como una escuela de magia existía.

—Así es, Tom Riddle es un mago. —La afirmación hizo que Kuwabara y Yusuke se quedasen en silencio, al menos por un momento—. No entiendo cómo no pueden creerlo después de haber visto cosas que los humanos normales usualmente ignoran.

—Bueno, los magos se ocultan de los humanos normales —comentó Botan; Koenma frunció el ceño y continuó como si no la hubiese escuchado.

—Hace unos meses, uno de nuestros informantes nos confirmó que está vivo y en un nuevo cuerpo. —Kurama arqueó una ceja al escuchar esto mas no dijo nada, completamente concentrado en las palabras de Koenma  
—Además se rumora que desde ése momento ha estado intentando ir al Makai en busca de alianzas. —Koenma alejó su silla del escritorio y suspiró—. Él no es débil, Yusuke —el pequeño dios hizo una pausa que, esperaba, fuese dramática—, y ya ha causado mucho daño sin sentido. ¿Imaginas lo que haría si consigue traer youkai al mundo humano?

—No me interesa —interrumpió Hiei de manera repentina mientras se alejaba de la pared, dispuesto a irse.

—¡Hiei, espera! —Botan intentó detener el demonio de fuego, pero éste se movió tan rápido que  
pareció desaparecer en el aire y un segundo después reapareció bajo el marco de la puerta. Kurama sonrió.

—Déjenlo, ese enano sólo tiene miedo. ¡Con nosotros basta! —Hiei se detuvo a fulminar con la mirada a Kuwabara quien, sin quererlo, había conseguido que el demonio de fuego no se fuese.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con entrar a ese colegio? —La pregunta nuevamente llevó a que la atención de todos fuese hacia Yusuke—. ¿No es más fácil encontrarlo y patearle el trasero?

—Si antes, cuando estaba débil, no pudimos encontrarlo, ¿crees que lo podremos hacer ahora? —Yusuke se quedó en silencio, sabiendo que Koenma tenía razón, aun así...—. Además en ningún momento dije que tendrían que matarlo, no puedo ordenar tal cosa _oficialmente_. —Yusuke giró sus ojos con impaciencia—. Que ustedes hayan sido escogidos por el colegio fue una extraña coincidencia que nos ayuda mucho. Necesitamos que investiguen, especialmente sobre la gente que Riddle quiere matar y la situación actual.

—¿Sólo _eso_? ¡Cualquiera podría hacerlo! —Yusuke nuevamente se encaminó en dirección a la salida.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? —Esta vez fue Kurama el causante de que, de nuevo, la perfecta oportunidad para irse de Yusuke quedase arruinada—. Tengo curiosidad sobre que tipo de magia manejan esos humanos —aceptó Kurama, antes de sonreír y añadir para convencerlo—: Además suena mejor estudiar magia que matemáticas. —Yusuke se encontró dándole la razón internamente, Kuwabara asintió enérgicamente con su cabeza.

—¡Además la magia occidental es muy interesante! —intervino Botan—. También útil.

—Hn. —Kurama sonrió de nuevo, si Hiei aún se encontraba en la habitación era por algo.

—En ese caso está decidido. —Koenma se paró de su silla con una sonrisa, ignorando un "¡Hey!" de Yusuke—. Les recomiendo que avisen a sus familias. Dentro de dos días podrán ir al templo de Genkai para comenzar a prepararse. Recuerden que tienen que pasar desapercibidos.

Segundos después una entusiasta Botan se encontraba sacando a rastras a un, _todavía_ , algo molesto Yusuke; Kuwabara los seguía en silencio, pensativo; Hiei y Kurama se encontraban en la retaguardia del grupo con expresiones ilegibles y Koenma sólo estaba aliviado de haber logrado al menos concretar al grupo para la misión, a pesar de que aún tenía varias cosas que hacer, entre ellas agradecer a quien había convencido a Yusuke.

—Kurama... —El pelirrojo giró en sus talones al escuchar su nombre y Koenma aprovechó eso para continuar—: gracias. 

Kurama solo sonrió y el hijo de Enma tragó saliva; sospechaba que deberle un favor a alguien como Kurama le traería problemas en un futuro.

* * *

—Koenma-sama, realmente vamos a... —Koenma, en su forma adulta, hizo un gesto para que Botan guardase silencio.

Haber conseguido que Hogwarts enviase las lechuzas, a pesar de que ninguno de los destinatarios tenía once años o estaba en una zona cercana al colegio, había sido la parte fácil, al punto que nadie tendría que enterarse de sus pequeñas modificaciones en los archivos de Hogwarts para ese fin y conseguir que los demás aceptasen y asistiesen al colegio podría haber sido mucho más complicado. 

Ahora llegaba la parte difícil.

Koenma tomó aire y se recordó que él, junto a su padre, eran quienes gobernaban en el Reikai. No tenía razón para estar nervioso sólo por ir a visitar a Genkai y pedirle un favor, algo tan simple, algo tan nimio, algo tan...

—Koenma. —La voz de Genkai a su espalda lo hizo saltar, Botan sólo saludó a la anciana con naturalidad, como si no estuviese sorprendida. Él y sus malditos nervios—. He de suponer que esta no es una visita de cortesía. —La mujer les hizo un gesto para que la siguieran a su templo.

Una vez allí, Koenma se sentó algo incomodo sobre el tatami y Botan tomó asiento a su lado con una aparente tranquilidad que Koenma no pudo menos que envidiar.

—¡Botan-san¡ ¡Koenma-san! —La repentina aparición de la koorime en ese mismo instante hizo que Koenma suspirase con alivio. Posiblemente Genkai sería mucho más amable con ella presente...—. ¡No sabía que estaban aquí! Iré a preparar té en seguida. — _Ouch_. Hasta ahí llegaban sus esperanzas.

—Espera, Yukina-chan —dijo Botan, levantándose y siguiéndola con rapidez—. ¡Voy contigo!

 _Traidora_ , pensó Koenma acomodándose su bufanda y aguardó hasta que ni siquiera pudo escuchar los pasos de las chicas antes de hablar.

—Maestra Genkai, supongo que habrá recibido la carta... —comenzó al fin Koenma luego de tomar una gran bocanada de aire, inseguro.

—¿La de Hogwarts? —La mujer asintió sin esperar respuesta—. Aparentemente una vez más no pueden mantener un profesor por más de un año, aunque esta vez parecen más desesperados por conseguir uno.

—Parece que las cosas están mal —comentó Koenma, intentando parecer casual. La mirada interrogante de Genkai le indicó que le iría mejor yendo al grano y así lo hizo—: El Reikai va intervenir, las cosas se están saliendo de las manos de esos magos.

—¿Tan mal? —Al contrario de lo que Koenma esperaba, la anciana parecía divertida—. ¿Y esta vez qué sucede?

—Nuevamente Voldemort. —Los ojos de Genkai se agrandaron en sorpresa por un segundo al escuchar el nombre y dándose cuenta que tenía toda la atención de la mujer, Koenma prosiguió—: Él _debería_ haber muerto hace catorce años. No podemos permitir más muertes antes de tiempo.

—Lo que sea. ¿Quiénes van a ir?

—Yusuke y los demás, aunque costó un poco convencer a Yusuke. —Genkai comenzó a reír al escuchar esto, dejando a Koenma desconcertado.

Él había esperado una mala reacción, no esto; al fin de cuentas estaba al corriente de todas las veces que Genkai había rechazado el puesto que insistían en ofrecerle en Hogwarts, pero ahora ella _parecía_ divertida ante la idea de su alumno asistiendo. 

Definitivamente no entendería a Genkai nunca.

—Discúlpenme por hacerlos esperar. —Yukina entró, seguida de Botan, con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro y una pequeña bandeja con té en sus manos que los presentes agradecieron y luego de que Genkai le hiciese un gesto para que se quedase, la koorime se sentó junto a la chica de cabello azul.

—Yukina —dijo Genkai después de un largo trago de té, sin pronunciar antes algo sobre lo que habían estado hablando—, tendré que encargarte el templo por un tiempo, aunque si quieres no creo que a la hermana de Kuwabara le moleste que pases un tiempo con ella.

Genkai ignoró las miradas perplejas a su espalda mientras salía de la habitación, quizás en busca de un ave para contestar la carta de Hogwarts cuanto antes, y Koenma, al sentir que Botan y Yukina lo observaban, supo que tendría que darles una explicación, cosa que le parecía mucho más fácil que intentar comprender a la maestra del Reikou Hadou Ken.

* * *

Dos días después, Kurama se encontraba con una maleta sobre su hombro, camino al templo de Genkai.

Hablar con su madre no había sido problema. 

Shiori estaba feliz con la idea de que su hijo hubiese sido invitado a un colegio en Europa, aunque Kurama había obviado el detalle de que se trataba de un colegio de magia. 

Odiaba mentirle, pero eso era mejor que preocuparla y también quería ir a cualquier costo, no tanto por que estuviese interesado en los magos y su magia, como había dicho, sino por su interés personal en la forma en que aquel humano llamado Tom Riddle había eludido la muerte y conseguido un nuevo cuerpo, cosa que él mismo había hecho a su manera.

Aunque era dudoso si conseguiría averiguarlo o no, si había una oportunidad para hacerlo estaba dispuesto a tomarla.

Aun así, antes de eso tenía que prepararse junto a los demás para poder infiltrarse en ese colegio de magia.

En el momento en que ese pensamiento pasó por su mente, Kurama sintió a alguien acercarse a él y comenzar a caminar a su lado desde las sombras.

No necesitaba verlo para saber de quien se trataba, tampoco pensó en preguntarle porqué lo había esperado en vez de adelantarse por su cuenta. Conocía lo suficiente al demonio de fuego para saber que no obtendría respuesta, por lo que continuó su andar, disfrutando la compañía silenciosa de Hiei y dejando sus planes para otro mejor momento.

—¡Dije agitar, no mover con fuerza! —La voz de Genkai se hizo escuchar aun antes de que entrasen al templo, causando que Kurama contuviese un suspiro—. ¡Si cometen un error así al intentar hacer un hechizo podrían terminar causando un grave accidente! ¡A-gi-tar, no mover en círculos!

Con sólo escuchar eso podía imaginar cómo serían los próximos días antes del viaje y eso sólo hacía que desease que el día en que partirían al colegio llegase pronto.

* * *

La escena que recibió a Koenma cuando apareció en el templo de Genkai casi le pareció una versión en miniatura del caos normal en el Reikai.

En las escaleras, Keiko se encontraba regañando a Yusuke por no haberle avisado de su viaje antes; Kuwabara estaba al lado de Yukina, prometiéndole que le escribiría, mientras que su hermana, Shizuru, lo golpeaba por ignorarla.

Kurama estaba diciéndole algo en voz baja a Hiei mientras señalaba una maleta; Botan corría de un lado a otro en busca de algunas cosas que había dejado olvidadas en otras zonas del templo y Genkai permanecía sentada sobre su baúl tomando té con tranquilidad.

Sabiendo que lo mejor sería esperar, Koenma se ubicó cerca de Genkai, a quien saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, y ojeó los papeles que tenía en su mano distraídamente.

—¡Koenma! —El hijo de Enma no había notado en qué momento Yusuke había dejado su discusión con Keiko y se había situado a su lado, pero tampoco le importaba no haberlo hecho y sin decir nada le entregó uno de los papeles a Yusuke—. ¿Qué se supone que es eso?

—Un contrato —le respondió Koenma como si nada.

—¿Para qué? —Yusuke continuaba sin leer el documento en su mano.

—Es imposible aprender otro idioma por arte de magia, Yusuke, pero con eso basta para que no tengan problema...

—¿Todos los contratos son iguales? —Koenma negó con la cabeza, sin sorprenderse al darse cuenta de que Kurama se encontraba ahora al lado de Yusuke, leyendo por encima de su hombro, y momentos después le entregó al pelirrojo su propio contrato.

—"Proteger a los estudiantes y no herir a ningún humano durante la misión" —leyó Kurama en voz alta—. Pensé que sólo investigaríamos los blancos de Riddle.

Koenma se encogió de hombros y aprovechando que los demás se habían acercado, les entregó también a ellos sus correspondientes contratos.  
—Si podemos evitar cualquier incidente y alguna muerte innecesaria en caso de un ataque, mejor.

—¿Y qué ganamos con esto? —preguntó Hiei con el ceño fruncido mientras observaba el tercer párrafo del documento en sus manos: "Comportarse como un humano normal".

—Una cuenta en Gringotts, el banco de los magos, protección oficial del Reikai en caso de que algo pase y dominio temporal de varios idiomas.

—Es similar al contrato que tenemos todas las encargadas de llevar almas al Reikai —comentó Botan mientras guardaba un pequeño maletín en su equipaje y lo cerraba—. Aunque nunca nos han dado una cuenta.

—Entonces es un contrato mágico —comentó Kuwabara.

—Algo así. —Koenma sacó un sello de su bolsillo—. Léanlo y firmen pronto, tengo que validarlo antes de que se vayan, de lo contrario no podrán hacer mucho cuando lleguen.

—¿Qué pasaría si incumplimos algo? —la pregunta de Kurama rompió el silencio temporal que había caído en el grupo.

—Depende. —Koenma tomó aire antes de continuar. No le convenía darles excusas para que infringiesen algo, pero sabía que no era el momento para mentirles. Al fin de cuentas tenían que darles a entender que aunque oficialmente no pudiese decirles u ordenarles algo así, de tener la oportunidad podían acabar con Riddle sin sufrir las consecuencias de matar a un ser humano—. Si fue algo obligado por las circunstancias, nada. De lo contrario, y si el daño es mínimo, solamente se romperá el contrato por ambas partes y tendrán que regresar.

Y sin duda todos sabían qué pasaría en el peor de los casos, por lo que no necesitaba decirles nada sobre eso.

—¿Hay algo más que debamos saber?

Koenma asintió con su cabeza ante la pregunta de Kurama.  
—El hombre del que les hablé, Riddle, se hace llamar Lord Voldemort y nadie dice su nombre.

—Eso es extraño —comentó Yusuke, firmando su contrato.

Nadie dijo más y unos momentos después los documentos se encontraban firmados y sellados en las manos de Koenma.

—Ya es hora. —Genkai, quien había permanecido en silencio todo el tiempo, se levantó y tomó un simple tronco que reposaba en el suelo.

Al escucharla todos parecieron saber qué hacer, ya que de inmediato tomaron con una mano sus maletas y se aferraron al tronco con la otra.

—Ten cuidado, Yusuke. —El detective espiritual le sonrió a Keiko y afirmó con su cabeza.

—Más te vale escribir, Kazuma —dijo Shizuru, sacando un cigarrillo, al tiempo que a su lado Yukina agitó una de sus manos.

—Claro que sí —replicó Kuwabara, sonriéndole ampliamente a Yukina. 

En el momento en que Shizuru encendió su cigarrillo, todos desaparecieron junto a sus cosas, dejando tras ellos sólo una fría brisa.


	2. Chapter 2

De regreso a su oficina, Koenma se encontró a sí mismo observando fijamente un simple documento de papel azuloso que había sido dejado sobre su escritorio y que sobresalía entre las pilas blancas a sus lados.

Koenma suspiró, tomó el papel en sus manos y sin fijarse realmente en el nombre lo firmó, para que el alma de esa persona fuese llevada lo más pronto posible a alguna zona del Reikai.

Realmente esperaba que eso se detuviese pronto, que Yusuke y los demás consiguiesen hacer algo para detener al causante de esa otra muerte que no debería haber sucedido aún, de lo contrario... Koenma prefería no pensar en lo que el desbalance entre ambos mundos podía ocasionar.

Intentando distraerse, Koenma fijó sus ojos en los contratos que todavía tenía en sus manos y no pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver la forzada firma de Yusuke. Era obvio que el detective espiritual aún no estaba del todo a gusto con la idea de la nueva y larga misión en otro continente.

Sabiendo que ahora sólo le quedaba esperar los informes de Botan y continuar con su trabajo, Koenma guardó los contratos en su escritorio, ignorando el mal presentimiento que tuvo al ver la perfecta firma en el contrato de Kurama, donde se leían los kanji de "Minamino Shuichi". 

No tenía nada de raro que el Youko firmase con su nombre humano ¿verdad?

* * *

En el mismo momento en que sintió sus pies de regreso al suelo y que la fuerza que lo había jalado desaparecía, Kurama notó un peso recostándose contra él y al abrir los ojos descubrió que se trataba de Hiei, quien había trastabillado al llegar, pero aparte de eso se veía bien.

Una vez Hiei recuperó su equilibrio y se alejó un poco, Kurama observó la situación de los demás y descubrió que el único que parecía realmente afectado por el viaje era Kuwabara, el cual se encontraba sentado en el suelo, a diferencia de Yusuke que parecía apenas un poco desorientado y Genkai, quien estaba tan calma como era costumbre.

Luego de verificar el estado de todos sus compañeros, Kurama detalló el lugar al que habían llegado en cuestión de segundos, en parte por costumbre y también por una ligera sensación de extrañeza que quizás venía del extraño método que habían usado para llegar allí.

Estaban frente a una pared de ladrillos, en un pequeño patio que se encontraba casi vació exceptuando dos cubos de basura y un par de enredaderas con mal aspecto, al fin de cuentas.

Nada inusual y también perfecto en su desolación, suponía, para aparecer allí por arte de magia sin sorprender a nadie.

—Iremos al callejón Diagon —indicó Genkai al tiempo que movía una varita en dirección a las maletas, las cuales tomaron el tamaño de una pelota de golf—. Sacaremos dinero del banco y compraremos sólo lo necesario. —Todos asintieron, aparentemente sin ganas de discutir o de hacer comentarios sobre la exhibición de magia acababan de presenciar, mientras guardaban su equipaje en miniatura en sus bolsillos—. Después pediremos una habitación en el Caldero Chorreante y estaremos allí hasta que salga el tren a Hogwarts pasado mañana.

—¿Y dónde se supone que quedan esos lugares? —cuestionó Yusuke recostándose en la pared.

—Allá. —Kuwabara fue quien respondió al tiempo que se puso de pie, en apariencia ya recuperado al menos parcialmente, y señaló el mismo muro contra el que Yusuke se encontraba apoyado—. Estoy seguro que tras la pared hay muchas personas.

—Así es —dijo Genkai con una sonrisa.

—¿Tenemos que romper el muro entonces? ¡Eso será fácil!

—¡Idiota! —Antes de que Yusuke pudiese intentar justo eso la mujer lo obligó a alejarse de la pared y con su varita tocó algunos ladrillos y pronto tuvieron frente a si una calle llena de vida—. Ahora muévanse, no tenemos todo el día.

Al escuchar eso todos se apuraron a seguir a la mujer antes de perderla entre la multitud.

* * *

A pesar de la cantidad de movimiento en el callejón y los gritos de algunos vendedores (" _¡Recordadoras y bolas de cristal en promoción!_ "), Kurama se dio cuenta de inmediato de que no todo era tan normal como debía serlo y con eso no se refería a las escobas que reposaban en las vitrinas o las tiendas que ofrecían las cosas mas inverosímiles; se trataba la de la actitud de la gente.

Niños pequeños corrían de un lado a otro, otros no tan pequeños salían cargados de paquetes sin ningún adulto junto a ellos e incluso un grupo de hombres vestidos con túnicas y extraños sombreros hablaban con tranquilidad frente a un local sin prestar atención a sus alrededores.

Viendo el lugar lo último que Kurama podía pensar es que se encontraban en una guerra o que ocurrían muertes misteriosas todos los días.

—Nos engañó. —Kurama asintió a la afirmación de Hiei sin prestarle verdadera atención.

Le era difícil creer que Koenma se tomase tantas molestias para enviarlos a un colegio de magos en otro continente sin razón. Sin duda algo tenía que estar pasando, pero...

—¡Hey! ¡Kurama, Hiei! —La voz de Yusuke resonó sobre el ruido de la muchedumbre y lo llevó notar que el detective, junto a Kuwabara y Genkai, ya se encontraban frente a un edificio de marfil blanco que resaltaba entre las demás construcciones.

Kurama se dirigió hacia ellos esquivando a las personas que andaban de un lado a otro y Hiei lo siguió de cerca sin pronunciar ninguna palabra.

—Gringotts, el banco de los magos —anunció Genkai con una expresión exasperada una vez llegaron a su lado y les indicó a todos que entrasen tras ella.

Mientras lo hacían, Kurama recorrió el lugar con su mirada, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño al ver unas criaturas de poca estatura y mirada penetrante con las que sólo se había encontrado unas contadas veces en su vida anterior y que recordaba por su actitud desconfiada y obsesión por conservar por siempre lo que consideraban suyo.

—Y lo dirigen duendes... —comentó Kurama, leyendo de reojo una placa de bronce que advertía a los ladrones.

—Son muy inteligentes así que no intenten nada —dijo Genkai. Kurama hubiese apostado con cualquier duende que esa advertencia iba para Hiei y para él—. Esperen aquí y **no** hagan nada —repitió, esta vez como si estuviese diciéndoselo a todos.

Yusuke respondió con un bufido molesto y le sacó la lengua a un duende que los había estado observando fijamente desde que habían entrado antes de mirar de un lado a otro con curiosidad, tal como Kuwabara estado haciendo.

Sin sentir el mismo interés que ellos, imaginando que el banco sólo tendría dinero y algunos de sus usuales objetos y trampas de los duendes, Kurama aguardó en silencio junto a Hiei, quien tampoco parecía deseoso de conocer el lugar.

Genkai no tardó más que unos minutos en regresar con seis pequeñas bolsas de cuero, las cuales ella repartió con rapidez entre ellos.

—Las de oro son galeones, las de plata sickles y los de bronce knuts —dijo mientras lo hacía—. Veintinueve knuts son un sickle y diecisiete sickles un galeón. —Notando la mirada confusa de Yusuke y Kuwabara ante la explicación, Genkai giró sus ojos—. Simplemente no compren nada que cueste más de diez galeones si no es necesario.

—Es nuestro dinero —reclamó Yusuke alejando la bolsa de Genkai, la cual no dio signos de molestarse.

—Y tiene que durarles —contestó la mujer al tiempo que se dirigía a la salida del banco.

* * *

—Es mejor que entremos por grupos —dijo Genkai, deteniéndose frente a una pequeña tienda que parecía llena de polvo—. Kurama, Hiei, vayan a adelantar sus compras y regresen en una hora. 

Las ordenes fueron tan precisas que nadie pudo objetar y Kurama se despidió sin rechistar antes de desaparecer entre el gentío junto a Hiei.

Sin ocultar su falta de entusiasmo, Yusuke siguió a la mujer y ingresó al local acompañado del sonido de una campanita, seguido de cerca por Kuwabara y Botan.

—Este lugar es... —murmuró Kuwabara, deteniéndose pocos pasos después de entrar y observando las pilas de cajas empolvadas—. Tiene algo que...

—Es la tienda de varitas Ollivander. —Botan se acercó a una de las pilas con curiosidad—. He escuchado a varios magos hablar sobre este lugar pero no esperaba que fuese así.

—No es eso. ¿No lo sienten? —preguntó Kuwabara, nervioso. Yusuke se encogió de hombros.

Aparte de la impresión de que no habían abierto una sola ventana o limpiado esa tienda desde que la había inaugurado, no sentía nada particularmente inusual. Quizás había ciertos vestigios de energía espiritual, pero no eran lo suficientemente notorios como para merecer una reacción así.

Antes de que Yusuke pudiese decir todo eso, un extraño hombre apareció.

—Bienvenidos —dijo, sorprendiendo a Kuwabara, quien giró en sus talones y fijó su mirada en el viejo que permaneció frente a Genkai por unos momentos—. Acebo, veinte centímetros, núcleo de nervios de corazón de dragón. Elástica y buena para todo tipo de magia. —En cuanto Genkai asintió el hombre dirigió su mirada a los demás—. ¿Quién es el primero?

—¿Eh?

—Ve tú primero, Yusuke —dijo Botan, empujándolo con suavidad.

—Extiende el brazo que usarás. —Por inercia, Yusuke extendió su brazo derecho y mientras unos metros que sin duda estaban encantados tomaban varias medidas por su cuenta, el hombre desapareció momentáneamente y regresó con una caja castaña. 

De ésta sacó una varita que entregó y Yusuke la miró confundido y la movió al azar, cosa que pareció causar que un grupo de cajas cayesen al suelo.

—Roble, veinticinco centímetros, pluma de fénix —dijo el hombre entregándole otra varita a Yusuke, mas se la quitó un segundo después, antes de que pudiese hacer algo con ella—. Definitivamente no. —El hombre tomó otra vara de uno de los montones más alejados—. Madera de manzano, veintitrés centímetros y medio, núcleo de pelo de unicornio. —Yusuke movió la varita con fastidio y nada sucedió—. Un cliente difícil... —murmuró el anciano, dando media vuelta como si tuviese intenciones de volver al interior de la tienda en busca de una nueva varita, mas se detuvo de repente para observar a Kuwabara, quien estaba de pie frente a una pila de cajas.

—¿Sucede algo, Kuwabara-kun? —La pregunta de Botan sólo consiguió por respuesta que el más alto del grupo señalase una caja, pero su concentración se rompió en el momento en que el señor Ollivander la tomó y le entrego la varita que estaba en ésta.

—Una varita poco común: Hiedra, veinticinco centímetros, núcleo de pelo de cola de unicornio, muy flexible. Buena para defensa. —Kuwabara aceptó la varita con desconfianza y la movió, en ese mismo instante salieron de ésta chispas rojas—. Qué curioso —comentó el hombre—, es la primera vez que veo que la varita llame al mago.

* * *

Hiei comenzaba a molestarse.

El viaje hacia ese lugar había sido una pesadilla a pesar de haber durado sólo un par de segundos, el sitio apestaba a humanos y ahora Kurama insistía en arrastrarlo de tienda en tienda.

¿Qué estaba pensando ese zorro, siguiendo órdenes tan mansamente y jugando en medio de los humanos?

En el momento en que habían dejado a los otros en la tienda llena de cajas que tapaban hasta las ventanas, Kurama lo había llevado hasta "Madame Malkin Túnicas para todas las Ocasiones", lugar en el que habían comprado varias túnicas negras supuestamente obligatorias, un par de ridículos sombreros puntiagudos y dos capas de invierno.

De allí salieron a Flourish y Blotts, una tienda llena de libros donde Kurama se entretuvo más tiempo del necesario ojeando algunos textos a pesar de que terminó comprando varios extras y, Hiei sospechaba, llevando unos cuantos más sin pagar.

En el lugar en el que menos tiempo pasaron fue en la botica, un descuidado local donde se confundían todo tipo de olores tan desagradables que el mismo Kurama había controlado su curiosidad.

—Hiei, ¿estas cansado? —preguntó Kurama una vez salieron de allí. 

Hiei sólo le dirigió una mala mirada a Kurama. No se dignaría a responder eso.

Aun así el Youko no parecía esperar respuesta y lo obligó a sentarse en un local llamado "Heladería Florean Fortescue" y lo dejó solo con los paquetes.

Cuando Hiei comenzaba a pensar en irse, aun cuando no estaba seguro en qué parte del mundo humano estaba con exactitud y sospechaba que el Reikai no estaría contento de que alguien abandonase la supuesta misión sin sentido así como así, Kurama reapareció con dos conos con nieve dulce y de repente estar allí no parecía tan exageradamente malo.

* * *

—A ver esta... pelo de unicornio, madera de fresno. —En el momento en que Kurama tocó la varita el señor Ollivander se la quitó de las manos—. No, no... pluma de fénix, madera de espino. Muy buena para transformaciones. —Los pedazos de un jarrón ya roto volaron al otro extremo de la habitación en cuanto la movió.

Kurama y Hiei habían regresado a la tienda en el mismo momento en que Ollivander comentaba lo buena que seria la varita de Botan (dieciocho centímetros, madera de tejo y núcleo de pluma de fénix) para encantamientos y Yusuke resoplaba, molesto por haber sido el único en demorarse en encontrar la suya (madera de cedro, veintisiete centímetros y medio, núcleo de pluma de fénix. Poderosa e inestable. "Tal como su dueño" había añadido Genkai).

Cuatro varitas después Hiei había encontrado la suya: veintiocho centímetros, madera de arce y núcleo de nervio de dragón; muy poderosa.

Y ahora, dos horas después, Kurama aún se encontraba probando varita tras varita sin conseguir un resultado satisfactorio.

Los demás ya habían terminado sus compras necesarias, Botan había hablado emocionada sobre un deporte llamado quidditch e incluso Genkai había salido a dar una vuelta, cansada después de pasar tanto tiempo en el mismo lugar.

—¿Y si volvemos mañana? —había preguntado un somnoliento Yusuke en algún momento sin recibir respuesta, aunque Kurama estaba tentado a decir lo mismo, sintiéndose en el límite de su paciencia.

—Doce centímetros, madera de Avellano, núcleo de nervio de corazón de dragón. —El rostro del señor Ollivander se contrajo en una mueca casi al momento en que Kurama rozó la madera y desapareció en el fondo de la tienda con la última varita no del todo probada—. Tal vez...

—¿Y si vamos a otra tienda? —preguntó Yusuke, pero de inmediato fue reprendido por Botan, quien comenzó a contarle las maravillas que había escuchado sobre las varitas que se conseguían en esta tienda.

—Podría ser, podría ser. —La reaparición del señor Ollivander con una caja de madera negra los interrumpió—. Estas varitas han estado varias generaciones sin encontrar a su dueño. Cada una tiene una historia, varitas poco ortodoxas son estas... —diciendo esto el hombre sacó una varita de color claro—. Acacia, treinta y dos centímetros. —Kurama estiró su aletargado brazo para tomarla, sin ninguna esperanza, pero en el instante en que tocó la varita una sensación conocida lo llenó y de esta salieron chispas plateadas en cuanto la movió.

—¡Al fin! —exclamaron al tiempo Kuwabara y Yusuke, parándose de un salto del suelo, donde se habían sentado después de un rato.

—Todos los materiales que usamos para los núcleos fueron tomados directamente de sus dueños, exceptuando los que están aquí —comentó el hombre cerrando la caja—: Esa en particular tiene un pelo de un zorro que un viejo hombre insistió en venderle a mi bisabuelo.

La sorpresa de Kurama pasó desapercibida por Ollivander y también por los demás, quienes estaban demasiado ocupados celebrando por al fin poder salir de la tienda, cosa que Kurama agradeció en silencio, haciendo una nota mental de averiguar sobre el nuevo misterio que había caído en sus manos: cómo estos magos habían conseguido un pelo suyo.

* * *

Cuando un grupo de seis personas entró al Caldero Chorreante, Harry encontró en ellos la excusa perfecta para alejar su vista de los pergaminos frente a sí.

En el momento en que él y la familia Weasley habían llegado al callejón Diagon a hacer sus compras junto a Hermione se había alegrado, pero después de éstas la castaña los había casi que obligado a sentarse a repasar porque "Este año son los TIMOs. ¡Tenemos que empezar a estudiar desde ya!" y sin poderse escapar gracias a que la Señora Weasley estaba de acuerdo con ello, su regocijo inicial se había desvanecido y él y Ron habían estado en busca de una buena excusa para abandonar los libros desde hace horas.

Por suerte para él, las sonoras voces del grupo de recién llegados hicieron que pronto Ron y Hermione también dirigieran su atención hacia ellos, llenándose de curiosidad en cuanto lo hicieron. 

Al fin de cuentas resaltaban, aun entre los excéntricos magos y brujas que comían y bebían en el Caldero Chorreante y Harry sospechaba que también lo hacían entre grupos de muggles.

—Me pregunto quiénes serán. No pueden ser muggles, pero no parecen magos —dijo Hermione.

—Pueden ser extranjeros que están de vacaciones —sugirió Ron.

—Pero especialmente ellos dos. —Hermione señalo disimuladamente al más alto del grupo y al que estaba a su lado, quienes estaban señalando un periódico que estaba en manos de un mago e intercambiando miradas de asombro—, no sólo están vestidos como muggles, también se comportan como tales.

—Diría que son nuevos estudiantes de Hogwarts si fuesen menores —aventuró Harry, ganándose una mirada de incredulidad de su mejor amiga.

—El pequeño puede serlo. —Ron se encogió de hombros y retirando su vista del más bajo del grupo, un chico vestido de negro de pies a cabeza, excepto por lo que parecía una cinta blanca en su frente, preguntó—: ¿No tienen hambre? 

La mención de la comida fue suficiente para que se olvidasen del asunto y de paso de los libros, por lo que Harry le hizo un gesto de agradecimiento a Ron, quien sonrió victorioso cuando Hermione cerró el texto que tenía frente a ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sobre las varitas: Acebo significa prudencia, Hiedra fidelidad y amistad, Tejo dar el pésame, Cedro resistencia, Acacia elegancia y Arce reserva.


	3. Chapter 3

El día anterior había sido relativamente tranquilo para todos, aunque algunos, como Botan, no lo habían disfrutado tanto.

* * *

En la mañana, el grupo guiado por Genkai se había encontrado de regreso en el callejón Diagon el cual, a pesar de que no eran más de las ocho de la mañana, se encontraba en un mayor movimiento que el día anterior.

—Compras de última hora, típico de los humanos —Kurama le había dicho a Hiei en voz baja mientras se abrían paso hábilmente, intentando no perder de vista a Genkai.

La maestra del Reikou Hadou Ken los llevó a una solitaria tienda en la que los obligó a comprar baúles ya que, según ella, todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts llevaban sus pertenencias en baúles, no en maletas.

Una vez salieron de la tienda con cinco baúles de tamaño mediano, Genkai les había dado permiso para recorrer el lugar a gusto y comprar lo que quisiesen excepto escobas, cosa que había conseguido que Botan estuviese en silencio y con una mirada triste, al menos hasta que adquirió una lechuza de color gris y se olvidó en apariencia del asunto.

—Hiei.

Fue poco después de eso que Kurama lo hizo detenerse con una palabra y una mano en su hombro, indicándole con un gesto que lo siguiera.

—Creo que a Genkai no le gustará esto —comentó Kurama una vez perdieron de vista a los demás, al tiempo que señaló un callejón oscuro en el que las pocas personas que paseaban por éste usaban las capuchas de sus túnicas para cubrir sus rostros. 

Hiei intentó evitar una sonrisa ante la idea.

Él también había notado el poder oscuro, similar al youki pero no exactamente igual a éste, que provenía de ese lugar y por el rostro de Kurama era obvio que el zorro sentía la misma —o quizás más— curiosidad.

—Vinimos a investigar —su cortante respuesta hizo sonreír a Kurama, quien sin duda sabía lo poco sincera que era. 

—Y nos perdimos —añadió el youko y sin más entró al callejón.

El cabello rojo de Kurama debía haber atraído todas las miradas en aquel oscuro sitio, pero sus habilidades adquiridas en su época como ladrón parecían seguir intactas y se movió con suficiente velocidad para no ser notado por ojos humanos al tiempo que ocultó su presencia, todo sin parecer estar esforzándose.

Hiei lo imitó, siguiendo el ritmo de Kurama en lugar de dejarlo atrás mientras se dirigía a los lugares que se sentían más llamativos, confiado de que en el remoto caso de que algún humano llegase a notarlo durante una pausa que hiciese para ver mejor algo, aquel humano pensaría que se trataba de su imaginación o de una sombra.

El recorrido fue más corto de lo que Hiei esperaba y cuando salieron, sólo unos minutos después, lo primero que vieron fue a una serena Genkai, quien los estaba esperando cerca al camino que funcionaba como salida y entrada a ese callejón.

—Sabía que debía advertirles —dijo la mujer sin parecer realmente molesta—, el callejón Knockturn no es el mejor lugar para pasear. —Genkai comenzó a caminar sin confirmar si ellos la seguían—. Espero que no hayan comprado nada, muchos objetos de ese lugar llevan serias maldiciones consigo.

Hiei se encogió de hombros. A pesar de que la energía que emanaba del lugar era mucha, no habían encontrado nada realmente interesante, al menos para su gusto y en apariencia tampoco para el del youko.

Horas después, regresaron al Caldero Chorreante a almorzar y en la tarde Genkai había ido a recorrer Londres muggle en compañía de Botan, mientras Yusuke y Kuwabara desaparecieron en alguna parte y él y Kurama pasaron sin contratiempos el resto del día.

* * *

"Pero hoy es todo lo contrario a tranquilo" pensó Hiei, molesto, intentando ignorar los ruidosos pasos en el corredor y fingiendo haberse quedado dormido.

—¡No está! —La puerta de la habitación que Hiei compartía con Kurama se abrió de repente, dejando entrar a un agitado Kuwabara.

—¿Qué sucede, Kuwabara? —preguntó Kurama, quien estaba acomodando sus cosas en su baúl, manteniendo su rostro neutro ante la súbita llegada de Kuwabara.

—¡Genkai-shihan no está! —Hiei, irritado, abandonó su falso dormir, saltó al suelo desde el alfeizar de la ventana en el que se había acomodado y caminó hacia la tapa de su baúl, donde tenía todas sus pertenencias desde que Genkai las habían regresado a su tamaño normal.

—Botan fue a despertarnos hace un rato cuando descubrió que Genkai-shihan y sus cosas habían desaparecido —continuó Kuwabara, mientras Hiei tomó su espada lentamente, sin que nadie en la habitación lo notara—. Sólo dejó una nota y unos tiquetes... 

No queriendo escuchar más, Hiei se movió con la suficiente velocidad para que cualquier humano común que lo viese creyese que había desaparecido y se detuvo frente a Kuwabara, amenazándolo con su espada.

—¿Qué dice la nota? —intervino Kurama interponiéndose entre ambos antes de que Kuwabara pudiese hacer algo en respuesta la amenaza silenciosa de Hiei o que el demonio de fuego pudiese atacarlo realmente.

Kuwabara frunció sus cejas, mirando a Hiei como si quisiere responderle con algunos cuantos improperios, pero luego de un segundo pareció decidir poner su atención en Kurama e ignorar a Hiei, quien ya había enfundado su espada cuando Kuwabara volvió a hablar.

—¡Ese es el problema! ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo!

* * *

—¿Por dónde es? —Botan corrió hacia las plataformas nueve y diez, ignorando las miradas que se llevaba por los chillidos de su lechuza, que no parecía apreciar la forma en que estaban moviendo su jaula durante la carrera.

—Tal cosa no existe, Botan —dijo Yusuke con el ceño fruncido, caminando a paso no tan rápido tras ella—. ¡Seguro esa vieja nos engañó! ¡No hay tal cosa como una plataforma nueve y tres cuartos!

—Claro que sí existe, Yusuke —lo reprendió Botan, mirando cada placa de cada plataforma como si esperase que así aparecería un "tres cuartos" junto a su número normal—. Los magos son así de extraños con sus cosas.

—¿Y cómo es que sabes tanto de magos? —preguntó Yusuke dejando sus pertenencias en el suelo y negándose a imitarla.

—He hablado con varios en mi trabajo, por supuesto —contestó Botan, sin notar cómo Yusuke giraba sus ojos.

—Es por acá, creo —interrumpió Kuwabara señalando un muro entre los andenes nueve y diez y sin esperar a que ellos dijesen algo, él caminó hacia éste sin dudar en ningún momento. 

Botan cerró los ojos cuando Kuwabara estuvo a punto de chocar con la pared, mas Yusuke no lo perdió de vista o al menos lo intentó, porque éste desapareció en lugar de estrellarse y comenzar a gritar de dolor, como sería normal.

—Sin duda ese es el camino. 

Botan cogió sus cosas e hizo lo mismo, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza antes de chocar, y desapareció de la misma forma.

Aunque no podía decir que estaba tan sorprendido ante eso luego de lo mucho que había visto en el callejón Diagon los últimos dos días, tampoco estaba indiferente pero su falta de interés era mayor.

Esa misión había sonado como un trabajo para locos desde el comienzo y aunque ya le había quedado claro que la magia existía, tal como los demonios lo hacían, la idea de infiltrarse entre ese grupo de extravagantes personas vestidas de túnicas para hacer algo tan poco claro como _investigar_ y quizás encargarse de alguien que debía estar muerto, si es que se presentaba la oportunidad, seguía sin agradarle.

Pero ya estaba allí y aunque prefería la idea de dejarle todo a Kurama, quien parecía más apto para algo así, era muy tarde para escapar.

Con un suspiro resignado, Yusuke tomó sus cosas y siguió de mala gana a Kurama y Hiei, quienes ya se encontraban al otro lado de la pared o lo que fuese, y lanzó un improperio cuando estuvo a punto de estrellarse no contra el muro, sino contra un chico con un sombrero más alto que él, quien parecía estar teniendo problemas para mover su baúl y que estaba justo en medio del camino en el que Yusuke apareció luego de pasar por los ladrillos encantados.

Cómo se odiaba por haberse dejado convencer de ir a esa misión.

* * *

—Harry, ¿seguro que estarás bien? —preguntó Hermione, acomodando su baúl en el compartimiento—. Estoy segura que a Ginny o a Neville no les molestaría cambiasen de vagón y acompañarte.

—No te preocupes, Hermione. —Ron puso una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica—. No nos demoraremos. 

Harry asintió y le agradeció internamente a su amigo.

A pesar de que apreciaba la preocupación de parte de su mejor amiga, entendía que ahora que ellos eran prefectos algunas cosas cambiarían y aunque había evitado pensar en ello hasta ahora, eso no cambiaba la realidad ahora.

—Pero Harry...

—Creo que este es uno de los vagones que aún tienen asientos, según Botan —dijo alguien al tiempo que abrió la puerta del compartimiento, interrumpiendo sin querer a Hermione.

—Disculpen —pronunció la misma persona de largo cabello rojo, con una voz demasiado suave para un chico y una estatura inusual en una chica, mientras daba un paso dentro del vagón—, los demás vagones están ocupados y nos preguntábamos si podemos sentarnos aquí.

Dudando por un segundo, Harry asintió con su cabeza sin decir nada, igualmente distraído por la impresión de haberle visto antes en algún otro lugar y también al notar que, a pesar de su voz —y su cabello largo y sus facciones finas—, era un hombre.

—Hiei. —El pelirrojo retrocedió por un segundo, desapareciendo de la vista de Harry, y volvió casi al instante arrastrando con aparente facilidad un baúl de color azabache y haciéndole señas a un pequeño niño vestido de negro y con su frente vendada que iba tras él.

"Los del Caldero Chorreante" recordó Harry, pero no llegó a tener la oportunidad de decirlo ya que en ese momento Hermione habló.

—¿Ustedes son? —preguntó ella, interrumpiendo también con ello el amague de Ron por ayudar al pelirrojo con su baúl—. Es que no parecen de primer año y tampoco los había visto antes —se disculpó inmediatamente después, como si estuviese avergonzada por su abrupta pregunta.

—Yo soy Shuichi Minamino —contestó el pelirrojo al tiempo que acomodaba su valija en el portaequipaje, sin parecer molesto—. Y él es Hiei Jaganshi. Y no, no somos de primer año, fuimos transferidos desde nuestro colegio en Japón y estamos en quinto.

—Yo soy Ron Weasley —pronunció Ron, adelantándose antes de que los demás dijesen algo—, él es Harry Potter. —Harry asintió a la presentación acelerada que Ron estaba haciendo, preparándose para la reacción de parte de Shuichi y Hiei ante su nombre, pero contrario a sus peores expectativas nada sucedió—. Y ella Hermione Granger. 

—¿¡Transferidos!? —exclamó Hermione en cuanto Ron terminó de hablar— ¡Pero hace décadas que no hay estudiantes transferidos en Hogwarts!

De no ser por su mejor amiga y de lo mucho que confiaba en su amplio conocimiento de "Hogwarts, una historia", Harry incluso habría pensado que no había ningún caso de estudiantes transferidos antes, pues incluso el año anterior, durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos, los invitados de otros colegios no habían ingresado formalmente a Hogwarts ni compartido clases con ellos.

—A nosotros también nos tomó por sorpresa —contestó con naturalidad Shuichi, sentándose en el asiento frente a Harry y haciéndole una seña a Hiei para que se acomodase a su lado—, pero nuestra profesora insistió que sería una buena experiencia.

—Si necesitan cualquier cosa pueden decirnos —dijo Ron, sonriendo con más amabilidad de la usual—. Hermione y yo somos prefectos y...

—¡Ron! —lo interrumpió Hermione, abriendo sus ojos por completo.

—Pero Hermione, no he dicho nada malo.

—No es eso, tenemos que ir al vagón de prefectos. —La castaña tomó el brazo de Ron antes de que éste pudiese decir algo y ambos salieron con un “Volvemos luego”. 

El vagón se quedo de repente en un incómodo silencio y Harry esperó. Seguramente ahora que Ron y Hermione se habían ido recibiría algún comentario sobre su cicatriz o...

—Harry —la voz de Shuichi lo sorprendió, a pesar de que había estado aguardando a que él dijese algo—, me preguntaba ¿cómo es Hogwarts?

Algo estupefacto Harry comenzó a hablar sobre el colegio sin pensarlo y antes de que se diera cuenta, la incomodidad desapareció en medio de una agradable plática en la que se sumergieron mientras el tren comenzó a andar.

* * *

En su vagón, Botan se vio obligada a taparse sus oídos rápidamente.

Cuando habían entrado a ese compartimiento, ella, junto a Yusuke y Kuwabara, se habían encontrado con dos amigables gemelos, Fred y George Weasley, y con otro chico llamado Lee Jordan. 

Dos minutos después estuvieron en una animada charla en la que Yusuke relató varias de sus escapadas en su colegio muggle, cosas que los gemelos parecían considerar muy divertido, y ahora los seis ocupantes del vagón se encontraban en un divertido juego del que sólo había escuchado antes: Snap explosivo.

A pesar de los muchos ruidos de éste, Botan sonrió mientras apagaba con el pie una pequeña llama que persistía en el suelo. 

No sólo se alegraba de poder estar en el mundo de los magos del que tanto había oído antes, sino también de que ahora el mal humor de Yusuke parecía haber desaparecido y él y Kuwabara parecían haber olvidado la misión y estaban disfrutando el lugar.

Lo último que ella deseaba era dañarles la diversión, por lo que decidió que de momento los dejaría y ella misma aprovecharía la calma durante el recorrido en tren para entretenerse un poco.

Sólo una vez que estuviesen en el colegio les recordaría porqué estaban allí, si era necesario.

* * *

—Me pregunto cuánto falta para que lleguemos —comentó Shuichi en una pausa en la conversación, consiguiendo que Harry notase de inmediato que ya había comenzado a oscurecer.

—No falta mucho, es mejor que nos cambiemos pronto —dijo Harry, siendo interrumpido por un ruido en la puerta. 

Alegre de que sus amigos regresaran, Harry giró su cabeza para recibirlos con una sonrisa, pero sus esperanzas desaparecieron junto a su sonrisa al ver a Draco Malfoy en la puerta.

—Pero qué tenemos aquí, parece que alguien abandonó a Potter y ahora prefiere a sangre-sucias y pobretones como prefectos —pronunció el rubio con una expresión satisfecha.

—Lárgate, Malfoy —advirtió Harry agarrando instintivamente su varita en su bolsillo, aun cuando el rubio no parecía tener intenciones de usar la suya.

—¿Nuevos estudiantes? —Malfoy dejó su vista en Shuichi y Hiei, quien había estado dormido todo el viaje, ignorando a Harry por completo—. No querrán relacionarse con las personas equivocadas.

—Creo que ellos pueden decidir por si mismos, Malfoy —interrumpió Harry parándose con su varita en mano, tenso y enojado por partes iguales.

—Atacando a un prefecto, sin duda eso merece una detención —dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa sarcástica al tiempo que metía su mano en su bolsillo, sin duda en busca de su propia varita, mas su sonrisa se desvaneció casi al instante.

—¿Buscas esto? —Harry, al igual que Malfoy, dirigió su mirada hacia Shuichi, quien estaba de pie al lado de la puerta.

Harry no estaba seguro de en qué momento había llegado allí, pues la confrontación con Malfoy lo había llevado a poner toda su atención en el rubio, y tampoco entendía a qué se refería él con esa pregunta, pero la exclamación de Malfoy y el fijarse en las manos del pelirrojo hizo que entendiese.

—¡Mi varita!

—Deberías cuidarla —sin decir más Shuichi extendió la vara con una sonrisa que a Harry no le pareció sincera.

Malfoy tomó su vara, apretando sus labios en evidente ira, y en ese mismo momento el pelirrojo cerró la puerta, obligando a Malfoy a retroceder y quedar fuera del compartimiento.

Aquel intercambio había sido extraño, pero también había sido tan rápido que Harry no tuvo oportunidad de pensar en porqué Shuichi se había involucrado o cómo le había quitado la varita a Malfoy sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

Tampoco tuvo tiempo luego de que Malfoy desapareció, ya que una voz profunda, que no recordaba haber escuchado antes, lo sobresaltó.

—Kurama. —Harry tardó unos segundos en caer en cuenta que quien había hablado era Hiei, quien en apariencia se encontraba completamente despierto y lucía una sonrisa burlona—. ¿No íbamos a pasar desapercibidos? —En respuesta Shuichi se encogió de hombros.

Esa pregunta era inusual, pero consciente de la fama sin razón y sus consecuencias, Harry podía entender que no quisiesen demasiada atención a pesar de la novedad que era el que fuesen estudiantes transferidos. Tal vez por eso, lo que más captó el interés de Harry fue otra cosa.

—¿Kurama? —Harry se sonrojó al notar las miradas de Shuichi y Hiei, dándose cuenta que había pensado en voz alta.

—Es un apodo —dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa, restándole importancia al asunto, y un segundo después volvió al tema que Malfoy había interrumpido con su aparición—. ¿Deberíamos cambiarnos ya?

* * *

Encontrar a Kurama y a Hiei una vez bajaron del tren no había sido difícil para Yusuke, ya que ambos se encontraban cerca a los carruajes hacia los que casi todos los estudiantes se dirigieron.

Kurama se encontraba junto a uno de éstos, hablando con un despeinado niño pelinegro y Hiei estaba a su lado, con su mirada muy fija en _algo_ similar a un caballo esquelético negro con alas que parecía ser el encargado de mover aquel anticuado vehículo.

—No estoy seguro —escuchó decir al niño pelinegro mientras se acercaba—, los de primer año normalmente van en botes, pero no sé en este caso...

—¡Primer año! ¡Primer año y transferidos! 

La voz resonó sobre las cabezas de todos los estudiantes y Yusuke giró a observar a la persona de la provenía: un hombre demasiado grande para ser humano con una espesa barba.

—Eso nos responde. —Kurama hizo un gesto de despedida al pelinegro y junto a Hiei caminó hasta llegar junto a Yusuke—. ¿Y Kuwabara y Botan?

—Quién sabe. 

En realidad se habían separado para buscar a Kurama y a Hiei, pero Yusuke suponía que ellos seguirían el llamado en lugar de dar vueltas por ahí, por lo que comenzó a caminar en dirección al gigante y pronto pudo ver que había acertado, pues vio a los dos restantes del grupo, sobresaliendo entre pequeños niños de primer año.

—¿Estamos todos? —Como si asumiera que el silencio era una afirmación, el gigante continuó—: Soy Rubeus Hagrid, guardián de las llaves y terrenos de Hogwarts y profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas. —El llamado Hagrid hizo una pausa durante la cual sonrió con orgullo, antes de indicar—: Seguidme con cuidado.

Yusuke caminó con confianza por el desigual terreno sin ninguna prisa, sin molestarse por el par de veces en que Botan se apoyó en uno brazo para no resbalar y caer sobre los más pequeños. 

En todo el recorrido nadie habló. Los de primer año parecían demasiado nerviosos y Yusuke se distrajo observando el imponente castillo de piedra que poco a poco apareció frente a ellos según avanzaron, tal como seguramente los demás de su grupo también lo hicieron.

—¡Sólo cuatro por bote! —el grito de Hagrid hizo que Yusuke retirase su vista del castillo y se fijase en el gran lago que estaba frente a él y los botes, pequeños en comparación, que reposaban en la orilla. 

Sin perder el tiempo, Yusuke subió al primero que tuvo al frente y fue seguido por Kuwabara, Kurama y Hiei; Botan se sentó en el siguiente junto a un grupo de temblorosos niños de primero.

—¿Ya estamos todos? —preguntó el gigante poco después y una vez más no esperó una respuesta y gritó—: ¡Adelante! —Yusuke vio como Kuwabara se agarró del borde de la barca ante el súbito movimiento de ésta y no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risa burlona.

—¡Urameshi, maldito! ¡Esto no es divertido! —Sin duda Kuwabara pretendía usar sus palabras para que dejase de reír, pero el que no se soltase del borde sólo hizo que sus carcajadas continuaran.

El que Kuwabara reaccionase intentando darle un puño era lo usual y Yusuke lo esquivó por inercia, demasiado acostumbrado, pero sólo unos segundos después recordó donde estaba: en un minúsculo bote que estaba recorriendo un lago inmenso.

El ruido seco de su caída no fue tan impactante como el agua helada, que lo caló en un solo segundo, pero la peor parte para Yusuke, fue cuando sintió algo largo y viscoso alrededor de su cintura, aun antes de que pudiese intentar nadar hacia la superficie.

No sabía qué era pero tampoco quería saberlo, por lo que en lugar de pensar se concentró en preparar su Reigun, mas antes de poder disparar se encontró fuera del agua, escuchando los gritos ahogados de los de primer año y notando como el tentáculo lo dejaba de nuevo en el bote.

—Ese es el calamar gigante —anunció Hagrid y algunos niños aplaudieron impresionados.

¿Por qué?

Yusuke no estaba seguro, pero fulminarlos con su mirada bastó para que se detuvieran, aun cuando ésta no tuvo el mismo efecto en la fuerte risa de Kuwabara, las risitas de Botan desde el otro bote, la suave risa disimulada de Kurama y la sonrisa burlona de Hiei.

Sin duda este era el comienzo de un largo año, pensó Yusuke, y molesto cruzó sus brazos y se esforzó por ignorarlos, aun cuando eso parecía tan difícil como ignorar el frío que ahora sentía en todo su cuerpo.


	4. Chapter 4

En cuanto las puertas se abrieron una serie de expresiones sorprendidas resonaron en el gran comedor y Harry volteó a observar al grupo que seguía a la profesora McGonagall, buscando con su vista a Shuichi, quien se encontraba al final de la fila, junto a Hiei.

Frente a ellos tres personas más, una chica y dos chicos que Harry también recordaba haber visto en el Caldero Chorreante junto a Shuichi y Hiei, resaltaban entre los alumnos de primer año.

—¿También son japoneses?

La pregunta de Ron hizo que Harry dirigiese su mirada por un momento hacia los gemelos, quienes lucían sonrisas idénticas, mientras el resto de la mesa de Gryffindor parecía debatirse entre ponerles atención u observar al grupo que esperaba la selección.

Sin escuchar realmente lo que los gemelos comentaban en voz baja con los que estaban lo suficientemente cerca a ellos, ya que le interesaba más confirmaciones de que los cinco venían juntos, Harry paseó su vista por la mesa de los profesores, mucho más curioso por el interrogante de todos los años: ¿quién sería el nuevo profesor?

En la mesa no encontró la respuesta, pues sólo el asiento de la profesora McGonagall y el usualmente reservado para el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se encontraban desocupados.

Seguramente el nuevo profesor no había llegado aún...

Un repentino codazo de Hermione hizo que Harry abandonara sus pensamientos y volviese a fijarse en lo que estaba sucediendo.

Parecía que, de alguna forma, Dumbledore había conseguido que los estudiantes pusiesen su atención en la ceremonia al menos de manera parcial y varios niños de primer año ya se encontraban en sus mesas, pero incluso ellos tenían sus vistas fijas en el inusual grupo que esperaba su turno junto a los de primero.

¿Harían que ellos, por ser transferidos, fuesen los últimos?

—Ito, Botan.

En el momento en que esa pregunta pasó por la mente de Harry, el comedor se quedó en silencio ya que la joven de cabello azul respondió al llamado y caminó hasta el taburete, tranquila a pesar de que el interés de todos los presentes.

Todos parecían haber contenido el aliento en el momento en que el Sombrero tocó la cabeza de la chica, pero el suspenso fue corto y el Sombrero Seleccionador anunció:  
—¡Gryffindor! 

Harry aplaudió con entusiasmo junto a los demás de su casa mientras los gemelos le hacían gestos a la sonriente Botan, quien estaba caminando hacia la mesa y, algo distraído, dirigió su mirada hacia Shuichi una vez más, preguntándose en qué casa estaría.

* * *

La primera cosa que pasó por la mente de Hiei cuando tuvo a ese sombrero viejo a punto de tocar su cabeza fue quemarlo.

Si lo que había escuchado en esa canción ( _¿Desde cuándo los sombreros cantaban?_ ) era cierto y aquel objeto podía ver su mente, no quería tenerlo cerca a su cabeza, pero si hacía cualquier cosa los demás sospecharían y a pesar de su poco interés en la misión, también sabía que ganarse al Reikai como enemigo de nuevo era irrazonable y tampoco tenía razones para hacerlo, ahora que Yukina estaba a salvo en parte gracias a ellos.

—¿Señor Jaganshi? 

Hiei le dirigió una mirada amenazante a la profesora, mas permitió que ésta le pusiera el sombrero en su cabeza, el cual se puso rígido casi al instante.

"Un demonio, hace años que no veía uno... Veamos, ¿qué tenemos aquí?".

Hiei se tensó en cuanto escuchó la voz del sombrero en su cabeza, ahora planamente consciente de que lo que éste había cantado era cierto.

Sin luchar contra sus instintos, Hiei se concentró en dejar su mente en blanco y crear con algo de ayuda de su Jagan una barrera que le impidiese ver más a aquel objeto.

"Vamos, si no puedo ver no sabré donde colocarte", el que el sombrero sonase molesto por no poder hacer su trabajo y no pareciese tener intenciones de delatar su naturaleza o contarle todos sus secretos a todos los presentes hizo que Hiei se relajase un poco, permitiéndole que éste echase un pequeño vistazo a su mente, aunque por las palabras de éste parecía que eso había bastado para que supiese más de él de lo que le agradaba.

"Mmm, no eres muy paciente, eso descarta Hufflepuff. La mente no es mala, aunque pareces más interesado en el poder que en el conocimiento, eso te haría un Slytherin. Pero tu lealtad por algunos, especialmente por tu hermana..." Hiei gruñó bajo el sombrero, el cuál no se inmutó y continuó: "... y tu valor te hacen un Gryffindor. ¿Dónde debo dejarte, joven demonio?"

"Donde sea". 

El sombrero se quedó en silencio un momento, como si estuviese considerando su respuesta, y luego de unos segundos anunció:  
"Entonces serás..."   
—¡Gryffindor! 

Los aplausos provenientes de la mesa de los leones parecían menos fuertes que las veces anteriores, como si todos los humanos allí estuviesen poco convencidos por la decisión del sombrero que había vuelto a ser colocado sobre su taburete.

Hiei mismo no lo estaba; eso era un hecho.

Por lo que había escuchado de la conversación de Kurama y aquel joven humano durante el recorrido en el tren, los estudiantes eran divididos en grupos —"casas", llamaban a esos grupos— según ciertas cualidades, y que aquel objeto hubiese basado su decisión de enviarlo a Gryffindor en todo lo que haría por su hermana y algunos pocos más, era demasiado cercano a que revelase más de él de lo que quería que otros supieran.

Pero ya no podía cambiar eso y tampoco estaba seguro que podía usar su Jagan en todos los presentes para borrarles cualquier idea equivocada que se hubiesen hecho.

Conteniendo las ganas de regresar y carbonizar el sombrero, Hiei se sentó en la esquina de la mesa, ignorando las señas que Botan le estaba haciendo para que se acercara al lugar donde ella estaba sentada, en medio de los demás.

No tenía que involucrarse más de lo necesario, por lo que quizás no importaba.

Sólo esperaba que no...

—Kuwabara, Kazuma. 

Fingiendo indiferencia, Hiei puso su atención en Kuwabara y no pudo evitar una mueca cuando el sombrero gritó apenas tocó la cabeza de éste—: ¡Gryffindor!

Lo que menos deseaba se había hecho realidad.

* * *

Kurama intentó evitar soltar una carcajada al ver los rostros de Kuwabara y Hiei, quienes parecían más afectados por descubrir que estarían en la misma casa que por el hecho de que la profesora McGonagall estuviese reprendiendo suavemente a Kuwabara e indicándole que debía ir a la mesa que le correspondía.

Pero por lo que Potter le había dicho en el tren, todos los estudiantes del mismo curso compartían habitación y eso sí traía un verdadero problema.

Ese pensamiento hizo que Kurama suspirase.

Alguien tendría que evitar que Hiei destruyese algo o _alguien_ , pues no estaba seguro de si podía confiar en que Kuwabara tuviese el suficiente sentido común como para no buscarle pelea a Hiei en un lugar cerrado lleno de niños humanos.

Aunque quizás no tenía que preocuparse demasiado, se dijo Kurama al ver cómo Kuwabara se sentó cerca a Botan y lejos de Hiei, sin siquiera decir nada ante la mirada amenazante de Hiei.

—Minamino, Shuichi. 

Kurama descartó sus pensamientos y pretendió ignorar todas las miradas que lo siguieron mientras caminó hasta al taburete y la profesora puso el sombrero sobre su cabeza.

"¿Qué tenemos aquí? Otro demonio, eso no es algo muy común". 

Aunque el objeto sonaba más divertido que asustado, el descubrir que éste realmente podía ver su mente era perturbador y no dudó en resistirse, concentrándose en impedir que continuase hurgando donde no le incumbía.

"¿Todos los demonios tenéis que hacer lo mismo?" El sombrero pareció soltar algo similar a un suspiro y a pesar de la sorpresa, el saber ahora que Hiei había hecho lo mismo hizo que una sonrisa apareciese en el rostro de Kurama. "¿Puedes abrir tu mente?" insistió el objeto.

Tal vez era necesario dejar que éste hiciese eso y el que hasta ahora el objeto no hubiese alertado a todos los presentes de la presencia de demonios era una señal de que quizás no tenía que preocuparse, aunque no por eso quería permitirle ver demasiado.

"¿ _Por favor...?_ " pensó Kurama en un impulso, preguntándose si el objeto podría escucharlo de esa manera y si accedería a decir algo así para poder hacer su trabajo para el que lo habían encantado.

"Por favor" repitió el sombrero, sonando cansado.

Contento de la respuesta que recibió, Kurama cedió, mas mantuvo su mente enfocada en algunos sucesos poco importantes, queriendo probar qué tanto podía hacer el sombrero y también mantenerlo fuera de ciertos recuerdos y sentimientos.

"Eres valiente, pocas personas se arriesgarían así por su madre", la voz del sombrero retumbó en su cabeza, sobresaltándolo.

Kurama estaba convencido que no le había permitido ver tanto, pero por la forma en que el objeto continuó hablando era obvio que bajar un poco la guardia había sido suficiente para que éste averiguase demasiado.

"Eres inteligente y sabes apreciar el conocimiento, cosa que muchos sólo llegan a hacer con la edad, y también eres paciente e incluso justo, aunque no siempre fuiste así". 

Esta vez, Kurama no pudo evitar estremecerse y de no haberlo tenido en su cabeza, le habría dirigido una mirada molesta y desconfiada.

Si el sombrero también sabía todo lo que estaba pasando por su mente ahora era un misterio, ya que continuó sin miramientos:  
"Alguna vez fuiste cruel y despiadado y por eso incluso al mundo humano llegaron rumores sobre Youko Kurama". 

_¿Incluso en el mundo humano sabían de él?_   
La sorpresa que eso le causó hizo que sus ojos, por suerte ocultos por el sombrero, se abriesen por completo.

El que de alguna forma, en el pasado, uno de sus pelos hubiese llegado a manos de algún mago, era algo que no le preocupaba.

Eso podía haber sido una gran coincidencia del viento, algunos portales y un humano sensible al youki pero que lo había confundido con magia o incluso la obra de un demonio que había notado el youki que había quedado en uno de sus cabellos —que quizás había quedado abandonado junto a los cadáveres de sus enemigos tras una batalla— y lo había vendido como un "objeto mágico" para así mezclarse entre los magos humanos por alguna razón, como huir del Reikai.

Pero que hubiesen escuchado de él y de sus hazañas en el Makai era algo completamente diferente y que no le agradaba nada.

"Así es" dijo el sombrero, contestando con serenidad lo que Kurama no le había preguntado específicamente. "Y eres astuto como pocos, eso no parece haber cambiado. ¿Cuál será tu casa?"

Agotado por la conmoción, Kurama ni siquiera intentó volver a concentrarse en impedir que aquel objeto encantado siguiese fisgoneando en su mente y sin querer pensar en nada, formuló en su mente lo único que se le ocurrió:  
"¿La que convenga?"

"¿La que convenga, eh?" el sombrero pareció considerar su respuesta por un segundo y luego anunció:  
—¡Slytherin!

* * *

—¿¡Slytherin!? —exclamó Harry al tiempo que el pelirrojo caminaba hacia la mesa de las serpientes en silencio.

Harry no lo podía creer. ¿El amable pelirrojo que había conocido en el tren era un _Slytherin_?

—¿Por qué es que eligen a los Slytherin? —preguntó Kazuma, visiblemente confundido por la reacción que ellos habían tenido.

—Maldad —contestó de inmediato Ron.

—Claro que no —lo interrumpió Hermione, frunciendo el ceño por un instante antes de dirigirse hacia a Kazuma—: Astucia y ambición —aclaró, usando un tono que indicaba que pensaba que debía ser conocimiento general.

—Ahora todo tiene sentido —comentó Kazuma, acomodándose en su asiento. Botan asintió, para más sorpresa de Harry.

—Es una buena casa para él —añadió Hiei desde su asiento, causando que varios se sobresaltaran tanto por su voz como por su afirmación.

—Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con el enano —dijo Kazuma, sonriendo burlonamente e ignorando la mirada enojada de Hiei.

—Pero... pero... ¡es Slytherin! —exclamó Harry sin poder evitarlo, atrayendo la atención sobre sí—. ¿No les importa? —Por respuesta Kazuma alzó sus hombros, como si no entendiera a qué se refería Harry.

—Él se sabe cuidar solo —fue lo último que dijo Hiei, antes de volver a mirar con indiferencia a la profesora McGonagall y al Sombrero.

Quizás ellos sabían poco de Slytherin, su fama y sus _renombrados_ miembros. Al fin de cuentas, luego de la conversación en el tren Harry se había convencido de que Shuichi no sabía mucho de Hogwarts ni de muchos sucesos famosos en Europa.

Aun así, la impresión que el pelirrojo le había causado era la opuesta que los Slytherin que tenía la desgracia de conocer le habían causado desde un comienzo, por lo que la conmoción no lo abandonó mientras observaba como algunos chicos de primer año eran seleccionados.

—Espero que terminen pronto —comentó Ron un rato después, observando su plato con una mirada lastimera, y Harry asintió, deseoso por una distracción y notando de manera tardía que su estómago parecía desear tanto como Ron que la comida apareciese ya.

—Urameshi, Yusuke.

El nombre, claramente extranjero, atrajo la atención de todos una vez más e incluso los gemelos obligaron a Ron a observar cómo el muchacho de pelo negro, peinado con tanta gomina como Malfoy, tomaba con desconfianza el Sombrero de las manos de la profesora McGonagall y lo ponía en su cabeza.

—¡Gryffindor! —gritó segundos después, consiguiendo que la mesa de los leones rompiera en aplausos nuevamente.

—Parece que tendremos competencia —comentó Fred (¿o George?) mientras Yusuke caminaba hacia ellos.

—Aunque él necesita nuestra delicadeza.

—Y encanto.

—Para no ganar detenciones —finalizó George (¿o Fred?) con una gran sonrisa.

El que Yusuke fuese el último de los estudiantes transferidos hizo que, como era usual, la impaciencia por la cena se hiciese visible entre muchos, quienes tomaron sus cubiertos en cuanto los últimos niños fueron seleccionados (dos Hufflepuff y un Ravenclaw) y Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento.

—Viejos y nuevos amigos, ¡bienvenidos a Hogwarts! —dijo Dumbledore, recorriendo el gran comedor con sus ojos antes de continuar—. Aún no es tiempo para hablar, todos tenemos hambre. Así que ¡a comer! 

Harry aplaudió junto a los demás, notando distraídamente cómo Kazuma y Yusuke intercambiaban miradas confundidas.

* * *

—Entonces usted no es un Weasley. 

Aunque la afirmación de la niña que segundos antes se había presentado como Pansy Parkinson sorprendió a Kurama, él no permitió que ello se reflejase en su rostro y asintió.

—Tampoco un sangre-sucia, supongo. 

No conocer lo suficiente del mundo mágico y no estar seguro del significado de "sangre-sucia" no impidió que Kurama notase el desprecio con el que esas palabras fueron pronunciadas, por lo que una vez más asintió con su cabeza, sonriendo con diplomacia.

—Eso es un alivio. Por la forma en que Draco estaba cuando el Sombrero te eligió pensaba lo contrario. 

Kurama suprimió una risa ante esas palabras. Por la forma en que Malfoy lo observaba era obvio que no le agradaba la idea de verlo en Slytherin y nada lo haría cambiar de idea.

—Seguramente te confundió con alguien.

En ese punto Kurama dejó de prestarle atención a Parkinson. 

Aunque estuviese en otro país y casi otro mundo, se daba cuenta de que ella era parecida a sus compañeras en su anterior colegio y con una sonrisa y dejándola hablar bastaba para que ella estuviese contenta.

Malfoy era otra historia. 

No era difícil ver que él era respetado en la casa llamada Slytherin y si bien su rostro era bastante claro, era obvio que _todavía_ no había dicho nada sobre el pequeño encuentro que habían tenido en el tren.

Aun así, era cuestión de tiempo para que Malfoy comenzara una pequeña guerra contra él y eso no le convenía, por lo que tendría que tomar medidas para impedir que su impulso en el tren le crease un enemigo que podía traerle dificultades.

Luego tendría que tener una pequeña conversación con él y si eso no funcionaba, hacerlo olvidar lo sucedido o incluso...

El ruido de algo cayéndose al suelo en una mesa cercana hizo que tuviese que dejar de pensar en ello y también que la charla de Parkinson se detuviese de repente.

* * *

—¿¡Un espíritu!? 

La voz de Yusuke se escuchó sobre las demás mesas, causando que muchos dejasen de comer para verlo ahora que estaba en el suelo, señalando a Nick casi decapitado.

—Buenas noches, Nick —el tranquilo tono de voz de Hermione hizo que Yusuke, algo recuperado de la sorpresa, se parase de un salto. 

—Buenas noches —respondió Nick y se giró a observar a Yusuke, quien aun se encontraba de pie, observándolo con cautela—. Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington a su servicio.

—Botan —dijo Yusuke, ignorándolo y girando hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba la chica de cabello azul—. ¿Los espíritus no son invisibles?

Era algo que a él le constaba por experiencia, por lo que el sobresalto que le había causado ver uno fue tanto que no lo pudo ocultar.

—Claro que sí lo son, Yusuke —respondió Botan, mirando a Sir Nicholas con tranquilidad—. Él es un fantasma y la diferencia entre fantasmas y espíritus es mucha.

Esa afirmación hizo que Nick se acercase a ella con curiosidad, solo para retroceder con apariencia asustada e irse al otro extremo de la mesa sin decir nada, lanzando miradas hacia Botan de cuando en cuando.

Eso no explicaba mucho, pero Yusuke volvió a su asiento, restándole importancia luego de dirigir su vista una vez más hacia el extraño fantasma.

—¿Siempre se comporta así? —preguntó Kuwabara, finalizando su pudín.

—Nah —dijo Ron, dejando su plato vacío de lado—, normalmente espera a que le recuerden que está muerto para irse.

Hermione abrió su boca como si quisiera reprender a Ron, pero fue interrumpida por el director Dumbledore, quien se levantó en el mismo instante en que los platos desaparecieron de las mesas.

—Ahora que todos estamos satisfechos les pido su atención para unos pocos anuncios de comienzo de año. Los de primer año deben saber que el bosque prohibido está prohibido, tal como su nombre lo indica; algunos alumnos antiguos también deberían recordarlo.

Yusuke no podía decir que le interesaba escuchar las reglas, pero el no haber olvidado su razón para estar allí y el que el hombre parecía resumir todo en lugar de dar un discurso por horas hizo que continuara escuchándolo.

—El Señor Filch, el vigilante, me ha pedido una vez más que les recuerde que no está permitido hacer magia en los pasillos y otras cosas, pueden ver la lista completa en la puerta de su oficina. Las pruebas de quidditch se realizaran en las fechas de costumbre, los interesados deberán contactar a la Señora Hooch. —Dumbledore hizo una pausa, en la que Yusuke sintió que el anciano lo observó a él en particular y seguramente así era, pues sus siguientes palabras fueron sobre él y su grupo—: Y como ya se habrán dado cuenta este año tenemos cinco estudiantes que han venido desde Japón a continuar con sus estudios, espero que los hagan sentir en casa.

Con unas frases más el Director finalizó sus anuncios y todos comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos con pereza. 

El no saber a dónde ir ahora hizo que Yusuke, al igual que Kuwabara, Botan y Hiei, siguieran a Hermione por los pasillos oscuros junto a los de primer año.

Yusuke se sentía demasiado cansado para fijarse realmente en el camino, luego de su zambullida en el lago —que tal vez no lo afectaría a largo plazo si el hechizo que la profesora que los había recibido servía para más que secar ropas— y los días de preparaciones, pero eso no le impidió fijarse en los cuadros, cuyos imágenes se movían como si los estuviesen siguiendo con sus ojos de tinta.

El ya haber visto algo similar en los periódicos ayudó a que Yusuke no se sorprendiera, mas ni siquiera el sombrero cantor lo había preparado para escuchar a uno de los retratos, justo en el que Hermione los hizo detenerse, hablar: 

—¿Contraseña?

Al menos esta vez no reaccionó como lo había hecho con el fantasma, se consoló Yusuke, mientras escuchaba cómo Kuwabara le preguntaba en voz baja a Botan:  
—¿Los retratos hablan? 

Esas palabras causaron que algunos de los niños de primer año los observasen con incredulidad e ignorando todo esto, Hermione pronunció una palabra en voz alta y clara.

La contraseña pedida, sin duda, pues el retrato se movió, mostrando una entrada a una sala amoblada a la que Hermione los guió.

* * *

Kurama cerró la puerta tras sí en cuanto entró al dormitorio de Slytherin, deseoso de aprovechar para acostumbrarse a su nuevo entorno mientras los demás estaban en la sala común, hablando como buenos compañeros que no se había visto durante un tiempo.

La habitación en la que viviría y que compartiría por un tiempo con cinco chicos humanos era sencilla pero lo suficiente amplia para que hubiese suficiente espacio entre las seis camas que la ocupaban y se pudiese caminar desde el fondo hasta la única puerta sin incomodidades.

A pesar de tener sólo una ventana, cerca al techo y que mostraba que estaban bajo el nivel del suelo, era clara; sin duda había sido usada magia para mantenerla así y los colores plateados que junto a los verdes, predominaban en la habitación no hacían nada para darle un ambiente sombrío.

Quizás para evitar discusiones, los baúles de cada uno habían sido dejados a los pies de una de las camas, designando así dónde dormiría cada uno y Kurama encontró la suya en la cama más lejana a la puerta pero más cercana a la ventana.

Queriendo confirmar que todo se encontraba bien, Kurama abrió su baúl y revisó todas sus pertenencias —en la mayoría libros, no todos necesarios para el año que debía cursar durante la misión— y una vez terminó de hacerlo lo cerró, dejando dentro una semilla llena de youki, que crecería rápidamente e impediría que el baúl fuese abierto si no era controlada en el momento de tocar la tapa de éste.

Era una medida de prevención que quizás no resultaría necesaria si conseguía controlar a Malfoy, pues dudaba que alguien más quisiese hacer algo contra él.

Tal vez también sería buena idea dejar otra de sus plantas vigilando su cama, pensó Kurama distraído, pero la presencia de alguien cerca de la puerta lo distrajo.

No podía asegurar de quién se trataba, no sólo por la falta de familiaridad con las personas de ese colegio sino también por la energía mágica que parecía emanar del colegio.

Era leve, al punto que no la había notado al comienzo, mucho más consciente de la presencia de cientos de humanos en el gran comedor, pero ahora que estaba solo podía distinguirla, tal como cualquiera puede notar un zumbido molesto en una habitación que de repente se quedó en silencio.

Pero ya se acostumbraría, quería creer, y una vez lo hiciese ésta dejaría de nublar su mente y no correría el riesgo de distraerse como ahora, que necesitaba hacer un esfuerzo consciente para ignorarla.

Fuese como fuese, podía compensar esa insignificante e inesperada desventaja con su ingenio y no era como si lo necesitase realmente para saber quién había ido antes que los demás a la habitación, sin duda a buscarlo.

Tal como lo esperaba, Malfoy fue quien entró, manteniendo su cabeza en alto y mirándolo fijamente desde el instante en que abrió la puerta e incluso mientras volvió a cerrar.

—Minamino —saludó el rubio con voz fría, haciendo evidente que no venía en busca de una conversación amigable con el nuevo estudiante.

—Malfoy —respondió Kurama, sonriendo con tranquilidad, y sin perder su expresión amable dijo—: No querrás hacer los enemigos equivocados. 

El rostro de Malfoy perdió todo su calor, dejando claro que éste había notado la amenaza en sus palabras disfrazadas de un amable consejo.

—¿Qué quiere? —preguntó forzosamente Malfoy, apretando sus puños en un aparente intento por controlar la molestia que sentía.

Divertido, Kurama se sentó en su cama mientras fingía pensar en la pregunta.

—Algo más que los demás en esta casa.

—No-le-sirvo-a-nadie. 

La forma en que Malfoy estaba respondiendo a su juego era entretenida, por lo que Kurama no intentó contener una carcajada ante el obvio fastidio del rubio. 

Sin duda esto era mejor que ir al grano o incluso que borrar lo ocurrido en el tren de la memoria de Malfoy e igualmente conseguiría mantenerlo a raya, el cual era su verdadero propósito.

—Nunca dije eso —dijo Kurama con una calma que no parecía pertenecer a alguien que había estado riéndose hace un momento—, pero tratas a los demás como si fuese menos...

—Lo son. 

No era sorprendente que Malfoy pensase de esa manera, pues su arrogancia era evidente, pero también hacía notorio que la razón de esta conversación y la molestia del rubio provenía del hecho de que Kurama había demostrado su superioridad desde el momento en que se habían conocido.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó, sin intentar que su tono sonase inocente.

No quería jugar tanto como para hacer de Malfoy un subordinado que no requería, pero mantener el statu quo era necesario para no tener ningún inconveniente menor durante su estadía en el colegio y hacer que Malfoy aceptase eso e incluso obligarlo a decirlo era divertido.

—Igual... —pronunció Malfoy con lentitud y cuando Kurama alzó una ceja, continuó—: Iguales... 

Quizás esperar que el rubio dijese una frase en la que admitía no ser mejor que alguien era mucho, por lo que Kurama asintió con su cabeza, aceptando la promesa de igualdad que había obligado a que Malfoy le ofreciese.

—¿Y Potter? —La abruta pregunta tomó a Kurama por sorpresa y sin poder evitarlo frunció un poco el ceño, confundido.

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—Nada —dijo Malfoy con la misma rapidez con la que había hecho su interrogante antes y le dio la espalda, haciendo clara su intención de salir de la habitación, mas antes de hacerlo reafirmó el que aceptaba la especie de trato que acababan de hacer—: Está bien.

Aquel niño humano ni siquiera sabía que no era bueno darle la espalda a alguien que no es un amigo o aliado, especialmente si se desconfiaba de éste, pensó el Youko con una sonrisa antes de regresar su atención a su cama, dispuesto a impedir que el rubio pudiese hacerle algún tipo de truco para al menos desahogarse de manera anónima.

* * *

Aunque sólo planeaba hacerlo en la privacidad de su mente, Hiei aceptaba que la sala común de Gryffindor, con su techo elevado y varias ventanas altas, no estaba nada mal o al menos lo estaría si no hubiesen tantos niños humanos haciendo bullicio en esta.

Sin duda pasaría algo de tiempo en ese lugar cuando no hubiese nadie, especialmente si su estadía allí se alargaba.

Con eso en mente, Hiei subió las escaleras y entró a la habitación a la que Yusuke y Kuwabara habían sido guiados por el pelirrojo llamado Ron.

Aun antes de entrar pudo escuchar los gritos provenientes del lugar y su mirada se oscureció en cuanto descubrió que no eran causados por ninguna de vida o muerte, sino una simple discusión sin sentido.

—¡Me meteré con cualquiera que me llame mentiroso! —Esa voz provenía del niño que había pasado todo el viaje hablando con Kurama, Harry Potter y quien le contestó con incluso más fuerza fue otro chico que Hiei no reconocía.

—¡No me hables de esa manera! 

—Cálmense —dijo Yusuke, interponiéndose entre ambos a pesar de que ninguno parecía tener intención de hacer algo más que gritarse—. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—¡Él y sus mentiras sobre el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado!   
No queriendo involucrarse, Hiei le dio un vistazo a la habitación y se dirigió a uno de los tres baúles que le resultaban conocidos y que resaltaban por sus tapas todavía brillantes.

Al abrirlo, en lugar de su espada y los objetos que había sido obligado a llevar, encontró un desorden de ropa y libros. 

—¡No son mentiras! ¡Él mató a Cedric! 

Que los gritos hubiesen pasado de tonterías a algo como un asesinato no hizo que Hiei se detuviese para prestarles más atención y en vez de eso cerró el baúl y se dirigió al siguiente.

Éste era de Kuwabara, de eso no había duda, pues lo primero que vio al abrirlo fue una foto _de Yukina_ que había sido colocada con cuidado sobre todos los objetos. 

Poco contento de que ése idiota tuviese una foto de ella, Hiei la cuál el tomó y la guardó bajo su túnica sin que nadie lo notase, distraídos por la pelea verbal, antes de cerrarlo e ir a revisar al próximo, que debía ser suyo.

—¿Quién mató a quién? 

Y efectivamente así era.

Encima de libros, ropajes y otros objetos sin importancia se encontraba su espada, la cual sólo había guardado allí por insistencia de Kurama.

Pero eso había sido temporal y Hiei no pensaba andar desarmado en esa escuela, aun si el zorro decía que era más conveniente que se viesen inofensivos y no llamasen la atención más de lo debido, dos cosas que el zorro no había hecho en el tren.

—¡Él dice que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado mató a Cedric Diggory! 

Mucho más tranquilo ahora que tenía su espada en su cintura, oculta por la túnica que debían usar en el colegio y lista para ser usada en cualquier caso, Hiei posó su vista en los ocupantes de la habitación, que parecían pendientes de la discusión, aun cuando algunos de ellos no estaban participando en ella.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Yusuke, interrumpiendo a Harry, quien parecía listo a replicar con otro grito.

—Quien-tú-sabes —contestó Ron antes que alguien más lo hiciese.

—¿Quién? —cuestionaron Yusuke y Kuwabara al tiempo, ante los rostros sorprendidos de los demás.

—Voldemort —dijo Harry y por alguna razón la mitad de los presentes se sobresaltaron visiblemente, como si ese mismo nombre los llenase de miedo.

—Urameshi, ese no es... —el comentario de Kuwabara quedó en el aire pero Yusuke pareció entender y Hiei también lo hizo.

Estaban hablando de la razón por la que estaban allí, de ese humano llamado Tom Riddle.

—Y éste Voldemort —dijo Yusuke con lentitud, como si estuviese pensando en lo que iba a decir—, ¿qué es lo que quiere?

—¿Eh? —Harry parpadeó confundido e intercambio una mirada con Ron, quien se encogió de hombros.

Los demás se veían igual de confundidos.

Aburrido por la forma en que nada estaba siendo dicho en claro, pero también consciente de que estaba escuchando algo relevante a la misión y que podía sacarlo pronto de allí o que por lo menos a Kurama le interesaría, Hiei se dirigió a la ventana y se acomodó en el alfeizar de esta.

Si decían algo importante podría oírlo desde ahí, sin realmente involucrarse.

—Hola, ¿no lo saben? Él es Harry Potter. 

—Sí, sí, Harry Potter, pero no estamos preguntando por él —dijo Kuwabara, impaciente.

—¿El niño que vivió? —pronunció un niño regordete que se habían mantenido fuera de la conversación, como si pensase que eso ayudaría ayudar a aclarar algo.

—¡Argh! —exclamó Yusuke, exasperado, y se sentó en el suelo con sus piernas cruzadas—. ¿Les importaría explicarnos?

—¿Ustedes no saben...? 

Imaginando que una vez más darían vueltas en lugar de ir al grano, Hiei observó por la ventana, examinando la distancia a la que estaba del suelo, gruñendo por lo bajo al notar que era mucho mayor de lo que creía.

Sólo podría usarla para salir si los demás estaban dormidos o ausentes, de lo contrario pensarían que tenía intenciones suicidas y tendría que aguantar más gritos por ellos.

—Voldemort asesinó a mis padres cuando era niño. —Kuwabara murmuró con dificultad un "lo siento" que Harry ignoró—. Cuando él intentó matarme algo sucedió y el hechizo se devolvió a él y desapareció por un tiempo. Ahora que esta de regreso quiere matarme.

Un silencio pesado cayó en la habitación, pero Yusuke lo rompió con torpeza luego de unos pocos segundos.

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó y al no obtener respuesta, añadió—: No tiene sentido.

—Debe estar obsesionado con la venganza —comentó Kuwabara alzando sus hombros.

Era obvio que todos habían vivido en un mundo pacífico en el que no era necesario creerse y demostrar ser el más fuerte para sobrevivir.

Hiei resopló y al notar que con eso había atraído la atención de todos, dijo:  
—Orgullo. Para recuperar su posición quiere matar al que lo venció, así de simple.

Una vez más el silencio llenó la habitación, pero aunque esta vez no era tan incómodo también fue roto con prontitud, esta vez por Kuwabara.

—Urameshi, tenemos que dec... 

Hiei tenía que darle crédito a Yusuke por impedir que aquel bocón anunciase la misión por la que estaban ahí a todos los presentes y sonrió con burla mientras observó cómo Kuwabara comenzó a forcejear para quitar la mano de Yusuke de su boca, poco preocupado cuando esto se transformó en un intercambio de golpes entre Kuwabara y Yusuke.

Los demás humanos no parecían tan tranquilos e intercambiaron miradas nuevamente, como si se estuvieran preguntando qué hacer.

—¿Siempre son así?

A Hiei le tomó unos segundos caer en cuenta que esa pregunta hecha por Harry iba dirigida hacia él, pero una vez lo hizo asintió con su cabeza.

La discusión original parecía haber sido olvidada gracias al corto intercambio de golpes de Yusuke y Kuwabara y pocos minutos después todos se dedicaron a prepararse para dormir. 

Lo último que se escuchó esa noche fue un "¿Dónde estará?" de Kuwabara, quien había vaciado su baúl en el suelo y sólo había accedido a continuar con su búsqueda el día siguiente luego de un par de golpes de Yusuke.

* * *

_Koenma-sama:_

_Ya estamos en Hogwarts y de momento no hemos tenido ningún problema.  
Todos, con excepción de Kurama, estamos en Gryffindor y Yusuke, Kuwabara y Hiei están en la misma habitación que el niño que vivió, aunque no he tenido oportunidad de explicarles eso._

_Mañana pienso hablar con todos para darles los detalles que usted omitió._

_Le estaré informando,  
Botan._

_P.D.: Hace más de veinticuatro horas que no veo a Genkai-shihan. ¿Acaso ella cambió de idea?_

Botan finalizó la carta y miró de un lado a otro, verificando que todas sus compañeras de habitación estuviesen dormidas.

Parecían estarlo, por lo menos, por lo que intentando no hacer ruido Botan abrió la ventana y convocó su remo.

Aunque las lechuzas fuesen usadas por los magos para entregar cartas, estaba segura que la que había comprado en un impulso no podría llegar hasta el Reikai, por lo que tendría que ir ella misma para al menos dejar la carta en manos de alguien que pudiese entregársela a Koenma.


	5. Chapter 5

Lo primero que notó Hermione cuando despertó fue que una de las ventanas de la habitación estaba abierta por completo, como si alguien hubiese salido por ella en vez de abrirla un poco para dejar entrar un poco de aire.

Haciendo una nota mental de preguntarles luego a las demás, Hermione se levantó con pereza y tiritando por el frío proveniente de la ventana, que hacía peor la temperatura normal a esa hora.

Sólo eran las seis de la mañana, al fin de cuentas.

Hermione no pudo evitar bostezar mientras se levantaba, envidiando un poco en la privacidad de su mente a las demás, quienes sin duda tardarían en despertarse y más aún en levantarse, a pesar de ser el primer día de clases.

Pero sus deberes como prefecta y el comienzo de un nuevo año tenían prioridad sobre unas horas extras de sueño.

Con eso en mente, Hermione se dirigió a la ventana para cerrarla antes de encaminarse al baño, mas darse cuenta que una de las camas, la más cercana a la puerta, estaba vacía hizo que se detuviese.

Tal vez era porque todavía sentía algo de somnolencia o porque el año apenas había comenzado y la habitación ahora tenía una cama extra, pero a Hermione le tomó varios segundos recordar que era justo allí donde la nueva, Botan, dormía. 

Era extraño, pues la puerta del baño estaba abierta, indicando que no había nadie en él.

¿Y dónde estaba Botan?

La curiosidad que eso le produjo impulsó a Hermione a salir de la habitación, bajando con lentitud las escaleras para no hacer ruido y así no despertar a nadie.

Quizás Botan no había logrado dormir por una u otra razón y había salido a recorrer el castillo, pero siendo nueva podía haberse perdido, pensó Hermione, queriendo justificar lo que estaba haciendo y casi se había logrado convencer de que incluso hacía parte de sus deberes como prefecta ayudar a la nueva estudiante, cuando antes de poder ver la sala común escuchó una voz masculina.

—¡De habernos dicho antes podríamos haber dormido más! 

Sorprendida, Hermione se detuvo.

No reconocía la voz y nadie solía levantarse tan temprano, por lo que aunque sabía que espiar una conversación ajena no era una buena idea, permaneció inmóvil, escuchando con atención.

—Yusuke... 

Esta vez habló una mujer y entre eso y el nombre de uno de los estudiantes japoneses, podía deducir que era Botan.

¿Eso quería decir que algunos de los estudiantes transferidos se habían reunido en la sala común?

—No era seguro quienes iban a quedar en Gryffindor —continuó Botan—, así que... 

La frase quedó a medias y Hermione sólo pudo escuchar algo que sonaba similar a un gruñido en respuesta.

—Eso ya no importa. Pero ahora que lo sabemos tenemos que aprovechar la ventaja de que ustedes están en su misma casa, no tendremos ningún problema en... 

Quien habló esta vez tenía una voz suave, que Hermione creía recordar del poco tiempo que había estado en el tren, pero... era imposible que un Slytherin se encontrase en la sala común de Gryffindor, ¿verdad?

—¿Protegerlo? —preguntó alguien más

—Iba a decir vigilarlo, pero eso también —dijo el que Hermione creía que era Shuichi Minamino.

Hermione se apoyó en la pared, temiendo que la descubrirían si hacía un solo ruido sin querer y deseosa de escuchar más para saber de qué estaban hablando antes de salar a las conclusiones erradas.

Aun así, su curiosidad y sorpresa se habían transformado en temor ante la extraña conversación que al menos la mitad de los estudiantes transferidos estaban tenido.

¿Y acaso estaban hablando de Harry?

Todos los años él había corrido peligro por una u otra razón, por lo que no era imposible que esta vez el inusual grupo fuese una amenaza.

—Todo esto es una estupidez —habló alguien más, como si todo el grupo japonés estuviese allí.

Si era así, eso quería decir que todos estaban en Hogwarts con el propósito de vigilar a alguien.

Hermione mordió su labio inferior cuando no logró alcanzar lo que alguien más acababa de decir y se alejó de la pared, nerviosa.

—...y si en vez de eso sólo...

¿En vez de que? Consciente de que necesitaba acercarse más si quería oír lo que estaban diciendo, Hermione bajó un escalón más con cuidado y aunque creyó haberlo hecho silenciosamente, de repente todo se quedó en silencio.

—¿Quién está ahí? 

En cuanto escuchó esa pregunta Hermione se apretó una vez más contra la pared y contuvo el aliento, rogando que creyesen que se habían imaginado lo que fuese que la había delatado.

—Sabemos que hay alguien ahí —insistió el que Hermione creía que era Minamino.

Hermione no sabía porqué estaban seguros de algo así, pero molesta por tener que esconderse como si fuese ella la que estaba haciendo mal, bajó los escalones restantes.

Eso no hizo que su nerviosismo desapareciera y este incluso aumentó cuando confirmó que todos los japoneses realmente estaban en la sala común.

Ellos eran más, ella había dejado su varita en la habitación y no tenía idea de qué le harían si pensaban que había escuchado todos sus planes.

—Tú eres ¿He...? —dijo Yusuke, señalándola con una expresión de concentración, como si estuviese intentando recordar su nombre.

—Hermione Granger —contestó Hermione, intentando verse calma—, prefecta de Gryffindor.

—Y amiga de Potter —añadió Shuichi desde una silla cerca a la chimenea apagada.

Esas palabras causaron que Hermione sintiese un escalofrío, pero consciente de que no era buena idea encararlos en ese momento, dijo rápidamente:  
—Está prohibido que alumnos de otras casas entren a la sala común y dar las contraseñas de las casas también esta prohibido.

—Tsk, no es como si Kurama no pudiese entrar sin ayuda —pronunció Yusuke en medio de un bostezo.

—¿Quién...? —preguntó Hermione, sorprendida, pero no recibió respuesta.

—Y cualquiera pueda entrar por la ventana, no hay una sola protección —añadió Hiei, quien estaba sentado solo en un sofá.

—Esa es otra cosa... —pronunció Botan, moviendo su cabeza—. Después. 

Todos en la sala asintieron silenciosamente y Hermione se mordió nuevamente su labio inferior, incapaz de ignorar las sospechosas palabras y gestos, que decían claramente " _Después tenemos que seguir hablando_ ".

—Me pregunto a qué horas sirven el desayuno —dijo Kazuma, restregando sus ojos al tiempo que bostezaba.

Casi parecía que no estuviese intentando cambiar el tema, pero Hermione no se atrevió a confiarse.

—Quién sabe, pero seguro podemos dormir más. 

Hermione no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más, pues Yusuke y Kazuma se dirigieron rápidamente hacia las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones de los hombres, al tiempo que Shuichi y Hiei salieron por el retrato.

Botan fue la única que fue hacia a ella, sonriendo alegremente incluso cuando la tomó del brazo y la jaló de regreso a la habitación que compartían diciendo algo sobre "comenzar el día temprano".

* * *

Por segunda vez en el día, Yusuke se despertó cuando sintió que alguien lo estaba sacudiendo.

Tal vez en ese lugar era imposible dormir, tal vez era culpa de la misión misma que cada vez sonaba más tediosa.

Fuese como fuese, Yusuke abrió los ojos, fastidiado y esperando ver de nuevo a Botan o incluso a Kuwabara, pero en vez de a ellos descubrió frente a él a alguien con gafas, que pronto reconoció como Harry Potter.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, sintiéndose adormilado y con pocas ganas de levantarse.

—Queda una hora para desayunar —le informó Harry—. Es mejor que te apures. 

La palabra desayuno era una buena motivación para levantarse y Yusuke así lo hizo y sin perder el tiempo se dirigió hacia al baño, bostezando continuamente.

Cuando regresó unos minutos más tarde a la habitación, un poco más despierto y con su pelo como debería, la encontró vacía.

Ni siquiera Kuwabara lo había esperado, tampoco el chico que había tenido la amabilidad de despertarlo, por lo que no le quedó más opción que bajar solo, inseguro de cuál era el camino correcto.

Pero sin duda tendría que averiguarlo pronto, pensó una vez logró llegar al gran comedor, luego de dar vueltas y terminar en una torre abandonada luego de bajar una escalera, casi caerse gracias a un escalón invisible y un corto encuentro con un fantasma cubierto de manchas que, aunque no le había hablado, había señalado un corredor que lo había llevado a su destino.

Cansado luego de todo ello, Yusuke se sentó entre Kuwabara y Ron, quienes lo saludaron con la boca llena.

Yusuke tomó una tostada al tiempo que recorrió la mesa y sus pocos ocupantes con su vista, notando que Botan estaba junto a la chica de frondoso pelo castaño, Hermione, leyendo atentamente el periódico que la otra tenía al tiempo que alimentaba a su lechuza y que entre los muchos ausentes se encontraban los gemelos Weasley y Lee Jordan, además de Hiei.

—¿Y dónde está Hiei? —preguntó, curioso de si el demonio de fuego había decidido dejar de fingir y ni siquiera había bajando al gran comedor.

Una voz proveniente de otra mesa le respondió.

* * *

—¿Qué-hace-él-aquí? —Kurama alzó su cabeza y le sonrió a Malfoy tranquilamente, sin responderle—. ¿Qué hace él aquí, Minamino? —repitió una vez más, esta vez sin arrastrar las palabras.

No era una sorpresa que Malfoy se molestase por las más pequeñas cosas, incluyendo el que alguien de otra casa estuviese en la mesa de Slytherin, por lo que Kurama dejó su pocillo a un lado, el cual desapareció de inmediato, antes de responder con otra pregunta, queriendo ver cómo reaccionaría el rubio.

—¿Recuerdas lo que dije anoche?

—Eso no es una respuesta —dijo Malfoy, bajando su voz notablemente, aparentemente molesto al notar que no solo los miembros de Slytherin tenían su atención puesta en ellos luego de su pregunta.

—¿Ah, no?

Malfoy abrió la boca para contestar, pero antes de poder decir algo la repentina presencia de la profesora McGonagall lo interrumpió y también causó que muchos apartasen su mirada de ellos.

—Señor Jaganshi, esta no es su mesa —dijo la profesora, quien apretó sus labios por un momento antes de alzar un poco su voz, visiblemente agobiada por la falta de reacción de Hiei—: ¡Señor Jaganshi!

—¿Dónde dice que tengo que sentarme allá? 

Kurama no sabía si reír u observar sorprendido a Hiei. Lo último que había esperado era que él decidiese, en cierta forma, jugar su papel de estudiante en vez de hacer lo que quisiera sin decir nada.

—Es tradición —afirmó la profesora.

Hiei alzó sus hombros y Kurama intentó ocultar una sonrisa mientras desataba un pergamino de la pata de una lechuza que acababa de aterrizar frente a él.

La mujer tomó aire lentamente y como si hubiese decidido dejar pasar el que Hiei no estuviese sentado en la mesa que le correspondía, le entregó un pergamino similar al que Kurama acababa de recibir.

—Su horario —dijo McGonagall, sin retroceder ante la mirada amenazante de éste y en cuanto Hiei le dio una mirada al pergamino se alejó a paso rápido.

Aprovechando que aun tenía la atención de Malfoy, Kurama se levantó en un impulso, dejando su propio horario sobre la mesa.

No tenía una verdadera razón para ello, pero apoyó una de sus manos en un hombro de Hiei y, acomodándose en un casi abrazo, leyó por encima de éste su horario.

—Sólo compartimos dos clases, es una lastima —comentó, señalando con su brazo libre las clases en cuestión, ignorando todo el tiempo la mirada molesta de Hiei y conteniendo una sonrisa ante la expresión iracunda de Malfoy.

—Kurama. —Esa era una advertencia.

Consciente de que Hiei estaba llegando a su límite de paciencia, el pelirrojo se apartó de él y volvió a su asiento, notando cómo Malfoy se dirigía a la salida del gran comedor. Aquel chico era realmente predecible.

—¿A qué juegas, zorro? —preguntó Hiei en voz baja.

Seguro de que al demonio de fuego no le gustaría escuchar "a nada en particular", Kurama prefirió no responder.

* * *

Cuando salieron de la primera clase del día, historia de la magia, Harry prefirió quedarse atrás y dejar que Ron siguiese a Hermione.

Harry no tenía idea de porqué Hermione había estado de mal humor desde temprano, pero si ella y Ron estaban discutiendo de nuevo prefería no involucrarse tanto como fuese posible, pues esa era la única forma en que podía evitar decir algo que podría hacer que pareciese que estaba de parte del uno o de la otra. 

—Si la próxima clase es tan aburrida mejor no voy.

La afirmación hizo que Harry observase por encima de su hombro y pronto vio a Yusuke y a Kazuma, que al igual que él eran uno de los últimos en salir del salón.

—Yo que pensaba que este colegio sería más divertido —continuó Yusuke, cruzando sus manos tras su cabeza.

—Podría ser peor —fue la respuesta de Kazuma—. Al menos se puede dormir en clase y nadie dice nada.

—Cierto —dijo Yusuke, quien dirigió su mirada hacia al frente y sonrió al ver a Harry—. ¿Todas las clases son iguales?

—No, esta es la más aburrida —respondió Harry, deteniéndose mientras esperaba a que los otros dos llegasen a su lado.

—Pero podemos saltar la siguiente ¿no?

—¡Urameshi! —Yusuke ignoró el reclamo de Kazuma y esperó a que Harry le respondiera.

—No. Podrían ganar detención o perder puntos de Gryffindor —dijo Harry, preguntándose si aquellos chicos estaban acostumbrados a faltar a clase cada vez que tenían ganas de no ir y porqué habían transferido a chicos como ellos.

El rostro de Yusuke decía claramente lo poco que le había agradado escuchar eso y sin poder evitarlo, Harry sonrió. 

Aunque no dudaba que Hermione no estaría de acuerdo, a él no le importaba si no eran los alumnos modelo.

Era agradable, al fin de cuentas, ser tratado con normalidad y no ser visto en ningún momento como el niño que vivió.

Las quejas de Yusuke continuaron por un poco más, pero fueron interrumpidas unos pasos después, cuando Kazuma se detuvo y señaló el techo:  
—¿Qué es eso?

Confundido por un momento, Harry observó el lugar indicado y palideció al descubrir lo que había captado la atención de Kazuma: Peeves, el poltergeist.

—Oh, alumnos que se escapan de clase —canturreó éste, acercándose.

—Vamos en camino a una —murmuró Harry, buscando una forma de escapar. 

Las bromas de Peeves nunca eran agradables, al fin de cuentas, y lo último que quería era retrasarse por culpa de una de estas cuando iba camino a pociones, donde todo sería incluso peor.

—No, no, Peeves tiene que avisar —dijo el poltergeist, situándose al lado de una pesada armadura.

—¡Reigun!

Harry se estaba preparando mentalmente para el ruido que haría la armadura al caer, cosa que por sí sola no era tan mala como muchas otras de las bromas de Peeves, pero en vez de eso escuchó un grito, el cual fue seguido de algo azulado que atacó a Peeves, fallando por poco, y que siguió hasta romper la pared detrás de éste con un estruendo.

Peeves fue el más sorprendido, ya que desapareció por el corredor en lugar de seguir fastidiándolos, pero Harry se sentía igual y no fue hasta que Yusuke musitó un "¿Ups?" que entendió lo que había sucedido.

El japonés había usado un hechizo particularmente poderoso, que por ahora él desconocía.

Quería preguntarle de cuál se trataba, pero estaba mucho más consciente de que se meterían en problemas por hacer magia en los corredores y causar semejante destrucción con esta, por lo que echó a correr, haciéndolo una seña a Yusuke y a Kazuma para que lo siguieran.

No se encontraron a nadie en las escaleras hacia las mazmorras y Harry estaba seguro que una vez se detuvieron frente al grupo de Slytherins y Gryffindors que esperaba frente a la puerta de la clase de pociones, parecía como si se hubiesen apurado para no llegar tarde para la clase.

* * *

—Espérame, ¡Hermione! 

Aunque Hermione quería llegar a la próxima clase antes que Botan siquiera notase que ella había salido del salón de historia de la magia, ella se detuvo ante el grito de Ron y esperó a que este estuviese a su lado golpeando el suelo con uno de sus pies, impaciente.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Ron una vez llegó a su lado, pero en vez de responder Hermione apretó sus labios y volvió a caminar a paso rápido.

Luego de la conversación que había escuchado, Botan la había estado siguiendo de cerca sin siquiera disimular, sentándose con ella en el comedor y también en clase.

Era evidente que la japonesa quería impedir que ella hablase con alguien sobre lo sucedido en la mañana, lo cual sólo estaba haciendo aumentar sus sospechas.

Además, aunque no le había preocupado el ver a Hiei junto a Kurama en la mesa de Slytherin durante el desayuno, el que él Gryffindor hubiese faltado a clases sí la inquietaba.

¿Qué estaban planeando? ¿Harry corría peligro en ese mismo momento?

Esas preguntas tampoco dejaban su mente y sentía que hasta no poder hablar a solas con Harry y Ron no podría sentirse tranquila, mas no sabía cómo podría hacerlo.

Hacer un encantamiento para que uno de los libros de Botan se atascaran sin razón en la mesa la había ayudado a ganar unos segundos, pero no podría usar lo mismo una segunda vez sin que Botan sospechase y por ahora debían ir a clase de pociones, por lo que no podía escabullirse para pensar con calma.

Su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle cuando se llegaron a las mazmorras, pero se obligó a aparentar normalidad mientras recorrió con su vista al grupo de Slytherins que se encontraba esperando a que la puerta del salón se abriese.

Minamino no estaba entre ellos y eso significaba que no sólo Hiei había faltado a la primera clase del día.

¿Qué habían estado haciendo?

—¿Hermione? —preguntó Ron en voz baja, sacándola de sus pensamientos y Hermione solo movió su cabeza luego de notar que Botan ya se encontraba allí.

Aunque quisiese hablar con él, no podía hacerlo ahí.

La llegada de Harry, Yusuke y Kazuma juntos no hizo nada para calmar sus nervios y en cuanto la puerta se abrió, arrastró a Ron con ella hacia una de las mesas en el medio, agradeciendo que el pelirrojo no intentara resistirse.

El no tener a Botan al lado durante la clase debía darle un suspiro, pero el que Botan y Kazuma se sentasen en la mesa continua y que Yusuke lo hiciese junto a Harry, en la mesa de atrás, la convenció de que eso no sería posible.

Al menos, bajo la atenta mirada de Snape no podrían hacer nada.

Ese pensamiento tampoco le trajo ningún alivio y Hermione mordió su labio inferior.

—El próximo año —dijo Snape, recorriendo el salón con su vista una vez que todos estuviesen en sus asientos—, muchos de ustedes no estarán en esta clase. 

—Suena como Trelawney —susurró Ron a su lado, conteniendo una risa, y a su pesar Hermione se encontró dándole la razón, sintiéndose relajada ante la perspectiva de un regaño, el cual sería parcialmente justo y no un verdadero peligro, a diferencia del que presentaban el grupo de estudiantes transferidos.

—Ya que solo acepto a los mejores en... —continuó Snape, pero un repentino golpe y el que la puerta se abriera lo interrumpió.

—Sentimos llegar tarde, profesor.

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron por la sorpresa de ver entrar a Shuichi junto a Hiei. No esperaba que ellos asistieran a clase de pociones, ocupados como estaban tramando quién sabe qué.

Snape les hizo un gesto brusco y en cuanto ambos tomaron asiento volvió a hablar, dejando de lado lo que había estado diciendo momento antes.

—En vista de que algunos parecen tener tanta confianza como para llegar tarde a mi clase —pronunció Snape, dirigiéndole una mala mirada a Hiei, quien no se inmutó a pesar de que Snape no rompió el contacto visual—, supongo que el Señor Jaganshi sabe perfectamente cuales son los ingredientes para preparar un Filtro de la Paz. 

—No lo sé —contestó Hiei, causando una serie de exclamaciones en el salón.

Snape sonrió con satisfacción y retiró su mirada de Hiei.

—Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor. —Con un movimiento de varita Snape hizo que las instrucciones del Filtro de la Paz apareciesen frente a ellos y ordenó brevemente—: Trabajaran por parejas e intenten no explotar ningún caldero.

—Qué amable —comentó Yusuke con sarcasmo.

—Escuché eso, cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor. 

Hermione giró su cabeza lo suficiente para ver como Harry estaba deteniendo a Yusuke, cosa que solo pareció conseguir después de murmurarle algo que ella no consiguió escuchar y aunque no le agradaba verlo tan cerca de alguien que podía ser una amenaza, el que la clase de pociones continuase como era usual le producía cierto alivio, aun cuando en el proceso Gryffindor estaba perdiendo puntos.

* * *

—¡No lo puedo creer! —gritó Yusuke, sin importarle que su voz se escuchase claramente por todo el corredor—. ¡Nos quitó más de cuarenta puntos en una sola clase!

—Siempre es así, Snape odia a los Gryffindors —comentó Ron.

Ron no parecía sorprendido por la reacción de Yusuke y Harry mismo no lo estaba. Aunque ellos ya estuviesen acostumbrados a lo injusto que era Snape, para alguien nuevo era natural que fuese insólito.

—Y a mi —añadió Harry, ganándose una mirada de incredulidad de Kazuma y Yusuke.

—Lo que no puedo creer es que el enano no haya hecho nada —dijo Kazuma entre risas.

—Seguro Kurama lo estaba conteniendo —dijo Botan, quitándole importancia al asunto.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Ron, confundido al no saber de quién estaban hablando.

—Es el apodo de Shuichi —le explicó Harry y los demás asintieron, intercambiando miradas entre ellos.

La conversación se detuvo luego de eso y continuaron en el camino hacia el gran comedor, al que se habían dirigido sin Hermione luego de que ella insistiese vehementemente que necesitaba buscar algo en la biblioteca.

El que ella se viese menos molesta que después de historia de la magia hizo que Harry aceptase sus palabras, confiado de que eran ciertas, y a pesar de cierta reticencia Ron hizo lo mismo, diciéndole que guardarían algo de almuerzo para ella en caso de que no alcanzase a regresar a tiempo antes de la siguiente clase.

—Shuichi y Hiei son buenos amigos ¿no? —dijo de repente Ron, rompiendo el silencio entre el grupo unas ve llegaron al comedor.

—Supongo —dijo Kazuma, encogiéndose de hombros y continuando su andar con calma—, el enano parece llevarse bien con Kurama. 

—Pero, ¿y ahora? Shuichi está en Slytherin —insistió Ron y Harry asintió con su cabeza.

Aunque no había pensado en ello hasta ahora, él sabía bien las diferencias que ambas casas tenían y aunque ellos viniesen de otro colegio, entendía que el que Shuichi estuviese en Slytherin podía cambiar las cosas.

—¿Ahora qué? —preguntó Yusuke sentándose en la mesa de Gryffindor—. Kurama es nuestro amigo, no es como si eso fuese a cambiar.

—Normalmente ambas casas no se llevan muy bien —dijo Harry—. Es... costumbre.

La cual se había mantenido y quizás empeorado gracias a los Slytherin de cada época, cosa que seguramente ellos notarían pronto.

—¿Importa? —preguntó Kazuma tomando uno de los platos.

—Mientras haya gente como Malfoy en Slytherin, sí —afirmó Ron con seriedad.

Eso era algo que Harry no podía desmentir, mas luego de pensarlo no pudo evitar dudar.

Si Shuichi no había estado engañándolo en el tren, repudiarlo porque había terminado en Slytherin no tenía sentido y el seguir tratándolo como los otros estudiantes japoneses que habían ido a Hogwarts con él podía no ser un error...

—¿Escucharon que el cuarto corredor del primer piso fue destruido? —comentó Lavender, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Harry—. Dicen que fue hecho polvo y los profesores no lo pudieron arreglar con un " _Reparo_ ". ¡Filch está furioso!

Una mezcla de tos y risa estalló entre Kazuma y Yusuke ante la mirada sorprendida y algo incómoda de Botan.

El imaginar el rostro de algunos profesores al ver la pared hizo que Harry olvidase por completo sus previos pensamientos y consciente de que no podía delatarlos en el gran comedor, se limitó a hacer una nota mental de pedirle a Yusuke que le enseñara el hechizo que había usado cuando tuviese la oportunidad de hacerlo.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry no podía evitar odiar adivinación casi tanto como pociones, a pesar de que no era una clase en la que perdía puntos por respirar.

Aun así, el que la profesora, Trelawney, predijese su muerte cada año hacía de la clase algo poco soportable, y el ambiente del salón y la inutilidad de la materia sólo empeoraba eso.

Al menos era una asignatura fácil, en la que sólo necesitaba usar su imaginación, aun cuando también era una pérdida de tiempo.

—¿Y cómo se supone que entramos? —preguntó Yusuke luego de que llegaron al final de la larga escalera que llevaba al salón de adivinación—. ¿Esta vez si hay que romper una pared? 

Harry no pudo evitar imaginar a Yusuke repitiendo el hechizo que había usado contra Peeves, esta vez contra la trampilla en el techo, sorprendiendo tanto a la profesora que la clase se cancelaría.

Aun así, Yusuke no tuvo tiempo para hacer eso ni nada más, pues en ese instante la trampilla se abrió y una escalera apareció frente a ellos, haciendo obvio cuál era el camino que debían tomar.

—Poco original —comentó Kazuma, luciendo aburrido—. Había esperado algo más...

—¿Mágico? —preguntó Ron, resoplando—. En esta clase todo es una farsa —aseguró, subiendo el primer peldaño de la escalera e ignorando la mirada agraviada que Lavender le dirigió.

El usual aroma de incienso les dio la bienvenida al salón poco claro y Harry se dirigió de inmediato a una de las mesas más cercanas a una de las ventanas cerradas y lejanas del centro, donde Trelawney solía pararse cuando no estaba revoloteando por las mesas como un insecto.

Aunque Ron lo siguió, como de costumbre, para su sorpresa fue Hiei el que se sentó junto a él, dejándose caer en la silla y cerrando sus ojos por un momento, como si no se sintiese bien, antes de correr un poco la cortina y volver a cerrarla al descubrir que la ventana era un simple vidrio, sin ninguna forma evidente para abrirla y dejar aire.

Harry no podía culparlo, aun cuando en los dos años anteriores se había terminado acostumbrando al sofocante ambiente y al aroma dulzón que lo cubría todo, por lo que lo observó con simpatía.

En el momento en que Ron se sentó en la mesa continua junto a Botan y Kazuma y Yusuke hicieron lo mismo en una un poco más adelante, Trelawney se deslizó silenciosamente en el centro del salón.

—Tal como lo dijo mi ojo interno tenemos cuatro nuevos entre nosotros —habló la profesora, sobresaltando de una manera visible a todos los estudiantes japoneses. Hiei, en particular, le dedicó una mirada molesta—. Y todos los demás han regresado sanos y salvos, tal como lo había previsto. 

Harry dejó de prestar atención al parloteo de Trelawney. Ya estaba familiarizado con sus dramáticos discursos místicos, por lo que prefirió sacar su libro y limitarse a imitar a los demás cuando comenzaron a leer la página de introducción de la interpretación de los sueños, tal como la profesora parecía haber indicado que debían hacer.

Por unos minutos, el silencio en el salón fue sólo interrumpido por el pasar de las páginas, pero poco antes de que Harry terminase de ojear por encima la segunda página dedicada a los sueños y sus significados, un susurro lo distrajo:  
—Hiei... ¡Hiei!

La que estaba hablando era Botan y Harry se giró para ver a su compañero de mesa, entendiendo de inmediato porqué la chica de pelo azul estaba llamándolo.

Hiei se había deslizado un poco en el asiento y había apoyado su espalda descuidadamente en el respaldar, lo cual demostraba su apatía por la clase. 

Aun así, también tenía su mirada en el libro frente a él, mas era obvio que no estaba leyéndolo pues sus ojos estaban inmóviles y su expresión hacía parecer que no estaba observando nada en particular, como si estuviera en medio de un trance.

—¿Hiei? —dijo Harry, también en voz baja para que no lo escuchasen en las otras mesas.

—Cállense —gruñó Hiei, poco después de que Harry estaba considerando volver a hablar, creyendo que el otro no lo había escuchado.

Ron, que también se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía, se encogió de hombros y volvió a fingir que tenía su atención en el libro y Botan hizo lo mismo, luego de suspirar y dedicarle una última mirada preocupada a Hiei.

Quizás eso significaba que Hiei no se sentía bien, mas tampoco estaba tan mal como para alarmarse por ello, pensó Harry, apartando sus ojos de él cuando Trelawney volvió a hablar, explicando lo que debían hacer ahora.

—Tenemos que estar en parejas e interpretar los sueños del otro —dijo Ron poco después, en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que Harry lo escuchase mientras mantenía su mirada en la profesora, quien se había acercado a la mesa de Lavender y Parvati—, ¡pero yo nunca sueño! 

—Yo tampoco —dijo Botan, luciendo pensativa—. ¿Qué podemos hacer en este caso?

—Inventar —sugirió Harry y Ron asintió con vehemencia, como si fuese la obvia solución.

—No es como si importase —aseguró el pelirrojo, tamborileando la mesa con sus dedos y poniendo su atención en el libro, como si estuviese buscando en éste inspiración para inventar un sueño.

—Oye, Urameshi —dijo en voz alta Kazuma, atrayendo la atención de toda la clase—. Hace unos días soñé con aceite derramado y según esto significa que algo va a perderse. ¡Y justo anoche la foto de Yukina-chan desapareció!

—Por supuesto, querido —dijo Trelawney, sonriendo complacida—. Nuestros sueños nos advierten de nuestro futuro, sólo tenemos que saber escucharlos.

El que la profesora se acercase a la mesa de Kazuma hizo que Harry fijase sus ojos en el libro buscando los peores augurios, los favoritos de Trelawney.

Un vistazo hacia Hiei, quien ahora tenía su rostro pálido, bastó para que Harry descartase el preguntarle sobre sus sueños y en vez de eso fingió seguir concentrado en el texto incluso luego de decidir qué diría si la profesora decidía preguntarle algo y, mientras tanto, dejó que sus pensamientos volaran por otros temas más importantes, como la pregunta que cada año escolar traía y de la que todavía no sabía la respuesta: ¿quién sería el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?

* * *

Hiei había vivido lo suficiente en el Makai para conocer todo tipo de seres desagradables y molestos, pero pocos de ellos lo habían irritado tanto como Kuwabara y la sonrisa burlona que éste lucía en su rostro en ese momento.

Sin duda sólo necesitaba sacar su espada para solucionar eso y el único que podría detenerlo era Yusuke, pero su cabeza todavía estaba dando vueltas gracias al infernal hedor que había tenido que aguantar y si a causa de eso fallaba en matar a ese idiota, las mofas de éste se volverían peores.

Pero el orgullo inflado de Kuwabara luego de su éxito en adivinación —a diferencia de él, que sólo había conseguido un dolor de cabeza y la certeza de que pasar más tiempo en esa torre lo dejaría inconsciente— no era tan importante como para enfrentar el castigo que recibiría de matar a un humano.

Además, a Yukina no le alegraría si algo le pasaba a ese idiota. Y seguramente a Kurama no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados si realmente intentaba hacer algo contra Kuwabara, especialmente por una razón como esa.

Aun cuando intentaba disimularlo, el zorro apreciaba a los humanos con los que más se había involucrado en los últimos años y para Hiei era imposible no notarlo, por lo que sabía qué esperar de Kurama cuando algo implicaba a éstos.

O eso creía.

Hiei nunca aseguraría que conocía a Kurama perfectamente, pues el Youko ocultaba mucho y su astucia lo podía hacer impredecible, pero creía comprenderlo lo suficiente.

Aun así, desde que habían llegado a ese colegio comenzaba a dudarlo.

El zorro lo había confundido y sorprendido con sus acciones impulsivas pero que quizás tenían una razón, pues todas habían sucedido cerca del mismo niño rubio. Pero al mismo tiempo eso hacía que fuese más extraño, ya que aquel chico no tenía nada que ver con la misión, sólo era un humano más de los muchos en Hogwarts.

—¡Hiei! —La voz de Botan sacó a Hiei de sus pensamientos justo a tiempo para que se fijase por dónde iba y lograse esquivar al mismo engreído humano que causaba que Kurama se comportase de forma anormal

—Estúpidos Gryffindors —alcanzó escuchar cuando el rubio pasó a su lado a paso rápido y con sus puños fuertemente apretados.

—Con razón odian a los Slytherin —comentó Yusuke y Ron, que junto a Harry los estaba guiando al salón al que tenían que dirigirse ahora, asintió.

Hiei ignoró la conversación que eso inició, reprendiéndose mentalmente por su descuido y proponiéndose mantener sus ojos bien abiertos, todo fuese para descubrir la razón de la reciente actitud extraña de Kurama.

* * *

—¿Quién es el nuevo profesor? —cuestionó Seamus, quien ya estaba cerca de la puerta.

—Escuché que se trataba de un cruel brujo —dijo Dean sin ocultar su nerviosismo.

—Pero los Hufflepuff estaban diciendo que se trataba de un vampiro... —comentó Neville.

—Nah, un Ravenclaw me dijo que se trataba de un mago sabio y serio —intervino Parvati, sonriendo como si le agradase la idea.

—¿Alguien que haya dicho algo ha _visto_ al nuevo profesor? —preguntó Hermione en voz alta, impaciente. 

Nadie pareció poder responder con una afirmación y los estudiantes transferidos sólo intercambiaron una mirada desconcertada.

El cambio anual de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras siempre causaba curiosidad y el que esta vez no hubiese sido anunciado nada sobre el nuevo encargado de impartir esa asignatura durante la ceremonia de selección sólo había aumentado el interés de todos, haciendo que con éste las imaginativas conjeturas llenasen la conversación.

—Bueno, nadie puede ser peor que Snape —suspiró Ron, resignado a tener que esperar a que la puerta se abriera para recibir una respuesta, y todos los Gryffindors asintieron al mismo tiempo.

Harry también lo hizo, de acuerdo pero también rogando internamente que al menos el profesor de este año no tuviese ninguna relación con Voldemort.

Cuando la puerta produjo un chirrido al ser abierta todas las conversaciones cesaron y la atención de todos se centró en la persona que estaba tras ella: una anciana baja de cabello rosa descolorido y expresión severa.

—Oh, no... —Yusuke fue el primero que reaccionó, ganándose más de una mirada sorprendida por ello.

—¿Qué están esperando? —dijo la mujer—. ¡Entren de una vez!

Su tono estaba lleno de autoridad por lo que al igual que todos sus compañeros, Harry entró a la clase en cuestión de segundos, tenso pero no asustado.

Tal vez era porque la anciana parecía frágil y normal a primera vista, pero su mirada y su voz parecían ser una prueba de la experiencia que había ganado con los años e invitaban a obedecerla y respetarla.

Una vez todos se encontraron sentados, ella volvió a hablar.

—Mi nombre es Genkai y seré su profesora este año —dijo, observándolos a todos con seriedad—. Si alguno de ustedes viene a perder el tiempo en esta clase, puede ir saliendo.

El aula se quedó en silencio y Harry contuvo su respiración, al igual que todos parecían estar haciendo, impresionados y nerviosos ante esas palabras.

—Bien —continuó Genkai, como si estuviese convencida de que todos había decidido quedarse—. No tengo idea si han aprendido algo de mis predecesores, así que guarden sus libros y vengan cuando los llame.

Harry se inclinó hacia delante de reflejo, tomando su varita y sonriendo, entusiasmado ante la idea.

—¿U-una prueba practica? —murmuró Hermione a su lado, mientras los demás dejaban escapar exclamaciones sorprendidas—. Pe-pero... ¿y si no estamos preparados?

—¡Al fin algo divertido! —casi gritó Kazuma, al mismo tiempo que Yusuke se paró de un salto e incluso Hiei parecía entretenido ante la perspectiva, pues tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—Ustedes cuatro —dijo Genkai, señalando a los cuatro estudiantes japoneses— saquen sus libros y comiencen a leer desde la introducción.

—¡Baa-san, eso no es justo! —exclamó Yusuke de inmediato mientras Botan intentaba calmarlo.

Harry pudo ver como la Profesora suspiraba con expresión cansada antes de callar a Yusuke y aunque tenía la impresión que algo no encajaba en ese intercambio la ignoró, prefiriendo ver la prueba de Lavender, la primera que fue llamada, mientras esperaba su turno.

* * *

De todas las malas experiencias de Draco Malfoy había tenido, la clase de Genkai había sido una de las peores.

Esa vieja bruja lo había subestimado; había dicho claramente que sus habilidades eran inferiores a las de Minamino, a quien incluso había eximido de su estúpida prueba.

¿Quién se creía esa vieja para hacer y decir eso?

Él conocía más maldiciones que las que ese Minamino podía llegar a conocer en su patética vida e incluso podía vencerla si se enfrentaban en un verdadero duelo y no en el espectáculo de circo que ella había organizado.

Draco cerró la puerta de la habitación de quito año con fuerza, recordando cómo la vieja ni siquiera se había dignado a sacar su propia varita, como si él no pudiese hacerle nada, y no había hecho más que esquivar sus hechizos, manteniendo todo el tiempo sus manos tras su espalda.

Esa era una humillación que Draco nunca pensaba olvidar y por la que planeaba hacerle pagar a esa vieja en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad. Y también a Minamino.

Desde que había llegado, el pelirrojo no había hecho más que burlarse de él e incluso había actuado como si estuviese al mismo nivel que él, Draco Malfoy.

La única razón por la que Draco había accedido a esa falsa promesa de igualdad entre ellos era el no querer tenerlo como enemigo cuando ni siquiera sabía cómo le había quitado la varita en el tren; pero una vez lo hiciese, una vez estuviese seguro que podría contrarrestar el truco de Minamino, eso terminaría y le demostraría su superioridad.

Con eso en mente, Draco se sentó en su cama, sintiéndose agotado pero también deseoso de hacer algo, por pequeño que fuese, en contra de esos dos.

¿Qué podía hacer?

Ver de reojo el desprotegido baúl de Minamino fue todo lo que necesitó para encontrar una respuesta a esa cuestión y no queriendo desperdiciar un solo minuto, Draco lanzó un hechizo a la puerta para asegurarse de que nadie podría interrumpirlo antes de ponerse manos a la obra.

* * *

La noche había llegado y con ella también se presentaba el momento que Hiei había esperado.

La noche anterior, mientras todos dormían, había tenido la oportunidad de usar su Jagan desde una de las torres más altas para inspeccionar todo el lugar y aunque la cantidad de magia del castillo le había impedido examinarlo a fondo, había logrado definir sus detalles exteriores, incluyendo las muchas ventanas que podían convertirse en una forma fácil de entrar, o al menos eso había creído.

Después de lo observado durante el día en que había sido obligado por Kurama a actuar como uno de los muchos estudiantes de ese colegio, había descubierto que el lugar estaba revestido en hechizos que lo hacían impredecible si lo comparaba con lo que usualmente esperaba del mundo humano.

Incluso el vidrio de la ventana de adivinación no había comenzado a dilatarse cuando había intentado usar su youki para calentarlo, cosa que había hecho con más esperanza de que explotara y el aire despejase el olor dulzón del lugar que para experimentar.

Las ventanas de las habitaciones quizás sólo eran entradas una vez abiertas desde adentro y quizás sus vidrios eran igual de fuertes, pero si no lo eran eso dejaba abierto el interrogante de cuáles eran verdaderos puntos de ingreso para fuerzas enemigas y cuáles no y Hiei no estaba dispuesto a ir tan lejos como probar cada ventana, puerta y resquebradura durante esta misión.

Al fin de cuentas ya tenía claro que los magos tenían un poder que la mayoría de humanos no y si no eran capaces de usarlo para protegerse a sí mismos, ese era problema de ellos.

Lo que había logrado ver fuera del castillo era mucho más y ahora incluso sabía de un pueblo —también de magos—, pero lo que más le había llamado la atención era el bosque cercano.

Eso era lo que estaba observando ahora desde una de las ventanas de su castillo, usando sus ojos en lugar de su Jagan, esperando a que algo se moviese entre las ramas aprovechando la oscuridad brindada por la noche y los árboles, mas hasta ahora nada lo había hecho.

Por lo que había conseguido ver con su Jagan, el bosque en sí estaba cargado de una energía diferente a la proveniente de la magia que los humanos usaban y no parecía tener ningún tipo de defensa, a diferencia del castillo.

Era el lugar perfecto para entrar sin ser visto y así comenzar un ataque sorpresa.

Además Hiei sospechaba que, al igual que en el Makai, los bosques del mundo humano también estaban infestados por criaturas que aprovechaban los árboles para ocultarse y atacar.

O quizás simplemente esperaba eso, pues ver una criatura salir del bosque podía significar un reto y un entretenimiento decente en medio de ese aburrido colegio humano.

—Definitivamente vale la pena explorarlo, no crees, ¿Hiei?

Al escuchar la voz, Hiei siguió sus instintos y tomó la empuñadura de la espada que tenía consigo, oculta entre la túnica que usaban por uniforme en Hogwarts, mas el darse cuenta casi de inmediato de que se trataba de Kurama la soltó.

No le agradaba que el zorro estuviese ocultando su presencia para tomarlo por sorpresa, por lo que apartó su atención del bosque y giró para encarar a Kurama, fulminándolo con su mirada.

—No parece muy interesante —respondió con brusquedad.

Kurama no se inmutó por su tono ni por su mirada y observó a través de la ventana con una expresión pensativa.

—No creo que sea así —dijo, apartando sus ojos del bosque y fijándolos en Hiei—; Dumbledore no parece el tipo de persona que da advertencias innecesarias. 

A Hiei le tomó unos segundos recordar que Dumbledore era el viejo hombre que dirigía la escuela y cuando lo hizo resopló, poco convencido. Durante los cortos momentos en los que lo había visto, no había notado nada que indicase qué tipo de hombre era Dumbledore.

—Además ese bosque tiene algo... —añadió Kurama, mas no continuó para explicar a qué se refería con "algo".

—Pero nada sale —señaló Hiei, no queriendo jugar a las adivinanzas con el Youko.

—Ni entra —dijo Kurama, sonriendo como si eso probase su punto, mientras se aproximó a la ventana junto a la que estaba Hiei—. Ese hombre que nos recibió, Hagrid, vive cerca y no lo he visto entrar ni una vez al bosque.

Lo primero era algo que Hiei también sabía, gracias a su inspección la noche anterior, pero lo segundo no, ni tampoco entendía en qué momento o porqué Kurama había decidido vigilar a Hagrid.

—¿Y? —pronunció, impaciente.

—Quién sabe. —Kurama se encogió de hombros—. Tendré que ir a verlo por mi mismo. El sábado, tal vez.

Así que eso era lo que Kurama quería decir.

—Lo que sea —respondió Hiei con indiferencia.

Si no tenía la oportunidad de ir antes por su cuenta a explorar el bosque, quizás iría con Kurama, pero sólo si éste se dejaba de sus irritantes juegos.

Con eso en mente, Hiei intentó marcharse pero una de las manos del pelirrojo se cerró alrededor de su brazo izquierdo, deteniéndolo y antes de poder reaccionar sitió los labios de Kurama sobre los suyos.

Hiei parpadeó, confundido al notar cómo Kurama soltó su agarre y se alejó casi de inmediato y como si todo hubiese sido parte de una alucinación, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Hiei se encontró totalmente solo en medio del corredor.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso?


	7. Chapter 7

Aunque se encontraba en su forma de animago y oculto de cualquier vista tras la pata de un sofá ubicado en la esquina de la habitación más amplia de la descuidada mansión Riddle, Wormtail sentía la necesidad de contener su respiración y huir de ahí antes de que las criaturas notasen su presencia.

Una de las criaturas que ocupaban casi todo el espacio en la sala se había comido a Larson, uno de los nuevos mortífagos al servicio de su Señor, pocos minutos atrás y Wormtail estaban seguro que cualquiera de esos seres no dudaría en hacer lo mismo con una rata o cualquier otro ser viviente, si es que no decidían cortarlo en pequeños pedazos con sus afiladas garras y así pasar el tiempo mientras su Señor se reunía con ellos.

Pero estaba ahí por orden del Señor Oscuro, recordó, y debía cumplirlas si quería vivir para ver otro amanecer.

El que no entendiese porqué su Señor buscaba aliados en esas criaturas era irrelevante y lo único que necesitaba hacer era no convertirse en un bocado y llevarle información valiosa y quizás eso no le tomaría mucho, pues las criaturas estaban hablando sin tomar ninguna precaución para no ser escuchados.

—¡Es un simple humano! —gritó uno, golpeando el suelo con fuerza con una de sus patas—. ¡Me niego a servirle!

—Esta es una oportunidad que no podemos dejar pasar —interrumpió de inmediato otra de las criaturas con voz suave, hablando con un tono que casi parecía sosegado comparado con el anterior—. Nos está ofreciendo un portal permanente al mundo humano. ¡Y sólo por matar a otros humanos! 

Wormtail estuvo a punto de moverse, sorprendido y asustado por la forma en que la voz de la criatura cambió, volviéndose amenazante y gutural.

—Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad —dijo otro, haciendo tronar los huesos de sus puños.

—Bah —bufó otra de las criaturas—, si nos traiciona o nos aburrimos solo tenemos que matarlo.

Incluso los seres que no habían participado en la conversación gritaron para demostrar su acuerdo, helándole la sangre a Wormtail.

Era evidente que no eran de confianza, que eran peores que cualquier criatura conocida en la actualidad por la comunidad mágica, que eran verdaderos _demonios_.

Sin duda ya había escuchado suficiente y no tenía confianza de poder salir de ahí si no aprovechaba para hacerlo ahora, que los seres estaban distraídos confirmando su unanimidad con gritos y promesas de violencia.

Escuchando sus instintos de supervivencia y notando la forma anormalmente rápida en que su corazón estaba latiendo, Wormtail corrió a toda velocidad hacia la grieta en la pared a unos centímetros de distancia, visible para el que mirase hacia el suelo, por la que había entrado, rogando que el movimiento no atrajese la atención de ninguna de las criaturas.

Por algún milagro, ninguno de los demonios, ahora reunidos alrededor de los restos de Larson, lo notó, pero a pesar de eso Wormtail no se detuvo hasta llegar a las escaleras al otro lado de la mansión.

Allí, Wormtail volvió a su forma humana y miró el corredor que había recorrido varias veces, temeroso de que quizás su suerte no había sido tanta y lo habían seguido, antes de comenzar a subir.

El recuerdo de que esas criaturas seguían cerca le impedía tranquilizarse y el saber que el Señor Oscuro no era paciente tampoco ayudaba.

Aun así, él era el único que había sobrevivido el tiempo suficiente allí para escuchar la conversación de esos seres y había logrado regresar con información, y eso lo hacía más valioso que todos los que habían perecido hasta ahora en el proceso de reunirlos.

Sintiendo una pizca de confianza ante ese pensamiento, Peter golpeó la puerta de la habitación en la que su Señor esperaba y contuvo la respiración mientras esperaba permiso para entrar.

* * *

Al igual que en todas las mañanas, Harry comenzó su día abriendo los ojos u estirando uno de sus brazos en busca de sus gafas de forma automática, aun cuando todavía no podía decir que estaba realmente despierto.

No recordaba nada de sus sueños de la noche anterior, pero estos lo habían dejado con un sentimiento de satisfacción que hizo que se quedase inmóvil, sonriendo mientras observaba las cortinas que rodeaban su cama.

Quizás habría permanecido así, disfrutando de la sensación de que todo iba a la perfección, de no ser por un pequeño ruido de algo contra el suelo que hizo que su somnolencia desapareciese y se enderezase de repente, sobresaltado.

Desde que había abierto los ojos, lo único que había escuchado era algunos ronquidos, cosa que lo había hecho creer en el fondo de su adormilada mente que todos continuaban en sus camas, lejos de despertarse pronto.

Pero parecía que se había equivocado, porque una vez más escuchó otro sonido, esta vez de algo golpeando contra un cristal.

Sin querer hacer ningún ruido, Harry apartó las cortinas de su cama y miró a su alrededor, sin saber qué esperar. 

Los primero que notó, fue que todo indicaba que todos seguían dormidos salvo por una excepción, pues una cama se encontraba vacía, tal como la noche anterior.

Harry no le había dado importancia a eso cuando se había ido a dormir, creyendo que Hiei, el ocupante de esa cama, se encontraba en la sala común o en alguna otra parte del castillo y tarde o temprano volvería.

Aun así, el ver el cobertor intacto le hacía pensar que no había sido usada.

Era extraño y preocupante y de no haber recordado la razón por la que estaba observando la habitación, Harry habría salido de su cama para despertar a todos y preguntarles si sabían del paradero de Hiei, mas antes de eso Harry dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana y allí descubrió la razón del sonido que había escuchado y también dónde se encontraba Hiei.

¿Se había quedado dormido sentado en el alfeizar?

Esa idea parecía ridícula, pero Hiei se encontraba quieto y con su rostro hacia la ventana, por lo que ni siquiera tenía forma de saber si éste estaba despierto o si acababa de acomodarse allí por alguna razón que Harry no podía imaginar.

—¿Buenos días? —dijo Harry después de un rato, dudoso pero incapaz de no hacer algo para encontrar una respuesta a sus dudas.

Su pregunta causó que Hiei moviese su cabeza en su dirección, probándole que estaba despierto, mas no contestó el saludo.

—Eh... es muy temprano, ¿no? —continuó Harry, incómodo y deseoso por llenar el silencio de la habitación.

La única reacción de Hiei fue una pequeña sonrisa burlona, la cual desapareció en cuestión de segundos cuando él volvió a fijar su mirada en la ventana, dejando a Harry sintiéndose más torpe por su falta de habilidad para iniciar una conversación que molesto ante la falta de respuesta de Hiei.

* * *

La oficina de la Profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras era extraña por su ubicación, pues se encontraba en la parte baja del castillo, cerca a las mazmorras y lejos de las habitaciones de los profesores y también de sus respectivos salones, pero también por la falta de muebles.

Lo único que la ocupaba era un escritorio de madera, ubicado en una esquina y parcialmente oculto bajo docenas de libros y pergaminos cubiertos de polvo.

Quizás Genkai no pensaba usarla realmente o la había dispuesto así para que causase esa impresión y así tener cierta privacidad.

Si ese era el caso, pensó Botan mientras observaba el lugar, tendría que pedirle que la dejase usarla como punto de encuentro en lugar de volver a reunirse en la sala común de Gryffindor antes de que todos se despertaran, como había hecho el día anterior.

El pensar que era mejor hablar con todos pronto para explicarles los detalles sobre el mundo mágico y la situación actual que Koenma no les había dicho, había causado que estuviesen a punto de ser descubiertos menos de veinticuatro horas después de su llegada y Botan todavía se sentía culpable por ello.

Sólo había sido por suerte que Hermione, la chica madrugadora que los había interrumpido, no hubiese escuchado mucho, contrario a lo que Botan había temido al principio y que sólo había descartado luego de seguirla de cerca durante la mañana y observarla de lejos por algunos momentos en la tarde y noche.

Pero nada garantizaba que la próxima vez sería igual...

Botan descartó sus pensamientos, que comenzaba a tornarse negativos, cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y sonrió con su usual alegría al ver a Genkai entrar.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó la anciana luego de hacer un gesto de saludo, al tiempo que cerró la puerta tras ella.

—Fue fácil de conseguir, Genkai-shihan —respondió Botan y se inclinó para recoger el paquete alargado que había dejado en el suelo, a falta de dónde ponerlo mientras esperaba, para luego entregárselo a la profesora.

Genkai apenas quitó la tela que lo cubría para revisarlo y luego de un segundo asintió.

—Éste será suficiente —dijo Genkai—, aunque no pensé que accederían tan fácilmente.

—Todos estamos preocupados —pronunció Botan, con una expresión seria.

Su viaje hasta el Reikai en busca de lo pedido por Genkai había hecho que escuchase algunas noticias, las cuales sólo le habían recordado lo importante que era que Yusuke y los demás estuviesen en el colegio y buscasen la oportunidad de hacer algo para detener las frecuentes muertes.

—A pesar de que siguen llegando más almas humanas al Reikai —continuó Botan—, en este mundo todos parecen continuar ignorando lo que sucede.

—El Ministerio oculta todo lo que no le conviene —dijo Genkai sin perder su calma— y es mejor así.

—¿Eh? —Botan no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. 

Los magos eran tan interesantes como hábiles por lo que había estado convencida que, de saber del regreso de Tom, ellos se convertirían en una gran ayuda para detenerlo a él y a su grupo.

—El pánico sólo beneficiaria a Voldemort —explicó Genkai.

—Pero... —insistió Botan, sin sentirse realmente convencida a pesar de lo mucho que confiaba en la maestra del Reikou Hadou Ken.

—No sirve de nada preocuparse en este momento —la interrumpió Genkai al tiempo hizo un amague de salir de la oficina, dando por terminado el tema.

* * *

—No puedo creerlo.

Siendo un estudiantes de Hogwarts, Harry había presenciado más de un hechizo salir mal, tal como también conocía a algunas personas que no eran particularmente hábiles para ciertos tipos de magia.

Aun así, él tampoco había visto algo como eso antes, por lo que asintió a las palabras de Ron.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —replicó Yusuke, frunciendo el ceño en obvia molestia—. ¡Sólo perdí cinco puntos!

—Y yo los recuperé —mencionó Kazuma con una sonrisa orgullosa, al tiempo que se agachó para esquivar el golpe que Yusuke le lanzó.

En sólo dos días esa escena se había hecho tan familiar que Harry no sintió el impulso de intentar separarlos, cosa que habría sido innecesaria, pues ningún otro golpe fue intercambiado a pesar de que el mal humor de Yusuke seguía siendo palpable y la sonrisa de Kazuma no desapareció de su rostro.

—¿Cómo se supone que iba a recordar que _no_ debía usar reiki cuando hiciese un hechizo? —preguntó Yusuke, girando su varita entre sus dedos y fulminándola con la mirada, como si ésta tuviese la culpa de todo.

—¿Rei-qué? —cuestionó Harry sin pensarlo, confundido.

—Kuwabara lo hizo —dijo Botan al mismo tiempo en voz alta, impidiendo que escuchasen su voz y haciendo que así su duda quedase sin respuesta.

—Como sea —insistió Ron, en apariencia incapaz de dejar el tema y sin notar la extraña palabra que Yusuke había usado, quitándole a Harry la oportunidad de insistir con su pregunta—. Es la primera vez que veo a alguien explotar algo intentando hacer un _Accio_. No puedo creerlo —repitió, mirando a Yusuke con incredulidad.

—Él es malo para encantamientos —intervino Hiei por primera vez.

Harry no pudo evitar sobresaltarse y no fue el único. 

En dos días, había notado lo poco que Hiei se involucraba en conversaciones y en las clases mismas, por lo que cada palabra era una sorpresa incluso para quienes lo conocían desde antes de llegar a Hogwarts, si juzgaba por la reacción de Botan, quien dio un pequeño salto y dirigió su mirada hacia Hiei, como si no pudiese creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Oh... —pronunció Botan una vez se recuperó del sobresalto, luciendo pensativa—. Ahora que lo recuerdo, la varita de Yusuke es inestable o algo parecido...

La puerta del salón de transfiguración se abrió, interrumpiendo cualquier otro comentario y Harry entró, dedicándole una mirada a Yusuke y preguntándose distraídamente si aquel hechizo que el japonés había usado contra Peeves también había sido un accidente causado por su falta de control mágico.

* * *

Dos veces a la semana, la llegada de la tarde traía una clase que a Draco le parecía una verdadera pérdida de tiempo: Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

En parte era por tener que estar rodeado de Gryffindors y también por tener un profesor completamente inepto, pero a pesar de todo eso —o precisamente gracias a eso— Draco estaba alegre por primera vez en su vida de tener que tomar esa clase.

Sus intentos por dañar las pertenencias de Minamino u ocultar una sorpresa desagradable en entre estas habían resultado fútiles y ni siquiera sabía porqué.

Aun si su baúl era mágico y tenía las protecciones mínimas para que los objetos en su interior no fuesen dañados desde el exterior, el que no pudiese ser abierto ni manualmente, ni con un _alohomora_ ni con otros hechizos que deberían haber hecho que la tapa cediese no tenía sentido, pues Minamino ni siquiera usaba su varita para abrirlo cuando necesitaba algo. 

Eso lo había dejado sin una posibilidad de hacer algo contra el pelirrojo sin que éste pudiese probar quién lo había hecho, pero no por eso se había rendido.

Y ahora tenía la oportunidad perfecta.

Draco sonrió, sosteniendo su varita en su mano derecha y ocultándola entre los pliegues de su túnica.

Sólo tenía que esperar a la oportunidad, pensar en el mejor hechizo que pudiese enloquecer a las bestias que el semi-gigante había elegido para la primera clase del año y usarlo cuando Minamino estuviese cerca de éstas.

Nadie se sorprendería si un accidente ocurría durante Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y el único que sería culpable sería el profesor y su incompetencia, lo cual quizás incluso haría que lo despidieran y así él mataría dos pájaros con el mismo hechizo.

Draco observó a su alrededor, notando que Hagrid estaba junto al grupo de Potter y nadie estaba quitando su vista de las criaturas de turno, sin duda temerosos del peligro que éstas quizás presentaban a pesar de su pequeño tamaño, al igual que todas las bestias que estudiaban en esa clase.

¿Y dónde estaba Minamino?

Con esa pregunta en mente, Draco volvió a mirar de un lado a otro, impaciente, y frunció el ceño cuando no lo encontró.

Recordaba haberlo visto llegar junto a Pansy, pero ahora ella estaba sola junto a Millicent...

—Ni lo pienses, Malfoy. 

Draco estuvo a punto de dejar caer su varita, sorprendido al escuchar esas palabras siendo murmuradas cerca de su oído y al girarse y descubrir a Minamino a su lado.

Sintiendo un escalofrío, Draco alzó su cabeza y resopló.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —dijo, apretando su agarre en su varita en caso de que Minamino intentase repetir su truco para quitársela.

No sabía porqué Minamino sabía de su plan o si sólo había notado que tenía su varita y estaba actuando como si sabía qué era lo estaba pensando hacer en base a su sospecha pero, fuese como fuese, Draco no tenía intenciones de darle el gusto de aceptar que lo había detenido.

Minamino no dijo nada más, pero no se apartó para acercarse al Gryffindor que parecía agradarle tanto, por lo que Draco guardó su varita, desistiendo por el momento de hacer algo.

De cualquier forma, los Knarl que estaban estudiando no se veían realmente peligrosos.

* * *

Aunque no fuese tan denso como Ron podía llegar a serlo en algunas situaciones, Harry no se consideraba particularmente perceptivo.

Aun así, las extrañezas de los estudiantes transferidos habían bastado para que notase muchas cosas.

Una de ellas era que ninguno de ellos —sin contar a Shuichi, del que no sabía mucho pues sólo compartían dos clases con los Slytherin— era un mago experto y a pesar de que no parecía desaprobar realmente las ideas de Yusuke sobre faltar a clase y sus peleas con éste mismo, Kazuma era el más hábil, aun cuando al mismo tiempo actuaba como si no recordase los hechizos más básicos que todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts habían aprendido en el primer año.

Otra era lo poco que ellos sabían del mundo mágico europeo, lo cual había sido evidente desde el momento en que había conocido a Shuichi y a Hiei en el tren y lo había confirmado la primera noche, cuando Yusuke y Kazuma habían intervenido en su discusión con Seamus.

Otra era que Hiei y Shuichi eran amigos cercanos y esa última era la razón por la que ahora se sentía preocupado.

Después del incidente de encantamientos con el _Accio_ fallido de Yusuke, las clases habían trascurrido con relativa calma hasta que Hiei había desaparecido poco antes de Herbología, haciendo que por su ausencia Gryffindor perdiese diez puntos.

Eso no le sorprendía, ya que no era la primera vez que Hiei faltaba a una clase, y a pesar de lo molesta que se había visto Hermione por ello, Harry incluso lo encontraba aceptable, pues creía que Hiei tenía alguna razón para ello.

Esa convicción no había cambiado incluso ahora, pero el ver a Shuichi solo en la mesa de Slytherin lo había hecho a pensar en el porqué de la ausencia de Hiei y mientras lo hacía había caído en cuenta que no lo había visto hablar con Shuichi en todo el día.

No podía estar completamente seguro de si no habían tenido contacto en ningún momento, pero el no haber escuchado a Malfoy o a otro Slytherin indignado por la presencia de un Gryffindor en su mesa, el que durante Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas Hiei tampoco se hubiese acercado a Shuichi y el que Hiei no estuviese en el Gran Comedor comiendo junto a Shuichi lo hacía pensar que no se equivocaba al creer que no habían intercambiado ninguna palabra.

¿Habían decidido mantener cierta distancia debido a la rivalidad entre Slytherin y Gryffindor?

A Harry le costaba creerlo, porque ni Hiei —ni ninguno de los estudiantes transferidos— parecía preocuparse demasiado por las reglas o costumbres, prefiriendo hacer las cosas a su modo.

Y eso sólo dejaba una posibilidad: habían discutido.

Harry mordió su labio inferior, ignorando una pequeña pelea de Yusuke y Kazuma por una presa de pollo que ambos habían tomado al mismo tiempo y mirando de reojo hacia la mesa de Slytherin mientras llenaba su plato de puré de papas.

Nadie más parecía darse cuenta del problema entre Hiei y Shuichi y aunque él no sabía la razón de éste y estaba consciente de que no era de su incumbencia, el recuerdo de lo mal que se había sentido el año anterior, cuando había discutido con Ron, le impedía estar indiferente a la situación.

Quizás inmiscuirse no era la mejor idea, pensó distraídamente, pues podría terminar sufriendo al estar en el medio como las muchas veces que había sucedido lo mismo entre Ron y Hermione, pero no quería quedarse con los brazos cruzados y ese era un hecho que no podía negar.

Siendo así, decidió Harry, si se le ocurría una manera para ayudarlos a que se reconciliaran lo haría, aun si para ello tenía que acercarse a un Slytherin y tratarlo como si éste no fuese parte de la casa de las serpientes.

* * *

Hogwarts estaba lleno de estudiantes impertinentes.

Ese era un hecho que no había cambiado en años y Severus comenzaba a pensar que nunca lo haría, mas no por eso estaba dispuesto a aceptar ser el blanco de la insolencia de nadie, especialmente no de esos Gryffindor y mucho menos del protegido de Albus.

Quitar puntos y dar detenciones era algo que sólo los callaba por un momento, pero ni la posibilidad de otro castigo los detenía a la hora de seguir faltándole al respeto una y otra vez y aunque podía pensar en formas de detenerlos de una manera definitiva, el estar consciente de que sus métodos no serían aprobados por Albus era la razón por la que estaba allí, buscando convencer al director para que hiciese algo.

—No pienso tolerar esto —dijo Severus, apretando sus puños y esforzándose por verse calmo.

—Repito mi pregunta, Severus —pronunció Albus sin perder su usual tranquilidad, ofreciéndole un caramelo de limón que Severus rechazó con un brusco movimiento de cabeza—, ¿qué es lo que sucede? 

A Severus le costaba creer que Albus no tenía cierta idea, como en cualquier otra situación, por lo que lo observó con seriedad, esperando que el anciano director se dejase de juegos.

Pero parecía que eso no sucedería, por lo que Severus tomó una bocanada de aire.

—Dos días de clases... —comenzó, sintiéndose incapaz de mantener su voz baja y su temperamento a raya—. ¡Sólo llevamos dos días de clases y alguien ya se atrevió a robar ingredientes de mi despacho _una vez más_!

—Vamos, Severus —lo interrumpió Albus, meciendo su barba con una de sus manos—, no es para tanto.

Esas palabras indicaban que Albus sabía qué había sido robado y si ese era el caso, también sabía del culpable y sus motivos.

Corroborar eso hizo que Severus apretase sus dientes, queriendo al menos disimular su ira antes de volver a hablar.

—Albus —dijo Severus con un tono seco luego de un par de segundos—, usted sabe perfectamente de quién se trata... 

Aunque Albus no lo interrumpió, su mirada seria hizo que Severus se callase de inmediato, reconociendo en ella una advertencia silenciosa de que debía medir sus palabras y no culpar a nadie sin pruebas contundentes.

En ese caso, pensó Snape, apretando sus labios con fuerza para no proferir nada, sólo tenía una opción: atrapar al ladronzuelo en el acto y revelar lo sucedido frente a los demás profesores, para que así ni siquiera Albus pudiese salvar a su famoso protegido del castigo que le daría.


	8. Chapter 8

Para tratarse de un mundo lleno de magia capaz de todo, según Botan, la semana había sido relativamente tranquila, aunque no por eso menos agotadora para Yusuke.

Las clases mismas, que debían ser más fáciles y entretenidas comparadas con las que había tenido durante toda su vida escolar, distaban mucho de serlo y Yusuke habría faltado a más de una de ellas, al igual que Hiei, de no ser porque entre Botan —siempre insistente, dispuesta a recordarle que debían estar cerca de Harry mientras pudiesen y entusiasmada por estar en Hogwarts— y Kuwabara —demasiado contento por su éxito usando magia— se lo habían impedido.

Al menos ya era viernes y los próximos días podría librarse de las clases, lo cual era un alivio dentro de esta misión sin sentido.

O eso había creído, pero aun antes de comenzar su desayuno la llegada de una lechuza cambió su perspectiva de un par de días libres y el grito de frustración que no pudo contener atrajo las miradas de todos los presentes en el Gran Comedor, causando curiosidad en los estudiantes que no habían terminado sus desayunos, los profesores que vigilaban desde la mesa alta y los fantasmas que deambulaban por igual.

Indiferente ante la atención que ahora estaba en él, Yusuke no dejó de sostener el pequeño pergamino que le había traído tan malas noticias y lo observó sin siquiera parpadear, deseando que eso bastase para que las dos frases escritas en éste cambiasen por unas que no perturbasen su desayuno ni su fin de semana.

—Oh —exclamó alguien tras él, causando que Yusuke apartase sus ojos del pergamino y girase su cabeza para descubrir quién estaba leyendo sobre su hombro, el cual resultó ser Fred—. Pero no es una detención, querido discípulo. 

— Es sólo una clase más a la semana y ni siquiera es con Snape —añadió George, apareciendo junto a su hermano.

—Es peor —afirmó Yusuke con sinceridad, arrugando el pergamino hasta hacer una bolita con el.

Sólo pensar en tener que seguir otra vez uno de los rigurosos entrenamientos de Genkai era suficiente para que un escalofrío recorriese su espalda.

—¿Alguien me explica? —preguntó Ron, desde su asiento al lado de Hermione, quien permanecía con su cabeza enterrada en el Profeta.

—Tengo una clase extra con Genkai —dijo Yusuke con un suspiro y los que no habían hablado pero habían estado a prestar atención miraron a Yusuke con incredulidad antes de volver a su desayuno, siendo la prueba clara de que la ignorancia es una bendición, al menos en su opinión.

—No puede ser tan malo —comentó Ron, encogiéndose de hombros y estirando uno de sus brazos hacia la bandeja de los panecillos.

—¿Malo? ¡Será el infierno! —exclamó Yusuke, recostándose de mala manera en el respaldar de su silla—. No quiero pasar por eso de...

—Deberías estar agradecido —interrumpió Hermione, dejando el periódico sobre la mesa con un golpe que expresaba mejor su mal humor que su expresión—. A muchos nos gustaría tener clases particulares con la profesora Genkai.

—Pues están locos —dijo Yusuke, sin entender porqué alguien querría algo así.

Su respuesta pareció molestar más a la chica, quien se levantó de un salto sin terminar su jugo de naranja ni llevar el periódico con ella y salió del Gran Comedor a paso rápido.

—Le gusta estudiar —comentó Ron, como si eso explicara todo y no hubiese más que decir, y se concentró en su desayuno.

Yusuke lanzó el pergamino hecho bolita hasta el periódico abandonado y suspiró de nuevo, más preocupado por la tortura que sufriría el día siguiente que confundido por la actitud de Hermione.

* * *

Por primera vez en lo que se sentían como años, Harry fue aun antes de desayunar a la biblioteca, a pesar de que Hermione no estaba a su lado ni tenía ningún misterio apremiante en sus manos.

A esa hora de la mañana eran pocos los estudiantes allí y Harry sólo vio a un pequeño grupo de Ravenclaws en una las primeras mesas mientras se dirigía a la sección de Herbología donde, según Colin Creevey, Shuichi había pasado sus mañanas los últimos dos días.

Luego de haber pensado en cómo ayudar a Hiei y a Shuichi, Harry había decidido intentar lo más simple antes que nada y para eso necesitaba reunirlos a ambos.

Hacerlo de una manera casual fuera de las pocas clases que Gryffindor y Slytherin era imposible, por lo que Harry había decidido descartar la sutileza y esperar que la sorpresa que les provocaría encontrarse no empeorara la discusión.

Pero antes que eso sucediese, necesitaba hablar con Shuichi y preferiblemente a solas, cosa que tampoco había sido posible, gracias a la constante presencia de Malfoy a su alrededor.

Harry había estado a punto de rendirse, mas el descubrir a Colin vendiendo fotos de Shuichi entre las fans que había ganado en más de una casa cambió todo y el prometerle que no le diría a ningún prefecto, especialmente a Hermione, había bastado para que Colin no sólo recitase el horario de Shuichi, sino para que también le dijese dónde y con quiénes pasaba las horas entre clase y clase.

Cómo era que Colin había averiguado tanto era un misterio, pero Harry agradecía el poder saber que podría encontrarlo solo en la biblioteca si iba a buscarlo a la hora del desayuno y pensaba aprovechar ahora para hablar con él, aun si eso significaba que tendría que pasar la mañana en ayunas.

Y seguramente eso pasaría, pues al llegar a la sección de Herbología Harry no vio a ningún pelirrojo en ella ni en sus alrededores.

Harry esperó mientras miraba los lomos de los libros sin realmente leer sus títulos, resistiendo la tentación de golpear el suelo con sus pies, pues sería una demostración de impaciencia que haría que Madame Pince lo sacase de la biblioteca.

A Harry le costaba creer que Colin le hubiese mentido, mas el paso de los minutos estaba haciendo que creyese que Shuichi no aparecería, tal vez porque ya había encontrado lo que había estado buscando allí o por alguna otra razón.

Pensando en enviarle una nota anónima con una lechuza del colegio, Harry giró en sus talones, dispuesto a abandonar la biblioteca y correr hasta el Gran Comedor con la esperanza de alcanzar a comer algo antes de la clase del día, pero sus planes fueron interrumpidos cuando se encontró de frente con la persona que estaba buscando, casi estrellándose con él.

—Buenos días, Harry —sonrió Shuichi, dando un paso hacia atrás para que ambos recuperasen su espacio personal y Harry suspiró con alivio.

—Hola, Shuichi —dijo, correspondiéndole la sonrisa antes de que las dudas llenasen su mente.

Había planeado cómo hacer que Shuichi y Hiei se reuniesen, mas no la forma en que le diría a Shuichi. Tal vez habría sido mejor si hubiese ensayado un par de frases...

—Es raro ver a un Gryffindor que no sea Granger en la biblioteca tan temprano —comentó Shuichi, sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos—. ¿Estás buscando algo?

—Sí —respondió Harry de inmediato, sin pensarlo y se arrepintió casi al mismo tiempo en que pronunció esa palabra—. Bueno, no —rectificó, sintiéndose incómodo al todavía no saber que decir—. Es que... bueno —continuó, recordándose a sí mismo la razón por la que estaba ahí y obligándose a simplemente hablar—, me preguntaba si vas a hacer algo mañana... 

Shuichi alzó una ceja con expresión divertida y luego de unos segundos Harry se sonrojó, dándose cuenta de que eso había sonado como si estuviese intentando invitarlo a una cita.

—No realmente —contestó Shuichi, antes de que Harry pudiese disculparse o darle una explicación para que no se crease un malentendido. 

Aun así, Harry no estaba seguro de si podría volver a hablar con él a solas y Shuichi prácticamente había aceptado al decir que tenía tiempo, por lo que no podía perder esta oportunidad aunque la vergüenza que sentía se estuviese reflejando en su rostro.

—Entonces, ¿nos vemos a las once frente al lago? —pronunció Harry, conteniendo el aliento luego y rogando internamente que nadie se encontrase cerca.

De lo contrario, Harry podía imaginar desde ya los rumores sobre un Gryffindor invitando a salir a un Slytherin, lo cual llamaría la atención mucho más que el que ambos fuesen hombres y sería peor si especificaban que él había sido ese Gryffindor, lo cual sin duda harían.

Su único consuelo era que al menos Rita Skeeter no podría escribir nada sobre ello, pero aun así...

—Está bien. 

Harry dejó escapar el aire contenido y asintió con su cabeza, sintiendo su rostro en fuego mientras salía de la biblioteca corriendo luego de despedirse con torpeza, sin atreverse a mirar a Shuichi luego de eso.

* * *

Volver a la biblioteca un día después era suficiente para que Harry reviviese la vergonzosa conversación, que por suerte no había repetido cuando había hablado con Hiei la noche anterior.

Además, él habría preferido disfrutar el hermoso día practicando Quidditch, mas a pesar de eso Harry no había puesto resistencia cuando, en cuanto terminaron de desayunar, Hermione insistió en llevarlo a él y a Ron a la biblioteca para seguir estudiando para los TIMOs y adelantar trabajos.

Al fin de cuentas era allí, entre libros y otros estudiantes, donde mejor podía pasar desapercibido y no encontrarse con Shuichi o con Hiei, siempre y cuando Shuichi no fuese en busca de algún libro de Herbología antes de ir al lago.

Ron no se veía contento ante la idea de pasar un solo minuto del fin de semana encerrado entre montañas de libros, pero tal vez por la falta de apoyo contra la idea de Hermione había aceptado ir y estaba trabajando, quejándose ocasionalmente y ganándose miradas de Madame Pince y Hermione por ello.

—¿Por qué tenemos que sufrir mientras otros se divierten? —murmuró Ron, una vez terminó su ensayo de pociones y pudo dejarlo de lado con un suspiro cansado.

—¡Ron! —lo reprendió Hermione, levantando su vista del pergamino frente a ella pero sin soltar su pluma, como si tuviese intenciones de seguir escribiendo lo más pronto posible—. Incluso Urameshi se fue esta mañana a su clase extra con la profesora Genkai. No podemos quedarnos atrás si queremos un buen resultado en los TIMOs.

—¡Faltan meses! —exclamó Ron, interrumpiendo el silencio de la biblioteca y consiguiendo que otros estudiantes también lo mirasen con reprobación. Con sus orejas rojas, Ron abrió un libro de encantamientos frente a él y continuó en voz baja—: Además Kazuma y Hiei sí están disfrutando el día. No estudiando.

—Dudo que estén divirtiéndose —dijo Hermione en un tono cortante que hizo que Harry olvidase por completo el ensayo de Transfiguraciones que estaba intentando terminar y pusiese toda su atención en su amiga—. Esos japoneses están planeando algo.

Al escuchar eso, Harry no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y dejó su pluma de lado.

Era evidente, pues incluso Ron lo había notado, que Hermione había estado tensa por alguna razón desconocida para ambos, pero aunque podía entender que ella se desahogase estudiando compulsivamente y molestándose con ellos si no hacían lo mismo o decían el comentario equivocado, el que hablase de esa manera de personas que ni siquiera conocía en realidad era algo inesperado.

—Deberían tener cuidado y no acercarse mucho a ellos —continuó Hermione, mirando a su alrededor como si quisiese confirmar que nadie estaba escuchándolos—. No estoy segura pero... 

—¿Por qué lo crees? —preguntó Harry, queriendo darle el beneficio de la duda aun cuando no entendía qué era lo que causaba que Hermione sospechase de ellos.

Después de todo era cierto que ellos eran extraños, pero eso no los hacía peligrosos.

—¡Hermione! —Ron alzó de nuevo su voz, interrumpiendo cualquier posible respuesta de Hermione—. ¡No puedo creerlo de ti! Incluso Kurama parece una buena persona.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Hermione, visiblemente confundida. 

Harry no tuvo tiempo para responderle, pues Ron continuó sin explicarle que estaba hablando de Shuichi ni hacer una pausa para tomar aire.

—¿Acaso ahora te dedicas a hablar mal de la gente?

Esas palabras parecieron ser la gota que derramó el vaso porque Hermione se levantó, moviendo la silla en el proceso y haciendo que las patas de ésta resonaran contra el suelo.

Ella mantuvo sus labios apretados en lugar de decir algo, pero observó a Ron por unos instantes en los que Harry creyó que ella estaba conteniendo sus lágrimas, antes de salir corriendo, ignorando las miradas que ella y Ron habían atraído con su discusión.

—¡Salgan de aquí, esta es una biblioteca! —gritó Madame Pince en ese momento y Ron así lo hizo, pisando el suelo con más fuerza de la necesaria mientras salía, sin siquiera tomarse un momento para recoger sus libros y pergaminos.

Harry suspiró y comenzó a recoger todos los libros que sus amigos habían dejado abandonados tan rápido como le era posible, no queriendo atraer la ira de Madame Pince.

No entendía las palabras de Hermione y tampoco estaba seguro si ésta sólo había sido una de las muchas peleas entre ella y Ron, que solucionarían tarde o temprano, pero sí estaba consciente de que no obtendría una respuesta a esos interrogantes hasta que ambos se calmasen, lo cual esperaba que sucediese pronto.

* * *

El terreno que rodeaba el lago parecía ser una de las zonas más tranquilas en todo Hogwarts e incluso hoy, en un día en el que nadie tenía que ir a clase, sólo había tres chicos de corbatas amarillas en las cercanías del agua, alimentado al gran calamar que Hiei ya había tenía la oportunidad de vislumbrar el día de su llegada.

Sólo por la ausencia de humanos valía la pena estar ahí, decidió Hiei, caminando sin ninguna prisa hacia los árboles que rodeaban uno de los bordes sin ser propiamente parte del bosque cercano, pero su verdadera razón se debía a la curiosidad que Harry le había provocado.

Aquel chico no era un buen mentiroso y su nerviosismo la noche anterior y la forma en que no le había dado tiempo para responderle con una afirmativa o una negación era la prueba de que su invitación a un recorrido por el colegio era una excusa que escondía otro propósito.

¿Y cuál era?

No creía que el chico quisiese engañarlo ni que tuviese razones para hacerlo, por lo que sólo se le ocurría que alguien más lo había puesto en el papel de mensajero y ese método indirecto sólo lo hacía pensar en Kurama.

El Youko lo había estado esquivando, pero Hiei estaba seguro que eso mismo podía ser parte del juego que había intentado comenzar con el beso en el corredor.

El sólo recuerdo de eso hizo que Hiei frunciese el ceño y considerase dar media vuelta antes de que Kurama o Harry o cualquier otro apareciese.

Lo último que quería era convertirse en un juguete para el Youko y por eso Hiei no lo había buscado, no queriendo darle el gusto de caer en sus artimañas; pero también estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad y si Kurama aparecía ahora y actuaba con normalidad, en lugar de darle excusas o seguir jugando, Hiei haría lo mismo y fingiría que nada había sucedido.

Con eso en mente, Hiei dio un salto para llegar una de las ramas del primer árbol que apareció en su camino y allí se acomodó, cerrando sus ojos pero manteniéndose alerta mientras aguardaba a que alguien apareciese.

Hiei no tuvo que esperar mucho, mas el notar la llegada de justo quien pensaba por algunos "buenos días" que los humanos de corbata amarilla dijeron en lugar de sentir su presencia hizo que Hiei no pudiese evitar una ola de irritación, la cual inundó su mente e hizo que fulminase con su mirada a Kurama cuando éste se detuvo junto al árbol en el que Hiei continuaba.

—¿Es cómoda esa rama, Hiei? —preguntó Kurama, ignorando su visible molestia y sonriendo sin ninguna burla.

Sus palabras y gestos eran los habituales, mas el que hubiese ocultado su youki mientras se acercaba no lo era.

—No realmente —dijo Hiei con indiferencia, más interesado en encontrar una pista que le indicase qué podía esperar del Youko.

—Entonces, ¿vamos? —sugirió Kurama, moviendo su cabeza para señalar con sutileza los árboles más lejanos, apiñados de tal forma que sus ramas más altas oscurecían el paso del sol que ya estaba en lo alto, causando una ligera aprensión que avivó el interés de Hiei en el bosque.

¿Qué se ocultaba en la profundidad oscura de aquel lugar?

La perspectiva de un reto esperándolo hizo que Hiei cerrase una de sus manos alrededor de la empuñadura de su espada y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegó al suelo, dándole así una respuesta silenciosa a Kurama.

Aun cuando todavía no había despejado sus dudas sobre el Youko, no veía razones para rechazar la propuesta de recorrer juntos el bosque pues Hiei aceptaba que, siempre que Kurama dejase sus juegos y engaños, no le disgustaba su compañía.

* * *

Botan sabía que no era lo ideal, pero el que todos pareciesen tener alguna noticia llevó a que una vez más se reunieran en la sala común de Gryffindor, esta vez en la mitad de la noche y tomando precauciones para evitar ser espiados por algún estudiante insomne.

El primero que había tomado la palabra había sido Kuwabara, quien había hablado con entusiasmo de sus descubrimientos mágicos en el castillo, que incluían pasadizos secretos y salones asombrosos que aparecían de la nada, al menos hasta que Yusuke bufó.

—Y mientras tanto yo perdí el tiempo practicando magia —pronunció en voz alta, interrumpiéndolo por completo y cambiando el rumbo de la conversación.

—¿Practicando magia? —preguntó Botan, sorprendida.

—Sí —continuó Yusuke, enderezándose en su sillón al tiempo que bostezaba—. Para que no destruya el castillo, según ella.

—Y tiene razón —se burló Kuwabara, sonriendo con obvia confianza en sus propias habilidades.

La mirada de Yusuke prometía que una pelea entre ambos comenzaría en cualquier momento y despertaría a todos en la torre, por lo que Botan paseó su mirada por la sala en busca de algo que pudiese ayudarle a cambiar el tema.

Ver a Kurama recostado en la pared que separaba las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios masculinos y femeninos respectivamente, atento en caso de que alguien comenzase a bajarlas, le dio una idea y Botan sonrió, rogando que el Youko entendiese y le ayudase, diciendo algo que distrajese a Yusuke y a Kuwabara.

—¿Y qué hay de ustedes? —preguntó, dirigiendo su mirada por un momento hacia Hiei, quien se encontraba en el alfeizar de la ventana.

Ambos habían desaparecido todo el día, al fin de cuentas, y habían reaparecido juntos pocas horas atrás, por lo que Botan estaba segura que habían trabajado en equipo recorriendo el colegio o sus alrededores y aunque sospechaba que Kurama sería quien contestaría, no perdía nada cuestionando también a Hiei.

El rostro de Kurama se tornó pensativo por un momento y para sorpresa de Botan, quien contestó primero fue Hiei.

—Nada.

—¿Nada? —cuestionó Kuwabara, haciendo evidente que el que Hiei hablase realmente había bastado para que no siguiese provocando a Yusuke. Botan suspiró con alivio.

—Recorrimos el bosque —dijo Kurama sin que la expresión cambiase—. Es más grande de lo que pensaba, pero...

—No hay nada —repitió Hiei, interrumpiendo a Kurama—, salvo un par de Centauros que se creen los dueños del bosque y unas débiles arañas.

—Eran Acromántulas, Hiei —corrigió Kurama con una sonrisa.

Hiei lo ignoró, recostando su cabeza contra el vidrio de la ventana y dirigiendo su mirada hacia la oscuridad de la noche, como si no tuviese intenciones de decir nada más.

—¿Y? —insistió Yusuke, bostezando una vez más—. ¿No hay nada importante y estamos perdiendo el tiempo?

—Hay una barrera —informó Kurama, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro—, pero sólo en los límites del bosque que dan fuera del colegio. No creo que algo pueda entrar por ahí.

—Entonces no tenemos que preocuparnos del bosque —aseguró Yusuke, levantándose con rapidez—. Si eso es todo me voy a dormir.

Botan podía simpatizar con Yusuke pues el detective se veía realmente cansado luego de estudiar con Genkai, pero parte de lo que ella había averiguado era que las muertes que no debían ocurrir no se habían detenido durante ese día y eso era suficiente para que ella siguiese consciente de la urgencia de la misión y lo necesario que era que todos se concentrasen en ella.

—¡Yusuke, sabes que esto puede ser importante y no podemos reunirnos a otra hora! —dijo en voz alta.

Kuwabara pareció sobresaltarse y aunque Yusuke resopló, como si no estuviese convencido, regresó a su asiento sin rechistar.

Satisfecha al ver esto y pensando que Yusuke parecía estar entendiendo que debía comportarse como un detective espiritual, Botan volvió a sonreír por un corto momento antes de que la expresión de su rostro se tornase seria al recordar lo que debía informar.

—Esta tarde —habló ella, aprovechando que ninguno parecía tener algo más para decir— recibí un mensaje de Koenma-sama. Dice que la barrera del Makai y el Ningenkai en esta zona ha estado siendo perturbada, aunque todavía no sabemos si es porque hay demonios intentando pasar o...

—O —interrumpió Kurama, entornando sus ojos mientras finalizaba lo que ella iba a pronunciar— humanos intentando romperla.

Botan asintió con su cabeza y el silenció llenó la sala.

Hiei había dirigido su mirada hacia ellos, sin duda prestando atención a la conversación, y Kurama parecía haberse perdido en sus pensamientos.

Yusuke y Kuwabara mismos tenían sus cabezas gachas, quizás ahora entendiendo lo preocupante de la situación... 

—¡Urameshi! —el grito de Kuwabara hizo que Botan suspirara una vez más, notando ahora que se había equivocado parcialmente al creer eso.

Pero lo solucionaría repitiéndole a Yusuke lo que Koenma quería que supiesen, se propuso Botan, aunque tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente.

Porque, aunque Kuwabara había despertado al detective, no sería sorprendente si Yusuke volvía a quedarse dormido sentando —o incluso parado— en cualquier momento.


	9. Chapter 9

Era demasiado optimista esperar que en dos días Ron y Hermione volviesen a hablarse con normalidad, pero el que incluso Hermione hubiese usado una lechuza para acordar dividirse los deberes como prefectos era una señal clara de que tardarían tanto o más que de costumbre en dejar de esquivarse y hacer las paces, cosa mucho peor de lo que Harry había sospechado que sería.

Ambos eran igual de cabezotas, al fin de cuentas, pero sus discusiones usualmente comenzaban con gritos, eran seguidas por una época en que ambos no conseguían ignorarse por completo e insistían en seguir molestos el uno con la otra y al final las circunstancias los obligaban a reconciliarse, como en realidad habían querido hacer desde que el último grito había sido pronunciado.

El cambio de la rutina lo confundía y el saber que de sacar el tema terminaría aceptando que pensaba que ninguno tenía la razón le impedía hablar con ellos sobre eso, pues con ello sólo lograría que ambos tuviesen en común el estar enojados con él mas no se reconciliarían en el proceso, cosa que lo dejaba con una horrible sensación de impotencia y también cierto enfado.

Sin importar cuantas veces recordase la discusión en la biblioteca, Harry no podía evitar pensar que, en primer lugar, Ron no debía haber gritado de esa manera porque Hermione había pasado toda la semana tan tensa que parecía que estaba a punto de explotar y había sido tan evidente que Ron mismo se había dado cuenta.

Al mismo tiempo, por mucho que entendía que Hermione se preocupase por él luego de que incluso el último profesor resultase un mortífago, el que ella sospechase y hablase así de personas que ni siquiera había intentado conocer le agradaba poco.

Pero alguien debía mantener la calma y hacer algo más que continuar la discusión.

Eso era lo que lo tenía ahora frente a Ron, jugando la tercera partida de ajedrez mágico de la noche y más atento de la entrada de la sala común que del tablero.

Quería a sus amigos a pesar de la terquedad de ambos; anhelaba que llegase pronto el día en que volviesen a hablarse y aunque sospechaba que no funcionaría, estaba dispuesto a reunirlos de una manera similar a como había hecho con Hiei y Shuichi, rogando que la anormalidad ayudase a que por una vez hablasen o, en el peor de los casos, al menos gritasen tan emotivamente como era usual, desahogándose y continuando el proceso que siempre llevaba a que se reconciliaran.

Harry contuvo un suspiro mientras ordenaba un movimiento a su rey, indiferente ante la proximidad de su nueva derrota e impaciente al notar que, aparte de ellos, sólo un chico de primero se encontraba dormitando en la sala y Hermione todavía no habría regresado de sus rondas.

—Jaque mate —anunció Ron con satisfacción incluso antes de que su alfil noquease a la torre frente a él, dejando a su rey sin ninguna otra opción para huir.

—Eh... —pronunció Harry, indeciso sobre pedir una revancha más o rendirse esa noche e intentar reunirlos al día siguiente. Un sonido proveniente del retrato de la señora gorda, la cual se estaba apartando para dejar que alguien entrara, le indicó que no tenía que hacer ni lo uno ni lo otro y antes de que Hermione apareciera, Harry se levantó—. Voy a dormir —dijo y sin esperar a Ron corrió hacia las escaleras.

Ron no lo siguió de inmediato y al llegar a la puerta del dormitorio de quinto año de Gryffindor, Harry todavía no había escuchado ningún grito.

¿Eso quería decir que había funcionado el reunirlos así? Harry quería creer que sí.

Sintiéndose más animado, Harry abrió la puerta sólo para detenerse en seco un segundo después.

Neville y los demás parecían haberse dormido ya y la habitación estaba sumida en silencio y oscuridad pero, aun antes de poder acostumbrase a la poca luz proveniente de la ventana, Harry creyó ver cerca de ésta un par de ojos rojos brillando tétricamente.

Eso no podía ser posible. Voldemort no podía estar en Hogwarts. Sus compañeros debían estar durmiendo en sus camas. Ellos no podían estar muertos, como Cedric...

Aunque el pánico nubló su mente por un segundo, Harry reaccionó de inmediato, sacando su varita y usándola para prender la luz, listo para pronunciar el primer hechizo que cruzase por su cabeza si veía la figura pálida e inhumana de Voldemort, pero una vez la luz llenó el lugar no vio ninguna amenaza ni nada que indicase la masacre que había temido. 

Si bien las cortinas alrededor de las camas impedían ver quiénes estaban en éstas, ahora que comenzaba a dejar el miedo atrás podía notar los ronquidos de más de uno y aunque alguien se encontraba en el alfeizar de la ventana, éste no era el Señor Oscuro ni sus ojos brillaban como una llama opaca llena de odio.

Era Hiei, quien lo estaba observando con obvia curiosidad.

—Pensé por un momento que había alguien más aquí —dijo Harry sin pensarlo mientras guardaba su varita y para su alivio Hiei no le preguntó nada al respecto.

En lugar de ello el japonés apartó su mirada de él y giró su cabeza para enfocarse en el cielo nocturno que se podía ver desde la ventana.

A Harry ya le había quedado claro que Hiei era más bien silencioso, pero según el fugaz temor que lo había invadido desaparecía la incomodidad tomaba su lugar y con ella llegaba la duda de si Hiei lo estaba ignorando, quizás molesto por la forma en que lo había engañado para que se reuniese con Shuichi...

—Lo siento —dijo Harry, queriendo remediarlo de inmediato si ese era el caso—. Ayer tuve algo que hacer y no pude ir al lago. Cuando me encontré con Shuichi le pedí que te avisara que no podía ir y...

Hiei movió nuevamente su cabeza para mirarlo y Harry se calló, inseguro por un instante.

—No sabes mentir —resopló Hiei y sonrió con burla.

Era vergonzoso que su mentira hubiese sido descubierta con facilidad, pero la sorpresa de que Hiei no pareciese molesto era mayor y permitió que Harry pudiese hablar una vez más con normalidad.

—¿Arreglaron las cosas? Shuichi y tú. 

La expresión de Hiei pareció endurecerse, pero sus siguientes palabras hicieron que Harry pensase que se lo había imaginado, tal como había imaginado los ojos rojos momentos atrás.

—Algo así. 

Harry asintió con su cabeza, queriendo creer que el encuentro de Hiei y Shuichi había ayudado, y momentos después se quitó sus gafas con una mano para restregar sus ojos con la otra.

Quizás estaba más cansado de lo que creía y luego de una noche de sueño dejaría de ver alucinaciones sin sentido.

Eso hizo que se preparase para acostarse segundos después y ni siquiera se tomó unos minutos para hablar con Ron una vez éste regresó con su ajedrez en sus manos y una expresión que ni indicaba la alegría de una reconciliación ni la rabia de una nueva pelea.

* * *

Recorrer Hogwarts había sido un impulso que Kurama no había contenido y el mismo primer día de clases había comenzado a hacerlo, a ratos en compañía de Hiei y a ratos solo.

Uno de sus primeros descubrimientos había sido la cocina, cuya entrada se encontraba oculta tras un ingenioso pero no muy seguro mecanismo que incluso ahora, mientras le hacía cosquillas a la pera del cuadro, lo hacía sonreír, divertido por las ideas de los magos y deseoso de descubrir qué tipo de medidas tomaban para asegurar los objetos y lugares que realmente deseaban proteger.

Aunque Hiei había despreciado a las criaturas que se encargaban de la cocina y aparentemente de otros quehaceres domésticos del colegio, asegurando que eran poco útiles y molestos, Kurama no estaba de acuerdo.

La exagerada actitud servicial de los llamados elfos domésticos era ciertamente irritante, pero Kurama también estaba seguro de que estos se podían convertir en un arma de doble filo y su experiencia las dos veces que había ido a la cocina lo había convencido de ello.

Desde su primera visita algunos de los elfos habían contestado sus preguntas de una forma tan extensa que le habían proporcionado más información del colegio de la necesaria y aun cuando algunos libros de la biblioteca aseguraban que los elfos domésticos no daban ninguna información confidencial de sus amos por nada del mundo, él sabía que casi cualquiera podía dar cualquier tipo de información en ciertas situaciones.

Y si los magos subestimaban a esas criaturas tanto como Hiei lo hacía, Kurama estaba seguro que los elfos serían una gran fuente de información, cosa que él no pensaba desaprovechar.

Con eso en mente Kurama entró a la cocina, sonriendo en apariencia mientras se preparaba para lo que sabía que sucedería.

—¡Señor! —Aun antes de que hablara Kurama se encontró rodeado de siete elfos domésticos, todos vistiendo sucios delantales y haciendo reverencias.

—Buenos días —saludó Kurama, pronunciando cada palabra con toda la naturalidad que le era posible—. Me gustaría algo liviano para desayunar... 

No necesitó terminar esa frase, pues en un parpadeo uno de los elfos más cercanos ya tenía una canasta de frutas lo suficientemente grande para tres personas, mientras otro movía sin usar sus manos una mesa y una silla y otros dos se encargaban de servir jugo y café.

Esa muestra de eficacia habría sido placentera de ver si no hubiese sido acompañada por repetidos halagos y reverencias en agradecimiento por sus "amables palabras" que según ellos no se merecían.

Kurama se sentó sin siquiera decir un "gracias", no queriendo que la escena se repitiese, y comenzó a comer en silencio, esperando a que la elfina que más había hablado las veces anteriores se acercara.

Para su suerte no tuvo que aguardar mucho y antes de que terminase su vaso de jugo de naranja, una elfina de aspecto desgastado se sentó contra la pared a unos metros de distancia.

—Buenos días, Winky —la saludó Kurama, recordando el nombre de ésta sin dificultad.

—¡Señor! —exclamó la elfina, sobresaltándose como si hubiese querido estar cerca sin que él la notase—. N-no merezco esa palabras, señor. 

Las palabras entrecortadas debido a un hipo acompañado de lágrimas hicieron que la mayoría de los elfos la mirasen con desaprobación, pero ninguno de ellos dejó de trabajar ni pronunció su disgusto.

Kurama comió una de las frutas, aparentando calma en todo momento mientras esperaba a que la elfina dejase de sollozar.

—Me preguntaba —dijo una vez eso sucedió—, ¿últimamente ha pasado algo fuera de lo normal? 

Aun antes de que Winky contestase un fuerte golpe resonó en la cocina, mas cuando Kurama observó de un lado a otro ninguno de los elfos parecía haber abandonado su oficio y ni siquiera los estaban observando.

—Señor, no pue... —Kurama sonrió una vez más, volviendo a poner su concentración en la elfina, la cual dio una reverencia tan exagerada que golpeó su cabeza contra el suelo—. Señor, parece que alguien está en robando en Hogwarts, señor. 

Esta vez algunos elfos sí se tomaron un momento para observar a Winky con expresiones claramente horrorizadas.

Era evidente que ellos eran los que se aferraban a las promesas hechas a sus amos y que escuchar algo como eso de ellos sería más difícil. Por eso había elegido a la parlanchina elfina, a quien le indicó con un gesto que siguiese hablando.

—Pa-parece —continuó ella, ignorando a los demás elfos— que el señor profesor Snape ha sido la victima, señor. 

Kurama asintió con su cabeza, procesando la información.

Si ese era el caso, los avances del innombrable mago que había sobrevivido su muerte y que había causado la misión en la que estaban no habían llegado hasta el colegio y por el momento no tenía que preocuparse.

Y por otro lado, aquella pieza de información le causaba curiosidad.

¿Quién era el ladrón?

Sin duda se trataba de un alumno, quizás deseoso de ingredientes para una poción prohibida o simplemente para una pócima de amor o tal vez era alguien que había aprovechado un descuido —que a Kurama le costaba imaginar— del poco popular profesor para vengarse de él quitándole algún objeto personal.

Fuese como fuese, Kurama estaba seguro de que los robos no eran realmente importantes pero le abrían una posibilidad, pues si ya había un ladrón nadie pensaría que había otro si algo más se perdía.

—Les agradecería —dijo Kurama con una nueva sonrisa, poniéndose de pie y entregándole la canasta de frutas casi completamente llena al elfo más cercano— que no le dijesen a nadie que estuve aquí. Aunque la cocina es un lugar al que los alumnos no deberían ir, esta es mi única forma de desayunar y estudiar antes de clase sin llegar tarde a la primera clase del día.

Su mentira pareció ser aceptada por todos los elfos, quienes reanudaron sus exageradas reverencias y halagos al tiempo que prometieron no decir nada.

El qué tanto podía confiar en esa promesa era un misterio, pero Kurama estaba dispuesto a aceptar el riesgo, casi seguro de que mientras nadie les preguntase nadie se enteraría de sus visitas a ese lugar.

Kurama salió de la cocina a paso rápido y una vez estuvo en el corredor masajeó su sien.

Tal vez la energía mágica del castillo causaba que cualquier molestia lo afectase más o quizás los elfos domésticos simplemente le resultaban más irritantes de lo que quería aceptar consigo mismo.

De cualquier manera, el dolor de cabeza que la visita a la cocina le había producido no era leve y dudaba poder ignorarlo.

No tenía tiempo suficiente para pasar por la enfermería y aprovechar la oportunidad para descubrir la eficacia de los remedios mágicos, por lo que tendría que buscar un corredor desolado y usar alguna de las plantas que siempre llevaba consigo en caso de emergencia. 

Después investigaría a fondo sobre pociones analgésicas e incluso las prepararía por sí mismo, decidió. Así podría averiguar lo que quería y al mismo tiempo evitaría el tipo de preguntas que sin duda la enfermera o enfermero de Hogwarts le haría.

Y si le faltaban ingredientes siempre podía tomarlos de donde fuese que Snape guardase los suyos; lugar que, Kurama estaba seguro, podría encontrar si se lo proponía.

Aunque quizás antes de eso debía encontrar al ladrón y confirmar lo que éste estaba robando. Sólo así lograría saber qué tanto podría tomar sin levantar sospechas.

* * *

Pociones era una de las pocas clases que Hiei compartía con Kurama y por eso mismo una de las pocas a las que se veía obligado a asistir.

Hiei no estaba seguro de si el Youko estaba interesado en la magia o simplemente se tomaba muy en serio en mantener el papel de estudiante, pero a él le daba igual ambas cosas y de no ser por la insistencia de Kurama no estaría ahí.

Al comienzo había colaborado, incluso diciendo excusas para que Yusuke no se delatara frente a todos, pero luego de varios días sentía que sabía qué podía esperar del lugar y de lo que se enseñaba en éste y aunque veía la utilidad de la magia, el que la usasen principalmente para ahorrarse cualquier esfuerzo y lo mucho que esos humanos dependían de sus varitas bastaban para que él sintiese que estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

Además el peligroso mago del que Koenma había hablado no parecía estar cerca del castillo por lo que sin duda allí no encontraría ningún buen oponente y aunque su prioridad era regresar a Japón para cuidar a Yukina desde las sombras, de no poder hacerlo por alguna razón Hiei prefería regresar al Makai en lugar de permanecer en Hogwarts.

Al menos allí podría mejorar habilidades necesarias para sobrevivir, mientras que aquí incluso lo relativamente útil era enseñado a cuentagotas y por humanos que, aunque mayores, podían ser peores que los más jóvenes estudiantes.

Esa descripción era perfecta para la clase de pociones y el profesor que la impartía, Snape, y la única razón por la que no dejaba inmediatamente el salón —y Hogwarts— no era Kurama ni el Reikai, sino la desagradable impresión de que si lo hacía parecería que estaba huyendo.

Por eso Hiei estaba ahora revolviendo la poción frente a él sin ningún cuidado, poco interesado en el resultado de ésta, y fulminando con su mirada a Snape, quien se movía de mesa en mesa como un murciélago inquieto, quitando más puntos de lo usual y apretando sus dientes cada vez que se detenía a observar a los Gryffindors presentes.

—Hiei —la voz de Kurama fue acompañada por una mano sobre la suya, la cual ejerció suficiente presión para que dejase de revolver la pócima—, si sigues así explotará y posiblemente el profesor Snape te dará una detención. 

El no saber qué tan en serio estaba hablando Kurama hizo que Hiei lo observase con incredulidad por un momento antes de apartar su mano y tomar el cuchillo, cortando los ingredientes que aún no habían usado.

—Siguen las patas de escarabajo —dijo Kurama, tomando dichos ingredientes de la pila ya cortada y lanzándolos en el caldero, del cual salió un humo naranja antes de que la cocción se tornase de un color rojizo—. Y ahora debemos esperar media hora y revolverla tres veces en sentido de las agujas del reloj.

Un vistazo a las instrucciones hizo que Hiei confirmase que eso era cierto y conteniendo un suspiró soltó el cuchillo, dejándolo clavado junto a los ingredientes que había rebanado innecesariamente, sin poder evitar que por su mente cruzase el deseo de que alguna distracción, así fuese en la forma de un demonio apareciendo en medio del salón, se presentase.

¿Cómo era que Kurama podía ser paciente cuando estaba haciendo algo tan fútil como una poción que ninguno de ellos necesitaban?

Hiei no lo entendía y parecía que pocos en el lugar lo hacían, pues no sólo Yusuke y Kuwabara, un par de asientos atrás, estaban hablando a susurros sin prestar atención a su caldero parcialmente vacío del cual escapaba un humo amarillo; varios otros humanos parecían desesperados por hacer algo diferente a vigilar un caldero y sin duda la única razón por la que no lo hacían era el temor de atraer la ira de Snape.

Al menos algunos no le tenían tanto miedo, como se lo probó un arrugado pergamino en forma de bola que fue lanzado hacia él.

Hiei lo atrapó con una de sus manos antes de que lo golpeara sin siquiera observarlo, cosa que provocó un murmurado " _Wow_ " de Ron y un comentario orgulloso de Yusuke que había sonado como " _ese es nuestro Hiei_ " seguido por un _"Léelo, léelo"_ también en voz algo baja.

En otra ocasión Hiei se habría deshecho del pergamino sin darle una sola mirada, pero la aburrición lo llevó a alisar el objeto y al ver lo escrito en el tuvo que esforzarse para contener una sonrisa.

No sabía de quién había sido la idea, pero estaba dispuesto a darle el crédito a quien hubiese sido, incluso al idiota de Kuwabara.

No sólo era la forma de interrumpir la continua pérdida de tiempo y darle una verdadera razón a Snape para estar molesto y quitar puntos, sino también para que el humano que parecía estar ligado a ciertas actitudes extrañas de Kurama —el blanco sugerido— pagase por ello.

Hiei ocultó el pedazo de pergamino entre su túnica y esperó durante unos segundos antes de concentrarse, enfocando su youki y dirigiéndolo a la llama de uno de los calderos.

Que algo tan simple como eso le causase una ligera presión en su sien, la cual sin duda le provocaría un dolor de cabeza en cuestión de minutos, era desconcertante, pero el rápido efecto causado por la incrementada potencia de la llama hizo que ignorase esa preocupación para seguir en su lugar a sus instintos, agachándose para que la mesa lo protegiese de la mezcla pegajosa que se esparció por el salón de clase en cuestión de segundos.

Kurama también reaccionó a tiempo de la misma forma, frunciendo el ceño desde antes que la confusión general comenzase.

Una mezcla del humo de diferentes colores provenientes de varios calderos se esparció por el salón, impidiendo que fuese posible ver con total claridad, y éste, junto a la mezcla de "¡Fue Malfoy!" y algunos hechizos limpiadores, hizo que ni siquiera la potente voz de Snape bastase para detener el caos y producir algo semejante a orden.

—Hiei, no debiste —dijo Kurama en voz baja.

Hiei giró sus ojos. Sabía que el Youko no lo acusaría, tal como ninguno de los pocos que sabían qué había ocurrido lo harían, e incluso si alguien lo hacía eso no lo afectaría en ningún sentido.

—¡Silencio! —La voz de Snape, que seguramente estaba siendo amplificada por algún hechizo, se escuchó sobre los demás al mismo tiempo que el humo desapareció en un abrir de ojos—. Todos —continuó Snape con lentitud, como si estuviese conteniéndose de gritar más—, fuera de aquí. Ustedes dos —señaló a dos grandullones cubiertos de la sustancia pegajosa que se encontraban junto a un totalmente inmóvil rubio—, lleven al señor Malfoy a la enfermería.

Todos se movieron para cumplir la orden con tanta prisa que ni siquiera intentaron llevar los calderos consigo o usar otro hechizo para remover los restos de la mezcla que había caído en sus túnicas y cabellos.

Hiei habría hecho lo mismo, deseoso de al menos salir del castillo y disfrutar la calma del lago, de no ser porque una de las manos de Kurama se cerró alrededor de su brazo izquierdo.

Esa era la forma en que Kurama lo había detenido antes de besarlo, también era el gesto que había precedido la conversación que habían tenido en el bosque y que sólo le había traído dudas sobre la actitud del Youko...

—Hiei —dijo Kurama, sin alzar la voz para que ni Snape ni los últimos rezagados lo escuchasen—, hablo en serio. Los daños por esa explosión pudieron haber sido mayores. —Kurama lo obligó a caminar con él hacia la salida—. No deberías subestimar la magia humana.

Con un movimiento brusco Hiei liberó su brazo y un segundo después se encogió de hombros.

—Tú eres el que la sobrevalora —aseguró, mirando de reojo a Kurama y encaminándose hacia las escaleras más cercanas sin esperarlo.

* * *

Albus se había estado preparando por años para el regreso de Voldemort y aunque creía estar listo para lo que sin duda sucedería, ahora se encontraba desconcertado.

Al fin de cuentas sabía que ocurrirían desapariciones como las que el ministerio estaba ocultando del público y la extraña ola de muertes de muggles que no había sido reportada por los periódicos mágicos también era algo que había previsto, mas nunca había pensado que escucharía algo como lo que Hagrid estaba diciendo entre sollozos.

—¡Quince de ellos muertos! —repitió Hagrid mientras Albus movió su varita para dejar frente a él un pocillo lleno de té—. ¡Aragog incluso quiere irse del bosque!

Ese no era el primer incidente ocurrido en el colegio y aunque estaba casi seguro de que no necesitaba preocuparse del pequeño robo de ingredientes para pociones curativas que había sufrido Severus, el que ambos casos sucediesen en menos de dos semanas era preocupante.

Albus tocó su barba distraídamente mientras Hagrid intentaba beber su té, todavía ahogado en sus lágrimas.

—¡Ya ni si quiera me deja acercar mucho a su nido! —exclamó Hagrid dejando la taza medio llena sobre la mesa con sus manos temblorosas, causando que un poco de té se regase en el plato—. Dice que ya no es seguro —continuó en voz más baja—, con demonios de ojos rojos rondando libremente.

Los lamentos de Hagrid continuaron, dándole a Albus la oportunidad de pensar en esa pieza de información mientras aguardaba a que el semi-gigante se calmara, pues antes de ello cualquier palabra de consuelo caería en oídos sordos.

El que Voldemort no se hubiese presentado abiertamente, haciendo imposible que todos negasen su regreso, era suficiente prueba de que estaba planeando algo y aunque Albus estaba convencido de que Voldemort o sus secuaces no podrían acercarse tanto a Hogwarts sin que él lo notara, tampoco podía descartar la posibilidad de que el llamado Señor Oscuro hubiese encontrado alguna forma de hacerlo.

Aun así había otra posibilidad, preocupante por otras razones, pensó mirando de reojo el taburete en el que el Sombrero descansaba.

Fuese como fuese, tendría que investigar a fondo y podía comenzar a hacerlo mientras se ocupaba de lo que tenía al frente.

Albus movió su varita una vez más para rellenar la taza de Hagrid, cuyos sollozos se estaban haciendo más leves poco a poco, y se preparó para la conversación que, esperaba, calmaría a Hagrid y le daría a él algunas pistas más sobre lo sucedido el fin de semana en el bosque prohibido.

* * *

Las primeras lecciones habían hecho evidente que las clases que Genkai pensaba impartir no eran del todo usuales, pero a pesar de eso Hermione no pudo evitar sorprenderse al entrar al salón y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y ver que los duros asientos y mesas del aula había desaparecido.

En su lugar ahora había una gran cantidad de cojines que habían sido ubicados en forma de media luna alrededor del centro del salón, donde Genkai se encontraba mirando de reojo un objeto alargado cubierto por una tela oscura.

Una mirada de la anciana bastó para que todos entendiesen que debían sentarse allí y Hermione así lo hizo, curiosa y nerviosa por partes iguales.

—¿Están todos? —preguntó Genkai una vez todos estuvieron sentados.

—Profesora, Hiei se encuentra mal y no pudo venir —contestó Botan.

La mentira hizo que Hermione frunciese el ceño.

No era el sólo el que Hiei faltase a una clase más, sino por la sospechas que no había podido descartar sobre los japoneses, aun cuando Hiei era el único que había hecho algo extraño, ausentándose constantemente.

Aun así, pensó mirando de reojo el lugar en el que Harry y Ron se encontraban, al menos durante las clases no tenía que preocuparse por ese par de tercos a los que tanto quería y que se habían negado a escucharla.

Además tampoco podía permitir que su propia educación sufriese, se recordó. Necesitaba concentrarse en cada lección y mantener sus ojos abiertos, en busca de alguna pista sobre lo que el grupo de estudiantes transferidos planeaba.

—Veo —dijo Genkai y en lugar de quitarle puntos alzó su varita, apuntándola hacia la puerta mientras murmuraba un encantamiento que Hermione no recordaba haber escuchado antes.

—Esto —comenzó la profesora, mirándolos con seriedad— no está en los TIMOS y tampoco estará en los exámenes que haré, así que no tienen que tomar notas y simplemente escuchen bien.

Esas palabras fueron recibidas con sonrisas y en cuestión de segundos más de uno dejó sus mochilas a un lado.

—Tampoco es una clase práctica —continuó Genkai—, pero no es necesario que dejen sus varitas a un lado y es recomendable que estén alertas en el peor de los casos.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hermione, pero a pesar de eso no dudó en sacar su varita y apretarla mientras repasaba en su mente los diferentes hechizos defensivos que conocía.

De momento la profesora Genkai le había parecido una mujer eficiente que planeaba enseñar más práctica que teoría y sospechaba que podrían aprender de ella casi tanto como habían aprendido de Lupin, pero eso no significaba que Genkai no tenía ideas peligrosas y sus palabras sonaban como si ese fuese el caso.

—Entonces —preguntó Hermione con voz dudosa—, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

—Vamos a hablar de demonios. 

—¿Qué? —preguntó Dean en voz alta y Hermione observó con incredulidad a la anciana maestra.

Neville alzó su mano tímidamente.

—P-pero los demonios no existen, profesora —dijo en cuanto Genkai hizo un gesto para permitirle hablar y Hermione asintió con su cabeza a esa afirmación.

Una risa se escuchó por un segundo y Yusuke se inclinó sobre su estómago fingiendo toser un segundo después. Hermione apretó sus labios, tragándose las muchas acusaciones que quería decir y obligándose a prestar atención a la respuesta de la profesora.

—Y los muggles piensan que los magos no existen, Señor Longbottom —dijo Genkai, ignorando por completo a Yusuke. 

—Profesora Genkai —intervino Hermione, hablando con la confianza que le daba el haber leído más de una vez sobre el tema—, los demonios sólo existen en leyendas. Nunca se ha visto o capturado a uno y es posible que los muggles que hablen de estos solo los estén confundiendo con criaturas mágicas.

Para sorpresa de Hermione la maestra le sonrió, moviendo su cabeza de un lado al otro antes de mover sus manos hacia el objeto a su lado.

—Este —dijo Genkai mientras quitaba la tela que lo cubría, dejando a la vista una jaula en la que un pequeño ser verde con dos cuernos en su cabeza se encontraba— es un demonio.

La apariencia de aquel _ser_ ciertamente se acercaba a las de los ogros de los cuentos y leyendas, aun cuando su tamaño contradecía estos y su actitud no era amenazante, al contrario: los estaba observando a todos con obvio miedo reflejado en sus pequeños ojos amarillos.

—¡Él! —gritó Yusuke, reaccionando antes que todos y señalando con una de sus manos a la criatura, la cual dio un pequeño salto en la jaula, golpeándose contra los barrotes, y a pesar de eso se movió segundos después hacia atrás, como si quisiera alejarse lo más posible del japonés.

—Dicen que su nombre es Jaki —habló Genkai, ignorando a Yusuke— y reside en los corazones impuros. ¿Alguna pregunta? 

Esa explicación no aclaraba nada y aun antes de terminar de procesarla, Hermione alzó una de sus manos.

—Señorita Granger —dijo Genkai, asintiendo con su cabeza.

—Profesora, puede que este... Jaki parezca un ogro —comenzó, dudosa—, pero podría ser una criatura mágica no registrada o...

—Podría ser un experimento de Hagrid —bromeó Seamus, interrumpiéndola.

—No —interrumpió Yusuke, chasqueando su lengua y viéndose extrañamente seguro de lo que estaba diciendo—, las criaturas mágicas no tienen youki.

—Así es —dijo Genkai antes de que alguien más pudiese intervenir—. La energía demoníaca o youki, como la llamamos en Japón, es lo que los diferencia de las criaturas mágicas y de los humanos. En muchos casos pueden usar esa energía para protegerse de la magia.

—Pero en los gigantes la magia no funciona —dijo Hermione, mirando fijamente a "Jaki".

—Los demonios pueden usar su energía para cancelar muchos hechizos —aseguró Genkai con calma—. Entre más fuertes son, menos tienen que esforzarse para ello y algunos incluso pueden usarla para salir ilesos luego de recibir las peores maldiciones oscuras.

Nadie interrumpió a Genkai esta vez, ni siquiera Hermione.

En vez de eso, ella prefirió sacar un pergamino y tomar notas sin detenerse en ningún momento, aun cuando quería intervenir con diversos "peros" ante las aseveraciones que sonaban más fantasiosas.

Tenía que confirmar todo lo que estaba escuchando porque, a pesar de su impresión inicial de Genkai y de ver claramente el ser frente a ella, no podía creerlo.

Era imposible, al fin de cuentas, que existiesen cientos de esos "demonios" con distintas habilidades y formas —desde animales hasta humanoides— de los que la maestra estaba hablando y que ningún mago hubiese escrito sobre ellos.

Pero, en lugar de eso, todas las menciones que Hermione recordaba haber visto sobre demonios negaban la existencia de éstos.

Por eso iría directo a la biblioteca una vez terminase la clase, decidió Hermione, y una vez encontrase respuestas en los siempre confiables libros aceptaría la verdad.

Y si lo que estaba escuchando era falso se prepararía para refutar las alocadas afirmaciones de la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras durante su próxima lección.


	10. Chapter 10

—Nada mal —dijo Yusuke con sinceridad, con su vista fija en los que volaban de un lado a otro a gran velocidad.

Aunque no había apreciado que Botan lo hiciese levantar temprano esa mañana del sábado a pesar de que su entrenamiento mágico continuaría en la tarde, Yusuke ahora entendía parte de su entusiasmo por ver las prácticas del equipo de Gryffindor.

No podía decir que estuviese interesado en el deporte llamado Quidditch de por sí, mas encontraba increíble la forma en que todos volaban en sus escobas, contradiciendo mucho de lo que le habían enseñado en el colegio.

Aquellas escobas eran la prueba de que sus calificaciones no eran tan importantes, pues lo que enseñaban no siempre era cierto o necesario, por mucho que sus profesores y Keiko insistiesen en lo contrario.

Además, los otros elementos que usaban para aquel juego le daban ideas.

Yusuke sonrió para sí mismo, considerando las muchas formas en que podía usar las pesadas bolas llamadas "bludgers", las cuales se movían en el aire intentando golpear a alguien, para algún tipo de enfrentamiento. Sin duda a Hiei y a Kuwabara les gustaría escuchar sus ideas y quizás incluso Kurama disfrutaría la perspectiva de un reto inusual.

—¿Viste eso, Yusuke? —exclamó Botan a su lado—. ¡Esa maniobra de Angelina para anotar un punto fue fabulosa! ¡No puedo esperar a ver el primer partido del año! 

Yusuke no estaba seguro de qué se suponía que debía haber visto pero asintió, no queriendo arruinar el entusiasmo de Botan.

Era obvio que a ella le interesaba el deporte jugado en el aire y seguramente no apreciaría el que él le llamase más atención los peligros que lo rodeaban, los cuales hacían que para él el Quidditch se viese como un desafío en lugar de como un juego más.

—¡La tengo! —anunció Harry de repente, haciendo que Yusuke dirigiese su mirada hacia él justo a tiempo para ver cómo Harry remontaba en el aire dando un riesgoso giro, esquivando a otros dos jugadores y alzando uno de sus brazos para mostrar la pequeña pelotita amarilla que había atrapado.

Era extraño que aquel chico que debían "vigilar y mantener a salvo" participase en un juego como ese, pensó Yusuke casi distraído.

Estaba seguro que incluso Kuwabara podría darse cuenta de que si alguien quisiese matar a Harry bien podría hacerlo causando un accidente en medio de un partido y sin duda ni siquiera tendría que esforzarse para ello, pues durante el entrenamiento había visto al menos dos colisiones, una de ellas tan fuerte que había preocupado a todos los del equipo.

Tal vez el tal Voldemort en realidad no era tan inteligente, concluyó, y si era así quizás tendría posibilidad de acabarlo y alejarse de Hogwarts, sus pilas de tareas e innecesarias prácticas de magia antes de que se acabase el año.

Animado ante esa perspectiva, Yusuke dirigió su mirada una vez a las bludgers, fijándose en cómo uno de los gemelos la golpeaba con un bate, lanzándola hacia el otro lado. 

Definitivamente tendría que hacer que los demás viesen pronto el Quidditch y sus posibilidades, para así hacer de la estadía en el colegio algo más soportable.

* * *

A pesar de que la biblioteca era uno de los lugares más silenciosos de Hogwarts, el olor a polvo acumulado y la cantidad de libros dispuestos a morder a quien les pusiese una mano encima hacían que Hiei lo odiase.

No entendía cómo Kurama aguantaba todo eso ni mucho menos porqué él había permitido que el Youko lo arrastrara a semejante sitio; pero ahí estaba, conteniéndose de prenderle fuego a los estantes y a la pila de libros en sus manos que cada vez aumentaba más.

¿Qué era lo que Kurama quería con todos esos textos? 

Hiei tenía la sensación de que no recibiría una respuesta aunque lo preguntara y dudaba si le interesaría la verdad tras esta ocurrencia del Youko.

—Estos son todos —dijo Kurama, regresando de los estantes a la derecha de Hiei con un par de libros más—. Al menos sin contar los que quizás están en la sección prohibida, pero de esos me encargaré después.

Las implicaciones ocultas en esa frase hicieron que Hiei tuviese que resistirse de girar sus ojos, cosa fácil de hacer porque escuchar esos planes pero no la razón tras éstos acabó con su paciencia y sin pensarlo dos veces Hiei soltó su carga y dio media vuelta.

—¡Hiei! —reclamó Kurama, moviéndose a tiempo para impedir que los libros cayesen al suelo.

—Esto es estúpido —pronunció Hiei, mirando por encima de su hombro y frunciendo el ceño al ver los títulos de los tomos que Kurama había reunido—. "Viejas leyendas", "Los humanos y otros seres", "Criaturas mágicas extintas" —leyó—. ¿Para qué demonios es todo esto? 

Kurama sonrió en lugar de contestar, dejando claro que no pensaba darle una explicación.

Resoplando, Hiei comenzó a andar en dirección a la puerta, sin intenciones de seguir el juego de adivinanzas que quizás el Youko quería jugar.

—Hiei —insistió Kurama, alcanzándolo cuando pasó por la zona ocupada por mesas en las que los pocos estudiantes que las ocupaban escribían rápidamente en sus pergaminos, como si quisieran acabar pronto para salir de ahí.

La excepción era alguien en una de las mesas más alejadas de la puerta, oculto tras una cantidad de libros incluso mayor que la que Kurama había recopilado, la cual ahora el Youko estaba dejando sobre la mesa más cercana.

—Hiei —repitió Kurama en voz baja, aprovechando el tener sus manos libres para agarrarlo de unos de sus brazos e impedirle irse—, necesito que saques la mitad de estos libros por mí.

La incredulidad fue suficiente para que Hiei lo observase de nuevo, alzando una ceja y sin hacer ningún movimiento para liberarse.

—¿No puedes hacerlo?

Kurama sonrió por un instante, viéndose travieso y burlesco al mismo tiempo antes de que su expresión volviese a la normalidad.

—Quiero decir —pronunció, indicando con un sutil gesto a la bibliotecaria—, que como estudiante saques algunos estos libros. Me encargaré de ellos cuando salgamos.

El porqué de todo seguía ausente en esas palabras, pero deseoso de salir de ahí Hiei asintió con su cabeza y tomó la mitad de la pila en cuanto Kurama lo soltó. 

Por esta vez lo ayudaría, pero la próxima vez que Kurama se acercase a él para pedirle algo sin sentido como esto lo obligaría a darle una explicación primero.

* * *

La noche del sábado debía ser una noche de verdadero descanso, sin el agotamiento que traía un día entero de clases ni la tensión producida por el hecho de tener que levantarse temprano al día siguiente.

Aun así, Kuwabara se encontraba recostado en su cama con los ojos abiertos, el ceño fruncido y la horrible sensación de que algo malo sucedería.

¿Yukina estaría bien? Su instinto le decía que no tenía que preocuparse por ella, pero aun así eso no bastaba para tranquilizarlo.

Cada vez que conseguía dormitar un frío intenso parecía apoderarse de su cuerpo y al despertar el único vestigio de lo que fuese que estuviese viendo en sus sueños era la reacción que éstos le producían: un sudor frío, una garganta seca y el ligero temor que sólo un vago mal presentimiento puede causar.

¿Algo ocurriría en Hogwarts? ¿Estaría relacionado con la misión que les habían encargado?

Tal vez era así, pero no se sentía capaz de asegurarlo.

Queriendo calmar su desasosiego, Kuwabara se levantó, apartando las cortinas que rodeaban su cama en el proceso.

No sentía que podría volver a dormir pronto o que de lograrlo conseguiría recordarlo para tener una idea de lo que fuese que ocurriría. Y si ese era el caso, quizás lo mejor que podía hacer era buscar despierto esa señal.

Con eso en mente Kuwabara abrió su baúl y una vez encontró su libro de adivinación y su varita volvió a la cama y cerró las cortinas alrededor de ésta de nuevo.

— _Lumos_ —murmuró, produciendo suficiente luz para poder leer.

Quizás podría encontrar algún método fácil que le permitiese saber algo sobre lo que fuese que sucedería en un futuro cercano y una vez lo hiciese podría descansar, para así estar preparado para cualquier emergencia y poder hablar con los demás sin que lo tildasen de loco paranoico.

* * *

La llegada de las lechuzas era siempre esperada durante las mañanas con diferentes niveles de entusiasmo y a veces traía alegrías a unos y otras desencantos a otros.

La unanimidad de reacciones era casi inexistente, pero esta vez una de las noticias publicadas en el Profeta habían logrado que la preocupación se generalizase en todo el gran comedor en cuestión de minutos.

Las conversaciones se habían convertido en murmullos apagados incluso en la mesa de Slytherin y más de uno había estado dirigiendo su mirada a Harry, quien sostenía con fuerza el periódico, y aunque Hermione quería decirle algo se mantuvo en silencio, inquieta por la noticia en primera página.

—Voldemort —pronunció Harry de repente, sobresaltando a todos los que lo escucharon y haciendo que incluso un chico de tercero dejase caer la tostada que estaba comiendo.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —preguntó Ron en voz alta, atrayendo las miradas de muchos que se preguntaban lo mismo—. No son aurores ni nada. ¡No hay razones para matarlos!

—No hablan de muertos —interrumpió Hermione sin pensarlo.

Aún estaba molesta con él y no estaba segura de qué pensar de la noticia, pero sentía la necesidad de decir los hechos en voz alta y no dejarse llevar por el pánico.

Quizás la noticia no tenía nada que ver con Voldemort y por eso la habían publicado en grande, con la esperanza de que los miembros del ministerio reaparecieran vivos y que con la ayuda de sus fotos éstos fuesen encontrados con mayor presteza.

—Granger tiene razón —dijo Seamus desde el otro lado de la mesa, también alzando su voz—. Estaban trabajando con una criatura peligrosa y hubo un accidente, no es difícil entender eso.

—¡En ese caso diría muertos o heridos, no _misteriosamente desaparecidos_! —exclamó Harry sin ocultar su molestia, dejando el periódico sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué pasó? —la llegada de un tranquilo Yusuke y un visiblemente no despierto por completo Kazuma interrumpió cualquier otro comentario de los presentes, quizás con ello impidiendo que una pelea terminase ocurriendo.

—Un grupo del departamento de regulación y control de criaturas mágicas desapareció —explicó Hermione con rapidez, no queriendo que alguien más respondiese añadiendo algo que no sabían si era verdad o no.

—¿Desapareció? —pronunció Yusuke, dejándose caer en un asiento libre—. ¿Como por arte de magia?

—Ese es el peor chiste que he escuchado en mucho tiempo, Urameshi —dijo Kazuma, bostezando y sentándose al lado de Yusuke—. Pero si eso es cierto... 

Yusuke y Kazuma intercambiaron una mirada y al ver esto Hermione frunció el ceño.

Era evidente que ellos sabían algo y el no saber cómo hacerlos confesar la verdad allí, frente a todos, hacía que quisiese gritar de frustración y hacer lo necesario para que al menos sus amigos la escuchasen y la ayudasen a desenmascararlos.

 

—Fue Voldemort —afirmó Harry antes de que ella perdiese la calma que le quedaba o la recuperase lo suficiente para pensar en qué preguntarles para que los japoneses se delatasen solos.

* * *

Draco era un Malfoy y como tal no le importaba si algún incompetente miembro del ministerio vivía o moría, por lo que él no se había visto contagiado del nerviosismo causado por la noticia de los desaparecidos y el no saber si esto era parte de algún plan del Señor Oscuro o algo sin ninguna relación a éste le impedía saber si debía temer y prepararse para lo que sucedería pronto o no.

Lo que si le inquietaba era que una de las lechuzas de su padre llegase con una carta para él justo mientras la ola de preocupación parecía apoderarse de todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

Sintiendo cómo la velocidad de los latidos de su corazón aumentaba, Draco desató el pergamino de la pata del ave, entrecerrando sus ojos y tragando saliva para que desapareciese el nudo que se había formado en su garganta al ver el sello en éste, el cual no pudo remover al primer intento con sus manos.

Estaba claro: lo que fuese que dijese esa carta era importante y nadie más debía leerlo.

Draco tomó aire lentamente, guardando el pergamino en su túnica antes de levantarse.

—¿Pasa algo, Draco? —preguntó Pansy de repente. Tratando de actuar con naturalidad, Draco asintió con su cabeza, agradeciendo internamente que Minamino no estuviese presente.

Si bien estaba seguro de que sus compañeros Slytherin no cuestionarían o sospecharían de sus acciones, no dudaba que Minamino sí lo haría y buscaría la forma de descubrir lo que sucedía y quizás incluso se las arreglarían para obtener la carta de la misma forma en la había hurtado su varita en el tren, como si fuese un hábil ladrón, y eso era algo que Draco no podía permitir.

—Vuelvo en un momento —contestó Draco y se dirigió con parsimonia hacia las puertas del gran comedor mas ya afuera aceleró su andar.

Draco recorrió los pasillos casi vacíos por varios minutos, deteniéndose en algunos salones en desuso y saliendo de ellos cada vez que veía un cuadro en ellos.

Le tomó varios minutos encontrar un lugar en el que parecía que podría mantener su privacidad y cuando lo hizo entró, indiferente al polvo que cubría los pocos muebles del lugar, y cerró la puerta con un par de hechizos.

Tomando una bocanada de aire, Draco apuntó su varita al sello de la carta y pronunció el hechizo que su padre le había enseñado para casos de emergencias, consciente de que un error en éste haría que la carta se autodestruyera antes de que pudiese leerla.

Eso no sucedió y Draco pudo ver cómo el pergamino se desenroscó por si sólo, dejándole ver la cuidadosa caligrafía de su padre antes de volar hasta sus manos.

Más nervioso de lo que quería aceptar que se sentía, Draco comenzó a leer la carta apresuradamente, apretando más el pergamino y sintiéndose más intranquilo luego de cada párrafo.

—¿Qué _demonios_? —pronunció una vez terminó, sin importarle si esa no era una expresión digna de un Malfoy pues era la única que podía expresar su escepticismo y, al mismo tiempo, parecía perfecta para la situación.

Queriendo creer que había entendido algo mal en su prisa, Draco la volvió a leer con más lentitud, mas los contenidos del pergamino no cambiaron.

Aunque no le agradase porque confirmaba las palabras de la vieja bruja que enseñaba Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, tenía que aceptarlo: los demonios existían.

Y eso no era lo peor.

Por algo su padre le había enviado esa carta, quizás arriesgando su vida con ello.

Draco se recostó contra uno de los muebles y luego de tomarse unos segundos para intentar calmarse apuntó su varita hacia el pergamino una vez más, esta vez pronunciando un hechizo para prenderle fuego, y mantuvo su mirada en el objeto hasta que todo lo que quedó de éste fueron cenizas.

Se sentía tan conmocionado por lo que acababa de leer que tardó un largo momento en mover su varita una vez más para desvanecer los restos e incluso después de hacerlo permaneció inmóvil, repitiéndose en su cabeza lo que su padre quería que hiciera pero inseguro de cómo hacerlo.

El que su padre sospechase que los demonios no le serían muy leales a nadie, ni si quiera al Señor Oscuro, bastaba para que comprendiese porqué su padre decía que tuviese cuidado y aprendiese a defenderse contra ellos, cosa no muy fácil de hacer aunque sí de decir.

Al fin de cuentas la existencia de los demonios había sido negada por siglos y quienes habían dicho lo contrario en el pasado habían sido tratados de locos —y quizás lo estaban en realidad— y desaparecido en instituciones apropiadas para su condición.

Por eso no había duda alguna de que eran pocos los que sabían la verdadera naturaleza de esas criaturas y Draco sólo conocía a una que parecía hacerlo: Genkai.

Pero estaba claro que esa bruja lo odiaba y por parte de Draco el sentimiento era mutuo, por lo que lo último que quería era pedirle ayuda y en ese caso sólo le quedaba una opción: entrenar por su cuenta.

¿Eso serviría? ¿Podría adivinar correctamente qué hechizos y maldiciones eran más efectivos contra esos seres? Y si lo hacía, ¿podría perfeccionarlos por su cuenta?

Era imposible saberlo y además el hacer algo para defenderse de esas criaturas sería lo mismo que hacer algo contra los nuevos aliados del Señor Oscuro, lo cual haría que pareciera que él planeaba traicionarlo.

Y aunque él sabía ser cauteloso, el que su padre dijese que ya había demonios vigilando Hogwarts era suficiente para hacerlo temer que terminaría muerto antes de poder aprender a hacer algo contra esos seres.

Su otra —última y desesperada— opción era buscar algún tipo de protección extra, pero ¿quién podría creerle, no delatarlo ante nadie y al mismo tiempo protegerlo no sólo de los demonios sino también del mismísimo Señor Oscuro?

Draco hizo una mueca de disgusto ante la única respuesta que surgió en su mente: Dumbledore.

Se decía que el viejo director era el único que provocaba verdadero temor en el Señor Oscuro y hasta el momento realmente había logrado mantenerlo fuera de Hogwarts, pero que Dumbledore protegiese el colegio no quería decir que haría lo mismo con él.

Y de cualquier forma, ¿el viejo confiaría en él?

Draco lo dudaba y tampoco tenía intenciones de bajar su cabeza y rogarle que lo hiciera.

Pero quizás había una manera de que el director lo ayudase. Era arriesgada, pero sin duda era mejor que quedar vulnerable ante los demonios y el Señor Oscuro: darle información.

No tenía que ser completamente cierta, pues eso podría hacer que él pareciese un traidor, pero tampoco tenía que ser completamente falsa, pues necesitaba que el viejo pudiese confirmarla por sus propios medios, creyese en él y lo protegiese como protegía a su favorito Potter.

Sintiendo que esa era la respuesta a su dilema, Draco se enderezó y salió del salón a toda prisa, dirigiéndose hacia el lugar en el que, según los rumores, se encontraba el despacho del director.

* * *

Draco dio varias vueltas por el segundo piso antes de encontrar la fea gárgola que se decía que protegía la entrada y ya frente a ella la observó fijamente, buscando alguna pista que le dijese cómo hacer para que le permitiese pasar o al menos avisase que él buscaba al director.

Si la gárgola fuese un cuadro sería más fácil, pensó Draco y tocó la gárgola con la punta de su varita.

—Necesito pasar —dijo, mas la gárgola permaneció inmóvil.

El paso de los segundos hizo que el impulso que había llevado a Draco hasta ahí desapareciese, dejándolo con el miedo que le traía el tratar de hacer algo tan imprudente.

Quizás no era una buena idea, quizás no debía estar ahí y haría mejor dando media vuelta y volviendo al gran comedor antes de que se arrepintiese. Pero tal vez se arrepentiría más si retrocedía ahora, pues dudaba ser capaz de volver a intentarlo y no se le ocurría ninguna otra opción.

Draco fulminó con su mirada a la gárgola que se interponía entre él y su último recurso, preguntándose si algún hechizo al menos serviría para que el director notase su presencia allí, mas antes de tener la oportunidad de intentar lo la gárgola se apartó, dejando a la vista una simple escalera de madera.

Tomando eso como una invitación y sin detenerse a pensar, consciente de que de hacerlo sólo dudaría más, Draco subió los escalones con toda la seguridad que podía aparentar y sólo se detuvo al llegar a una puerta de madera cerrada.

¿Debía tocar o entrar? 

Draco se decidió por lo primero y en cuanto escuchó una respuesta proveniente del despacho giró el pomo, sintiendo de nuevo un nudo en su garganta.

—Señor Malfoy —saludó el director desde su asiento, haciéndole un gesto para que entrara. 

Sin prestarle atención al despacho a pesar de cierta curiosidad que no era tan apremiante como la situación, Draco caminó hasta la silla frente al escritorio tras el cual estaba el director y se sentó en ella, manteniendo su espalda recta y su cabeza en alto.

—Profesor Dumbledore —comenzó Draco luego de tomar una bocanada de aire, recordando la carta de su padre y preparándose para pronunciar el hecho más vago pero cierto que podía decir—, hay un espía del Señor Oscuro en Hogwarts.

Ya no podía dar vuelta atrás.


	11. Chapter 11

—Profesor Dumbledore, hay un espía del Señor Oscuro en Hogwarts.

Sus palabras fueron recibidas con silencio y el paso de los segundos se llevó consigo las esperanzas que Draco tenía de que su improvisado plan funcionara.

El director no se veía sorprendido y su expresión no indicaba ningún interés en lo que acababa de escuchar, como si fuese una noticia vieja y sin importancia.

—Señor Malfoy —dijo Dumbledore luego de lo que parecía una eternidad—, ¿sabe usted lo que está implicando?

Era imposible no sentir una pizca de molestia ante semejante pregunta, pero Draco hizo lo posible para ignorarla y concentrarse en el hecho de que el director al menos parecía dispuesto a escucharlo y aunque eso no significaba que podría persuadirlo con facilidad, sí era el primer paso.

—No estoy acusando a nadie —aclaró, manteniendo su cabeza en alto y su mirada firme a pesar de su nerviosismo—. No _sé_ quién es.

—Pero sabe que están espiando el colegio —insistió Dumbledore, observándolo fijamente.

Esas palabras eran más cercanas a lo que su padre le había informado que a lo que él le había a Dumbledore, por lo que Draco no pudo evitar que las dudas lo invadieran.

El director era inteligente y quizás contestar con una afirmación sería suficiente para que Dumbledore considerase posibilidades mucho más concretas y cercanas a la verdad y si alguien siquiera sospechaba que él, Draco, había sido el que lo había encaminado a investigar sobre eso tendría que considerarse hombre muerto, pues dudaba poder convencer al Señor Oscuro —o tener la oportunidad de intentarlo— de que sólo había hablado para confundir al director.

Pero ese riesgo había existido desde que había pisado la oficina de Dumbledore y ya estaba ahí. 

Por eso, lo único que podía hacer ahora era asegurarse de que el hombre creyese en él y agradeciese la información que le estaba dando al punto de sentirse endeudado y protegerlo, de lo contrario correría un gran riesgo en un futuro cercano aun si el Señor Oscuro no se enteraba de nada.

—Podría decirse.

Draco contuvo su respiración y Dumbledore se recostó en su asiento, tocando su barba distraídamente sin perderlo de vista.

—Señor Malfoy —dijo Dumbledore, estirando su brazo y empujando una vasija de cristal llena de dulces hacia él—, ¿un caramelo de limón?

El cambio de tema hizo que Draco observase al director con incredulidad por un momento, preguntándose si estaba siendo probado, y al final tomó uno de los dulces, mas sintiéndose incapaz de comerlo lo mantuvo en sus manos.

—Voldemort —pronunció Dumbledore de repente, sobresaltándolo—, siempre ha tenido espías y aliados en los lugares más inesperados, eso no lo dudo.

—Pero... —intentó interrumpirlo Draco, a pesar de que no estaba seguro de lo que podía decir pero demasiado consciente de que el director estaba hablando como si no le hubiese creído.

—Le aseguro —continuó Dumbledore con un inusual brillo en sus ojos, alzando una de sus manos para indicarle que lo dejase hablar— que si algo pasa en Hogwarts haré todo lo posible para proteger a todos los estudiantes. 

Draco bajó su mirada y apretó el dulce en sus manos, sintiendo un sudor frío recorrer su nuca y convencido de que todo color había abandonado su rostro.

Eso sonaba como si Dumbledore tuviese claras todas las razones por las que él estaba allí y era el segundo momento de la conversación en la que el viejo había parecido saber la verdad.

Pero si Dumbledore hubiese usado legilimancia él se habría dado cuenta... ¿verdad?

El no estar seguro impidió que Draco pudiese volver a alzar su mirada para ver al director de frente mientras asentía con su cabeza, sintiendo que acababa de cavar su tumba al aceptar las palabras de Dumbledore.

* * *

Investigar nunca era perder el tiempo.

Incluso las veces en que le tomaban semanas encontrar la respuesta anhelada, Hermione se atrevía a asegurar que la búsqueda era más grata que frustrante debido a lo mucho que podía aprender en el proceso.

Esta vez, en cambio, era justo lo opuesto.

Las menciones de demonios eran muchas, pero la mayoría eran leyendas que incluso podrían haber sido sacadas de obras de ficción muggle y los libros que hablaban de demonios en un contexto más real contenían relatos sobre rumores que un mago había investigado, todo para descubrir que los rumores eran causados por un ser mágico no registrado o el resultado del experimento de algún otro brujo.

El autor de un solo libro no había llegado a esa conclusión y a pesar de que una leída minuciosa la hizo que pensara que se trataban de las historias de un loco, Hermione le había dado el beneficio de la duda.

No le tomó mucho encontrar la biografía del creador —y auto-publicador— de dicho libro, la cual hizo que sus minúsculas esperanzas de haber encontrado algo desaparecieran. La vida de aquel mago había estado llena de incidentes —como la ocasión en la que había confundido su gato con un ser felino humanoide o cuando había insistido que un perro común era un demonio que un muggle había estado ocultando y cuidando luego de un pacto— que probaban que su palabra no era fiable.

Eso había sido dos días atrás y ahora la pila de libros que tendría que volver a dejar en sus polvorientos estantes había crecido tanto que Hermione comenzaba a considerar rendirse por primera vez desde que había ingresado a Hogwarts.

Al fin de cuentas todo indicaba que aunque investigase por meses no encontraría ninguna prueba de que lo que Genkai, la maestra que había parecido eficiente en un comienzo pero a la que tal vez le faltaba un tornillo o dos, había dicho era verdad.

Con un suspiro, Hermione cerró un libro más y lo dejó de lado.

Quizás ya era hora de confrontar a la profesora, pero el pensar que la anciana insistiría en el demonio supuestamente verdadero que había atrapado en lugar de usar argumentos basados en la realidad y con fuentes que pudiesen ser corroboradas hacía que Hermione perdiese el ánimo de hacerlo, aunque sabía que debía si quería recuperar las esperanzas de aprender algo y prepararse junto a sus compañeros para los TIMOs.

Con eso en mente Hermione abrió otro de los libros que había recopilado para su investigación, "Demonios y sus historias", y estuvo a punto de cerrarlo de inmediato para dedicarse a algo más productivo, como comenzar el ensayo para encantamientos que debía entregar la semana siguiente, mas una palabra impresa en la página al azar en la que había abierto el libro captó su atención.

—"Youko Kurama" —leyó en voz alta, frunciendo el ceño.

Sabía que había escuchado "Kurama" antes, pero no recordaba dónde. Aunque tal vez leer sobre "Youko Kurama" refrescaría su memoria.

Animada ante esa perspectiva y decidida a volver a sus estudios una vez terminase con ese libro en particular, Hermione se enderezó en su asiento y empezó a leerlo desde la primera página.

* * *

En todos sus años como educadora Minerva había tenido una gran cantidad de alumnos.

No podía decir que se acordaba de todos, ya que los años se habían encargado de borrar de su memoria los rostros de más de uno, pero un vistazo a la lista de quienes habían pasado por Gryffindor desde que ella había comenzado a trabajar en Hogwarts usualmente bastaba para que pudiese rememorar algo de cada uno de ellos.

Aun así, siempre podía recordar sin necesidad de ninguna ayuda a los estudiantes más brillantes y a los más rebeldes.

Pensar en los primeros la hacía sonreír con orgullo, mientras que las memorias que tenía de los segundos la hacían suspirar con cansancio aun si ya había pasado mucho desde los siete años en los que le habían provocado dolores de cabeza.

Y a pesar de eso, no podía comparar a ninguno de ellos con Hiei Jaganshi.

No era que aquel chico ocasionase problemas con sus compañeros en Gryffindor o con los estudiantes de otras casas, pero su evidente indiferencia en lo referente a sus estudios era preocupante y diferente a lo que había visto en los estudiantes más perezosos.

Minerva apretó sus labios, mirando fijamente el pergamino encantado en el que cada día aparecían nuevas frases que anunciaban a cuáles clases Jaganshi no había asistido, y contuvo un suspiro.

En las dos semanas desde el comienzo del término escolar, Jaganshi sólo se había presentado sin falta a todas sus lecciones de Pociones y de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y luego de una conversación con Severus y Hagrid, Minerva estaba convencida de que eso era gracias al amigo de Jaganshi en Slytherin y no a que a él le entusiasmaran o interesaran las pociones o los seres mágicos.

Y aunque Genkai, quien había sido profesora de Jaganshi y los demás cuando estaban en Japón, le había asegurado que era mejor dejarlo hacer las cosas a su modo, como jefa Gryffindor ella no podía permitir que Jaganshi siguiese holgazaneando de esa manera.

Sin dejar de observar el pergamino encantado que había decidido dejar en su escritorio hasta que lograse que Jaganshi asistiese a todas sus clases, Minerva usó su varita para servirse una taza de té, la cual bebió con lentitud mientras consideraba qué hacer.

Hasta el momento no había logrado encontrar a Jaganshi para explicarle que, independientemente de la forma en que Genkai le había enseñado, Hogwarts no permitiría tal actitud de parte de sus estudiantes, pues el chico parecía ser experto en ocultarse mientras no estaba en las clases que debería y Minerva no sentía que debía abordarlo en el gran comedor para hablar de un tema tan delicado.

Darle detenciones tampoco era una verdadera solución y al menos todavía no quería hablar con Dumbledore para tomar medidas más serias como expulsarlo de Hogwarts o enviarlo de regreso a su colegio en Japón.

Siendo así, quizás lo mejor sería citar a Jaganshi en su despacho y una vez hablase con él y supiese cuáles eran las razones de su falta de interés, vería cómo podría motivarlo para mejorar su asistencia y también cuál sería el castigo apropiado por todas las clases a las que no se había presentado.

Contenta con su decisión, Minerva dejó su taza ahora vacía y preparó un pergamino nuevo, tinta y una pluma y comenzó a escribir velozmente.

* * *

El lago se había convertido en el lugar en el que Hiei pasaba más tiempo y el que desde allí pudiese ver el bosque no tenía nada que ver en ello.

Aunque el interés de Kurama en aquel lugar no hubiese desaparecido luego de recorrer gran parte de éste, Hiei ya estaba convencido de que allí no había nada que pudiese ser considerado peligroso, por lo que no tenía ninguna intención de mantenerlo vigilado o siquiera volver a visitarlo.

Aun así, eran pocos los que se acercaban a los lindes de aquel mar de árboles y eso hacía que los bordes del lago más cercano a éstos fuese uno de los sitios más tranquilos de Hogwarts, lo cual era suficiente para que Hiei regresase allí cada vez que deseaba pensar, descansar o simplemente escapar del bullicio de los centenares de humanos que vivían en el castillo.

El único al que no podía evitar estando en el lago era a Kurama y Hiei no sabía si sentirse molesto o no por ello.

Cada acción del Youko desde que habían llegado a Hogwarts parecía variar entre normal a impulsiva y salvaje e incluso cuando Kurama sonreía y actuaba como un estudiante más, Hiei creía ver en él más de lo que había esperado del famoso Youko Kurama y menos del Kurama que había ganado parte de su confianza.

Y aun así, había momentos —como durante el recorrido del bosque— en los que el Kurama volvía a actuar como era usual y fingía que nada fuera de lo habitual había sucedido.

De lo único que Hiei estaba seguro era que no quería hacer parte de los juegos del Youko y que lo que sí deseaba era una explicación, cosa que Kurama parecía sin intenciones de ofrecerle.

¿Tendría que sacársela a la fuerza?

La idea era menos atractiva de lo que pensaba aceptar e inconcientemente, Hiei cerró una de sus manos alrededor de la empuñadura de su espada, considerando sus posibilidades si llegaban a enfrentarse.

Un aleteo cada vez más sonoro sacó a Hiei de sus pensamientos e hizo que observase hacia el cielo, fijándose en la lechuza que parecía estar volando en su dirección y que, efectivamente, en cuestión de segundos comenzó a planear sobre su cabeza en lugar de aterrizar en una de las ramas del árbol en el que él estaba.

Un par de semanas atrás Hiei habría considerado ahuyentarla o matarla, pero el haber visto más de una vez cómo esas aves eran usadas para entregar notas a los humanos residentes en Hogwarts hizo que se fijase primero en sus patas y no se sintió sorprendido al ver que en una de ellas tenía un pequeño pergamino en el cual se podía ver su nombre.

Cómo era que ese pájaro lo había encontrado y quién le había escrito eran dos misterios en los que Hiei no estaba realmente interesado, pero a pesar de eso le quitó su carga y esperó a que retomase su vuelo en cualquier dirección, cosa que la lechuza hizo con prontitud.

Una vez el ave desapareció de su vista, Hiei desenroscó el pergamino y leyó las tres escuetas frases escritas en éste antes de resoplar.

Fuese quien fuese la "profesora McGonagall", él no tenía ninguna intención de reunirse con ella para hablar sobre su "preocupante indiferencia escolar".

Queriendo deshacerse de la carta indeseada en cuanto antes, Hiei concentró su youki para prenderle fuego y esta vez no se sorprendió cuando esa acción le causó un leve dolor inmediato, el cual desapareció en cuanto dejó de usar su youki una vez todo lo que quedó del pergamino fueron cenizas.

¿Por qué había sucedido eso una vez más?

El no conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta lo molestaba tanto como la falta de explicaciones de Kurama y Hiei no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia el castillo, fulminándolo con su mirada aun cuando sabía que la construcción de piedra no tenía la culpa de nada ni mucho menos podía contestarle sus muchas dudas.


	12. Chapter 12

Aunque la muerte y las malas noticias fuesen parte de su trabajo día a día, Botan no podía decir que estaba acostumbrada a ellas.

La llegada de grandes grupos de almas de humanos que deberían haber vivido muchos años más seguía provocándole una gran turbación, aun si no era ella la encargada de guiar esas almas al Reikai.

Esta vez, además, la noticia de las nuevas muertes ocurridas antes de tiempo había llegado con otra peor y esa última era la razón por la que ahora estaba allí, en la oficina de Genkai.

Aun cuando en un comienzo había creído era ese sería un buen lugar para reunirse, el que Yusuke y Kuwabara aún no llegasen la estaban haciendo pensar que no había sido la mejor de sus ideas y que, quizás, usar la sala común de Gryffindor temprano en la mañana o tarde en la noche seguía siendo la mejor opción. Una interrupción era, al fin de cuentas, mejor que no poder hablar con todos ellos.

Botan suspiró, mirando de reojo a los dos que sí habían acudido a su llamado y preguntándose si tendría que hablar solo con ellos por ahora.

No era que le molestara, aunque fuese más práctico decirles a todos al mismo tiempo, pero el silencio indiferente de Hiei, quien estaba recostado contra una pared con los ojos cerrados, y el hecho de que Kurama no hubiese hablado desde que habían intercambiado un saludo la hacían sentir incómoda y dudar.

Si tan solo Yusuke y Kuwabara apareciesen...

Como si estuviesen respondiendo a sus pensamientos, un ligero murmullo de voces, que pronto se volvió más claro y que ella reconoció de inmediato, se hizo escuchar.

Ella no fue la única que lo hizo, pues de inmediato Hiei abrió sus ojos y Kurama giró su cabeza en dirección a la puerta, la cual no tardó en ser abierta.

—Es culpa de Kuwabara —aseguró Yusuke en el mismo instante en el que entró.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —reclamó Kuwabara tras él—. ¡Yo no fui el que...!

—Al fin —pronunció Hiei, interrumpiendo la discusión de los dos detectives.

Kuwabara empujó la puerta tras sí para cerrarla y abrió la boca, dispuesto responder la queja del Jaganshi, mas no pudo hacerlo.

—¿Y a qué se debe esta reunión? —preguntó Kurama con su expresión tan afable como de costumbre, pero con un dejo de impaciencia en su voz, consiguiendo así detener cualquier discusión.

Botan se aclaró la garganta y aguardó a que la atención de los cuatro detectives estuviera en ella.

—Anoche —comenzó mientras paseó su mirada por ellos, queriendo trasmitirles la gravedad de lo que tenía que decirles— recibí una noticia del Reikai.

—¿Es sobre esos magos desaparecidos? —interrumpió Kuwabara con nerviosismo.

—Sí —dijo Botan, recordando la noticia impresa que había conmocionado al colegio pocos días atrás—, sus almas ya están en el Reikai y ya confirmamos qué pasó.

—El tal Voldemort —afirmó Yusuke frunciendo el ceño, antes de que ella pudiera continuar.

—Ese es el problema —suspiró Botan—. No fue exactamente él, pero es un hecho que alguien logró abrir temporalmente la barrera del Makai desde el mundo humano y los demonios que salieron por ahí fueron los que mataron a ese grupo de magos.

—¡Lo sabía! —la exclamación, dicha en voz alta y con un tono intranquilo, de Kuwabara atrajo la atención de todos.

—¿Tú... _sabías_ lo que ocurrió? —cuestionó Kurama, entrecerrando sus ojos.

—¡No! Bueno, sí. —Kuwabara rascó su cabeza—. Tenía un mal presentimiento e intenté... averiguar porqué era. Solo pude saber que eran "fuerzas malignas que venían en camino" y supuse que era sobre esos magos desaparecidos, pero ahora tiene más sentido.

—¿Ahora estás diciendo que crees en la adivinación? —intervino Yusuke, visiblemente incrédulo.

—¡Ya van varias veces en que acierto, Urameshi! —se defendió Kuwabara, alzando su voz a cada palabra—. No puedes decir que es una coincidencia.

—Independientemente de la utilidad de la adivinación —dijo Kurama, interrumpiendo una vez más la discusión antes de que ésta desviara por completo el tema—, deberíamos hacer uso de todo lo que pueda servirnos.

—Es una buena idea —aceptó Botan con una pequeña sonrisa y se dirigió de nuevo hacia Kuwabara—. Avísanos si tienes otro mal presentimiento. Aunque no sepamos exactamente qué va a pasar, puedo avisarle al Reikkai y todos podremos estar más preparados.

—¡Cuenten conmigo! —El orgullo que eso le produjo a Kuwabara fue tan obvio como la manera en que Yusuke puso sus ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos, mostrándose poco contento tal como había estado en el momento en que le habían asignado esta misión.

—¿Esa es la única razón por la que nos citaste aquí? —interrogó Kurama de nuevo, esta vez con un brillo pensativo en sus ojos.

—No, claro que no —dijo Botan, recordando lo mucho que aún le faltaba por decir—. Sospechamos que Riddle tuvo que ver y además de estar probando por cuánto tiempo puede abrir la barrera, también está comenzando a probar cómo manipular youkai para usarlos contra sus enemigos.

—Imposible —habló Hiei, resoplando con desprecio.

—No realmente —replicó Kurama—, en especial si hablamos de demonios no muy fuertes que estén dispuestos a hacer algún... sacrificio a cambio de venir al mundo humano. Aunque 

—En resumen—intervino Yusuke—, es posible y sabemos quién fue aunque digan no estar seguros. Así que no solo tendremos que encargarnos de ese mago, sino también de los demonios que está trayendo.

—¡Exacto! Sabía que lo entenderías. —Botan sonrió, aliviada de lo fácil que había resultado explicar todo.

—¿Y cuándo nos vamos? —continuó Yusuke, luciendo esperanzado.

Aunque tanto Kurama como Hiei reaccionaron con indiferencia ante eso, Kuwabara se mostró tan confundido como Botan se sentía. ¿De dónde había sacado Yusuke esa pregunta?

—No nos vamos.

—Pero los demonios... —insistió Yusuke, consiguiendo con ello que Botan comprendiese que él había creído que irían directamente a encargarse del problema.

—No sabemos donde están ahora —aclaró Botan con pesar—. Incluso durante el ataque el rastro de youki fue mínimo y aunque el Reikai ha intentado hallarlo, creemos que los está ocultando con las mismas barreras que él usa para ocultarse o que volvieron al Makai por ahora. Pero tenemos que estar listos en caso de que abran un portal aquí.

La decepción de Yusuke fue evidente en la forma bajó su mirada, dejó caer sus hombros e inclinó su cabeza, y la oficina se llenó de silencio por unos momentos, al menos hasta que Kurama lo rompió.

—Estoy seguro —comentó con una amplia sonrisa, dirigiéndose a Yusuke quien, esperanzado, alzó su vista de inmediato— de que Genkai podría enseñarte algún hechizo que nos ayude a encontrarlos.

El semblante de Yusuke se pintó de horror al tiempo que Kuwabara dejó escapar una gran carcajada.

Aparentemente, ni estar en Hogwarts ni las clases particulares con Genkai habían logrado que Yusuke comenzase a apreciar e interesarse en la magia.

* * *

Había días en los que Ron estaba dispuesta a aceptar consigo mismo y nunca en voz alta, que Hermione era una genio.

Otros, solo podía preguntarse porqué alguien que sacaba tan buenas notas podía estar tan empecinada en ideas tan tontas como la liberación de los elfos domésticos o que personas como Yusuke eran sospechosas y quizás incluso malignas y peligrosas.

¿De dónde había sacado esa idea, en primer lugar?

Ron había estado a punto de preguntarle justo eso en más de una de las comidas silenciosas y poco agradables que habían tomado lugar en la mesa de Gryffindor, al igual que en más de una clase en la que se habían sentado relativamente cerca, mas el recuerdo de la última discusión que habían tenido, que coincidía también con la última vez que habían intercambiado palabra alguna, lo había detenido.

¿Por qué tenía que ser él el que debía romper la ley del hielo que Hermione había comenzado?

Porque si mal no recordaba, él era el que había pronunciado la última palabra en la biblioteca y ella seguía sin darle ninguna explicación y encargándose de gran parte de los deberes que ambos tenía como prefectos, como si quisiera evitarlo, y las pocas veces que se habían visto cara a cara, ella había apartado su mirada y seguido su camino como si ni siquiera lo hubiese notado.

Sin importar cómo lo viese, ella era quien debía cambiar eso y no él.

Convencido de que tenía la razón, Ron frunció el ceño e inclinó su cabeza para observar el pergamino en el que debería estar escribiendo un ensayo de encantamientos, pero no movió la mano en la que estaba sosteniendo su pluma.

Aunque una parte de él quería conformarse con sentirse indignado y seguir con su vida hasta que Hermione decidiese que era hora de volver a hablar con él, otra no entendía nada. Hermione no era una mala persona, nunca se unía a los intercambios de chismes en los que incluso Ginny participaba y podía recitar la historia de Hogwarts de memoria y usar eso como justificación para algo, cosa que no había hecho esta vez.

—Harry... —murmuró, comenzando a cansarse de ser el único que le estaba dando vueltas a eso en su cabeza—. ¿Te ha dicho algo?

—¿Eh? —Harry apartó su vista de su propio pergamino y lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido en evidente confusión—. ¿Hermione?

—Ni siquiera entiendo porqué ella está molesta —aceptó, dejando su pluma de lado; no era como si estuviese pensando en escribir un ensayo en ese momento. 

—Has intentado... ¿hablarle? —cuestionó Harry luego de mirar a su alrededor, como si quisiese verificar que nadie en la sala común estuviese poniendo atención a la conversación que estaban teniendo.

—Ella no quiere que le hable —afirmó Ron, cruzando sus brazos—. Tú viste su última lechuza —señaló, queriendo recordarle que ella le había enviado notas impersonales sobre algunos de sus deberes como prefectos las últimas semanas en vez de acercarse y decirle—. Y la anterior ¡y la anterior!

Dos chicos de primero, que habían estado concentrados en lo que parecía un trabajo de investigación pues tenían varios libros polvorientos cerca, pusieron su atención en Ron cuando él subió su voz, pero él los ignoró y se negó a fijarse si algún otro de los estudiantes presentes lo estaba observando ahora.

Realmente, todo era culpa de Hermione y él no tenía porqué ser el que le hablase primero.

Harry asintió con su cabeza con lentitud y permaneció en silencio, gesto que Ron decidió tomar como una indudable prueba de que su amigo lo entendía y le estaba dando la razón.

Si Hermione tenía algo que decir, fuese sobre un sus teorías disparatadas o sobre algo más, Ron la escucharía. Pero no, ni siquiera le preguntaría porqué estaba sospechando de un grupo que solo era extraño por su procedencia y repentina llegada al colegio, aun cuando él mismo estaba cada vez más curioso al respecto.

* * *

Era obvio, en opinión de Draco, que la reciente racha de infortunios sobre él no era una coincidencia.

La reciente clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras solo lo terminaba de confirmar.

Sin siquiera preocuparse por disimular, Draco se levantó de su asiento y abandonó el salón con sus puños cerrados y a paso rápido, sin pensar por un solo segundo en aguardar a Crabbe y Goyle, aun cuando los escuchó intentar seguirlo apresuradamente.

Ante la poco esperanzadora charla con Dumbledore, había considerado por un momento a la vieja Genkai como una posible fuente de conocimientos contra demonios que podría ayudarlo, mas ésta se había convertido en una pérdida de tiempo, pues en lugar de volver a hablar de demonios, la bruja los había hecho practicar hechizos defensivos en las últimas clases, dejándolo en el mismo estado de incertidumbre de antes.

¿Cómo podía ser eso posible?

No había tal cosa como una racha de mala suerte para un Malfoy. Había magia antigua, heredada de sus ancestros, que los protegían de los azares del destino que habían llevado a que otras familias puras decayesen con el paso del tiempo.

Pero desde su primer y desafortunado encuentro con Minamino en el tren, nada bueno había sucedido.

No era suficiente con que el pelirrojo tuviese las desfachatez de considerarse su igual —algo que no era, obviamente— y con que una vieja bruja no reconociese sus habilidades, sino que ahora tenía que temer unos seres que muchos seguían considerando un mito.

Él mismo lo había hecho, incluso después de la supuesta prueba de Genkai, mas la palabra de su padre valía mucho más que eso; aun así, precisamente gracias a la ignorancia de muchos él ahora estaba solo y además, el mundo entero estaba en su contra.

Y como si el universo quisiese recordárselo más de lo que ya lo había hecho, en el mismo instante en que giró por el corredor se encontró de golpe con una túnica decorada con el escudo de Gryffindor, vestida por el que parecía ser el nuevo amigo del niño de oro, uno de los japoneses que habían aparecido junto a Minamino, y quien para colmo de males estaba acompañado por el más alto y ruidoso del grupo de los transferidos.

—Ten cuidado —dijo Urameshi, sin siquiera tambalearse a pesar de que el hombro de Draco resintió el impacto al estrellarse contra él.

—Quítense de mi camino —ordenó, sacudiendo su túnica con desagrado para también intentar disminuir el dolor, masajeando su hombro, sin ser obvio.

Los japoneses intercambiaron una mirada y no hicieron ningún movimiento para apartarse tal como deberían.

—Cada vez confirmo más porqué todos odian a los Slytherin.

—Sí... ¿Realmente es allá que queda el salón de Trasfiguraciones? —preguntó Kuwabara a Urameshi, como si incluso tuviese intenciones de ignorar a Draco por completo. Nadie le hacía eso a un Malfoy.

—Creo —dijo Urameshi, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Parece —pronunció Draco en el mismo momento en que escuchó a Crabbe y a Goyle alcanzarlo— que todos los amigos de Potter carecen de educación y de dinero.

Los dos Slytherin tras él rieron, pero Kuwabara frunció el ceño y dio un paso hacia él. Estaba claro que ni siquiera era capaz de entender lo que Draco había dicho.

—¡Tú ni siquiera pediste perdón!

—No tengo porqué hacerlo —replicó Draco, cada vez más airado. Todo era culpa de ellos; habían aparecido junto a Minamino al tiempo que los demonios y estaban en todas partes, arruinando cada minuto que él pasaba en Hogwarts.

—¿¡Estás buscando pelea!? —insistió Kuwabara, dando un paso más en su dirección.

—¿Finalmente algo de diversión? —habló Urameshi con una sonrisa, golpeando sus dos puños.

Ellos eran bárbaros, no había ninguna otra explicación para la forma en que estaban reaccionando. Pero él era un mago perfectamente capaz, aun si la vieja bruja Genkai no parecía reconocerlo, y además era un prefecto; podría hacerlos pagar por sus recientes infortunios doblemente y sin siquiera tener que pronunciar una sola maldición.

Crabbe y Goyle eran capaces de comprender la situación y en cuanto Draco los miró por encima de su hombro para darles la señal, ambos sacaron sus varitas con presteza.

Él había escuchado los comentarios sobre la ineptitud de Urameshi e, incluso ahora, ni él ni Kuwabara habían sacado sus propias varitas.

Estaba claro que ellos tenían la ventaja y podían aprovecharla; luego, él podría usar su posición de prefecto para castigarlos.

Draco estuvo a punto de sonreír al pensar eso, mas antes de que Crabbe o Goyle pronunciasen el primer hechizo contra los japoneses, ambos desaparecieron.

—Tsk, estos magos no hacen más que depender de sus palitos —dijo Kuwabara.

Draco se giró en sus talones al escucharlo y lo vio junta a Urameshi, a poca distancia de los otros dos Slytherins.

Él ni siquiera los había visto moverse; sin embargo, ambos habían desarmado a Goyle y a Crabbe en cuestión de un parpadeo. Ese era el mismo truco que Minamino había usado, aunque parecían haber añadido algo más pues tanto Crabbe como Goyle se encontraban en el suelo, cubriendo sus rostros con sus manos y gimiendo de dolor. 

Tragando saliva, Draco metió la mano en el bolsillo derecho de su túnica y suspiró con alivio al descubrir que su varita seguía ahí, perfectamente a salvo.

Apretándola para evitar que se la quitasen también, Draco dio un paso hacia atrás en el mismo momento en que Urameshi habló.

—Y yo que pensaba que podríamos divertirnos un poco.

Lo decían como si hubiese sido fácil y estuviesen en total ventaja, algo que quizás era cierto. 

Aun cuando, en parte, Draco quería dejar el lugar antes de que tuviesen la oportunidad de humillarlo como habían hecho con sus compañeros de casa, su orgullo le impidió hacerlo en silencio.

—No saben con quién se están metiendo.

—¿Con alguien que no puede defenderse solo? —cuestionó Kuwabara con un resoplido.

Si antes había estado molesto, ahora Draco estaba enfurecido, pero también consciente de que no tenía las de ganar, por lo que manteniendo su cabeza en alto y su vara bien agarrada, dio media vuelta y se alejó a paso rápido.

Crabbe y Goyle podían ir a la enfermería por sí mismos si realmente lo necesitaban. 

—Dejar a tus camaradas atrás no es muy amable de tu parte.

El comentario, dicho a poca distancia tras él, lo paralizó. Reconocía la voz, pues había tenido la desgracia de escucharla con más frecuencia de la que le agradaba, mas en ningún momento había notado que lo había seguido.

Al girar su cabeza y ver el rostro sereno del pelirrojo, Draco solo pudo tensarse más y apretó incluso con mayor fuerza su empuñadora, sin importarle el dolor que le produjo la forma en que la madera se enterró contra su piel. 

Estaba claro que Minamino tenía algo en su contra y sin saber qué trucos eran los que utilizaba para acercarse con el sigilo de un fantasma y robar varitas, no podía descuidarse.

—Ellos pueden cuidarse solos —masculló.

—Algunas veces hay que ser egoísta, pero dejarlos así... —Minamino movió su cabeza con desaprobación, como si ni siquiera hubiese escuchado lo que Draco acababa de decirle—. Tienes mucho que aprender.

—¡Y tengo frente a mi al señor perfección! —explotó Draco, recibiendo en respuesta solo una sonrisa tan inocente como falsa del pelirrojo.

Sin decir más, Draco continuó su camino por el corredor.

Cada vez era más evidente que no solo necesitaba encontrar la forma de defenderse contra los demonios; también necesitaba descubrir cómo desquitarse de Minamino y sus amigos.

* * *

No era que Kurama tuviese algo contra Malfoy.

Si quisiese explicar los sentimientos que le producía el rubio, podría resumirlo como una especie de diversión lastimosa.

A pesar de sus ínfulas, Malfoy era demasiado joven e inexperto, algo que hacía evidente con cada uno de sus actos y palabras. 

Eso era divertido de observar, en el mismo sentido en que era entretenido ver a un perro perseguir su propia cola, y provocarlo y confirmar lo predecible e ingenuo que era, lo hacía querer puyarlo más para ver si llegaría el día en que Malfoy notaría sus propias debilidades y haría algo para remediarlas.

Aun así, eso no quería decir que lo buscaba para ello.

Todos sus encuentros con Malfoy habían nacido de una coincidencia, salvo las veces en que Malfoy se había acercado primero, nunca con las mejores intenciones.

Kurama sólo había aprovechado cada una de esas oportunidades, tal como ahora, en que su camino solo había coincidido con el de Malfoy, algo poco sorprendente cuando ambos habían salido de la misma clase casi al mismo tiempo.

Al menos Malfoy sabía cuándo no tenía las de ganar, lo cual era un punto a su favor, aun cuando eso no cambiaba su falta de sabiduría y el exceso de orgullo que le impedía escuchar el consejo que Kurama acababa de darle.

Preguntándose si esta vez Malfoy sí se percataría de su presencia —que ni siquiera había tratado de ocultar— tras él antes de que sus caminos divergiesen, Kurama reanudó su andar.

Si bien se había detenido unos segundos atrás para señalarles a Yusuke y a Kuwabara hacia dónde debían llevar a sus dos desafortunadas victimas y luego lo había vuelto a hacer para hablar con Malfoy, tenía algo que hacer.

Malfoy no pareció siquiera pensar en mirar atrás una sola vez y Kurama se encogió de hombros, indiferente ante la pequeña dosis de diversión perdida.

Desde el corredor en el que perdió de vista a Malfoy, el cual llevaba a la sala común de Slytherin, Kurama tuvo que recorrer varios pasillos más y un par de escaleras para llegar a su meta actual: la biblioteca.

Aun cuando había sacado de ella varias docenas de libros, la ola de curiosidad que Genkai había causado con su única clase sobre demonios significaba que podía haber otros más que, quizás, habían estado en manos de algún alumno durante sus visitas anteriores.

Si bien muchos de los libros habían resultado estar llenos de disparates, otros contenían poca pero verdadera información del Makai y uno de ellos, el único que no había devuelto a la biblioteca y que hasta el momento no había logrado destruir o modificar debido a la magia que lo protegía, lo mencionaba.

Era satisfactorio para su orgullo ver tal cosa, mas estaba consciente de que tal información también podía ser una fuente de problemas en las manos equivocadas, especialmente si la existencia de los demonios era probada sin lugar a duda en la comunidad mágica.

Los elfos domésticos eran una muestra clara de algunas de las tradiciones de los magos y si bien aquellas criaturas parecían aceptar su condición de esclavos, Kurama había aprendido lo suficiente en la ignorada, por los demás estudiantes, clase de historia como para saber que ellos no eran una excepción. El rechazo en contra de la superioridad de los magos por algunas criaturas había provocado guerras, algunas veces iniciadas por los magos mismos.

Kurama no les temía, pero evitar posibles enemigos y no poner en riesgo a su madre era ya un hábito que no deseaba romper, por lo que ser ahora cuidadoso y acabar con los registros de su vieja vida que estaban a su alcance le parecía sensato.

Al llegar a la biblioteca, Kurama saludó a la bibliotecaria en voz baja y con una sonrisa, gesto que ella correspondió, aparentemente apreciando que alguien respetase el silencio sagrado del lugar y viniese con tanta frecuencia.

Su recorrido por los estantes usuales no le trajo más que la novedad de un libro grueso sobre "Criaturas posiblemente mágicas no identificadas", el cual acomodó bajo un brazo con toda la intención de sacarlo de la biblioteca para leerlo con calma durante la noche. 

Al llegar de regreso a la recepción tuvo que esperar, debido a que alguien se había acercado antes que él, aunque aparentemente para entregar algunos textos que se había llevado con anterioridad.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Kurama al reconocer a la persona en cuestión y se contuvo de sonreír con burla cuando ella no pudo ocultar su sobresalto.

Su nombre Hermione Granger, recordaba, era prefecta de Gryffindor, el único ratón de biblioteca que no pertenecía a Ravenclaw y era quien los había descubierto en la primera reunión que habían tenido un día después de su llegada a Hogwarts.

Según Botan, ella no había escuchado nada importante, pero la mirada de desconfianza qué le dedico expresaba claramente qué pensaba de él, aunque quizás se debía a que todavía lo resentía por haber roto la tradición de "solo estudiantes de una casa pueden entrar a la sala común de ella".

A pesar de eso, ella le respondió el saludo con un gesto y volvió su atención a Madame Pince, quien estaba ocupada comparando el nombre de cada libro que la chica estaba devolviendo con la lista de registro, un proceso sorprendentemente anticuado y lento y que él no había esperado ver en una sociedad llena de personas capaces de volar en una escoba y de hacer desaparecer un objeto con un movimiento de varita.

La mayoría de los libros que la chica estaba devolviendo eran de temas específicos, como pociones y encantamientos, pero uno captó la atención de Kurama.

—¿"Demonios y sus historias"? —pronunció, curioso; no lo había visto en ninguna de sus visitas anteriores. Al notar que sus palabras habían captado la atención de Granger, añadió—: ¿Es interesante?

Granger se encogió de hombros.

—Son leyendas —explicó con poco ánimo—, como las que se ven en libros de historias muggles.

Quizás, pensó Kurama, la chica estaba tratando de averiguar lo que podía sobre demonios y había pensado que no había descubierto nada real en ese libro. Si ese era el caso o no, Kurama tendría que confirmarlo con sus propios ojos.

—¿Podría llevar también ese? —le preguntó Kurama a la bibliotecaria, quien luego de alzar su mirada asintió gustosa y dejó el libro aparte, en lugar de colocarlo junto a la pila de libros pendientes por ser regresados a sus estantes apropiados—. A veces me gusta leer algún libro de ficción en mi tiempo libre —explicó después a Granger, quien lo estaba observando con el ceño fruncido.

—No conozco muchos magos que digan eso —comentó ella sin apartar su vista de él.

—No saben de lo que se pierden.

—Señorita Granger —interrumpió Madame Pince—, todo está en orden. Señor Minamino, ¿qué otros libros piensa llevar hoy?

Kurama le entregó el tomo que llevaba a la mujer, quien lo anotó en el registro al tiempo que Granger se despidió y salió del lugar, luciendo como si estuviese perdida en sus pensamientos.

Considerando mencionarle su encuentro a Botan, para que ella vigilara a Granger y verificase la razón de su extraño comportamiento, Kurama le agradeció a Madame Pince y salió del lugar sin ninguna prisa.

* * *

Estar en alguna parte alta del castillo o incluso en el bosque era más productivo que asistir a una de las famosas clases.

Hiei fulminó con su mirada a Kurama, quien, como todos los días en los que tenían Pociones o Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, lo había obligado a asistir con él.

Ya era una rutina a la que comenzaba a resignarse, aun cuando no por ello pensaba dejar de demostrar su molestia al respecto ni mucho menos dejar de buscar nuevos lugares aislados, con la esperanza de no ser encontrado y poder mantener su atención en una posible amenaza acercándose, en lugar de pretender poner atención a la magia.

Eran un hecho, sin embargo, que entre el calabozo lleno de humo y olores desagradables en el que enseñaban Pociones y la zona al aire libre en la que el gigante llamado Hagrid les mostraba diversas criaturas, prefería al segundo.

En esta ocasión, además, se llevó una sorpresa al ver a Hagrid cargando un gran pedazo de carne todavía sangrante, algo que produjo una ola de reacciones de sobresalto, miedo y algo de preocupación entre la mayoría de los estudiantes, cosa que no disminuyó cuando el gigante les indicó que se acercaran al lindero del bosque y mencionó la preferencia por la oscuridad de las criaturas que pensaba presentarles en esta ocasión.

Eso fue suficiente para que Hiei lo siguiese aun antes de que Kurama pusiese una mano en su espalda y lo empujara para instarlo a hacerlo.

No era que esperara ver algo interesante, no después de haber recorrido el bosque en su totalidad y descubrir lo poco que había allí, pero quizás sí sería algo que rompería la rutina, tal como un encuentros entre dos o más demonios lo hacía en el Makai.

—¿Listos, ya están todos? —preguntó Hagrid, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, una vez avanzaron lo suficiente para llegar a un punto en el que los árboles tapaban gran parte de la luz—. Esta vez, les tengo algo especial.

—¿Será algo peligroso? —murmuró una chica de Gryffindor, mas Hagrid no pareció escucharla.

—Reservé esta excursión para su quinto año y ahora finalmente podremos verlos en su habitad natural.

El hombre continuó hablando con orgullo sobre lo extraños que eran y el haber logrado entrenarlos, pero Hiei dejó de prestarle atención a él y a los comentarios no siempre dichos en voz baja por los alumnos, y se fijó en su alrededor, buscando la criatura que podría comer tal pedazo de carne y que sin duda no podía ser inofensiva. 

—¿¡El olor de la sangre!? —La exclamación indignada de un Slytherin hizo que Hiei volviese a poner atención a las palabras dichas a su alrededor.

—Sí, así saben que aquí esta su comida —replicó Hagrid, tan alegre como había estado desde el principio, dejando la carne en el suelo—. También los voy a llamar, para que sepan que fui yo el que les trajo esto.

De no haber escuchado eso, Hiei se habría sorprendido al escuchar agudo grito que dio el hombre, el cual repitió dos veces más hasta que por fin fue respondido por un sonido similar proveniente de algún lugar cercano del bosque.

Cuando Hiei vio a la criatura que se estaba acercando con lentitud, esquivando los troncos de los árboles, resopló, decepcionado.

El caballo esquelético y alado no era una verdadera novedad.

La criatura se detuvo a poca distancia de su comida a observar a todos los alumnos antes de lanzarse hacia la carne y arrancar un pedazo; fue en ese momento en el que algunos de los estudiantes reaccionaron ante su presencia.

Según otros de los esqueléticos animales negros se acercaron e imitaron al primero, el nerviosismo y la incertidumbre pareció apoderarse de la clase, algo extraño, teniendo en cuenta que todos deberían conocer a los caballos desde que llegaron al colegio.

—¿Bien? ¿Quiénes pueden verlos?

—¿Cómo no van a verlos? —cuestionó Yusuke con incredulidad, aun antes de que cualquiera pudiese responder—. ¡Están ahí! Son los caballos alados de los carruajes.

—No todos pueden —respondió Hagrid—. Verán, los Thestrals son muy especiales.

El nombre de las criaturas produjo un par de gritos ahogados.

—¡Ellos son de mala suerte! —exclamó una de las Gryffindors. Hagrid rió, negando con su cabeza.

Hiei decidió ignorar las palabras del gigante una vez más, prefiriendo acercarse a los Thestrals y alejarse así de los humanos. 

La clase que había parecido prometer alguna distracción decente había resultado ser una decepción, tal como todo lo relacionado con la magia. 

Estas criaturas, en particular, solo eran un peligro para las aves que volaban por su territorio y todas las veces en las que él que se había topado con Thestrals, tanto cerca del bosque como en el techo del castillo, estos habían permanecido inmóviles e incluso habían permitido que se acercara a ellos.

¿Y los humanos se asustaban por eso?  
En un impulso, Hiei se acercó un poco más, consiguiendo con su movimiento atraer la atención de uno de los Thestrals, y estiró un brazo, aguardando por una reacción.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, pues el Thestral se acercó y en lugar de morder el pedazo adicional de carne que le estaban mostrando, le dio un suave empujón con su cabeza al brazo de Hiei. 

—¿Q-qué es lo que...?

El silencio que siguió a esas palabras de uno de los estudiantes hizo que Hiei notase que todos lo estaban observando mientras el Thestral le daba otro juguetón cabezazo.

—Le agradas a ella. Mordelona, la llamo —comentó Hagrid, acercándose para darle una palmada en la espalda a Hiei que casi logró que tambaleara. Mordelona dio media vuelta y regresó a la cena antes de que los demás la terminaran solos.

—Como ven, los que pueden verlos, ellos ni siquiera son peligrosos. ¡Y son muy útiles! Solo tienen mala fama porque solo los que han visto la muerte pueden verlos.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó Hiei, curioso por primera vez de lo que estaba escuchando.

—Hay muchas teorías —respondió Hagrid con una sonrisa cada vez más brillante, haciendo evidente su alegría ante la atención que estaba recibiendo—. Algunos creen que ellos solo se dejan ver por los que entienden el concepto de la muerte...

Hagrid continuó hablando y Hiei fijó su atención en los presentes, notando la aburrición de Yusuke, los escalofríos de Kuwabara, la pizca de curiosidad de Botan y la mirada llena de concentración de Kurama.

A pesar de la cierta distancia que los separaba y el aparente interés de Kurama en lo que estaba escuchando y viendo, el Youko se dio cuenta de que lo estaba observando y giró un poco su cabeza hacia él. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Kurama sonrió y puso un dedo sobre sus labios por un segundo, como si lo estuviera incitando a permanecer en silencio.

Hiei bufó por lo bajo.

Él ya había perdido su interés en la clase, pero si el zorro quería escucharla hasta el final, Hiei no se lo impediría.


	13. Chapter 13

Halloween no era una fiesta celebrada comúnmente en Japón, pero para Yusuke la idea de una celebración con comida especial —y sin ninguna lección adicional de Genkai— era más que bienvenida después de dos meses rutinarios en Hogwarts.

Dos meses que habían estado llenos de clases, regaños —de Genkai— y entrenamientos inútiles, los cuales habían resultado en más paredes rotas y deseos de romper su varita en lugar de continuar como con la misión poco clara e innecesariamente trabajosa que Koenma les había impuesto injustamente.

Seguramente habría sido posible enviar solo a Botan y encargarla de contactarlos justo en el momento en que verdaderamente los necesitasen, en vez de hacerlos pasar meses allí perdiendo el tiempo, ¿no?

Pero ya que huir de la misión no había sido posible, gracias a estar en medio de la nada en un país desconocido, y continuaba en el castillo, bien podía aprovechar lo poco bueno que tenía para ofrecer el colegio, como la comida.

Con eso en mente, Yusuke engulló el segundo pedazo de pastel de la noche con un entusiasmo no muy diferente del de Kuwabara, quien estaba comiendo a su lado.

La comida especial por el día, tenía que aceptar, era memorable, aun cuando la decoración de murciégalos que revoloteaban sobre sus cabezas no lo era.

Los pasteles de zanahoria y calabaza, las manzanas acarameladas, los helados de colores brillante y, las calabazas llenas de dulces de sabores indescifrables cubrían todas las mesas y parecían nunca acabarse y a pesar de que Yusuke habría remplazado con gusto todos los dulces por un par de tazones de ramen, el pollo cubierto por una salsa anaranjada que habían servido como plato principal había ameritado comer más de una porción.

Lo único decepcionante seguía siendo la apariencia del lugar.

La presencia de los fantasmas del castillo, al igual que la iluminación de velas flotantes que nunca se apagaban, podrían verse como un buen complemento para recrear el ambiente de la fecha, pero la costumbre de verlos día a día destruía eso.

—¿No crees que falta algo? —preguntó, dándole un codazo a Kuwabara.

Su acción provocó que se atorara con lo que estaba comiendo, mas una vez se recuperó luego de toser un par de veces y lo fulminó con su mirada, la expresión de Kuwabara se tornó pensativa.

—¿Como qué? —cuestionó mirando a su alrededor, haciendo evidente que entendía a qué se refería—. ¿Un loco con una cierra eléctrica? ¿Hanako-san? ¿Teke teke? ¿Un par de demonios?

—Todas las anteriores —afirmó Yusuke con un suspiro—. He visto mejores casas de terror en el festival del colegio. Recuerdo que una vez incluso lograron asustar a Keiko y abofeteó al que estaba disfrazado de esqueleto. 

Aunque Kuwabara no se rió al escuchar la anécdota, su expresión dejaba claro que requirió de un gran esfuerzo para ello.

—Me pregunto porqué no harán nada más —pronunció Kuwabara—. No debe ser imposible usar un par de cuadros que se mueven y un par de trucos...

—¿Hacer qué? —La pregunta que interrumpió a Kuwabara provino de Harry, quien se acababa de sentar en la mesa de Gryffindor. 

Yusuke señaló a su alrededor.  
—Hacer una verdadera fiesta de Halloween —respondió.

Harry parpadeó, luciendo tan confundido como cuando se había unido a la conversación.

—Ya sabes —insistió Kuwabara, haciendo ademanes hacia los murciélagos—, disfraces y terror. ¿No es así que lo celebran?

—Uh... —balbuceó Harry—. No en Hogwarts...

—¿Y dulce o truco? —dijo Kuwabara de inmediato, con sus hombros gachos como si estuviese desanimado.

Yusuke soltó una carcajada.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres, como un niño?

—Cállate, Urameshi —replicó Kuwabara, no sin cierta vergüenza evidente en la forma en que apartó la mirada de Yusuke y Harry.

—Conozco algunos chicos que lo hacían —respondió Harry con una mueca extraña, como si le estuviesen arrancando las palabras en lugar de estar teniendo una conversación normal—. Aunque no sé de ningún mago que también lo haga.

—Y con eso queda claro que las películas mienten —afirmó Yusuke con un nuevo suspiro, mirando hacia el techo—. Ni siquiera hay un solo truco... — Y no solo en Halloween o en esta fiesta; en general, la magia parecía cada vez menos interesante.

—¿Alguien dijo trucos? —preguntó alguien de repente, inclinando su cabeza sobre él para obligarlo a verlo sin que Yusuke tuviese que mover su cabeza.

Al reconocer a uno de los gemelos Wesley, Yusuke sonrió. Quizás todavía podía esperar algo bueno durante la noche.

—¿Tienes alguno? —cuestionó, desafiándolo con su mirada.

La sonrisa del gemelo le respondió por sí sola.

* * *

Kurama no estaba ciego y Hiei no ocultaba sus reacciones tan bien como creía, aun cuando solía demostrar hostilidad hacia los demás incluso, cuando no la sentía, para ello.

Ahora, si Kurama juzgaba según lo que había visto desde que lo había encontrado en un árbol cerca del lago y lo había traído con él al gran comedor de Hogwarts, Hiei estaba más incómodo por el tumulto humano que molesto por haber sido arrastrado hasta allí.

—Hoy tienen comidas especiales —le susurró, manteniéndose cerca y con una mano rozando uno de los brazos de Hiei para impedirle que escapara, si llegaba a intentarlo—. Dulces de varios tipos, pasteles, helados...

—¿Y? —cuestionó Hiei, observándolo de reojo.

—Pensé que te gustaría probarlos —afirmó Kurama con una sonrisa. El gusto de Hiei por tales alimentos no era un secreto para él y usarlo para atraerlo hasta el comedor no era un verdadero engaño—. ¿Qué quieres primero?

Kurama esperaba escuchar una mentira que lo obligaría a insistirle a Hiei para que el Jaganshi aceptase mientras protestaba falsamente o tal vez una respuesta que pretendería parecer indiferente; pero, en lugar de eso, Hiei continuó con su vista fija en él.

—Kurama —pronunció en voz tan baja que Kurama se acercó más a él, para asegurarse de que podría escuchar las palabras que seguirían—, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—¿Que disfrutes la fiesta? —replicó Kurama con inocencia, ganándose una mirada de incredulidad de Hiei—. ¿Realmente piensas que tengo otra intención? —preguntó cuando, después de unos segundos, la expresión de Hiei no se suavizó.

—Sí. —Hiei no alzó su voz, como si quisiese evitar que alguien más lo escuchase, aun cuando casi todos los estudiantes se encontraban ya sentados alrededor de las mesas y no parados cerca de una pared, como ellos—. No intentes mentirme, Kurama, te aseguro que sé cuándo estás tramando algo.

Aprovechando la conversación íntima que Hiei parecía buscar, Kurama se inclinó lo suficiente para rodear la espalda baja de Hiei con un brazo y sonrió antes de susurrarle al oído:  
—Y yo te aseguro que solo te traje por la comida. Nada más.

No era una mentira, al menos no del todo.

El también querer elegir su compañía para la velada había influido en su decisión de ir a buscar al Jaganshi y ahora que lo tenía a su lado, no pensaba dejarlo ir.

—¿Esperas que te crea? —replicó Hiei, sin hacer ningún movimiento para alejarse o liberarse, pero todavía haciendo obvio su escepticismo en su tono.

—Me duelen tus dudas —suspiró Kurama—. ¿Por qué otra razón te habría traído aquí?

Esta vez, Hiei se movió para encararlo sin alejarse.

—Eso es lo que quiero saber —dijo con sus ojos entrecerrados—. No pienso hacer parte de ningún juego.

Como si quisiese reafirmar sus palabras con sus acciones, Hiei se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor antes de que Kurama pudiese pensar en lo que Hiei acababa de decir.

¿Un juego?

Propiamente hablando, no estaba pensando en tal cosa.

Hiei nunca había sido alguien fácil de tratar, no porque fuese tan hosco como intentaba parecer, sino por su constante estado de desconfianza y deseos de defenderse de cualquiera que se acercase.

El intentar traspasar esas defensas y acercarse a Hiei no era algo que había comenzado a hacer en los últimos meses, ni mucho menos era alguna especie de diversión pasajera.

Sus habilidades, su inesperada lealtad y su perseverancia eran todas cualidades que Kurama apreciaba y que al descubrirlas, lo habían llevado a quererlo como aliado. Y, ¿por qué limitarse a eso? Sin duda Hiei compartía su opinión, por algo no aparecía solamente cuando era conveniente para uno de ellos, para así obtener un futuro favor o una ayuda inmediata.

Todavía considerando las palabras de Hiei, Kurama lo siguió y se sentó a su lado, lo suficientemente cerca para que sus hombros se tocaran.

—Espero que no les moleste que me siente aquí —dijo con una sonrisa a una Gryffindor que estaba cerca. Ella se sonrojó de inmediato.

—C-claro, puedes...

No todos los Gryffindors cercanos parecían estar de acuerdo, mas no dijeron nada; Yusuke y Kuwabara estaban en el otro extremo de la mesa, sumergidos en una conversación, por lo que no notaron su presencia, y Botan no se encontraba en el comedor, quizás porque había tenido que ir a recibir un nuevo mensaje del Reikai.

Contento con la situación actual, Kurama volvió a poner su atención a Hiei, quien ya tenía en sus manos una copa de helado.

—¿Ves? —comentó con una risa, apoyándose un poco contra Hiei mientras estiraba un brazo hacia las porciones de torta—. Te dije que tenían helado.

* * *

No tener ningún tipo de compañía desagradable cerca, gracias a que la siempre molesta presencia de Minamino estaba ausente de la mesa de Slytherin, debía hacer de la cena de Halloween la experiencia agradable que usualmente era: una noche sin ensayos, ni obligación de estar en su sala común a cierta hora —aunque ser prefecto este año había extendido esa hora de llegada en comparación a los anteriores— y ninguna responsabilidades de prefecto gracias a la presencia de la gran mayoría de profesores en el Gran Comedor.

Aun así, incluso el pastel de calabaza que tanto le gustaba le sabía insípido, se sentía incapaz de prestar atención a la conversación a su alrededor y a pesar de que Pansy había estado haciéndole diversas preguntas, él ni siquiera sabía cómo las había contestado.

Esa misma mañana, una nueva carta de su padre con noticias cada vez más sombrías había causado que una ola de intranquilidad lo abrumara, dañando su apetito durante todo el día e impidiéndole incluso disfrutar la velada.

Saber ahora del gusto por carne humana de los demonios era escalofriante por sí solo, mas sumado a lo poco leales que parecían y a lo que Genkai había dicho sobre lo poco efectiva que podía ser la magia en contra de ellos, lo hacía algo peor que cualquier pesadilla.

Pero lo que realmente lo inquietaba era estar consciente que la cantidad de demonios se estaba incrementando más y más, como si se estuviesen preparando para un ataque.

¿Y contra qué o quiénes sería?  
Pensar en Hogwarts como uno de los blancos potenciales, al igual que el Ministerio y el cuartel de Aurores, era inevitable.

Sin duda era por eso que su padre se había arriesgado una vez más y le había escrito con tantos detalles lo que sabía. 

Él quería que Draco estuviese preparado y en el peor de los casos, al menos lograse escapar una vez la batalla comenzase, en lugar de quedarse confiando que aquellos seres lo reconocerían como un Malfoy, hijo de un aliado del Señor Oscuro, y no intentarían usarlo como cena.

Eso era, sin embargo, la última opción desesperada y que no le aseguraba nada.

Draco partió lo que quedaba de su pastel en trozos más pequeños, con pocos deseos de comerlo aun en medio de las risas y la algarabía del Gran Comedor, que no lograba hacerlo sentir ni una pizca de transitoria seguridad.

—¿Cierto, Draco? 

La voz de Pansy lo hizo levantar su mirada, mas antes de poder considerar cómo contestarle de nuevo para fingir haber estado escuchando, una fuerte explosión resonó en el Gran Comedor.

Antes de entender qué pasaba, Draco estuvo de pie y con su varita en mano, y dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar del que se había originado el sonido.

Si bien algo de humo le impidió ver de inmediato qué había sucedido y aunque en su mente ya podía imaginar criaturas gigantescas y demoníacas, cuando la humareda se disipó pudo ver a Goyle y a dos Slytherin de sexto año caminando en círculos, visiblemente confundidos, y con su cabello rosa chillón y su piel azul brillante.

—¡Este no es más que el humilde comienzo! —anunció uno de los desagradables Weasleys mayores, cerca de los Slytherins.

—¡Todavía quedan verdaderas sorpresas para descubrir! —afirmó el otro y ambos hicieron una reverencia ante un grupo de Gryffindors que estaban riendo, a pesar de que Snape y McGonagall estaban caminando rápidamente hacia ellos.

Solo se trataba de una estúpida broma de mal gusto más por la cual Slytherin merecía vengarse, pero incluso ahora que sabía qué había sucedido, Draco sentía un sudor frío recorrer su frente, mientras su pulso acelerado resonaba en sus oídos e, inconscientemente, apretó el agarre de su varita, todavía nervioso y alerta.

Era evidente que no podía seguir así.

Draco tragó saliva al tiempo que guardó su varita, mirando de reojo a la alta mesa de los profesores, donde Dumbledore brillaba por su ausencia.

Por mucho que odiase aceptarlo, nadie más aparte del director podía hacer algo para mantener a los demonios fuera de Hogwarts y quizás lo único que necesitaba para ello era _saberlo_. No como una insinuación de algo que quizás podría pasar, sino como la realidad inminente que era.

—Recordé algo —pronunció en voz alta, aun cuando la atención de todos estaba en Snape, quien estaba quitándole cien puntos a Gryffindor por la broma de los gemelos.

Estaba actuando de manera impulsiva, lo sabía, y estaba consciente de que hablar de nuevo con Dumbledore para decirle exactamente quiénes eran los nuevos aliados del Señor Oscuro podía ser considerado como que él estaba eligiendo un bando, pero a pesar de que Draco no se atrevía a ir en contra del Señor Oscuro, prefería elegir la opción que le daba más posibilidades de dejar de sentir miedo constantemente y de no ser comido vivo.

* * *

Fred y George nunca se había caracterizado por ser particularmente sutiles y esta vez habían decidido aclamar todo el crédito frente a todos.

—Están planeando algo más grande —murmuró Ron mientras McGonagall y Snape discutían sobre el castigo adecuado para ellos. 

Harry asintió. Aunque los gemelos fuesen reconocidos por su ingenio y bromas varias, no tenía sentido que aceptasen más de una detención y perdiesen tantos puntos de Gryffindor sin ninguna razón.

No todos parecieron aceptar de tan buena manera las consecuencias de la "primera muestra para alegrar la noche" y Hermione, quien no había intercambiado palabra alguna con él o Ron durante toda la cena, lucía como si quisiera ir y castigar ella misma a Fred y a George.

Estar también en la lista negra de Hermione cuando ella y Ron discutían no era nada nuevo, pero era, en cierta forma, frustrante seguir recibiendo silencio cuando comenzaba a querer hablar con ella y aclarar si las sospechas que ella tenía estaban relacionadas con las rarezas de los japoneses.

Porque eran extraños.

No solo por la indiferencia de Yusuke y Kazuma ante las tradiciones de Hogwarts, algo quizás normal al ser nuevos estudiantes allí, sino porque muchos de sus comentarios los hacían sonar más como muggles provenientes de un planeta lejano que como los usuales magos de Gran Bretaña.

Eso no quería decir que compartía la conclusión a la que Hermione había llegado y de por sí no entendía por qué ella había pensado mal de ellos antes de asumir que todo se debía a que venían de otro país; mas ahora que sentía que todo tenía una explicación, sentía más y más deseos de que estas fuesen dichas y sus dos mejores amigos hiciesen las paces de una buena vez.

—Regresen todos a sus mesas —indicó McGonagall, sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos.

Era evidente que la profesora quería dispersar la multitud que se había reunido a ver el resultado de la broma y el subsecuente regaño, quizás para llevar a los Slytherin afectados a la enfermería y a Fred y a George a un lugar sin público para su detención.

Harry obedeció sin rechistar, al igual que la gran mayoría de Gryffindors, que no deseaban atraer hacia sí la atención de su Jefa de casa. Los de las demás casas tardaron un poco más, siendo los últimos los Slytherin, que parecían querer permanecer tras Snape para apoyar cualquier cosa dicha contra los gemelos y aumentar así su castigo.

Había varias conocidas en ese grupo, pero por alguna razón, Malfoy no estaba allí.

Extrañado de que Malfoy no se hubiese acercado a clamar por venganza, ni siquiera usando su título de prefecto para ello, Harry lo buscó con su mirada y no lo encontró en la mesa de Slytherin junto a su compañía usual, sino dejando el Gran Comedor por una de las puertas laterales mientras todos estaban distraídos.

Eso era algo mucho más sospechoso que dos japoneses que parecían haber esperado que la fiesta de Halloween fuese como algo salido de una película de terror.

—Ya vengo —le avisó a Ron y echó a correr tras Malfoy sin pensarlo dos veces.

Si Malfoy estaba tramando algo, para todos era mejor si él lo descubría y lo detenía antes de que lo hiciese.

Con eso en mente, Harry no ralentizó su paso hasta llegar al desolado corredor al que llevaba esa puerta lateral, donde se detuvo un momento y luego reanudó su andar con suavidad, queriendo que sus pisadas no lo delataran antes de encontrar a Malfoy con las manos en la masa.

No tener con él el Mapa del Merodeador ni la capa de invisibilidad en ese momento era una desventaja, pero la suerte estuvo de lado de Harry y aunque estaba bastantes pasos atrás de Malfoy, al inspeccionar el primero de los tres caminos que se abrían en ese corredor alcanzó a ver la cabellera rubia del otro.

No era fácil seguir a alguien sin ser descubierto cuando no había ni un fantasma cerca para ayudarlo a disimular, mas la necesidad de no perderlo de vista hizo que Harry se esforzara en hacerlo, pisando con cuidado mientras trataba de caminar rápido y manteniendo su mano derecha cerca del bolsillo en el que guardaba su varita, en caso de que Malfoy lo descubriese y lo emboscara tras alguna esquina con una maldición.

Eso no sucedió, aun cuando en un par de ocasiones tuvo que ocultarse tras una armadura cuando Malfoy miró por encima de su hombro, gesto que confirmó lo que Harry había sospechado al verlo abandonar el Gran Comedor: Malfoy no quería ser visto.

Cada vez más convencido de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, Harry lo siguió por corredores y escaleras, siempre manteniendo su distancia, más concentrado en no perderlo que en la dirección en la que iba, pero consciente de que ya llevaban varios minutos andando.

Harry comenzaba a pensar que Malfoy estaba dando vueltas para tratar de despistar a cualquier posible perseguidor, cuando el sonido de una roca arrastrándose contra el suelo lo hizo asomarse por la esquina del corredor en el que estaba mucho antes de lo que consideraba prudente.

Al hacerlo no vio a nadie y una vez avanzó hasta el final de ese nuevo pasillo y se fijó en el éste y en la escalera en la que terminaba, tampoco.

¿Malfoy había desaparecido?

Confundido, Harry dio media vuelta y examino el último lugar por el que, sabía, había pasado Malfoy y solo vio una fea gárgola que le era bien conocida.

Aunque parecía ilógico, todo indicaba que Malfoy había desaparecido al entrar al despacho de Dumbledore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanako-san: Es un fantasma famoso en las leyendas urbanas japonesas que usualmente aparece en el baño. Dependiente de la versión puede ser benigna o no. 
> 
> Teke teke: Otro fantasma. A diferencia de Hanako-san, Teke teke es un espíritu vengativo que quiere cortar a otros en dos con su guadaña, para que queden tal como ella quedó después de caer en las líneas del tren, accidente que hizo que su torso y sus piernas quedaran separados.


	14. Chapter 14

Aun cuando no estaba tan deseoso de huir de Hogwarts como Yusuke, Hiei consideraba su prioridad abandonar el colegio y regresar a Japón para poder volver a cuidar a Yukina personalmente. 

Si eso no era posible todavía, debido a la farsa impuesta por el Reikai y al castigo que sin duda intentarían impartirle si dejaba la misión, él se sentía contento con aguardar, siempre manteniéndose alerta, al momento en que la guerra comenzase y pudiese usar sus habilidades para acabar con el tal Riddle y los demonios que habían hecho la estupidez de seguirlo.

Salir de castillo "a pasear" era algo irrelevante y que no estaba en ninguno de sus planes.

Aun así, ahí estaba, siendo obligado una vez más por Kurama a imitar a los cientos de alumnos del colegio, que deseaban descansar de las clases y del castillo mismo, para recorrer el pueblo más cercano, Hogsmeade.

—La mayoría de los estudiantes vienen a Hogsmeade —había dicho Kurama antes de empujarlo con él, sabiendo que esa insinuación y el recuerdo de su obligación de proteger a los jóvenes humanos bastaría para que no se resistiera demasiado.

Ahora, Hiei incluso estaba dispuesto a aceptar que quizás las palabras de Kurama habían sido menos una excusa para hacerlo ir y más una mención disimulada de un hecho que hacía que realmente fuese necesario que ellos estuvieran allí, cuidándolos.

Aun estando a poca distancia del castillo, la pequeña ciudad se distinguía grandemente de éste debido a la ausencia de diversas barreras y su pequeñas casas en las que apenas se percibía la magia usada en estas.

Desde un punto de vista estratégico, el pueblo estaba en desventaja comparado con el castillo y podía ser visto como el lugar perfecto para atacar a los estudiantes; aun así, eso no lo hacía desagradable. Por el contrario.

Y no era la perspectiva de cierto riesgo lo que lo hacía pensar así, sino la ligereza del ambiente.

—¿A dónde quieres ir? —cuestionó Kurama.

Si bien el Youko lo había arrastrado con él, ahora lo estaba siguiendo a algunos pocos pasos de distancia, algo muy diferente a la forma en la que había parecido no querer quitarle las manos de encima los últimos días.

Tenía que ser un extraño juego, lleno de acercamientos y alejamientos y con un propósito desconocido para Hiei; pero, en ese momento, Kurama lucía una expresión relajada y en su voz no se escuchaba ese tono bajo y juguetón que Hiei tanto había oído recientemente.

Verlo así casi hacía que Hiei quisiese confiar en él, algo que no había considerado en ningún momento al escuchar las respuestas que Kurama le había dado cuanto lo había confrontado de manera directa pocos días atrás.

—¿Hay algo que valga la pena aquí? —replicó Hiei con desdén. Que no le desagradara el lugar no era lo mismo a estar interesado en él y quería dejar eso claro.

La expresión de Kurama se tornó pensativa.

—No mucho, según dicen —aceptó para sorpresa de Hiei, quien había esperado una contestación vaga como las que había recibido recientemente—. Varias tiendas, una casa embrujada...

Hiei resopló. Era ilógico considerar que valía la pena mencionar algo así cuando Hogwarts era un castillo con diversos e inofensivos fantasmas.

Ante su reacción Kurama sonrió, como si compartiese la opinión de Hiei.

—Al menos es un buen cambio de escenario —continuó Kurama, mirando a su alredor—. Aunque nunca se sabe qué podríamos encontrar.

Esa era una advertencia, mas la expresión de Kurama lo hacía lucir como si aún guardase la esperanza de descubrir algo interesante y sin ninguna relación con la misión.

Hiei se encogió de hombros y sin decir palabra se dirigió hacia una de las casas más cercanas, notando que Kurama no tardó en seguirlo.

Investigar ahora Kurama había decidido actuar con normalidad no le disgustaba, por lo que Hiei lideró el camino de vitrina en vitrina, sin ninguna prisa por irse en busca de una amenaza, deteniéndose algunas veces por más tiempo que otras, y cuando una tienda llamada Dervish y Banges captó su interés, intercambió una mirada con el Youko.

Kurama asintió con su cabeza ligeramente y sonrió, empujando la puerta y entrando primero con un saludo.

—Bienvenidos —respondió un hombre robusto de cabeza calva, al que Hiei ignoró a favor de husmear por el local.

La cantidad de objetos extraños en los estantes y la falta de apremio llevaron a que Hiei examinara más de uno con detenimiento, prestando atención a la conversación que Kurama había entablado con el hombre, haciendo preguntas sobre tal o cuál otra cosa.

—¿Y esa espada? —cuestionó Kurama en el mismo momento en que Hiei contempló una colgada en la pared, considerando saltar para tomarla y confirmar por sí mismo su calidad.

Al mirar por encima de su hombro, confirmó que Kurama había señalado esa misma arma.

—Oh, esa espada —dijo el hombre—. Contrario a lo que parece, es un invento de un brujo cobarde y está encantada para identificar a los enemigos ocultos y poder huir de ellos antes de que ataquen.

Decepcionado ante la respuesta, Hiei continuó su inspección, al menos hasta que un agudo aullido lo hizo fruncir el ceño y alzar sus manos para cubrir sus oídos.

Al mirar hacia Kurama, descubrió que el Youko estaba haciendo lo mismo y el hombre había sacado su varita y estaba murmurando algo mientras apuntaba a una simple esfera azul ubicada en la repisa más baja y casi vacía.

El ruido parecía provenir de aquel objeto y después de varios intentos fallidos, el hombre les indicó que los siguiera a las afueras del local.

Solo fue cuando cerraron la puerta tras ellos que la esfera dejó de emitir su irritante sonido

—Se supone que es un detector del mal —les explicó el hombre con una expresión cansada, secando su frente con la manga de su túnica—. Se ha convertido en el único objeto que no he podido arreglar y ahora no me explico por qué se activó.

—Espero que pueda descubrir qué es realmente —ofreció Kurama con una sonrisa y se despidió inmediatamente después, haciéndole una seña a Hiei para que lo siguiera.

Hiei así lo hizo y a pesar de que pronto estuvieron a cierta distancia del hombre, aguardó hasta que él regresara al interior de su tienda para hablar.

—Era un detector de youki —comentó ladeando su cabeza para poder ver a Kurama, aun cuando estaba convencido de que Kurama también lo había notado. 

El Youko intercambió una mirada con él, apenas curvando sus labios en una sonrisa minúscula.

—Es extraño, ¿no crees? —pronunció, manteniendo su voz baja pero sin acercarse innecesariamente—. Los magos saben y no saben de demonios.

—¿Según esos libros? —preguntó Hiei, recordando el interés que Kurama había demostrado en la biblioteca y sintiendo que acaba de descubrir el porqué de éste.

—Algunos hablan del Makai —dijo Kurama—, aunque la mayoría lo llaman "infierno" y lo señalan como el origen de algunas tradiciones de humanos sin magia.

—Para algunos es un infierno —señaló Hiei con sorna.

—Solo para algunos. —Kurama rió por unos cortos segundos, mas pronto continuó hablando con un tono pensativo—. Lo curioso aquí es que ningún mago que ha escrito algo cierto ha sido tomado en serio.

—Es lo usual, ¿no? —replicó Hiei con indiferencia—. Nadie sin reiki cree.

—Ver para creer —asintió Kurama, deteniéndose de repente. Hiei lo imitó de manera automática—. ¿Entramos a tomar algo?

El lugar que Kurama estaba señalando era una casa de aspecto viejo y descuidado, con ventanas oscurecidas por el polvo acumulado en ellas que impedían ver el interior de la tienda y un letrero que mostraba la cabeza cortada de un cerdo y el predecible nombre de "Cabeza de Puerco".

A pesar de todo eso, Hiei no podía considerarla como una de las peores tabernas que había visitado y a diferencia de muchas otras tiendas del pueblo, no parecía estar atiborrada de estudiantes; además, el apenas perceptible aroma de alcohol y grasa no era verdaderamente desagradable, por lo que Hiei aceptó la propuesta sin decir palabra y abrió la puerta, liderando una vez más el camino.

Nadie les dio la bienvenida, aun cuando el silencio total del lugar era anormal y algunos clientes apartaron su atención de sus bebidas por unos segundos para ver quién había entrado.

Aquel interés murió pronto y en cuestión de segundos las conversaciones que seguramente habían tomado lugar desde antes de que entraran reiniciaron, llenando el lugar del poco claro sonido de susurros raposos, y los clientes, muchos de ellos inclinados sobre las viejas mesas de madera apariencia poco estable y con sus rostros ocultos por capuchas, volvieron a concentrarse por completo en sus bebidas o en sus acompañantes.

—Como en casa —susurró Kurama con una pizca de risa, indicándole una mesa lateral desocupada.

Hiei no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso, aceptando que sus similitudes visuales con muchas tabernas del Makai eran muchas, mas ese gesto desapareció pronto de su rostro al notar lo extraño del comentario.

En todos los años que habían pasado desde que había conocido a Kurama, él nunca había parecido particularmente apegado al Makai ni mucho menos había hablado de éste como su hogar.

—Kurama... —comenzó Hiei al sentarse frente a Kurama, pero fue interrumpido por el cantinero, un hombre viejo de larga barba blanca.

—¿Qué van a tomar? —preguntó sin una pizca de cortesía—. No intenten pedir nada con alcohol, porque no lo vendo a chiquillos.

Había cierta ironía en escuchar algo así de un hombre que posiblemente era menor que ellos —y seguramente menor por muchas centurias si lo comparaba con la edad real de Kurama—, mas el Youko no pareció molestarse ni por eso ni por la actitud del hombre y sonrió.

—He escuchado mucho de la cerveza de mantequilla... —comentó pensativo—. Y si tiene algo dulce para él... —continuó, señalando a Hiei.

El hombre frunció el ceño, pero dijo:  
—Una cerveza de mantequilla y un jarabe de cereza.

Cuando el cantinero se alejó para traerle sus bebidas, Kurama puso un codo sobre la mesa, acomodó su quijada sobre su mano y puso su vista en él.

—¿Decías?

Todo en Kurama era normal, incluyendo el hecho de que se había encargado de todo como solía hacer las pocas veces que Hiei lo acompañaba a algún establecimiento humano de comida.

Quizás, pensó Hiei, estaba comenzando a exagerar cualquier cosa fuera de la usual dicha o hecha por Kurama.

—¿La cerveza no tiene alcohol? —preguntó, queriendo hablar de algo diferente a su ilógica inquietud.

—Parece que la de mantequilla no —contestó Kurama con naturalidad, como si ni siquiera considerase que lo que Hiei había querido decirle en un comienzo no tenía nada que ver con las bebidas de la Cabeza de Puerco.

Era mejor así, sin duda, pues en realidad no tenía sentido preocuparse por Kurama. Él era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse solo.

* * *

La primera salida a Hogsmeade en noviembre solía ser algo que Hermione esperaba con la expectativa de salir con sus mejores amigos y disfrutar junto a ellos una cerveza de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas. No hacerlo era decepcionante.

Ir con Ginny y con Luna, una Ravenclaw amiga de Ginny, a hacer justamente eso no era desagradable, mas simplemente no era lo mismo.

No era que no le agradeciese a Ginny por su compañía y si tenía que ser sincera, todo el tiempo que había pasado rebatiendo las disparatadas creencias de Luna sobre diversas criaturas inexistentes la había distraído efectivamente del hecho de que llevaba semanas sin hablar con Harry y Ron y seguía sin tener idea de cómo hacer que le creyesen.

Lo frustrante que era, además, el haber perdido horas en la biblioteca intentando encontrar algo verídico sobre demonios era algo que había empeorado su ánimo las últimas semanas, aun cuando no la había llevado a decidirse a enfrentar a Genkai al respecto debido a que la bruja había estado dictando clases mucho más apropiadas, concentrándose en hechizos defensivos y enseñándoles la utilidad de estos contra diversas maldiciones y las oportunidades que podían crear durante un duelo.

Con Ron, en cambio, la única mejora era el haberlo visto mirándola en varias ocasiones que se habían encontrado en la sala común, mas él no había pronunciado palabra alguna y ella todavía no sentía deseos de perdonarlo por no solo no creerle, sino negarse a dejarle explicarle el porqué de sus sospechas.

Al menos Harry le había hecho gestos de saludo unas cuentas veces, pero había preferido permanecer de lado de Ron.

Todas esas eran preocupaciones que Hermione habría preferido olvidar por unas horas e incluso había creído que podría hacerlo gracias a Ginny y a Luna; sin embargo, eso había resultado imposible debido la, quizás predecible, coincidencia de visitar Las Tres Escobas en el mismo momento que Harry y Ron y el haber terminado en una mesa junto a la de ellos.

—Escuché que lograste convertirte en guardián en las últimas pruebas.

O tal vez no había sido una coincidencia, si juzgaba por la mirada que Harry y Ginny intercambiaron y el hecho de que Ginny le estaba hablando a su hermano sobre las recientes pruebas de Quidditch.

Ron se encogió de hombros, con su vista fija en la cerveza de mantequilla que tenía en sus manos y sus orejas tan rojas como su pelo.

—Con la ayuda de Ron vamos a acabar con Slytherin en un par de semanas —dijo Harry, causando de que Ron agarrase con más fuerza su vaso, como si estuviese nervioso.

—Iré a animarlos —afirmó Luna con una sonrisa—. Solo espero que los Riones no interrumpan el partido.

—Los Riones no existen —intervino Hermione de reflejo, con el ceño fruncido. Esa era la quinta criatura imaginaria que Luna había mencionado en menos de una hora.

—Sí existen —pronunció ella con calma, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado y mirándola sin pestañear— y el olor de una snitch puede atraerlos.

—¿A qué se supone que huele una snitch? —preguntó Ron, luciendo tan confundido como incrédulo.

—No es algo que logremos percibir —dijo Luna, todavía hablando con tranquilidad, como quien está acostumbrada y no le molesta que duden de ella.

—Sea como sea —interrumpió Ginny—, todas iremos a verlos. ¿Cierto, Hermione?

Con eso no podía quedar más claro qué era lo que querían lograr. 

Todos permanecieron en silencio, aguardado su respuesta, e incluso Ron se mantuvo inmóvil, como si también le interesase saberlo.

Hermione puso su atención en su propia bebida, incapaz de negarse de manera rotunda.

—Este años son los TIMOs...

Ginny la interrumpió con un sonoro suspiro.

—Me aseguraré de que salga de la biblioteca y vaya a verte jugar, Ron —prometió.

Aunque Ron no estaba bebiendo en ese momento, pareció atorarse y comenzó a toser. Hermione suspiró por lo bajo; que abandonaran toda sutileza para hacerlos hablar lo hacía todo más incómodo.

—Como sea... —murmuró Ron, una vez logró recuperarse gracias a un par de palmadas en la espalda que le dio Harry, y tomó toda su cerveza de un solo trago.

Suponiendo que Ron usaría eso como excusa para salir de Las Tres Escobas, Hermione le hizo una seña a Madame Rosmerta para pedir otra cerveza para ella y así estar justificada para quedarse por más tiempo.

Si Ron no daba su brazo a torcer, ella tampoco pondría de su parte.

* * *

Kuwabara se encontró codo a codo con Yusuke cuando los gemelos los interceptaron en el camino a Hogsmeade, cada uno apareciendo a un costado y luciendo tan tranquilos como la mayoría de estudiantes mayores, que ya estaban demasiado familiarizados con Hogsmeade para sentirse emocionados de visitarlo.

Eso era sorprendente, al fin de cuentas ambos gemelos habían pasado los últimos días en detención debido a sus diversas bromas durante la celebración de Halloween y si Kuwabara hubiese estado en su lugar, habría estado dichoso de haber terminado su castigo y salir a ser libre.

—Les mostraremos lo mejor de lo mejor —prometieron a coro con una exagerada expresión solemne.

Si bien Botan les había dicho durante el desayuno que debían ir al pueblo para proteger a todos si llegaba a pasar algo, Kuwabara no tenía la sensación de que nada sucedería, por lo que se encogió de hombros y aceptó seguir a los gemelos por el camino que los llevaba a la entrada del pueblo.

—¿Qué creen, mis queridos discípulos, que es lo más interesante de Hogsmeade? —dijo George con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja idéntica a la de su hermano cuando estuvieron a pocos pasos de distancia de la primera hilera de casas del pueblo.

Dicho esto, los gemelos se interpusieron en el camino de ambos, como si pretendiesen impedirles dar un solo paso en el pueblo si no contestaban antes.

—Solo tienen una oportunidad —continuó Fred—. Y el que pierda tendrá que pagar.

—¿Cómo se supone que sepamos? —se quejó Urameshi, ladeando su cabeza para ver los primeros avisos que lograban avistar desde allí a pesar de tener a los gemelos frente a ellos.

—¿Una tienda de bromas? —Fue un presentimiento el que llevó a Kuwabara a responder, mas este resultó acertado, pues la sonrisa se borró del rostro de ambos gemelos.

—Podrías remplazar a Trelawney —comentó Fred con un deje de admiración.

—Eres mucho más convincente —añadió George, asintiendo con su cabeza.

A pesar de no haber estado seguro al hablar, Kurama sonrió con orgullo y enderezó su postura tanto como era posible.

—¿Escuchaste eso, Urameshi? —pronunció, dándole un codazo y apartándose antes de que Urameshi pudiese devolvérselo con el doble de fuerza—. Estoy al nivel de una profesora.

—Cállate —rebatió Urameshi, tan malhumorada como se mostraba cada vez que Kuwabara demostraba su superioridad en algo mágico.

Con un suspiro, los gemelos reanudaron su andar, guiándolos entre las calles llenas de estudiantes de Hogwarts y unos pocos adultos locales, que apenas se tomaban un momento para verlos, como si considerasen ver cientos de niños en el pueblo una parte de su rutina.

—Como lo prometimos —dijo George mientras se abrían paso—, ya que perdimos, les regalaremos nuestras nuevas invenciones.

—Aunque les pediremos un reporte completo de los resultados y opiniones que tengan —agregó Fred, intercambiando una sonrisa entusiasta con su hermano, como si estuviesen comunicando en silencio lo que harían para obtener dichas opiniones con todos los detalles posibles.

—Y que lo comparen con lo que vean hoy —finalizó George.

—¿Están pensando abrir una tienda o algo así?

Las palabras de Kuwabara hicieron que los gemelos se detuviesen en seco y lo mirasen con abierto interés.

—A no ser que leas mentes, tendremos que pedirte...

—Una predicción para nuestro negocio —finalizó Fred con un brillo interesado en sus ojos.

—Si dices que aprendiste a leer mentes... —amenazó Urameshi, visiblemente cansado de la lluvia de halagos que le estaban dando a Kuwabara.

—¡Claro que no! —Se defendió Kuwabara; no era como si en este caso hubiese sido difícil saber a dónde querían llegar los gemelos. Aunque no pensaba decir eso cuando podía seguir venciendo a su gran rival en algo—. Todo es gracias a mi gran sexto sentido, Urameshi. Lo entenderías si lo tuvieses.

Urameshi puso sus ojos en blanco y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su túnica, murmurando algo que sonaba a un improperio mientras los gemelos reían.

Kuwabara solo volvió a sonreír con renovado ánimo y silbó:  
—Urameshi es un mal perdedor~.

La respuesta, en forma de un puño a su estómago, no se dio a esperar y si bien lo dejó sin aire y fue tan rápido que no pudo bloquearlo, su sonrisa no se borró de su rostro.

* * *

Hacer que Ron y Hermione se reuniesen había sido un fracaso, tal como Ginny había dicho que sería cuando, días atrás, aceptó a regañadientes ayudarlo a que se reuniesen todos en Las Tres Escobas.

Si bien Ron no le había recriminado por hacerlo encontrarse con Hermione y haber alargado el encuentro por tanto tiempo como pudo, la conversación sobre Quidditch lo había convertido en un manojo de nervios y desde que había dejado la taberna había suspirando con una frecuencia anormal.

Al menos no habían terminado gritado con ánimos cada vez aireados y quizás la aparente melancolía de Ron era preferible a que estuviese de mal humor; aun así, no parecían estar más cerca de una reconciliación que una semana atrás.

Harry suspiró, preguntándose de manera distraída si Ron lo había contagiado o si existía algún hechizo que causase una cadena de suspiros, y mantuvo su vista en la oscuridad que reinaba en la habitación de quinto año de Gryffindor mientras aguardaba a que el sueño se apoderase de él, algo que no debería tardar mucho debido al agotamiento provocado no tanto por la salida como por los tensos minutos en Las Tres Escobas.

Él sabía bien que sus dos mejores amigos eran tan tercos como orgullosos, pero había guardado la esperanza de que al menos volviesen a hablar aun cuando Ron se rehusó a dirigir su mirada hacia la mesa en la que Hermione, Ginny y Luna se encontraban.

Hermione había lucido más interesada en Ron, por lo menos, y no porque quisiera enviar un par de maldiciones en su dirección para desahogarse, mas tampoco había dado el primer paso para acabar con el distanciamiento.

Tal vez eso significaba que al menos ya estaba más tranquila y quizás, si Harry se acercaba a hablarle, ella lo trataría con normalidad en lugar de echarle en cara todo lo relacionado con su pelea con Ron.

Harry esperaba que así fuese, ya que la extrañaba y además, le interesaba en particular escuchar la opinión de Hermione sobre lo que había visto unos días atrás, el último día de octubre.

No era porque no valorase la perspectiva de Ron, pero Hermione era la bruja más inteligente que Harry conocía y estaba seguro de que si había alguien que podía encontrar una explicación a la razón por la que Malfoy había visitado el despacho de Dumbledore sin un llamado previo, era ella.

Él no podía pensar en nada aparte de un intento de sabotaje contra el director de Hogwarts o tal vez el deseo de robar algo y sospechaba que Ron asumiría lo mismo, mas él no recordaba haber escuchado ningún hechizo en el momento en que Malfoy desapareció —si es que existía un encantamiento capaz de permitir el paso de alguien a pesar de las medidas seguridad que, seguramente, no se limitaban solo a la gárgola y cuidaban el despacho— y tampoco una contraseña, por lo que solo podía asumir que Dumbledore mismo le había permitido entrar.

¿O acaso existía algún otro pasadizo oculto en esa parte del castillo?

La repentina idea hizo que Harry abandonase su cama en cuestión de segundos y una vez se colocó sus gafas abrió su baúl cuidadosamente para que ninguno de sus compañeros ya dormidos se despertaran, y sacó de éste el Mapa del Merodeador, el cual estaba oculto en una esquina, al fondo.

—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas —murmuró primero, para luego decir—: Lumos.

Sin poder evitar cierta molestia consigo mismo por no haber pensado en hacer esto antes, Harry se concentró de inmediato en localizar el despacho de Dumbledore y una vez lo hizo, se fijó en toda el área en sus alrededores, decepcionado cuando no encontró nada inusual.

Aun trazando el recorrido que Malfoy había hecho, al menos tan bien como era capaz de recordarlo, no halló nada que explicase su desaparición aparte de _"entró al despacho de Dumbledore"_ , a no ser que algo lo hubiese confundido y llevado a seguir a un fantasma en lugar de a Malfoy.

Definitivamente necesitaba hablar con Hermione, porque aparte de ella, ¿a quién más podía consultar?

Un nombre acudió de inmediato a su mente: Siruis.

Pero escribirle era un riesgo y se había prometido que solo haría tal cosa si era una verdadera emergencia, cosa que no estaba seguro de que fuese.

Aun así, quizás esto era más importante de lo que podía imaginar.

Con eso en mente y sintiéndose demasiado despierto para poder dormir pronto, Harry canceló el hechizo y luego de susurrar "Travesura Realizada", tanteó los contenidos de su baúl en busca de pergamino en blanco, una pluma y un tintero.


	15. Chapter 15

Si había algo del mundo mágico que Botan siempre había querido ver con sus propios ojos era un partido de Quidditch.

Ahora que había visto varios entrenamientos, el deseo de también jugarlo se había incrementado grandemente, pero el tener que mantener al Reikai informado, las varias ocasiones en que había tenido que recoger algunos espíritus debido al aumento de trabajo del Reikai en Gran Bretaña y la falta de personal disponible, además de la necesidad de continuar posando como una estudiante más, cosa que la obligaba a asistir a clase y a entregar ensayos, no le había dejado tener tiempo siquiera para acostumbrarse a las diferencias entre volar en un remo y una escoba.

Su único consuelo era que ninguna emergencia la había obligado a desaparecer sin que ninguno de los alumnos de Hogwarts se diera cuenta, por lo que ahí estaba, en las tribunas del estadio en el que tendría lugar el primer juego de Quidditch del año en el colegio.

Aun sin sentir el mismo apego que los estudiantes sentían por sus respectivas casas, la emoción general era contagiosa y Botan se encontró sonriendo y aplaudiendo cuando los jugadores de Gryffindor hicieron su aparición.

—¡Allá está Angelina! —señaló Botan, sacudiendo a Yusuke para captar su atención.

Esta vez no había tenido que esforzarse para convencerlo de que fuese a observar, mas, hasta el momento, el detective no había mostrado demasiado interés en el futuro partido.

—Y allá están George y Fred —dijo Kuwabara, moviendo un brazo sobre su cabeza como si quisiese saludarlos.

—¿Y cuándo van a comenzar? —cuestionó Yusuke, bostezando inmediatamente después de pronunciar esas palabras.

—Ron parece nervioso —comentó Botan, ignorando a Yusuke y fijando su mirada en el pelirrojo, que estaba recibiendo un par de palmadas en la espalda de parte de Harry.

—¿Por qué será? —bufó Yusuke.

Realmente era obvio, pues desde las gradas en las que solo se veía el verde y plateado de Slytherin, los estudiantes de la casa de las serpientes habían comenzado con una canción en la que repetían con tono burlón "Weasley es nuestro rey".

Más y más chicos llegaron mientras los jugadores de Slytherin salieron al campo, haciendo que los espectadores tuviesen que apretujarse más según se acercaba la hora en que comenzaría el partido.

Las quejas de Yusuke por ello fueron casi inaudibles debido a los murmullos de los estudiantes, quienes, quizás por la extrema enemistad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, se tomaban la competencia tan en serio como para no solo intentar predecir el resultado del enfrentamiento entre ambos equipos, sino también para apostar fuera de la vista de los profesores en algunos casos.

Botan contuvo la respiración cuando finalmente llegó la hora y los jugadores se montaron en sus escobas y comenzaron a elevarse en el aire con lentitud, cada uno a su lado del campo.

Hooch, que se encontraba en el centro, entre ambos equipos, los observó con seriedad y luego de una tensa pausa dio inicio al juego.

La velocidad con la que la snitch desapareció de la vista de todos hizo que Botan lanzase un grito emocionado, aun cuando pronto su atención se centró en la quaffle, que en ese momento se hallaba en manos de Gryffindor.

Con una estrategia rápida, Gryffindor anotó los primeros diez puntos y logró detener el contraataque de Slytherin en el último momento, en una jugada arriesgada de Ron, quien estuvo a punto de caer de su escoba en el proceso.

Todo parecía indicar que sería un partido rápido y luchado por ambos con ahínco, algo digno de verse; lo único decepcionante era lo poco que podía detallar el juego desde las gradas.

¿Tal vez podría dejar el estadio y elevarse en su remo sin que nadie la notase?

Botan estaba considerándolo seriamente cuando una criatura negra, que se notaba fuera de lugar entre los jugadores, hizo que se olvidara de inmediato de la maniobra que Angelina estaba haciendo para esquivar una bludger.

—¡Cuidado! —su grito hizo que varias personas sentadas cerca giraran a observarla, mas la persona a la que ella quería advertirle, uno de los cazadores de Slytherin, recibió el impacto.

No fue demasiado fuerte y el Slytherin logró recuperar su posición en su escoba mientras miraba de un lado a otro, confundido, por lo que el partido no se detuvo y pocos parecieron notar lo sucedido, pero la interrupción no había terminado.

—¡Allá hay otros! —indicó Botan, al borde de convocar su remo para advertirles cara a cara o incluso apartarlos del camino a la fuerza, si era necesario.

Aunque nadie parecía entender todavía qué estaba pasando, pronto uno de los gemelos Weasley se estrelló directamente contra otra de las criaturas, al igual que Malfoy, el buscador de Slytherin.

En el momento en que una de las criaturas lanzó un chillido de dolor luego de chocar junto a otro de los jugadores, varios profesores que habían estado en las tribunas se levantaron y Hooch sopló su silbato, deteniendo el juego para indicarles a todos los jugadores que descendieran.

—¿Qué está pasando? —cuestionó en voz alta uno de los Gryffindors que estaban cerca de Botan.

—Thestrals —explicó Yusuke con un tono de hastío, como si considerase que la pregunta era innecesaria.

—¿Por qué están volando en círculos? —pronunció Kuwabara con el ceño fruncido y su vista fija en los revoloteantes thestrals, que no habían cambiado de rumbo a pesar de los diversos choques—. En clase no nos dijeron que solían hacer eso.

—¿Habían interrumpido un partido antes? —le preguntó Botan a la persona que estaba a su lado, un Gryffindor de apariencia joven que la miró con pavor.

—N-no... no que yo sepa.

—Deben regresar al castillo de inmediato —anunció, con su voz amplificada gracias a un hechizo, Flitwick—. Repito, todos deben regresar al castillo de inmediato.

—¿No se suponía que los thestrals no son peligrosos? —dijo Yusuke, luciendo tan confundido como los demás estudiantes, quienes estaban comenzando a obedecer la orden a la vez que se preguntaban en voz alta qué sucedería con la competencia.

Con su mirada fija en las criaturas que continuaban volando en círculos sobre el estadio de Quidditch, Botan imitó a los chicos, caminando con calma en dirección al castillo, al menos hasta que sintió una leve vibración en su muñeca, donde tenía el brazalete que recibía las señales del Reikai.

Botan mordió su labio con suavidad y tal como había hecho en otras ocasiones, comenzó a buscar una oportunidad para alejarse de todos y así poder ver el mensaje que le habían enviado y partir, si era necesario, a donde fuese.

Solo esperaba que el nerviosismo de los thestrals no fuese un presagio de algo peor que el reciente incremento de muertes que no debían ocurrir.

* * *

Aun cuando cada partido de Quidditch traía no solo la diversión del juego mismo, sino el trabajo adicional de controlar a un grupo de niños tan emocionados, en el mejor y en el peor de los sentidos, como ella misma se sentía cuando Gryffindor jugaba, Minerva solía disfrutar de cada juego del torneo anual.

Esta vez, sin embargo, la interrupción del partido y la evacuación, por razones que ella misma no tuvo claras de inmediato, hizo que la conmoción usual se multiplicara e hiciera que su trabajo se complicase más de lo normal.

Calmarlos y convencerlos de no volver al campo hasta nuevo aviso había resultado una larga labor y ahora, que Minerva finalmente pudo tomarse un respiro, se dejó caer en el asiento más cercano sin pensarlo dos veces, demasiado agotada para disimular.

—¿Té, Minerva? —cuestionó Albus, apuntando con su varita desde ya a una vieja tetera.

—Por favor.

Minerva aguardó en silencio durante los pocos segundos que tomó desde que Albus pronunció el encantamiento, hasta que tuvo frente a ella una taza humeante que expedía un aroma suave y dulce.

Agradeciéndole con sinceridad, Minerva tomó el pocillo y aspiró el aroma antes de beber un poco, disfrutando de la bebida y olvidándose del cansancio por un momento.

Albus la imitó, mas en cuanto ella dejó la taza de nuevo sobre su plato, él comenzó a hablar.

—Hacer que los estudiantes regresaran al castillo no fue la mejor de las ideas —dijo al tiempo que dejó su propio té en el escritorio.

—Ya habían muchos asustados —rebatió Minerva, lamentando en el fondo que el director no hubiese estado en el campo en ese momento para ayudarlos a contener el caos—. Parece que varios estudiantes vieron a los thestrals. No podíamos esperar hasta que el pánico aumentara.

Las implicaciones que tenía el hecho de que varias personas hubiesen visto a los thestrals eran escalofriantes.

¿Cuántos de sus alumnos, que todavía podían ser considerados niños, habían visto a alguien morir?

Apartando esos pensamientos de su mente por el momento, Minerva volvió a recordar el origen de todo y pronunció la pregunta que había estado inquietándola.

—¿Por qué se comportaron así?

Con una expresión pensativa, Albus pasó una de sus manos por su larga barba.

—No tengo una respuesta todavía, aunque sí tengo unas cuantas suposiciones, pero no creo que sea prudente decirlas.

Minerva aceptó la respuesta con un asentimiento de cabeza y volvió a asir su taza.

—Agradezco tu sinceridad, Albus, pero no creo que el Ministerio sea tan paciente como yo.

Y el Ministerio de Magia, siempre presto en situaciones que no ameritaban tanta prontitud mas lento en las que sí, ya se había enterado de lo sucedido y había enviado una carta oficial exigiendo una explicación y la garantía de que lo alumnos de Hogwarts no correrían riesgo alguno debido a esas "peligrosas criaturas".

—No, sin duda no lo harán —replicó Albus con una sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos—. Tengo una idea o dos para solucionar eso, pero tomará tiempo. Y no creo que a Hagrid le guste.

No era difícil saber porqué. 

Minerva había escuchado algo tardíamente de la aparente masacre de acromántulas que había tenido a Hagrid desconsolado por varias semanas y que ahora, además, los thestrals corriesen el riesgo de verse expulsados de Hogwarts, al menos de manera temporal, sin duda lo llevaría a llorar de nuevo por sus amadas criaturas.

Aun cuando Minerva no compartía el amor de Hagrid por diversos animales mágicos peligrosos, ella podía compadecerlo y, además de eso, podía notar cómo todo seguramente era solo una muestra de un problema mucho mayor que cada vez estaba más cerca.

Luego de beber lo que quedaba de su té, sintiendo sus energías renovadas gracias a la bebida, Minerva miró con seriedad al director.

—Albus... ¿qué está pasando?

Era una pregunta directa que ameritaba una respuesta del mismo tipo, aunque, tratándose de Albus, seguramente no se la daría. Pero cualquier indicio era mejor que el silencio y la ignorancia y Minerva creía merecer tener una idea, por vaga que fuese, de lo que se avecinaba.

Albus no pronunció ninguna palabra por un largo momento, sosteniendo su mirada.

—Estamos en tiempos oscuros, Minerva —aceptó finalmente con lentitud—. No puedo decir que sé con exactitud qué es lo que Voldemort está planeando. —Al escuchar el nombre, Minerva fue incapaz de evitar que un escalofrío recorriese toda su espalda; como si no lo hubiera notado, Albus continuó hablando—: Lo que sí te puedo asegurar es que ya he tomado medidas y cuando llegue el momento adecuado, se sabrá lo que ha de saberse.

No había demasiadas pistas en esa contestación, por lo que Minerva contuvo un suspiro. De todo lo dicho, lo único importante era que Albus tenía firmes sospechas y sus planes no eran algo nuevo; incluso era posible que ya estuviesen en marcha desde hace algún tiempo.

—¿Genkai? —cuestionó, pronunciando su presentimiento.

—Ella es una bruja asombrosa —dijo Albus con una sonrisa, sin confirmar ni negar nada—, con habilidades que incluso yo no puedo igualar.

—Pero a pesar de eso, uno de sus estudiantes se rehúsa a estudiar —replicó ella sin pensarlo.

—¿Oh? —pronunció Albus e hizo un movimiento con su varita para volver a llenar las tazas de ambos.

La muestra de interés de Albus era tan obvia que Minerva se permitió expresar lo que tanto la había preocupado —y frustrado— las últimas semanas.

—He intentado hablar con el señor Jaganshi. Le he enviado varias lechuzas, lo he ido a buscar en la sala común, he intentando que Genkai hable con él... —Esta vez Minerva sí suspiró y estiró su mano para volver a tomar su bebida—. Tengo que aceptar que no sé que hacer.

—Este es un caso inusual —aceptó Albus entre sorbos de té—. Si no te molesta ser paciente, ¿esperarías a que yo mismo hable con él?

—Por favor —dijo ella con más sinceridad y agradecimiento que nunca.

* * *

Conversaciones sostenidas con murmullos nerviosos, estudiantes corriendo por los corredores sin un rumbo fijo y grupos permaneciendo cerca, como si confinasen en que eso les brindaría mayor protección, fue lo único que se vio en Hogwarts por casi más de una hora.

Esas exageradas reacciones solo fueron apaciguadas por completo cuando el director los convocó a todos en el Gran Comedor y les informó que ese era un comportamiento usual de los thestrals, aun cuando normalmente no lo exhibían en esa época del año.

Eso era, por supuesto, una mentira.

Aunque Albus Dumbledore era un hombre carismático y capaz de mantener su expresión natural mientras hablaba de forma vaga sobre el comportamiento de las criaturas que pocos podían ver, Kurama había vivido mucho más que él y por muy buen mentiroso que fuese Dumbledore, él tenía demasiada experiencia para no darse cuenta cuando alguien mentía, así lo hiciese con las mejores intenciones.

El que nada de lo que había leído sobre thestrals corroborase —a pesar de que tampoco contradecía— las palabras del director, confirmaba, en su opinión, lo que su instinto le decía.

—¿Qué piensas, Hiei? —preguntó Kurama, acercándose al demonio de fuego en el momento en que se terminó la reunión no planificada y algunos estudiantes, entre ellos Hiei, comenzaron a abandonar el Gran Comedor.

Si bien Hiei le fulminó con su mirada en cuanto Kurama estiró uno de sus brazos para tocar con su mano la nuca de Hiei y guiarlo sutilmente por los corredores, él no se apartó y Kurama tampoco vio la necesidad de sentirse intimidado. Si Hiei quisiese atacarlo por esa invasión de espacio lo habría hecho mucho antes.

—De lo que sucedió en el partido —aclaró Kurama.

—No le crees —replicó Hiei en lugar de contestar.

—No tengo ninguna razón para hacerlo —dijo con una sonrisa y al recordar el incidente sucedido en la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas en la que habían estudiado a los thestrals, añadió—: Te creería más a ti si dijeses lo mismo.

Hiei bufó, mas luego de unos segundos habló en un susurro.

—Estaban nerviosos, pero, sea cual sea la razón, no fue por algo cerca.

—Revisaste —murmuró, fijándose en la frente vendada de Hiei, sin necesidad de pronunciarlo como si se tratase de una pregunta. Ya sabía la respuesta.

—¿Crees que estaban volando como aves carroñeras porque pronto muchos morirán y que es por esos anuncios que los consideran un mal augurio? —cuestionó Kurama en broma mientras subieron una escalera por la que ningún estudiante estaba transitando, ganándose otra mirada molesta de parte de Hiei.

—Eso es estúpido

—Lo es —aceptó Kurama con una risa antes de que su expresión se tornase pensativa—. Lo que sí me pregunto es si hay algún hechizo que nos pueda ayudar a averiguar la razón.

Esta vez la expresión de Hiei fue de pura incredulidad.

Era evidente que la opinión de Hiei sobre la magia humana no había mejorado, algo que, para Kurama, era una verdadera lástima.

Si bien su investigación se había centrado en los libros que lo mencionaban, la decreciente cantidad de estos lo había llevado a regresar a la que había sido su búsqueda durante los primeros días en Hogwarts: plantas mágicas y magia vegetal.

Aun cuando las plantas mágicas no se podían comparar con ninguna especie del Makai, había hecho algunos descubrimientos lo suficientemente interesantes para considerar con seriedad conseguir ciertas semillas y llevárselas consigo una vez terminase la misión.

Era un hecho, sin embargo, que hallar todos los textos sobre el Makai era más apremiante y ahora que tenía razones para creer que ya había encontrado todo el material al respecto en la biblioteca abierta para todos los alumnos —y todavía no había logrado destruir o editar los dos libros hablaban de él—, era hora de continuar con la sección prohibida y aunque hacerlo solo sería fácil, podía ser más divertido de otra forma.

—¿Hiei, qué te parece un pequeño desafío?

—Si vas a robar algo, hazlo solo —replicó Hiei, sin detenerse a pensar por un segundo en el posible reto.

Quizás Hiei lo conocía demasiado bien si podía adivinar con tanta facilidad qué era lo que se proponía.

—Podríamos aprovechar para ver si realmente las defensas humanas son tan malas como crees...

Apenas terminó de pronunciar esas palabras cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras y Hiei, girando en sus talones para encararlo, rompió el contacto físico que Kurama había mantenido durante el recorrido.

—Estás sonriendo —afirmó—. La posibilidad de un desafío te divierte.

—¿No debería? —cuestionó, incapaz de entender a qué punto quería llegar Hiei—. No te voy a obligar.

—Estás perdiendo el tiempo —dijo Hiei con un resoplido al tiempo que comenzó a alejarse—. Me voy a dormir.

Era decepcionante que Hiei estuviese rechazando acompañarlo, pero Kurama aceptó su decisión con un suspiro.

Al menos, pensó, tenía una segunda opción si quería que su visita a la sección prohibida fuese más que un robo rápido y con un único propósito.

Al fin de cuentas había un ladrón en Hogwarts, según los elfos domésticos, y según le habían dicho cuando él los había visitado rápidamente antes de la convocación al Gran Comedor, aquel saqueador había vuelto a robar los ingredientes de Snape.

Si él lo descubría antes que el profesor de pociones tal vez podría tener un inesperado aliado y si ese no era el caso, el ladrón se convertiría en la coartada perfecta.

* * *

Severus no tenía la necesidad de hacer un inventario completo de los ingredientes que usualmente guardaba en su despacho; un solo vistazo le bastaba para notar que, nuevamente, varias cantidades de estos habían desaparecido.

¿Cómo alguien había roto las diversas defensas que él había colocado para evitar que eso se repitiera?

No estar seguro de la respuesta era irritante, pero no tanto como el hecho de que, una vez más, alguien había decidido faltarle al respeto de forma tan descarada que ni siquiera se había preocupado por volver a poner todos los viales y frascos en su lugar original luego de haber obtenido lo que buscaba.

Eso confirmaba, sin lugar a dudas, que se trataba de un insolente Gryffindor que no era capaz de pensar en lo que hacía o que quizás creía que no podría descubrirlo y por eso no le importaba tener el más mínimo cuidado.

Si ese era el caso, pensó Severus al tiempo que sacó su varita y apunto con ella hacia la puerta del mueble en el que guardaba ingredientes en su despacho, aprovecharía esa arrogancia para atraparlo la próxima vez y le impartiría el castigo que se merecía.

Albus, siempre magnánimo en exceso y con sus obvias intenciones de dejar que el ladrón siguiese robando sin enfrentar las consecuencias, no necesitaba enterarse. Al menos hasta que Severus tuviese una prueba innegable y así, el director no podría impedir que su protegido recibiese su escarmiento.


	16. Chapter 16

Demonios con intenciones homicidas, que buscaban cualquier oportunidad para ir tras su presa, era algo que Koenma podía manejar —con un poco de ayuda, claro.

Rupturas en la barrera entre el Ningenkai y el Makai era algo que requería más trabajo y mucha más burocracia de la que cualquiera podía imaginar, pero tenía solución.

Grandes grupos de demonios, no demasiado poderosos, mas sí capaces de matar a un gran número de humanos sin reiki en poco tiempo, era un problema mayor para el que también tenía algunas soluciones, algunas más apegadas al protocolo que otras.

Uno o varios demonios particularmente fuertes traían mayores dificultades, pero usualmente esa fuerza estaba aunada con ambiciones mayores que "matar y comer a todos los humanos que podamos", por lo que solía ser posible armar al menos un plan de acción que no terminase en incontables muertes.

Un humano que había descubierto cómo abrir y cerrar la barrera, permitiendo el ingreso y la posterior huída de los demonios que había invocado, era un problema mucho mayor, especialmente cuando dicho humano era capaz de ocultar por completo el lugar en el que estaba, por lo que no había forma de interceptarlo o de tener un verdadero registro de los demonios que habían cruzado el portal abierto por aquel mago, y eso se hacía peor debido a las intenciones homicidas de dicho humano.

No había siquiera forma de estar seguros de si los demonios habían vuelto al Makai o si se habían quedado en el Ningenkai, ocultos por el poder de Riddle y formando un ejército cada vez mayor, ni mucho menos el nivel de esos demonios y qué se podía esperar de ellos.

Sin importar cómo lo viese, estaban al borde de la peor crisis posible y si empeoraba más no solo miles de humanos morirían, sino que él también sufriría por el castigo que su padre le impartiría.

Un par de golpes contra la puerta de su oficina sacaron a Koenma de sus desesperanzadores pensamientos y cuando dio la orden de que podía pasar quien fuese que hubiese golpeado, la puerta fue abierta y Botan entró por ella.

—¡Botan, finalmente estás aquí! —exclamó, deslizándose en su asiento hasta quedar sentado justo en el borde y alzando su cabeza lo más posible, no queriendo verse anormalmente pequeño debido a las crecientes pilas en su escritorio.

—No puedo venir todo el tiempo, Koenma-sama —lo reprochó Botan con una mueca infantil de molestia—. Ir y venir toma tiempo. Podría enviarme cualquier mensaje de otra forma, como por lechuza.

—Esto es importante —la interrumpió, endureciendo su tono para reprenderla. Él no le habría pedido que fuese si no se tratase de algo verdaderamente importante.

La expresión de Botan se tornó seria de inmediato.

—¿Qué pasó, Koenma-sama?

Koenma tomó aire, recapitulando en su mente todo lo el Reikai sabía en la actualidad, lo cual era, en realidad, bastante poco.

—Tememos que estamos frente a la peor de las situaciones —comenzó, con sus manos enlazadas frente a él, apoyadas sobre su escritorio—. Tenemos pruebas de que el día de hoy, Riddle consiguió abrir y cerrar a voluntad un portal entre el Makai y el Ningenkai.

—Abrir y cerrar —repitió Botan y mordió ligeramente su labio inferior—. ¿Realmente eso es peor que sólo abrirlo?

—¡Sí! —exclamó Koenma, sin poder creer que Botan le preguntase eso—. Si abriese una brecha en un lugar específico, podría enviar a las fuerzas especiales a cerrarla. Pero si puede abrir un portal en cualquier parte y en cualquier momento...

—¡Ah! —Botan cubrió su boca con ambas manos, evidenciando el horror que sentía al comprender ahora, el porqué la nueva habilidad de Riddle eran tan preocupante.

—A este paso —suspiró Koenma—, nuestra única oportunidad se presentará cuando él aparezca.

—Entonces los planes no han cambiado —comentó, bajando sus manos y con su tono tranquilo de siempre, pero todavía con la seriedad reflejada en su rostro.

—Ahora no tenemos ninguna otra opción —la corrigió—. Tienes que asegurarte —continuó, llegando al fin a lo que necesitaba informarle— de que Yusuke y los demás no hagan absolutamente nada que los delate hasta que Riddle esté presente y ellos puedan encargarse de él. De lo contrario, él podría ocultarse mejor y extender la guerra por años.

Botan asintió con solemnidad ante la orden.

—¿Algo más, Koenma-sama?

Aunque Koenma se tomó unos segundos para considerar la pregunta, al final negó con su cabeza. Botan había cumplido con reportar todo lo que relacionado con Hogwarts, lo cual iba desde las barreras del castillo hasta las clases que Genkai estaba impartiendo y las acciones más recientes de los cuatro detectives.

—Continúa enviando informes de la situación —ordenó—. Si algo más cambia, te avisaré.

Una vez más, Botan aceptó la orden con un asentimiento firme, mas su seriedad se desvaneció poco después.

—¿Realmente no podía decirme esto en un mensaje? —se quejó, dejando caer sus hombros y haciendo une nueva mueca.

Koenma frunció el ceño y fingió no escucharla al indicarle con un gesto que ya podía irse.

Estaba claro que ella no entendía que ahora, más que nunca, debían asegurarse de que los informes más importantes no fuesen interceptados o peor aun, que quedasen registros de ellos en el Reikai, algo que sucedería si los enviase por cualquier medio en lugar de decírselos en persona.

Sintiendo un escalofrío al pensar en todo el papeleo que eso generaría, Koenma tomó su sello, como si tuviese intenciones de reanudar su trabajo de inmediato, y aguardó hasta que Botan dejó la oficina para suspirar sonoramente y dejarse caer contra el respaldar de su asiento, consciente de que no podría descansar hasta que el alma de Riddle no estuviese en el Reikai

* * *

Aunque la mayoría de sus hermanos habían sido prefectos, ninguno de ellos había mencionado lo suficiente de sus obligaciones como para que Ron supiese realmente qué debía esperar de su cargo.

No que importase, en verdad, pues él creía que no había necesidad de tomarse las reglas en el sentido más estricto de la palabra; al fin de cuentas, Hermione se las tomaba demasiado en serio por si sola y después de que habían dejado de hablar, parecía haber decidido encargarse de todo por sí misma.

En parte gracias a eso, Ron se había visto libre de la necesidad de recorrer los corredores del castillo en busca de alumnos que estaban fuera de sus salas comunes a una hora en la que no debían, además de otros deberes que, sinceramente, desconocía.

Fue por eso mismo que Ron se sorprendió cuando recibió una lechuza sobre la "Reunión de fin de año de prefectos", la cual dejaba claro que la asistencia era obligatoria.

¿Por qué, si ni siquiera habían convocado a los prefectos semanas atrás, cuando la extraña interrupción de los thestrals en el partido de Quidditch había ocasionado pánico general?

Aun sin entender los porqués ni tener a Hermione ahí para que ella le aclarase sus dudas, Ron entendía perfectamente que faltar a dicha reunión podría hacerle perder su título y aunque incluso meses después seguía sin comprender por qué se lo habían asignado en primer lugar, el recordar el orgullo de su madre era suficiente para que no quisiese perderlo. Eso, y el privilegio de poder seguir usando de vez en cuando el baño de los prefectos.

Eso no quería decir que le entusiasmaba y el día indicado, Ron entró a paso lento al salón que habían adaptado para la reunión, tan dudoso como desganado, cosa que no cambió cuando vio la pequeña mesa redonda que habían acomodado en el centro, rodeada de diez sillas.

Hermione ya se encontraba ahí, puntual como siempre, al igual que los prefectos de Hufflepuff, quienes se encontraban sentados lado a lado.

Era evidente cómo esperaban que se presentasen los prefectos de cada casa, mas esa excusa no hacía más fácil acercarse a Hermione, especialmente cuando ella no había dirigido su mirada una sola vez en su dirección, como si quisiese ignorar su presencia.

Intentando ganar tiempo, para al menos no tener que estar junto a Hermione en medio de un silencio incómodo debido a la falta de alguien más que ayudase a que existiese alguna conversación, Ron caminó de un lado a otro, al menos hasta que los prefectos de Slytherin hicieron su aparición y Malfoy, al notarlo, fue directo hacia él.

—Así que sabes que este no es tu lugar, ¿ah, Weasley? —pronunció Malfoy con una sonrisa mordaz, su cabeza en alto y una mano en un bolsillo, haciendo obvio que estaba preparado para atacarlo si creía que podría hacerlo sin sufrir las consecuencias.

—Piérdete, Malfoy —replicó Ron con sus dientes apretados, más deseoso de sacar su varita e incluso tener un duelo en todas las de la ley que de aguantar sus burlas.

—¿O qué?

Ron podía pensar en más de un hechizo que usar, mas la aparición del delegado de séptimo año hizo que Malfoy, cobarde como siempre, se alejara de inmediato y tomase asiento junto a Parkinson.

Viendo que ya casi todos se encontraban allí, Ron caminó como si sus pies estuviesen hechos de plomo hasta llegar al asiento junto a Hermione, el cual corrió con desgano, arrastrándolo por el suelo de tal forma que provocó un horrible chirrido.

El notar que con eso había atraído la atención de todos, Ron bajó su cabeza y se sentó, seguro de que en ese momento su rostro estaba tan rojo como su cabello, demasiado avergonzado para responder con un insulto a la risa de Malfoy y su comentario sobre pobretones sin modales.

Hermione, a su lado, lo miró de reojo y abrió su boca para decir algo, pero al final no lo hizo, implantando una vez más un pesado silencio entre ellos.

La pronta llegada de la delegada y de los prefectos de Ravenclaw junto a ella marcó el inicio de la reunión, la cual resultó no ser más que un recuento de las obligaciones que tenían los prefectos que pasarían las festividades en Hogwarts una vez las últimas clases del año llegaran a su fin.

—Necesitamos saber quiénes se quedarán para informarle a los profesores con quiénes pueden contar si se presenta algo adicional.

A las palabras del delegado, cada uno de los prefectos tuvo que anunciar sus planes para las festividades y una vez los nombres de los quienes permanecerían en Hogwarts —Hermione y él, además de otros tres—, estuvieron anotados en un pergamino, la reunión llegó a su fin.

Ron había esperado que en ese momento Hermione se levantara de su asiento apresuradamente para alejarse de él, pero cuando eso no sucedió, a pesar de que los delegados y los demás prefectos ya habían dejado el salón, Ron no pudo resistir más.

Ya había pasado tanto tiempo que las sospechas injustificadas de Hermione no le parecían tan graves como para dejar de hablar por lo que se sentían meses —y que quizás lo eran— y si esta no era una oportunidad para cambiar eso, Ron no sabía qué era.

—Así que... —comenzó, tomándose un momento para aclarar su garganta y ver de reojo a Hermione, en caso de que ella decidiese elegir ese momento para irse y dejarlo hablando solo. Al ver que nada indicaba que eso ocurriría, continuó—: Vas a pasar la navidad aquí.

—Sí... —Hermione titubeó, manteniendo su vista fija en la mesa frente a ellos—. ¿Vas a ir a la cena?

—Claro —replicó, mas el temor de haber sonado demasiado entusiasta respecto algo para lo que faltaba casi un mes lo hizo añadir—: Harry también... Deberías acompañarnos —finalizó, tragando saliva.

Para su sorpresa, Hermione giró su cabeza para mirarlo de frente con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Ron Weasley, no deberías estar invitándome? 

—Eh... —balbuceó Ron. ¿Acaso lo acababa de volver a echar a perder?

Contrario a lo que Ron esperaba, Hermione no finalizó sus palabras alejándose a paso rápido y ni siquiera le gritó; en lugar de eso, ella suspiró con fuerza y murmuró:  
—No puedo creer que te extrañara.

 _Eso_ era mucho mejor que lo que Ron había temido que escucharía.

—Sí... sí —sonrió. Quizás Hermione, como la bruja inteligente que era, era capaz de entender que esa era una forma menos vergonzosa de aceptar que él también la había extrañado y mucho.

Hermione suspiró de nuevo y se puso de pie, mas no le dio la espalda y siguió su camino y en lugar de eso, le hizo una seña.

—¿Vamos? —sugirió en un tono menos firme que de costumbre.

Ron asintió de inmediato y abandonó su silla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Sospechaba que ella planeaba hacer un recorrido por los corredores porque debía como prefecta o si ese no era el caso, incluso se dirigiría a la biblioteca a estudiar un poco antes de la cena, pero aunque a Ron no le apetecía hacer ninguna de las dos cosas, no quería arruinar el aparente buen ánimo de Hermione.

Y además, realmente la había extrañado. Hacer un pequeño sacrificio ahora que habían vuelto a hablar era algo que él estaba dispuesto a hacer.

* * *

—Buenos días, señor Jaganshi.

Lo usual era que los pasadizos del castillo estuviesen desierto a ciertas horas, excepto por los fantasmas y el conserje, aun cuando existían incidentes en las clases que a veces llevaban a que los estudiantes saliesen de ellas antes de tiempo.

Incluso en esos casos, Hiei siempre había sido capaz de notar sus presencias a tiempo y apartarse del camino antes de que lo viesen, algo fácil de hacer frente a simples humanos.

Él único que había logrado tomarlo por sorpresa en un par de ocasiones había sido Kurama, mas el darse cuenta de que el Youko siempre lo buscaba poco antes de las clases que compartían —y el hecho de que siempre lograba encontrarlo, sin importar si estaba dentro o fuera del castillo— había llevado a que dejase de sobresaltarse a pesar de que Kurama era un experto en ocultar su presencia.

Ni siquiera le importaba al hecho de que Kurama intentase acercarse sin que él se diese cuenta, pues al menos le daba una excusa de no perder la costumbre de permanecer alerta.

Ser tomado desprevenido por alguien más era, en cambio, algo nuevo, desagradable y también preocupante, pues aparte de él y Kurama, todos los habitantes del castillo eran simples humanos.

Agradeciendo la conveniencia de la túnica que se veía obligado a vestir para disimular lo que hacía con sus manos y lo que llevaba consigo, Hiei cerró una de sus manos sobre el mango de su espada en el mismo momento en que dio media vuelta para encarar a la persona que le había hablado y entrecerró los ojos, incrédulo, cuando lo vio.

Si bien el no haberse percatado de su presencia era inesperado, el ver que se trataba del director del colegio lo era más.

Hasta ahora, todo indicaba que el viejo hombre solo se mostraba frente a los estudiantes cuando tenía algún anuncio que dar y durante algunas de las horas de las comidas.

¿Qué hacía en ese momento en un corredor que normalmente estaba vacío a esa hora? ¿Y cómo se había aproximado? ¿Acaso los rutinarios días de paz habían hecho que comenzara a descuidarse de manera inconsciente o había otra la razón y algo le había impedido notar su presencia?

Hiei frunció el ceño, molesto por la cantidad de dudas que aquel hombre, con su aparición, le había causado.

—No tienes que preocuparte —rió Dumbledore, manteniendo su expresión afable y un brillo en sus ojos—. Si estuviese aquí para reprenderte por no asistir a clase, ya lo habría hecho. Lo que sí tengo que preguntarte —continuó, mirando el corredor y las paredes cercanas antes de volver a poner su mirada en Hiei— es si hay algo interesante por aquí. Yo mismo me he encontrado con algunas sorpresas recientemente, a pesar de que conozco Hogwarts desde niño.

Era obvio que decirle que ninguna de sus rondas dentro o fuera le había traído un buen oponente y por lo tanto, habían sido aburridas, no era una buena idea.

Si bien estaba consciente de la necesidad de mantener las apariencias, Hiei comenzaba a sentirse demasiado irritado por el súbito encuentro, por lo que no intentó seguirle la corriente.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —cuestionó, tenso y listo para desenvainar su arma.

—Asegurarme de que todos mis estudiantes estén bien, por supuesto —replicó Dumbledore todavía con sus labios curvados en una sonrisa, pero con sus ojos perdiendo su brillo y su mirada tornándose dura y demasiado fija, como si sospechase del peligro que el demonio de fuego podía ser—. Mientras todo esté bien, yo tampoco tendré que preocuparme.

Había algo oculto en esas palabras, mas Hiei no estaba seguro de qué era. Tendría que repetírselas a Kurama, sin duda el Youko sí podría identificar el significado escondido en ellas.

No que pudiese esperar hasta hacerlo para contestar y tampoco tenía la intención revelar ninguna verdad al viejo mago. 

Hiei se obligó a relajar su apariencia y aunque el viejo no podía ver debajo de su túnica, abrió su mano y la alejó unos pocos centímetros de su espada antes de encogerse de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia.

—Todo está bien —afirmó, enfrentando abiertamente la mirada de Dumbledore.

El viejo director lo examinó por unos cortos segundos, en los que Hiei no llegó a considerar apartar su vista, y finalmente asintió.

—Ah, me alegra escuchar eso —dijo, relajando su expresión y con un brillo en sus ojos una vez más, y abrió su mano, revelando en ella un pequeño dulce—. ¿Un caramelo de limón?

Demasiado confundido para entender esa repentina pregunta, Hiei negó con su cabeza.

—Es una lástima —suspiró, abriendo el empaque del caramelo—. Estos dulces, señor Jaganshi, son de los mejores que he probado en mi vida. —Dumbledore metió el caramelo en su boca antes de despedirse y continuar su camino a pasos silenciosos.

Solo fue hasta que Dumbledore dobló por la esquina de un corredor y desapareció de su vista que Hiei se permitió relajarse en más que apariencia, pero eso no duró un más de un segundo.

No podía permitirse otro descuido así, pensó mientras masajeó su entrecejo. Tenía que descubrir cuanto antes el porqué tras eso y hacer algo para evitar que se repitiera.

* * *

Entre clases, tareas y la muchas teorías que habían causando una época de caos temporal debido al extraño comportamiento de los para muchos invisibles thestrals y el aplazamiento indefinido de todos los partidos de Quidditch, habían hecho que el paso de los días fuese anormalmente rápido.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los exámenes del primer semestre comenzaron, al igual que las sesiones de estudio junto a Hermione y Ron.

Harry no estaba seguro de qué los había llevado a hablar nuevamente, mas el alivio que eso le produjo fue tal que sus inquietudes sobre Malfoy pasaron a un segundo plano.

No había ocurrido nada hasta ahora, al fin de cuentas, y de momento era primordial entregar todo los trabajos que les pedían, pasar todos los exámenes y sacar a Hermione de la biblioteca de cuando en cuanto para, según Ron, "evitar que echase raíces en los libros".

—Ya le dije a Hermione que los tres iremos a la cena de navidad, así que no se te ocurra hacer otros planes.

Las palabras de Ron, dichas diez días antes de dicha celebración y mientras iban a la biblioteca para recordarle a Hermione que ya iba siendo hora de ir al Gran Comedor a cenar, hicieron que Harry riese.

—Prometido.

—Solo espero que no muchos se queden —suspiró—. No creerías lo mucho que quieren que hagamos como prefectos en las festividades.

Harry asintió, escuchando a medias las quejas de Ron según continuaron andando.

Estar de regreso a esa mucho más habitual y agradable rutina era suficiente para que se relajase y olvidase cualquier tipo de sospecha, aun si todavía recordaba bien que ese había sido el origen de aquella fatídica discusión en la biblioteca.

Quizás por eso tampoco había querido sacar el tema de Malfoy con sus amigos, pese a que más de una vez había considerado hacerlo, intranquilo al recordarlo y al pensar en lo extraño que era la reciente falta de noticias sobre muertes o desapariciones.

No era que quisiese que algo así sucediera, mas le era imposible creer que Voldemort había estado con sus brazos cruzados por todo ese tiempo y que seguiría así.

Quizás estaban en medio de la calma antes de la tormenta o en realidad, fuera de Hogwarts, estaba ocurriendo algo tan serio que Sirius se había visto incapaz de tener tiempo para contestar su carta.

Pensar en eso le producía escalofríos, aun cuando sabía que también era posible que Sirius estuviese esperando el momento adecuado para contestar sin que su respuesta fuese interceptada por el Ministerio, un riesgo siempre existente a pesar de lo poco competente que el personal del Ministerio había demostrado ser.

Fuese como fuese, sentía que no tenía sentido acabar con la calma actual sin necesidad.

Harry reafirmó su decisión cuando llegaron a la biblioteca y Hermione pareció debatirse entre pedirles que la esperaran unos minutos o ceder ante la insistencia de Ron e ir a comer.

Esperaría un poco más, se prometió a sí mismo, y si después de navidad seguía sin recibir una respuesta de su padrino, finalmente les diría.


	17. Chapter 17

—Insisto que Trelawney no se va a cansar —dijo Ron, alzando su voz para que esta no quedase silenciada por la bufanda que cubría parcialmente su boca—. Que haya un mal augurio constante sobrevolando Hogwarts es para ella tan valioso como ganarse la lotería.

Este no era un tema nuevo.

Por semanas, los thestrals habían dado de qué hablar en Hogwarts y que Trelawney hubiese decidido usar eso para predecir futuras catástrofes solo había avivado al fuego, al punto que ni siquiera la nueva salida a Hogsmeade logró hacerlo desaparecer.

A Hermione no le molestaba hablar de ello, en parte porque ella misma sentía cierta curiosidad, la cual la había llevado a leer más sobre thestrals de lo que debería cuando ese año presentaría los TIMOs, acortando así el tiempo invertido en la poca productiva investigación sobre demonios.

Pero lo principal era el hecho de hablarlo con sus amigos.

Recorrer al fin Hogsmeade con ellos, como había planeado hacer desde la primera visita del año, hacía que le diese igual si hablaban sobre los últimos acontecimientos de Hogwarts o del clima. Sin embargo eso, obviamente, no significaba que se tomase el tema con menos seriedad.

—Pero no ha pasado nada —replicó Hermione con el ceño fruncido en concentración, repasando en su cabeza las teorías que tenía—. Está claro que los thestrals son como los animales y por lo tanto, un cambio climático, por pequeño que sea y aunque no lo notemos, puede afectar su comportamiento. No nos habíamos dado cuenta antes porque muchos no podemos verlos —continuó, mirando de reojo a Harry, quien le sonrió e hizo un gesto con su cabeza para indicarle que no se preocupara por él—; ahora que incluso los estudiamos en clase, estamos conscientes de su presencia y si nos dicen qué están haciendo, lo creemos.

—No entiendo de qué estás hablando —aceptó Ron, haciendo una mueca infantil de molestia.

—Yo sí... un poco —habló Harry, luciendo inseguro—. Es como... ¿las aves migratorias? Si el invierno comienza antes de lo normal, también se van antes de tiempo. Solo que ellos no migran.

—¡Exacto! —exclamó Hermione—. Si hubiesen menos prejuicios y hubiesen más investigaciones serias sobre los thestrals, esto no sorprendería a nadie.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

—Si ustedes y Dumbledore lo dicen, supongo que es verdad.

Sin poder evitarlo, Hermione sonrió. Esas pequeñas muestras de aprecio y confianza que Ron estaba exhibiendo con mayor frecuencia, aun cuando siempre intentaba disimularlas mencionando a alguien más, no dejaban de sorprenderla y alegrarla.

—Pero aunque los thestrals no sean un mal presagio, algo podría pasar.

Las palabras de Harry, dichas en un tono dudoso y con un semblante sombrío, borraron cualquier sonrisa del rostro de Hermione.

El regreso de Voldemort era un hecho, pese a que gran parte de la comunidad mágica seguía negándolo, y que en las últimas semanas no hubiese ocurrido nada no significaba que no había peligro de que eso cambiase en cualquier momento.

Además, recordó Hermione, sintiendo un escalofrío que no estaba relacionado con el viento gélido que estaba soplando, quizás la amenaza se encontraba muy cerca.

—¡Estoy hablando en serio, Urameshi! 

Ese grito, que hizo que ella, sus amigos y todos los que estaban en esa calle del pueblo sin importarles el frío invernal se detuviesen y girasen su cabeza hacia su procedencia, parecía ser una respuesta a sus pensamientos.

Encontrar a quien había gritado no era difícil, debido a que la discusión no se detuvo a pesar de la mucha atención que había captado en un instante y a que Kazuma Kuwabara, alto como era, sobresalía sobre todos los alumnos de Hogwarts presentes.

—Claro —rebatió Urameshi con un resoplido y cruzando sus brazos—. Ahora me vas a decir que me casaré con Keiko y viviré hasta los setenta.

Gran parte de la audiencia comenzó a dispersarse, algunos con una mueca de confusión y otros con sus labios apretados y curvados como si estuviesen conteniendo una risa. Hermione no se movió y mantuvo su mirada fija en los japoneses.

—¡No estoy jugando! —replicó Kuwabara, ignorando el gesto apaciguante de Minamino y la obvia molestia en el semblante de Jaganshi.

—Uh... —murmuró Ron a su lado elocuentemente.

—¿Vamos a Las Tres Escobas? —sugirió Harry casi de inmediato, luciendo nervioso.

Hermione no entendía de qué estaban hablando Kuwabara y Urameshi y aunque una parte de si, curiosa y deseosa de descubrir algo nuevo, la hacía querer quedarse, al final decidió en contra de ello. Con algo de reticencia, ella aparto su vista del grupo, asintió con su cabeza, y tomando a cada uno de sus amigos de un brazo, reanudó su andar y se encaminó hacia la taberna.

Seguía estando segura de que eran sospechosos, mas no iba a dañar su día y volver a discutir con sus amigos cuando ni siquiera tenía pruebas para convencerlos.

Al menos, se consoló, todavía no habían demostrado ser un peligro potencial y sin duda, ignorarlos por ahora no causaría problemas. Pero si eso llegaba a cambiar y ellos atacaban a Harry, pensó Hermione consciente del liviano peso de su varita en su bolsillo, ella tendría que ser la que defendiese a sus amigos hasta que ellos aceptasen que ella había tenido razón desde un comienzo y también sacasen sus varitas.

* * *

—¿Al menos tienes alguna idea de qué podría pasar?

Kuwabara observó a Kurama, aliviado de que al fin de que alguien tuviese el suficiente sentido común para escucharlo, en lugar de actuar como el cabezota de Urameshi.

Incluso Botan había aceptado que sus presentimientos eran útiles y que debía avisarles si tenía alguno, cosa que había ocurrido minutos atrás.

El escalofrío que había recorrido toda su espalda no se debía al frío invierno de Gran Bretaña, ni al viento que a ratos arrastraba finos copos de hielos hasta sus rostros y lo sabía no solo por el hecho de que estaba bien abrigado, con una gabardina gruesa, una bufanda y un gorro que su hermana había empacado por él antes de partir, sino porque había sido el tipo de escalofrío que se colaba en los huesos y lo dejaba con la horrible sensación de peligro inminente.

Pero claro, Urameshi no lo entendía. 

Eso solo hecho era tan frustrante que Kuwabara no podía agradecerle al que Urameshi lo había ayudado a buscar a Kurama y a Hiei —y a Botan, mas a ella no la habían hallado— para informarles a todos de inmediato, cosa que había decidido hacer ahí mismo en vez de buscar un lugar privado para hablar, indiferente a los magos que se encontraban cerca debido a la urgencia que presentía.

—No realmente —aceptó Kuwabara y antes de que Urameshi pudiese desacreditarlo por eso, añadió—: Pero es algo peor que la vez pasada. Y va a suceder pronto. Y cerca.

—Si el idiota dice la verdad —intervino Hiei con una mueca que parecía una sonrisa homicida—, quizás finalmente hagamos algo y terminemos con esto.

—En ese caso debería ser un buen presentimiento —rió Kurama.

No poder ver lo gracioso de una batalla a muerte con un mago oscuro y posiblemente con docenas de demonios, impidió que Kuwabara compartiese la opinión del único que estaba dándole el beneficio de la duda.

—Digamos que tienes razón —suspiró Urameshi, luciendo resignado—. ¿Hay forma de saber exactamente dónde va a pasar lo que sea que va a pasar?

—Quizás con alguna de las herramientas del Reikai... —sugirió Kurama, pero aun si eso era cierto, era Botan quien las tenía y su ausencia hacía imposible usarlas.

—O con alguna técnica de adivinación —ofreció Kuwabara, pensando desde ya qué podía usar pese a que sus palabras fueron recibidas con una mueca incrédula de Urameshi, un resoplido burlón de Hiei y una mirada poco convencida de Kurama.

—Podríamos intentarlo —dijo Kurama a pesar de eso—. Aunque preferiría algo más seguro.

—Y certero y confiable y real —agregó Urameshi, mas Kuwabara decidió ignorarlo. Lo que podía suceder era mucho más importante que la envidia que sentía Urameshi por el talento innato que él tenía.

—¿Intentamos con una bola de cristal? —sugirió Kurama, pensativo—. Creo que vi una en una tienda...

—¡Aquí están! —El grito repentino hizo que todos dirigiesen su mirada hacia arriba, donde Botan estaba volando hacia ellos en su remo a toda velocidad. En cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, el remo desapareció y ella dijo con urgencia—: Tenemos que irnos.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Kuwabara, confundido por la repentina orden.

—¿Del todo? —cuestionó Urameshi con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo.

Aun así, si hacían eso y su presentimiento tomaba forma ahí y ahora...

—¡Pero algo terrible va a pasar! —insistió Kuwabara, dando un paso hacia a Botan mientras revolvía su cabeza en busca de cualquier palabra que pudiese ayudarlo a convencerla.

—Les explicaré después —prometió Botan con una expresión de seriedad inusual en ella—. No podemos estar aquí.

—Imagino que hay una buena razón... —comentó Kurama, aun cuando fue el primero que comenzó a caminar de regreso al castillo.

Con su cabeza gacha, Botan asintió y tomó tanto a Kuwabara como a Urameshi de sus muñecas para obligarlos a andar tan rápido como podía.

Hiei resopló, mas en cuestión de segundos también obedeció y se encontró junto a Kurama, moviéndose sin ninguna prisa.

¿Quizás el Reikai sabía algo y lo que quería era que se dirigiesen al lugar adecuado, el castillo?

Kuwabara no pudo tranquilizarse incluso después de considerar eso, pero continuó su camino incluso después de que Botan los soltó.

A penas se encontraban en la pequeña elevación, a poca distancia de la salida del pueblo, del camino hacia el castillo cuando un fuerte traquido se escuchó en el pueblo y fue seguido por una voz que resonó incluso sobre sus cabezas.

—Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts deben regresar al castillo de inmediato.

—¿No suena como la profesora? —cuestionó Kuwabara deteniéndose al igual que los otros detectives, desconcertado. Esa era, sin duda alguna, la voz de McGonagall.

—Ellos se encargarán de evacuar a todos —asintió Botan al tiempo que empujó a Urameshi por su espalda, como si realmente quisiese que él y todos se alejasen de Hogsmeade cuanto antes.

Eso confirmaba su presentimiento y también lo hacía pensar que iban en la dirección opuesta a la que debían.

A pesar de eso, Kuwabara cedió ante la insistencia de Botan al igual que los otros detectives y anduvo con pasos apresurados, manteniéndose al borde de los estudiantes que ahora estaban corriendo hacia el castillo, decidido a convertirse en un escudo si algo aparecía.

Eso no sucedió y según el castillo estuvo más y más cerca, la cierta urgencia con la que los alumnos habían corrido fue remplazada por una evidente confusión y curiosidad que hizo que más de uno desacelerase su andar y girase su cabeza hacia atrás, buscando atrás una explicación.

Kuwabara mismo compartía esos sentimientos, pero a la vez un vacío en el fondo de su estómago le hacía pensar que era demasiado pronto para relajarse y eso pronto se confirmó.

Conteniendo su respiración, Kuwabara permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos, en los que notó que Urameshi, Kurama e incluso Hiei habían hecho lo mismo.

Todos lo habían percibido.

—Youki —murmuró Urameshi, mirando en la dirección general de Hogsmeade—. Estoy seguro de que eso es youki.

Kuwabara lo imitó y asintió, sintiendo también la distinguible energía demoníaca proveniente de algún lugar cercando al pueblo y aproximándose.

—No podemos ir, Yusuke —dijo Botan, tomándolo de un brazo antes de que Yusuke pudiese intentar irse.

—Pero... —A pesar de las muchas objeciones de Urameshi respecto a esta misión, en su voz ahora se podía notar un deje de emergencia, como si lo último que quería era quedarse sin hacer nada.

—Estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos —insistió ella, negándose a soltarlo y permitirle ir directamente hacia el peligro.

—¿No se supone que para eso estamos aquí? —Kuwabara no pudo quedarse callado y dio un paso adelante. Él quería, al igual que Urameshi, salir corriendo hacia ese youki y hacer todo lo posible para al menos impedir que los demonios lograsen llegar al pueblo, aun cuando la extraña actitud de Botan lo hacía dudar.

—Les explicaré, se los prometo.

Kurama y Hiei intercambiaron una mirada, como si estuviesen compartiendo en silencio sus opiniones al respecto, pero ambos aceptaron continuar su camino de regreso a Hogwarts. 

Kuwabara también lo hizo, ayudando a Botan a sostener a Urameshi.

Aun si no estaba de acuerdo con huir del enemigo, quería creer que había una buena razón para ello —a pesar de que su instinto le decía que, en ese momento, nada de lo que hicieran sería lo verdaderamente correcto.

* * *

Era como una profecía haciéndose realidad.

Aun cuando Draco no había visto nada antes de abandonar Hogsmeade junto a los demás Slytherin que lo habían acompañado, el solo hecho de que todos los profesores se habían tomado el trabajo de aparecerse en la mitad del pueblo y ordenarles que se fueran de inmediato decía lo suficiente.

Él le había advertido, se había arriesgado al hablarle de demonios e incluso le había dado crédito a Genkai al decirle al viejo director que podía hablar con ella si es que no creía que aquellas criaturas existían.

¿Y qué había hecho Dumbledore?

Aparentemente nada, aparte de usar a una buena cantidad de los profesores del colegio para que les avisaran que era mejor huir. 

¿Al menos estarían seguros en Hogwarts?

No poder fiarse en el director para poder creer eso bastaba para paralizarlo y hacer que el temor que había querido dejar atrás confiando en Dumbledore, precisamente, volviese a apoderarse de él.

Al menos esta vez él no era el único asustado.

Si bien muchos parecían dudosos de que hubiese una verdadera razón para regresar a Hogwarts, en parte debido a la ausencia de algo realmente malo después de que los thestrals habían interrumpido el partido tiempo atrás, la confusión y el nerviosismo parecían contagiosos y para el momento en que Draco y todos los que estaban cerca de él llegaron al castillo, unos cuantos estaban sosteniendo sus varitas mientras miraban hacia atrás ocasionalmente.

Aprovechando ese caos, Draco se apartó de Pansy y los demás Slytherins y comenzó a recorrer el camino que ya le era conocido, a pesar de solo haber ido allí en dos ocasiones.

Necesitaba escuchar que realmente estarían a salvo allí, que ningún demonio lo convertiría en su cena y que el director garantizaría su seguridad, algo que le debía después de que Draco le había advertido explícitamente del peligro que corrían.

Draco estaba tan concentrado corriendo por los pasillos, donde ya se encontraban varios estudiantes, todavía con sus capas de invierno y guantes, teorizando a murmullos la razón por la que habían tenido que regresar, que no notó cuando alguien que desgraciadamente reconocía a la perfección se interpuso en su camino, obligándolo a frenar con dificultar para no tropezarse con él.

—Apártate, Potter —ordenó con voz ahogada, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Potter no le hizo caso y en lugar de ello se acercó un paso hacia él.

—¿Vas al despacho de Dumbledore otra vez? —preguntó en un susurro.

Esas palabras hicieron que Draco contuviese la respiración, sobresaltado de que no solo Potter supiese hacia dónde iba, sino que también estuviese seguro de que no era la primera vez.

¿Acaso el director había decidido contarle a su protegido lo que Draco le había dicho?

Draco apretó sus dientes, queriendo maldecir al viejo si ese era el caso. Era increíble que Dumbledore fuese considerado uno de los grandes magos de la historia cuando ni siquiera era capaz de elegir con sabiduría en quiénes confiar, ni en guardarse la fuente de su información para no ponerla en riesgo.

Fuese como fuese, no era prudente aceptarlo, por lo que Draco se obligó a tragarse todo su temor y luego de tomar una bocanada de aire enderezó su postura, queriendo verse perfectamente flemático.

—No tengo idea de qué estás hablando —pronunció, alzando una ceja.

—Vas hacía allá —señaló Potter—. De nuevo.

—No te incumbe hacia dónde voy —replicó Malfoy, con la sensación de que esas palabras explicaban algo, pero incapaz de detenerse a pensar en ellas. Era demasiado tener que lidiar con la amenaza inminente de demonios y Potter al mismo tiempo.

—Malfoy —dijo Potter, todavía hablando en voz baja—, si sabes qué es lo que pasa...

—¡Harry! —La exclamación, dicha por un agitado Weasley que parecía venir corriendo de la misma dirección desde la que Draco había corrido, interrumpió a Potter—. Finalmente te... —Weasley se detuvo y con el ceño fruncido lo señaló con un dedo—. ¿Qué hace él aquí?

—Eso no te incumbe, Weasley —escupió Draco y aprovechando que Potter estaba distraído, lo esquivo para seguir su camino, dando un par de vueltas innecesarias para asegurarse de que Potter no lo estaba siguiendo.

Eso resultó ser una pérdida de tiempo pues al llegar finalmente frente a la gárgola, esta no se movió para permitirle pasar.

* * *

—Me estás diciendo —pronunció Yusuke con una lentitud forzada, sus puños cerrados y una mirada tan dura que Botan retrocedió al verla y apartó su vista—, ¿que acabamos de dejar que otros mueran porque así resulta más conveniente para el Reikai?

Botan no pudo evitar encogerse, sintiéndose cada vez más culpable e incapaz de ver a los demás enviados del Reikai a los ojos.

Si bien todos los detectives habían confiado en ella y no se habían involucrado a pesar del grupo de youkais que habían estado acercándose a Hogsmeade, ahora que habían entrado a un salón que no estaba siendo usado y ella les explicó la razón por la que los había detenido, ninguno parecía aceptarla.

La reacción inmediata de Yusuke había sido golpear una mesa, la cual se partió debido a la fuerza del impacto. Kuwabara la había observado con la boca abierta e incluso Hiei había lucido visiblemente incrédulo. La reacción de Kurama había sido más sosegada, aun cuando no estaba segura de que la forma en que entrecerró los ojos era una buena señal.

—Nadie murió —dijo Botan luego de tragar saliva—, al menos eso creo. Koenma-sama me aseguró que los magos tenían formas de escapar y ya que el hechizo fue usando a distancia, pudimos descubrirlo a tiempo antes de que llegaran al pueblo...

—¿¡Y se supone que debemos creer en ese bebé!?

Que Yusuke gritase era mejor que escucharlo hablar con esa ira contenida que había demostrado momentos atrás, mas Botan se encontró dando otro paso atrás.

—Riddle no vino al pueblo. Koenma-sama dijo... —Botan tuvo que detenerse un segundo para recordar todo lo que su jefe le había dicho antes de continuar—. Dijo que si sabe que hay personas capaces de acabar con esos demonios podría desaparecer por meses. O intentar agrandar el portal para que pasen demonios como Toguro o peores.

—Y ellos lo matarían —resopló Hiei—. No es que lo necesiten una vez estén aquí.

—O podrían seguirle la corriente al menos por un tiempo para conseguir mantener abierto el portal —señaló Kurama—, aunque el resultado final no sería muy diferente.

—¿Cómo pueden estar tan calmados? —cuestionó Kuwabara, más tranquilo que Yusuke mas incapaz de ocultar la conmoción que sentía—. No es que no entienda, pero Urameshi tiene razón. Nunca pensé que el Reikai sería así.

Botan cerró los ojos. Ella los comprendía; ella misma habría preferido quedarse hasta poder estar segura de que todos habían escapado, pero las órdenes eran claras y el Reikai estaba seguro de que aguardar hasta poder enfrentarlo directamente era la única forma de acabar con Voldemort.

Entender ahora lo que eso significaba causaba que sus ojos escociesen y pese a que solo estaba trasmitiendo la orden, eso no lo hacía más fácil para ella.

—Lo siento.

Su disculpa susurrada fue seguida por un largo silencio, el cual fue roto por Kurama.

—A veces es necesario sacrificar una batalla para ganar la guerra.

Botan volvió a abrir sus ojos, sorprendida.

—¿¡Kurama, cómo puedes decir...!? —comenzó a gritar Yusuke, dando paso hacia a Kurama, amenazante.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?

Para sorpresa de todos fue Hiei el que se movió con una velocidad inhumana y tomó la solapa de la túnica de Kurama, antes de hablar en un tono que si bien fue calmo, parecía estar ocultando algo más.

—Hay veces que los sacrificios son necesarios, eso es todo —reiteró Kurama sin siquiera parpadear—. Y por lo que sabemos, es posible que nadie haya salido herido esta vez.

Hiei lo soltó con brusquedad y sin decir nada más se acercó a la puerta, la cual abrió para salir del lugar.

—¡Maldición! —gritó Yusuke, golpeando esta vez una pared que solo se resquebrajó bajo su puño y poco después siguió los pasos de Hiei.

—Yo también necesito tiempo —aceptó Kuwabara, luciendo demasiado desconcertado para reaccionar con la misma indignación que los demás—. Aunque tengas razón —dijo mirando a Kurama—, no puedo aceptar eso. Es... simplemente...

Kurama asintió y Kuwabara desapareció del salón prontamente.

—Estaré en la biblioteca si me necesitan —anunció Kurama con parsimonia y en cuestión de segundos salió y cerró la puerta tras él, dejando a Botan completamente sola.

Botan suspiró y con su cabeza gacha se dejó caer en un asiento cercano.

—Lo siento —murmuró de nuevo, rogando en el fondo de su mente que no hubiese habido víctimas.

Realmente entendía a Yusuke aun si también comprendía que, tal como había dicho Kurama, quizás ese sacrificio había sido necesario.


	18. Chapter 18

«Extrañas criaturas mágicas no registradas invaden Hogsmeade y obligan a los residentes a abandonar sus hogares».

Aun sabiendo que los magos no eran expertos en demonios y que el regreso del llamado Riddle era algo que muchos negaban, ver la bastante errada cabecera del artículo en la edición especial nocturna del periódico llamado "El Profeta", el cual el estudiante que estaba sentado junto a él había recibido de una lechuza, hizo que Kurama frunciese el ceño.

Si el personal del colegio tenía más idea de lo sucedido era debatible, pues aunque la ausencia del director podía significar que estaban investigando, McGonagall les había informado que era peligroso salir y que, de momento, se establecería un toque de queda y los estudiantes solo podrían estar a las afueras del castillo, pero nunca más lejos, si tenían clase y estaban en compañía de un profesor.

Esas medidas eran exageradas, por no decir innecesarias, ya que los youkai habían desaparecido en lugar de dirigirse a Hogwarts según el artículo y él no había sentido nada con youki aproximándose.

La última pieza de información que tenía era también dudosa. Al fin de cuentas provenía del mismo poco confiable periódico y según éste nadie había muerto en la corta aparición de las "criaturas", aun cuando varias estructuras sí habían sufrido daños, mas Botan no se había presentado a confirmar o negar tal información.

Ella no era la única ausente. Todos los estudiantes habían sido convocados en el Gran Comedor inmediatamente después de que los últimos rezagados llegaron al castillo, pero ningún otro de los enviados del Reikai se había presentado allí.

En parte era de esperarse, pues ninguno de ellos necesitaba escuchar las excusas falsas que los profesores daban, conscientes como estaban de la verdad; aun así, seguramente también se debía a que aún no habían logrado reponerse de su desacuerdo con las órdenes provenientes del Reikai.

En opinión de Kurama, eso era inmaduro de parte de todos ellos e inesperado en el caso de Hiei e incluso de Botan, aun cuando debía aceptar que ella al menos había sido capaz de comprender la necesidad de una estrategia en contra del mago que había sido capaz de ocultarse de otros magos y del Reikai mismo por años.

Había ocasiones en las que era necesario tomar decisiones difíciles y a no ser que estuviesen dispuestos a estar en Hogwarts por tiempo indefinido debido a la imposibilidad de completar la misión, el no confrontar a los youkai había sido lo correcto.

Tal vez todos lo entenderían pronto, una vez se calmaran y notasen que la cercanía y brevedad del ataque demostraban que, probablemente, se trataba de una prueba y pronto el famoso Riddle se presentaría por sí mismo frente al mundo junto a su ejército de demonios y entonces ellos podrían actuar.

Solo necesitarían tener un poco más de paciencia.

Pese a que varios Slytherins continuaban leyendo cada palabra de este, Kurama apartó su atención del artículo y se fijó por un momento en la contraportada del periódico, visible desde su lugar debido a las varias personas al otro lado de la mesa que también lo tenían.

Allí, una simple foto reciente del pueblo mostraba una casa parcialmente destruida y el único movimiento que se notaba en ella era el de los pedazos más pequeños de una viga rota de madera siendo mecidos por el fuerte viento de invierno.

—¿Otra vez los alegados thestrals? —cuestionó uno de séptimo año con desden—. Deberían estar haciendo algo para deshacerse de esas bestias.

—Dumbledore debe estar impidiendo que el Ministerio haga su trabajo —dijo otro—. Mi padre trabaja en el Ministerio y dice que eso siempre es lo que pasa cuando se trata de Hogwarts.

Los comentarios, que pronto se tornaron en una intensificada crítica contra el director y se alejaron de lo que podría haber sucedido en Hogsmeade, fueron interrumpidos cuando Pansy, quien hasta entonces había estado mirando de un lado a otro en lugar de fijarse en el periódico como sus demás compañeros de casa, alzó la voz.

—¿Alguien ha visto a Draco? —preguntó, mirando a todos con una expresión que pretendía ser amenazante pero en la que se alcanzaba a percibir el nerviosismo de la chica—. ¿Shuichi? —insistió ella, girándose hacia él cuando no recibió más respuesta que Crabbe y Goyle encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Tal vez ya regresó a la sala común? —sugirió con una sonrisa.

Ella no parecía convencida, mas aceptó su sugerencia con un asentimiento de cabeza y se dirigió a la salida principal de Gran Comedor.

Era obvio que nada de lo que escucharía allí sería relevante o informativo por lo que, aprovechando que Pansy no fue la única que dejó el lugar, Kurama se mezcló entre los alumnos que estaban saliendo en ese instante, pasando así desapercibido por quienes se quedaron, y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo.

No había mucho que hacer ahora, aparte de visitar la biblioteca como era costumbre o bien buscar una forma de salir del castillo y acercarse tanto como era posible a Hogsmeade para evaluar los verdaderos daños causados por los youkai, además de lo que estaba haciendo el ministerio allí.

Aunque Hiei, sin duda, podría obtener esa información con más facilidad.

Considerando buscar a Hiei para convencerlo de ello, algo que tal vez sería un reto si el Jaganshi continuaba de mal humor tras el ilógico desacuerdo reciente, Kurama se dirigió a la zona sur del castillo, pensando en buscar la presencia de Hiei en los árboles del lago antes de probar en otra parte, pero un ligero aroma oxidado lo hizo detenerse y cambiar de rumbo e idea.

Desde el momento en que había decidido atrapar al ladrón de Hogwarts, Kurama había plantado una planta microscópica del Makai en el espacio entre la puerta del despacho de Snape.

Aun si el uso de esa planta era limitado, solo bastaba con hacerla reconocer una o varias energías para que enviase señales en forma de esporas con un olor muy tenue cuando alguien diferente la pisaba.

Era útil para vigilar si alguien se acercaba y la velocidad de esparcimiento eran tal que aun estando a varios pisos de distancia, podía advertirle con tiempo suficiente para ocultarse o huir y su aroma era tan suave que quienes no fuesen capaces de reconocerlo seguramente no pensarían en el, en especial estando en un castillo viejo, donde cualquiera ignoraría un olor que podía confundirse con el del moho.

Para su uso actual no era lo suficientemente específico, mas la necesidad de algo que no se viese a simple vista ni fuese detectado por Snape ni por el ladrón lo había decidido a usarla.

Con anterioridad había tenido algunas falsas alarmas, gracias a que más de un alumno había entrado al despacho de Snape debido a una detención, pero esta vez estaba seguro de que ese no era el caso.

Solo unas horas atrás Hogsmeade había sido atacado y si bien Snape no era el tipo de persona que daba su brazo a torcer, Kurama estaba convencido de que incluso el profesor de pociones estaría más ocupado con el problema actual, por lo que aunque hubiese programado una detención para ese día, tendría que cambiar la fecha.

Y si así era, ¿quién entraría al despacho de Snape, aprovechando que pocos estaban en los pasillos y la preocupación general estaba dirigida hacia las afueras, aparte del ladrón?

Con una sonrisa y una innegable curiosidad, Kurama corrió, ocultando su presencia por costumbre pero manteniendo una velocidad normal para los humanos, indiferente de si alguien del castillo o algún cuadro lo veía, y bajó las escaleras cercanas, tomando el camino más corto hacia las mazmorras.

Eso no fue suficiente para llegar antes de que el ladrón abandonase el despacho, ya que una nueva ola de esporas intensificó su olor, probando que había sido pisada de nuevo, pero la poca cantidad de rutas de escape y el hecho de que Kurama no había podido descubrir ningún pasadizo secreto por ahí lo convencía de que todavía tenía una buena oportunidad de encontrarlo, gracias a que la mayoría de estudiantes no se encontraban deambulando por el castillo.

Eso probó ser cierto cuando se esforzó en concentrarse en buscar una presencia por los dos pasadizos que se bifurcaban un poco más adelante y la otra escalera que llevaba a ese piso, pues solo pudo detectar a una persona camino a las escaleras y ésta le resultaba lo suficientemente familiar para sorprenderlo.

Que fuese inesperado no lo detuvo, mas sí lo incentivó a acelerar su paso y al alcanzar a la pequeña figura de negro sonrió y dejó todos sus intentos de ocultar su propia presencia.

La reacción de Hiei fue inmediata; él se detuvo y giró su cabeza para observarlo por encima de su hombro con el ceño fruncido.  
—¿Qué estás haciendo, Kurama?

La sonrisa de Kurama se amplió y en lugar de contestar, preguntó:  
—¿Qué es lo que estás robando?

Aunque Hiei no demostró su sobresalto al escuchar eso, el que su rostro se mantuviese completamente inexpresivo era sospechoso y probaba lo que Kurama ya sabía.

—No sé de que hablas —replicó, apartando su mirada y haciendo un amague de seguir su camino.

—Pero —insistió Kurama y cerró una mano en uno de los brazos de Hiei para impedirle irse, sintiendo la tensión del demonio de fuego— estoy seguro de que si reviso tus zapatos, encontraré esporas.

—¡Esp...! —Esta vez Hiei no pudo mantener su voz tan controlado como su rostro.

—Sí, esporas —afirmó Kurama, procurando verse serio aun cuando quería reír—. Me sorprende que insistas que la magia es inútil —continúo con un tono pensativo, recordando sobre cuántos robos había escuchado hasta ahora— aunque esta es la tercera vez que decides preparar una poción.

Hiei lo observó de nuevo en silencio por unos segundos, mas de repente la tensión desapareció de su cuerpo, como si hubiese renunciado a huir, y resopló.

—Hm. Incluso los humanos sin magia tienen más de una droga contra el dolor de cabeza.

Que Hiei estuviese aceptando finalmente que la magia era útil y que se había tomado el trabajo de cocer pociones, algo que le daba la razón a Kurama y su interés en investigarla al menos un poco, fue opacado por lo que estaba dándole a entender.

Era extraño e incluso preocupante, sin lugar a dudas; aun así, al asumir que la causa del citado dolor de cabeza estaba relacionada con la poca paciencia de Hiei y la compañía humana que había tenido que aguantar durante esta misión, tenía sentido.

—Podrías haberme dicho —dijo Kurama con una sonrisa suave, soltando su agarre pero manteniendo su mano sobre el brazo de Hiei—. Sabes que más de una mis plantas podría ayudarte. 

—Kurama... —La mirada de Hiei era recelosa, mas cualquier palabra que fuese a pronunciar fue interrumpida por el sonido de pasos rápidos bajando la escalera que estaba a poca distancia de ellos.

La costumbre llevó a que ambos mantuviesen su atención en el sonido, alertas, hasta que Harry Potter y Ron Weasley estuvieron frente a ellos. La razón por la que estaban ahí fue revelada casi inmediatamente después.

—Ah... —balbuceó Harry al verlos, deteniéndose en la mitad de las escaleras—, ¿han visto a Malfoy? Lo estamos buscando.

Kurama negó con su cabeza.

—Aunque parece estar muy requerido —respondió, haciendo que ambos Gryffindors intercambiasen una mirada.

* * *

—No es que no te crea —dijo Ron cuando Harry le explicó su razón para interceptar a Malfoy—, pero, ¿Malfoy en el despacho de Dumbledore?

Harry no podía culparlo por esa reacción, pues a él mismo le costaba creerlo y hasta ahora no había podido pensar en ninguna bien intencionada razón de Malfoy para eso.

—Tal vez si está intentando matarlo —continuó Ron— o si intentó matar a alguien más y lo llamaron para expulsarlo...

—O si quiere robar algo —aceptó Harry, recordando sus propias teorías iniciales, tan poco favorables como las de Ron, aun cuando otra posibilidad había aparecido en su mente al tropezarse con Malfoy luego de haberse separado de Ron y Hermione debido a los empujones de otros estudiantes que deseaban entrar al castillo cuanto antes—. Pero hoy fue corriendo después de que tuvimos que volver de Hogsmeade.

—Digamos que realmente sabe algo —ofreció Ron, luciendo extrañamente serio— y le dijo a Dumbledore. ¿Eso no quiere decir que es algo peor que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?

Eso era algo que Harry no había considerado, pero lo que Ron acababa de decir era tan brillante como aterrador y quizás, incluso, posible.

—Sí...

—Y digamos que eso también es cierto y logramos que nos diga algo —siguió hablando Ron—. ¿Podemos creerle?

La respuesta a eso era obvia; sin embargo, a Harry no le agradaba tener que quedarse con los brazos cruzados y aguardar.

—Pero no perdemos nada en intentar preguntarle.

Ron no parecía convencido, mas después del anuncio de McGonagall en el Gran Comedor aceptó acompañarlo a las mazmorras, esperando encontrar a Malfoy en la sala común de Slytherin. Cómo lo harían salir y hablar con ellos todavía estaba por verse, pero quizás algo se les ocurriría.

Harry todavía no había pensado en ningún plan cuando, luego de bajar una escalera, se encontraron con Hiei y Shuichi, muy cerca el uno del otro, tensos y mirándolos como si Ron y Harry los hubiesen interrumpido con su aparición.

A pesar de eso, Shuichi respondió su pregunta sobre el paradero de Malfoy de inmediato.

—¿Estará en el comedor? —se preguntó Ron en voz alta luego de intercambiar una mirada con Harry, quien se encogió de hombros. Él no recordaba haberlo visto allá, por lo que cualquier cosa que dijese sería una mera adivinación.

—¿Puedo preguntar para qué lo buscan? —intervino Shuichi, con su mirada tan fija en ellos que su interés no parecía casual como su pregunta y el tono en el que la había hecho. Hiei frunció el ceño.

—Algo personal —se adelantó Harry, impidiendo que Ron pudiese decir algo diferente.

Aunque nunca había desconfiado de Shuichi ni le había desagradado, algo en su actitud le hacía pensar que era mejor no responderse y alejarse de él.

—Sí, eso —murmuró Ron, quizás compartiendo la opinión de Harry.

—Vamos a ir a buscarlo —añadió Harry, mas antes de poder dar media vuelta y hacer justo eso, una nueva voz le hizo saber a los cuatro que no estaban solos.

—Tal como lo pensaba.

* * *

Un mago, sin importar lo hábil que fuese, siempre podía cometer un descuido que resultaría fatal y el ladrón, descubrió Severus cuando su varita emitió un débil pitido, no era la excepción.

No era que creyese que el ladrón era un buen mago, claro está, pues muy pocos en Hogwarts parecían ser en verdad capaces de aprender más que los hechizos que les llamaban la atención, sin ningún cuidado en los detalles que hacían de la magia misma algo fascinante, complejo y, principalmente, una herramienta poderosa.

Pero ninguna herramienta podía llegar a alcanzar su máximo potencial en manos de un descerebrado incapaz de usarla y su ladrón, si bien había logrado romper sus nuevos encantamientos protectores, no había detectado ni roto el hechizo de seguimiento que él había colocado.

Poder, ahora, atraparlo en cualquier momento, hizo que se tomara ese conocimiento con calma y continuó junto a los demás profesores asegurando todas las salidas de Hogwarts, para evitar las consecuencias de un alumno rebelde rompiendo el toque de queda.

Eso no tomó demasiado y en cuestión de minutos Severus pudo dirigirse a paso rápido a su despacho, donde movió su varita y pronunció una simple palabra.

El efecto fue inmediato; sin embargo, no fue el que esperaba.

Lo que debería tener ahora frente a él era una simple línea de luz, solo visible para él, que lo llevaría con él ladrón, mas dicha luz se había hecho difusa, señalando la dirección con una menor precisión de la que debía.

Severus la siguió con el ceño fruncido y cuando encontró el lugar en el que terminaba, vio a su principal sospechoso. Pero Potter no estaba solo y la luz no era más que un brillo general allí.

Sabría Merlín cómo había logrado debilitar y confundir el hechizo; no obstante, Severus no pensaba darle ningún crédito por ello. Ahí seguía la prueba de que uno de ellos era el ladrón y él dejaría claro que sabía quién era.

—Tal como lo pensaba —pronunció, disfrutando de la evidente sorpresa de los cuatro presentes—. Sé, con total seguridad, que uno de ustedes ha decidido robar ingredientes de mi despacho —continuó luego de una corta pausa, fulminándolo a Potter con su mirada—. Le daré, sin embargo, la oportunidad de confesar aquí y ahora.

Esa sería la prueba definitiva, que haría que Albus mismo tuviese que aceptar qué tipo de persona era su protegido: alguien capaz de robar ingredientes en su mayoría comunes, que bien podía comprar si así quería, solo por hacer algo en su contra.

—¿Y bien? —insistió cuando todos permanecieron en silencio.

—¿De qué está hablando? —susurró Weasley, sin lograr que su voz realmente pasase desapercibida. Potter negó con su cabeza en un mal intento de fingir ignorancia.

Jaganshi solo lo observó, desafiante, y Minamino, quien no se había apartado del lado de Jaganshi, tal como solía hacer, mantuvo su expresión tranquila, lo que indicaba que ni siquiera entendía la situación en la que estaba. 

Ver a alguien de su casa con tales compañías e incluso apoyándolos en una situación así era una vergüenza para Slytherin.

—Señor Minamino —dijo con voz tersa, queriendo hacerle entender—, debería elegir mejor sus compañías.

—Ya lo hago, profesor —replicó Minamino de inmediato con una sonrisa que, en otra ocasión, habría podido pasar por amable.

Si Minamino no fuese un Slytherin, Severus le habría quitado tantos puntos que todos sus compañeros de casa serían incapaces de perdonarlo antes de que se acabara el año.

—Ustedes —pronunció con los dientes apretados, apenas manteniendo su creciente enojo controlado— estarán en detención hasta que el ladrón decida confesar.

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó Weasley al tiempo que Potter también alzó su voz.

—¡Eso no es justo! Ni siquiera sabemos de qué está hablando.

Minamino permaneció impávido y Jaganshi, extrañamente, mantuvo su mirada fija en Minamino.

—Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor —anunció Severus; no pensaba perdonar a ladrones y mentirosos, quienes deberían agradecerle por no quitarles más puntos y no llevarlos directamente con el director para sugerir que los expulsara—. Potter, Weasley, Jaganshi, Minamino, vengan conmigo.

—Pe... —Potter impidió que Weasley pudiese terminar de pronunciar su objeción, mas Minamino no tuvo el mismo sentido común de interrumpir a Jaganshi.

—Qué estupidez.

—Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor —dijo Severus de inmediato con una pizca de satisfacción al ver las expresiones indignadas de los otros Gryffindors.

—Hiei —advirtió Minamino, logrando al fin que Jaganshi aceptase seguir a Severus junto a los demás hasta el salón que usualmente se destinaba para las clases de pociones.

—Comenzarán organizando y catalogando todos los ingredientes que hay aquí —dijo, señalando la alacena que guardaba los ingredientes reservados para los estudiantes—. Una vez terminen pueden comenzar a limpiar el piso y los calderos _sin magia_.

Y él se daría cuenta si desobedecían sus órdenes, aun si no estaba ahí para vigilarlos.

Ignorando las miradas molestas de Potter y Weasley, Severus abandonó el salón y dejó la puerta cerrada con un hechizo.

Volvería en dos horas y quizás, pasado ese tiempo, Potter decidiría aceptar su culpa; si no, Severus estaba dispuesto a continuar con las detenciones en los próximos días.

* * *

Hiei no tenía ninguna razón para obedecer a un humano lleno de ínfulas; solo seguía ahí por el hecho de que la única persona que podía impedirle irse, como quería hacer, había dejado claro que lo detendría si lo intentaba.

Y su única razón para no luchar contra eso era la creciente sensación de que debía vigilar a Kurama.

Si alguien era capaz de mantener las apariencias necesarias para la misión debería ser Kurama, pero la forma en que había antagonizado con Snape, como si no le importase tener a un profesor en su contra, parecía contradecir eso.

—¿¡Alguien me explica qué está pasando!? —reclamó Ron en voz alta en cuando Snape los dejó solos, encargados de algo que a Hiei no le interesaba.

—Estamos tan confundidos como ustedes —aseguró Kurama con una expresión de falsa inocencia.

—¿Eso es cierto, Hiei?

Hiei se encogió de hombros, mirando a su alrededor mientras consideraba dónde sentarse mientras acaban con la supuesta detención.

No le debía explicaciones a Harry ni a nadie y ahora, con más razón, no quería aceptar nada.

Sin duda el humano quería escuchar una confesión —en persona o con algún truco que le permitía espiarlos aunque no estuviese allí— o creía que se traicionaran entre sí, por algo ni siquiera había considerarlo requisarlos, y Hiei no quería darle tal satisfacción a Snape. 

—Ya había escuchado que había un ladrón en Hogwarts —dijo Kurama, mirando de reojo a Hiei—, pero me gustaría saber por qué cree que se trata de uno de nosotros.

—Él me odia —suspiró Harry, abriendo la alacena—. Solo está usando eso como excusa.

La falta de ventanas hizo que Hiei se decidiese por el asiento que normalmente ocupaba cada vez que Kurama lo obligaba a presentarse en clase, ignorando las expresiones desoladas de Harry y Ron al ver el desorden de jarras de todos los tamaños que había en la alacena.

Ambos humanos se veían resignados a cumplir el castigo a pesar de no ser culpables, algo que Hiei no podía comprender, aunque quizás tenía sentido que ellos se sintiesen intimidados por Snape.

No lo tenía, en cambio, que Kurama también accediese a obedecer con la orden y mucho menos que se acercase con una sonrisa a él para convencerlo de hacer lo mismo.

—Tenemos que ayudar —dijo y se inclinó para susurrarle— y yo sé que te interesan las pociones

Fulminar con la mirada a Kurama era la única respuesta posible a eso.

A él no le interesaban, simplemente había estado lo suficientemente desesperado por calmar el doloroso palpitar de su cabeza después de la primera y única clase de adivinación a la que había insistido. La poción había funcionado, que era lo importante, y Hiei había decidido volver a utilizarla luego de usar su Jagan para investigar la causa del comportamiento de los thestrals, algo que lo había dejado con un nuevo dolor, profundo y agudo.

Ahora solo había decidido aprovechar la oportunidad para preparar una pócima más y tenerla a la mano en caso de que fuese necesario.

Si había una batalla, algo que cada vez le parecía más posible, no necesitaba que ningún tipo de aflicción lo distrajese. Ya era bastante malo que sus sentidos parecieran haberse adormecido y el que nuevamente alguien que no era Kurama lograse acercarse sin que él notara su presencia antes de que sus pasos o voz lo delataran, confirmaba que necesitaba cualquier cosa efectiva para mantenerse alerta.

—Crees que...

—Tal vez...

Los susurros de Harry y Ron no eran lo suficientemente bajos como para pasar desapercibidos, pero Hiei fingió no escucharlos. Desconfianza era algo que estaba acostumbrado a producir y no lo afectaba de ninguna forma.

—Será más rápido si nos repartimos el trabajo —indicó Kurama, quizás decidiendo también ignorar el recelo y el mal humor de los chicos—. Hiei, tú te encargarás de sacar todo; yo leeré las etiquetas y volveré a poner todo en orden. Ustedes pueden escribir el inventario.

El que Kurama les estuviese asignando la parte más fácil del trabajo hizo que ambos chicos aceptaran sin pensarlo dos veces y sin darle a Hiei una oportunidad de negarse, Kurama lo tomó de un brazo, lo obligó a caminar hasta la alacena y con una sonrisa le indicó que comenzara.

_"Maldito zorro"._

Hiei se encargó de su parte a regañadientes y de manera mecánica, indiferente de si estaba sacudiendo los frascos aunque no debía —algo que llevó a que Kurama le advirtiera y le quitase más de uno en el proceso— y una vez el mueble, que había resultado más hondo de lo que parecía por fuera, estuvo vacío, volvió a su asiento.

El resto les correspondía a ellos.

—¿Creen que Snape habla en serio? —cuestionó Ron en algún momento, mientras Kurama colocaba todo en su lugar—. No puede tenernos aquí encerrados de por vida.

—Quizás piensa hacernos volver mañana —señaló Kurama—. Y pasado mañana.

—Suena como algo que Snape haría —dijo Harry, temblando como si hubiese tenido un escalofrío al pensar en la posible detención eterna—. Pero es injusto. Tenemos que hablar con la profesora McGonagall.

—O Dumbledore —añadió Ron, alzando sus cejas como si quisiese trasmitir un significado oculto en sus palabras.

—O atrapar al ladrón.

La intervención de Kurama en la conversación de los dos chicos hizo que Hiei lo observase con creciente incredulidad, demasiado consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo: Kurama estaba jugando, de nuevo, y esta vez las presas eran esos chicos, quizás porque quería ver directamente qué hechizos usarían para descubrir a un ladrón.

Estaba claro que Snape no había logrado tal cosa, por lo que no tenía sentido que Kurama considerase que averiguar algo al respecto sería útil.

—Podríamos intentar... —dijo Ron, tentativo, intercambiando una mirada con Harry.

—Tendremos que hablar con Hermione, tal vez ella tenga alguna idea de cómo hacerlo —asintió Harry.

Satisfechos con esa decisión, los Gryffindor decidieron ayudar a Kurama y pronto terminaron la primera de las tareas asignadas. Ninguno de ellos parecía entusiasmado con la siguiente y observaron el reloj, que indicaba que no había pasado siquiera una hora.

—¿Y si fingimos que acabamos de terminar con la alacena cuando entre? —cuestionó Ron, esperanzado.

—No estoy seguro...

El silencio que siguió a las desanimadas palabras de Harry fue roto por Kurama, quien arremangó su túnica y se encaminó hacia una pila de calderos, muchos todavía con residuos de pociones

—Nunca terminaremos si no empezamos —dijo, vaciando el contenido de un caldero pequeño en uno más grande.

La explosión que resonó en la mazmorra dejó a Hiei sin aliento y en el mismo momento en que un humo verde comenzó a esparcirse, Hiei se encontró de pie, moviéndose hacia la dirección en la que Kurama se había encontrado.

—¡Kurama!

No poder ver era una desventaja que no importaba cuando podía _sentir_ ; no obstante, aunque se concentró en busca del youki de Kurama, no logró encontrarlo.

¿Kurama estaba inconsciente o su falta de sensibilidad había empeorado tanto?

Harry y Ron estaban en algún lugar, tosiendo, mas uno de ellos pronunció un hechizo que hizo que la pesada humareda comenzase a perder su consistencia.

Aguardar era lo mismo que perder el tiempo, por lo que Hiei se lanzó a toda velocidad al último sitio en el que había visto al Youko, pero un brillo plateado lo detuvo en seco.

—¿Eh?

—Eso...

El que su vista fuese mejor y estuviese más entrenada permitió que Hiei viese al Youko moverse hasta el lado opuesto del salón, con todas sus colas meciéndose tras él.

No podía ser posible que Kurama hubiese consumido algo de la pócima hecha del fruto de las vidas pasadas en un momento así, en el que no había ningún enemigo ni un verdadero peligro, y sin embargo el Youko ahí estaba, sonriente y volviendo a trasformar en pocos segundos su cabello en rojo y perdiendo el frío dorado de sus ojos para volver al verde esmeralda usual.

Ese maldito Youko estaba _jugando_.

¿Acaso había aceptado tan mansamente el castigo porque había planeado esto desde un comienzo o solo había aprovechado la oportunidad para ello?

—Estoy bien —dijo Kurama, haciendo que ambos chicos girasen en sus talones para verlo de frente.

Aunque Hiei estaba seguro de que ellos no habían logrado verlo con verdadera claridad, ambos tenían sus ojos abiertos de par en par y por un largo momento no dijeron nada. 

—Eres... —balbuceó Ron finalmente, dejando su boca abierta— ¿un animago?

—No vi bien, pero... ¿tomas la forma de un zorro? —cuestionó Harry, la admiración visible en sus ojos.

Hiei no tenía idea de qué era un animago y el tiempo que le tomó a Kurama responder lo convenció de que el Youko tampoco lo sabía, mas sonrió.

—Preferiría si lo mantienen en secreto —dijo, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

Ambos asintieron con solemnidad, como si entendiesen el porqué de la petición, y antes de que alguna otra pregunta o expresión de admiración fuese formulada, la puerta fue abierta y Snape entró por ella con la cara roja debido a la ira que demostró de inmediato.

—¿¡No pueden siquiera limpiar sin explotar el castillo!? —gritó—. ¡Salgan de aquí, ahora!

Harry y Ron obedecieron de inmediato, dichosos de no tener que pasar un solo segundo más en el salón que seguía ocupado por un tenue velo de humo.

Kurama salió con más parsimonia y Hiei lo siguió de cerca; no le importaba si echaban a perder la misión y al Reikai no le gustaba, pero no podía permitir que el Youko continuase saliéndose de control.

* * *

Aun sabiendo que Ron y Harry habían llegado a Hogwarts a salvo, Hermione se sentía incapaz de tranquilizarse hasta no verlos de nuevo.

¿Qué sucedería si algún aliado de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado había aprovechado el caos para obligar a Harry a tocar un traslador como el año anterior? ¿O si alguien lo atacaba? ¿Y si Harry decidía volver a Hogsmeade por alguna razón? ¿Y si Ron había decidido acompañarlo y por eso habían abandonado el Gran Comedor juntos?

Quizás estaba exagerando y ambos estaban discutiendo con los que no creían que lo que fuese que había ocurrido en Hogsmeade tenía que ver con el Señor Oscuro, por lo que podrían terminar en detención antes de regresar a la sala común de Gryffindor o... o podían estar en peligro.

Hermione mordió su labio inferior, considerando ir a la habitación de ambos y buscar el Mapa del Merodeador entre las cosas de Harry.

Eso sería más inteligente que recorrer Hogwarts al azar o que esperar por un tiempo indefinido hasta que ellos aparecieran y ella pudiese regañarlos, a Harry por hacer algo tan estúpido como no quedarse donde pudiese estar acompañado de personas de confianza después de que había sucedido algo inusual y a Ron por dejar de lado cualquier posible deber como prefecto sin darle la oportunidad a ella de hacer lo mismo y acompañarlos. 

Eso era lo que ella habría hecho si ese par de cabezotas se hubiesen tomado el trabajo de decirle qué harían, porque ellos eran más importantes que cualquier cosa.

Casi decidida, Hermione dio un paso hacia las escaleras, pero el sonido del cuadro de la Señora Gorda moviéndose la hizo girar en sus talones y correr hacia la entrada.

—¡Har...! —Quien ingresó no resultó ser ninguno de ellos, sino Neville. Él dio un paso hacia atrás, sorprendido.

—¿H-hola?

—Neville —dijo ella, sintiéndose culpable por un segundo al no haberse preocupado también al no verlo en ninguna parte—. Me alegra que estés bien. ¿Has visto a Harry? ¿O a Ron?

—No... pero vi a Ginny en las escaleras —replicó él—. Dijo que iba a acompañar a Luna hasta la torre de Ravenclaw. ¿Son los únicos que no han vuelto? —agregó en voz baja.

Hermione se tomó un momento para recordar a los otros que aún no habían regresado a la sala común cuando había hecho llamado de lista como prefecta minutos atrás; Neville ya estaba ahí y ahora sabía dónde estaba Ginny, por lo que aparte de sus mejores amigos y de un grupo del que desconfiaba, los únicos que faltaban eran cuatro.

—Parvati, Romilda, Sloper y Hooper tampoco están aquí —recitó.

Aun así, sabía que todos ellos habían estado en el Gran Comedor cuando la profesora McGonagall había dado el improvisado anuncio sobre la situación y ninguno era un magneto de problemas como Harry, por lo que no estaba preocupada por ninguno de ellos. 

—Y lo japoneses tampoco han vuelto —señaló una chica de segundo año.

Eso era algo que no había querido mencionar, pues no quería pensar mucho sobre ellos.

El solo haber visto a Minamino en el Gran Comedor, luciendo perfectamente tranquilo a pesar de la ausencia de sus camaradas, la había inquietado y el considerar ahora lo que eso podía significar la hacía temer docenas de horribles posibilidades, las cuales incrementaban su preocupación sobre el paradero de sus amigos.

—Pero ellos siempre vuelven tarde, ¿no? —comentó otra, encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia—. Una vez vi a Ito subir a los dormitorios a la media noche.

—¿Estará estudiando para los TIMOs?

—¿Ellos no son muggles? —intervino un chico de primero, ganándose la atención de todos los presentes.

—No digas tonterías. Ningún muggle puede usar magia —respondió la de segundo, mirando con incredulidad al chico.

—¡Pero no sabían que los cuadros podían hablar! —añadió otro de primero, deseoso de defender al chico que había hablado antes—. Todos los de primero los escuchamos decirlo.

—No puede ser... 

Hermione dejó de poner atención a la conversación, sintiendo que un nudo se formaba en su garganta mientras repetía en su mente lo que aquel chiquillo acababa de decir.

Si eso era cierto, _¿quiénes eran los japoneses...?_

—Ella tiene que volver en algún momento... —La voz de Ron, acompañada por el sonido del cuadro moviéndose, hizo que Hermione abandonase ese pensamiento y se concentrara en sus dos amigos, quienes acababan de entrar.

En un impulso, Hermione corrió hacia a ellos y los abrazó con alivio.

—¿Hermione? —cuestionó Ron mientras Harry le devolvió a medias el abrazo, como si estuviese tan confundido como el pelirrojo—. ¿Qué pasa?

En lugar de contestar, Hermione los abrazó con más fuerza.

Ellos estaban bien y aunque tenía la impresión de que una vez analizara con calma todo lo que sabía descubriría algo que la haría preocuparse más que nunca, por ahora el verlos ahí, sanos y salvos, era suficiente.


	19. Chapter 19

—¿No deberías ir a la torre de Gryffindor?

La pregunta era casual y no había nada innatural en la forma en que Kurama giró su cabeza para mirarlo sin dejar de andar, mas Hiei solo pudo entrecerrar sus ojos.

Ya estaba harto de juegos y aunque empezaba a creer que éste no era uno, tampoco planeaba seguirle la corriente al Youko, actuar como si fuesen dos estudiantes más y dar la oportunidad de que lo que fuese que estaba sucediendo continuara.

—Vamos afuera —ordenó Hiei, deteniéndose y logrando con ello que Kurama lo imitara a pocos pasos de distancia.

—Oh —exclamó con un tono suave, ladeando su cabeza y alzando una ceja como si estuviese más curioso que sorprendido—, pero acaban de prohibir que los alumnos salgan del castillo.

—Como si te importara —replicó, apretando sus dientes. Aun cuando se podía decir que Kurama había mantenido las apariencias, en los últimos meses también había decidido ignorar más de una prohibición para satisfacer su curiosidad.

—Pero también somos alumnos, Hiei —señaló Kurama, incapaz de contener una sonrisa—. E incluso el Reikai no quiere que salgamos.

El recuerdo de lo sucedido horas atrás en la reunión con Botan hizo que Hiei contuviese el aliento por un segundo; ahí, frente a todos, Kurama había mostrado otra señal de que algo andaba mal y ninguna excusa sobre estrategias convencía a Hiei de lo contrario.

Decidido a actuar, Hiei mantuvo su mirada en Kurama y suspiró, aparentando rendirse, al tiempo que apoyó todo su peso en la punta de su pie izquierdo para usarlo como impulso inicial y se lanzó contra él.

No le importa que estuviesen cerca a uno de los cuadros que, según Botan, veían y oían tan bien como cualquier persona; no le importaba si algún humano pasaba por allí en ese momento; mucho menos le importaban los daños que podían causar si se llegaban a enfrentar seriamente.

En medio de su corta carrera hacia a Kurama, Hiei empujó la túnica sobre su cabeza con una mano, mientras con la otra empuñó su espada y la dirigió hacia el cuello de Kurama.

Fue algo que tomó menos de un segundo, más que suficiente tiempo para que Kurama se apartara, y aunque intentó hacerlo, Hiei sintió la resistencia de más que del aire contra la punta de su espada. No logró tocar carne, mas sí unos pocos cabellos rojos, los cuales cayeron con lentitud hasta el suelo de piedra, probaban lo cerca que había estado.

—Podrías haberme dicho si querías entrenar —replicó Kurama con una sonrisa, moviendo sus brazos hacia su cabello como si quisiese acomodarlo todo tras su espalda para evitar que más resultase cortado, cosa que bien podía ser un intento disimulado de tomar una de sus semillas.

Esa sutileza, innecesaria si llegaban a ponerse de acuerdo para una lucha de práctica, contradecía sus palabras. Y eso no era lo único extraño.

—Lento.

—¿Disculpa? —cuestionó Kurama, frunciendo un poco el ceño y perdiendo con ello toda apariencia de calma.

—Aunque te haya tomado de sorpresa —señaló Hiei, manteniendo su espada en dirección al Youko y su postura tensa, listo para atacar o defender según fuese necesario—, tú no eres tan lento.

—Tienes razón —aceptó Kurama, recuperando su usual tranquilidad aparente al tiempo que dejó caer sus brazos—. Creo que deberíamos haber hecho esto antes, estoy fuera de práctica.

No se trataba solo de eso y era imposible que Kurama, inteligente y astuto como era, no se diese cuenta a pesar de lo evidente que era.

—¿No entiendes? —preguntó, suspicaz—. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

—¿Hiei, de qué estás...?

—Estás jugando con todos —interrumpió—. Ese rubio, esos niños humanos, incluso _conmigo_. —Recordarlo lo hacía querer lanzarse contra el Youko una vez más, pero por ahora había algo más importante que sosegar su orgullo herido luego de que alguien en quien él confiaba había pretendido usarlo como juguete—. Lo que acabas de hacer...

—Ah, solo aproveché para probar algo —replicó Kurama con un brillo en sus ojos, como si al fin hubiese comprendido—. Como sabes, las propiedades de algunas plantas mágicas y pociones pueden ser bastante útiles...

—No cambies el tema, Kurama —intervino Hiei una vez más. Ni siquiera sentía deseos de señalar que cualquier cosa útil que se podía lograr con la magia humana podía conseguirse de más de una manera sin ella.

—¿Cuál tema? —cuestionó Kurama, luciendo confundido.

Habitualmente, Kurama era capaz de leer entre líneas de actitudes y palabras menos directas, por lo que solo habían dos posibilidades: o estaba fingiendo o no estaba siendo él. Y tal vez ambas eran ciertas...

—No estás actuando normalmente —afirmó Hiei, conteniendo sus crecientes deseos de maldecir al Youko por obligarlo a decir tal cosa—. No estás bien.

—Tú eres el que tiene dolor de cabeza —señaló Kurama, cruzándose de brazos.

Esas palabras le provocaron un escalofrío. Quizás Kurama no estaba pensando como solía hacerlo, pero seguía entreviendo verdades en las que Hiei no había caído en cuenta.

—Es este maldito lugar —pronunció con convicción pese a que acababa de descubrirlo, abandonando su pose de ataque y enfundando nuevamente su espada—. Nos está haciendo algo. —Por eso sus dolores de cabeza habían sido precedidos por el uso de youki y Kurama había vuelto a ser él de siempre al alejarse del castillo. Quizás incluso su repentina inhabilidad para detectar presencias también se debía a eso.

La expresión de Kurama se tornó pensativa al tiempo que el Youko se recostó contra la pared y bajó su mirada, cualquier deseo de luchar o de abandonar el lugar olvidado.

—Genkai cree —dijo en voz baja— que la magia puede no afectar a los demonios o solo hacerlo de forma leve...

—Se equivoca.

—Es posible —concedió Kurama—. Si la magia puede curar a un youkai, también puede herirlo.

—No solo eso.

Kurama volvió a alzar su vista, enfocándola en él. Hiei enfrentó su mirada, decidido a no parpadear hasta que Kurama aceptara que lo que fuese que hubiese en ese castillo también lo estaba afectando, aunque de una manera algo diferente.

—Podríamos pensar —dijo Kurama con lentitud— que Hogwarts tiene una barrera contra demonios y eso es lo que está causando que tú...

Hiei no tuvo oportunidad de corregirlo con un "nosotros", pues el sonido sordo de alguien cayendo al suelo lo interrumpió y cuando miró en dirección a éste, vio al rubio de la misma casa a la que habían enviado a Kurama.

El chico, con sus ojos totalmente abiertos al igual que su boca, metió una mano en su bolsillo en vez de intentar pararse y gritó.

* * *

No estaba.

Dumbledore no estaba.

A pesar del encuentro con Potter, Draco había recorrido los pasillos cercanos al despacho del director una y otra vez, aguardando a que el hombre apareciera o a que la horrible gárgola, que había permanecido inmóvil aun cuando Draco le había dicho que era algo urgente y que era un Malfoy y que ningún pedazo de piedra tenía derecho a negarle algo, le abriese paso hasta la oficina de Dumbledore.

Nada de eso había ocurrido, ni siquiera horas después de que los alumnos fueron convocados en el Gran Comedor por la subdirectora, cosa que Draco ignoró, convencido de que las excusas que les darían a todos los estudiantes no lo ayudarían.

Según pasó el tiempo y la temperatura descendió, Draco se sentía cada vez más incapaz de dejar de tiritar, algo que no recordaba haber hecho en ningún momento desde que había llegado a Hogwarts.

Sin duda alguna eso también era culpa de los demonios y de la inutilidad del director, quien había huido cuando más se le necesitaba allí.

Impaciente pero sin ningún deseo de rendirse, Draco dio media vuelta y una vez más repitió el camino que había trazado repetidas veces.

Esta vez se detuvo y probó un "Alohomora" con la gárgola, obteniendo el mismo nulo resultado que había conseguido con todo lo que había hecho o dicho hasta ahora.

¿No había forma de entrar hasta que Dumbledore regresara? ¿Y acaso el director ni siquiera volvería en toda la noche?

Esa perspectiva era desoladora, mas un suave sonido de pasos hizo que Draco la olvidara y se encaminase hacia ellos, esperanzado.

Aun así, todos en Hogwarts parecían seguir en su contra ese año, pues cuando halló a la persona que se estaba cerca se encontró cara a cara con McGonagall, la jefa de Gryffindor y subdirectora de Hogwarts, y no con el director.

—Señor Malfoy —dijo ella, observándolo por encima de sus gafas sin lucir verdaderamente sorprendida de verlo—, debería ir a su sala común.

Desobedecerla de frente no era algo que a Draco le agradase, mas la situación y el estar seguro de que Dumbledore ya le había contado a Potter sobre sus visitas, lo que hacía posible que otros más también supiesen, lo llevaron a hacerlo.

—Necesito hablar con Dumbledore —aceptó a regañadientes. 

Aun si McGonagall no había sido una de los confidentes del director y él se estaba delatando frente a ella, ahora importaba más hablar con Dumbledore y exigirle una forma de ser evacuar el castillo y abandonar el país si llegaba a ocurrir un nuevo ataque; era lo menos que debía hacer el viejo para mantenerlo a salvo.

—El _profesor_ Dumbledore —corrigió McGonagall con severidad— se encuentra ocupado.

—Pero... —insistió. McGonagall lo interrumpió con un suspiro. 

—Todo estará bien, señor Malfoy —aseguró ella con un tono que casi podía ser considerado suave—. Nada entrará a Hogwarts.

Eso no era algo que Draco podía creer; sin embargo, cuando la bruja amenazó con quitarle puntos si seguía rondando por allí —aun cuando él, como prefecto, tenía todo derecho de estar donde quisiese a la hora que quisiese—, Draco se encaminó hacia los calabozos.

Quizás debería dejar de esperar ayuda y hacer algo por sí mismo. Pero, ¿qué?

Si quería salir del castillo y alejarse tanto como fuese posible, la Red Flu era la opción más evidente, mas también limitante, pues por lo que sabía pocas chimeneas de Hogwarts estaban conectadas a esta. 

Además, los lugares a los que podía ir usando la Red Flu también eran pocos y qué tan seguro estaría en ellos también era discutible.

Su casa, en particular, no era una opción.

¿De qué le serviría ir con su familia cuando el Señor Oscuro podría encontrarlo fácilmente allí, descubrir su traición y dejarlo en manos de los demonios?

Un traslador que lo llevase fuera del país sería mejor, aun si hacerlo sin permiso del Ministerio era ilegal; no obstante, se trataba de una situación de vida o muerte y sin duda su padre sabría cómo evitar las consecuencias de ello. El problema era, obviamente, el cómo crearlo.

Si lograba descubrir la forma, podría vivir de los fondos de su familia hasta que los demonios fuesen exterminados y el Señor Oscuro fuese derrotado, incluso si pasaban años antes de que eso sucediese, siempre y cuando aquellas criaturas lideradas por el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado no se tomasen el mundo entero...

Ese pensamiento hizo que Draco palideciese y sus piernas temblaran, causando que casi fuese incapaz de continuar caminando. Si tal escenario llegaba a hacerse realidad, él terminaría muerto.

Tragando saliva y colocando una mano contra la pared, queriendo tener al menos un apoyo físico, Draco se obligó a seguir.

Quizás estaba siendo paranoico y aunque estaba en una situación en la que debía tener el máximo cuidado posible, aún no era necesario temer tanto. Incluso podía decirse que tenía pruebas de eso, pues hasta el momento los demonios no habían ingresado a Hogwarts y quizás era porque no podían hacerlo...

Draco apenas estaba intentando convencerse de eso cuando al girar por un corredor, cada vez más cerca de la sala común de Slytherin, se topó con Minamino, como siempre acompañado del pequeño Gryffindor.

La expresión de Draco se tornó de inmediato en una mueca de disgusto, olvidando temporalmente sus desalentadores pensamientos anteriores, mas eso cambió en el mismo momento en que captó las palabras de Minamino.

—Hogwarts tiene una barrera contra demonios y eso es lo que está causando que tú...

Entender las implicaciones de esas palabras causó en él un efecto más potente que el de cualquier hechizo aturdidor y aun antes de poder huir sin que lo notaran, Draco se encontró cayendo, incapaz de sostenerse en pie por un solo momento.

Los demonios y sus aliados estaban mucho más cerca de lo que su padre sospechaba, habían estado en el colegio desde que el año escolar había comenzado; Jaganshi era uno de ellos y quizás los otros japoneses también lo eran.

Atraer con su caída la atención de Minamino y Jaganshi heló la sangre de Draco, pero si bien no pudo contener un grito aterrado, dirigió su mano velozmente hacia el bolsillo en el que tenía su varita y apretándola con fuerza para que no pudiesen quitársela con un truco demoniaco, la apuntó hacia ellos.

Minamino frunció el ceño por un segundo.

—Espiar nunca es una buena idea —dijo con un tono tranquilo, mostrándose indiferente ante la varita. 

Jaganshi bufó y antes de que Draco pudiese pronunciar cualquier maldición, el demonio se apareció justo frente a él, pisando su brazo con suficiente fuerza para hacerlo gritar de nuevo, esta vez de dolor, mas Draco se obligó a agarrar con más fuerza su varita en lugar de soltarla.

Esa era, al fin de cuentas, su única oportunidad de salir vivo de allí.

—¿Sigues dudándolo, Kurama? —cuestionó Jaganshi, solo demostrando que no había olvidado la presencia de Draco al no quitar el pie de su brazo, apresándolo así contra el suelo.

Aun sin saber con exactitud de la conversación que habían tenido antes de que Draco los interrumpiera, estaba claro que estaban en desacuerdo respecto a algo.

Quizás, pensó Draco mientras mordió su labio para evitar dejar escapar cualquier otro sonido, se distraerían por ello y él lograría escapar.

—Aun si tienes razón —pronunció Minamino, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Draco y destruyendo sus esperanzas con ello—, antes de ocuparnos de eso tenemos que hacer algo sobre este problema.

—¿Tienes algo pensado?

—Las memorias son susceptibles incluso a la magia —comentó Minamino, dirigiendo una de sus manos hacia su cabello—. ¿Necesito explicar más?

Jaganshi sonrió con burla por un segundo y Draco mordió con más fuerza su labio. ¿Planeaban usar un obliviate en él en vez de matarlo? Si así era, solo podía ser debido a que todavía no deseaban que sospechasen de su presencia en Hogwarts, algo que sucedería irremediablemente si un estudiante desaparecía o era asesinado.

Ese no era un verdadero consuelo si terminaba olvidando lo que acababa de descubrir, quedando así ignorante y vulnerable.

Minamino no parecía tener prisa, pues en lugar de sacar su propia varita jugó con algo entre sus dedos, su ceño frunciéndose cada vez más hasta que tambaleó sin razón alguna.

—¡Kurama! —gritó Jaganshi, moviéndose hacia Minamino para sostenerlo de un brazo.

—¿Qué...? —pronunció Minamino en voz baja, aceptando la ayuda de Jaganshi y sosteniendo todo su peso en él.

¿Qué había pasado?

Draco no estaba seguro, pero decidió no aguardar hasta entenderlo y apoyándose contra la pared, se levantó y en seguida comenzó a retroceder, decidido a alejarse todo lo posible y usar cualquier hechizo para retrasarlos en cuanto se diesen cuenta, cosa que sucedió demasiado pronto, pues no había dado más de dos pasos cuando Jaganshi giró su cabeza hacia él.

—¡No se muevan! —advirtió Draco. Esta vez ninguno de los dos podría tomarlo de sorpresa, ya que antes de usar el truco que utilizaban para aparecerse en cuestión de segundos a pesar de las barreras anti-aparición de Hogwarts, tendrían que separarse y Draco lograría darse cuenta a tiempo para pronunciar un hechizo y lanzarlo a su lado derecho. Al fin de cuentas, todos los japoneses parecían ir siempre contra la varita en lugar de atacar de inmediato al mago en sí.

—No nos hagas perder el tiempo —gruñó Jaganshi, manteniendo su mirada en él sin dejar de ayudar a Minamino a continuar en pie. Draco dio un paso más hacia atrás.

—No se saldrán con la suya —pronunció, queriendo ganar más tiempo aprovechando que ninguno parecía estar a punto de ir hacia él.

—Cállate —ordenó Jaganshi y luego de un corto silencio añadió—: Si quieres vivir, por lo menos.

Draco no respondió, concentrado en ellos. Si hacían un solo movimiento antes de que pudiese llegar a la esquina, pronunciaría un stupefy.

Como si estuviese leyendo sus pensamientos y desease probar lo vana que era su esperanza, Jaganshi movió su mano libre hacia su frente y jaló la venda que la cubría.

—¡Stupefy! —gritó Draco, mas el impacto del hechizo solo lo hizo que Jaganshi se meciera por un instante, como si no hubiese recibido más que el empujón de un viento fuerte.

—Hablas y mueres. —reiteró Jaganshi en el mismo momento en que la venda cayó, dejando a la vista un gran ojo en su frente.

Draco tragó saliva, sintiendo una vez más cómo sus piernas temblaban bajo él al ver cómo Jaganshi sonrió y fijó sus tres horripilantes ojos en él.

—Créeme, sabré si lo haces —continuó Jaganshi, ampliando su sonrisa de tal forma que dejó a la vista dos colmillos más largos que los demás al tiempo que señaló su tercer ojo—. Lárgate ya.

Eso no sonaba como un acto benevolente, pero Draco decidió aceptarlo y echó a correr, ignorando el débil "Hiei" pronunciado por Minamino.

Por ahora solo estaba interesado en sobrevivir y alejarse de aquel demonio de tres ojos.

* * *

Aunque lo único que Voldemort estaba haciendo era caminar entre ellos, mirando primero uno y luego a otro, sin levantar su varita contra nadie, Lucius no pudo evitar estremecerse, cosa que no lo avergonzaba.

La quietud general entre los mortífagos delataba que el nerviosismo era general.

Nadie quería hacer un solo movimiento o sonido, temiendo que eso atraería la ira del Señor Oscuro e iniciaría una nueva ola de cruciatus, tal como había ocurrido cuando Rowle había dado la noticia del resultado del ataque Hogsmeade: cero muertos, docenas de demonios poco contentos por no haber disfrutado del festín prometido y el informe de que la causa de todo era el hechizo, que al haber sido hecho a distancia había causado que las criaturas no apareciesen directamente en el pueblo.

Si el hechizo mismo había sido el problema o si la culpa recaía en la ineptitud del encargado era un misterio, pero si el nombre que había sido susurrado poco antes del ataque era el de quien se había encargado de convocar a los demonios, Lucius creía que había otra posibilidad.

El error había sido de adrede.

Si ese era el caso, era una lástima no poder agradecerle por darle tiempo de escapar a los chicos visitando el pueblo, pues aquel hombre no viviría por mucho una vez Voldemort lo descubriese.

Lucius contuvo su respiración y mantuvo su cabeza gacha cuando el Señor Oscuro pasó frente a él, queriendo evitar captar la atención de Voldemort y que algo delatase sus pensamientos. Si eso llegaba a ocurrir y el Señor Oscuro hurgaba en su mente y se enteraba de lo que él había estado haciendo...

Una gota de sudor frío recorrió su frente, mas esta pasó desapercibida y Voldemort continuó su camino. 

Eso no era suficiente para que suspirase con alivio y Lucius se concentró en respirar pausadamente mientras escuchaba los pasos lentos del Señor Oscuro, los cuales resonaban en la amplia sala.

Cuando Voldemort finalmente se detuvo en medio del lugar, el silencio fue tal que Lucius incluso se contuvo de pasar saliva, convencido de que incluso eso sería audible para todos en ese momento.

—No habrán más errores —pronunció Voldemort de repente con voz fuerte.

—¿M-mi señor? —balbuceó Pettigrew, apenas alzando su cabeza. El Señor Oscuro lo ignoró.

—Tampoco habrán nuevas pruebas, ni segundas oportunidades. —Varios se estremecieron visiblemente, causando que el Señor Oscuro hiciese una mueca de disgusto—. Prepárense —ordenó, decidido—, muy pronto será hora de que ganar la verdadera guerra.

—¿Q-qué tan pronto, mi señor? —cuestionó Malfoy, obligándose a tragarse su miedo e inclinando su espalda tanto como pudo. Necesitaba saberlo pues eso, y no los planes específicos, era lo que podía usar para proteger a su hijo.

Voldemort sonrió.

—Muy pronto.

Eso no era suficiente, mas Lucius no pensaba insistir, consciente ya de cuál era su única opción ahora: buscar la oportunidad de advertirle a Draco para que dejase el castillo de inmediato y desapareciese por un tiempo.

* * *

Había momentos en los que Harry sentía que todo estaba en su contra, pero había otros en los que todo parecía mejorar. 

Este era uno de los segundos.

—¿Realmente no tuvieron nada que ver con eso?

Si bien esa pregunta hacía parecer que McGonagall dudaba de ellos, el hecho de que había accedido a verlos a primera hora de la mañana y la forma en que los había escuchado, con tanta atención que apenas los había interrumpido un par de veces para aclarar algún detalle, hacía que Harry estuviese convencido de que ella, en realidad, les creía.

—En lo más mínimo.

—Ni siquiera sabíamos que le habían robado algo —añadió Harry después de Ron.

McGonagall los miró con fijeza por unos segundos y luego asintió.

—Hablaré con Severus para aclarar este malentendido —dijo ella con un suspiro—. Ustedes no tendrán que cumplir ninguna otra detención sin razón.

Contener una sonrisa ante eso era difícil, sin embargo Harry trató mantenerse serio incluso mientras intercambió una mirada con Ron, quien parecía estar intentando lo mismo.

Ambos se despidieron de la jefa de Gryffindor poco después y abandonaron su despacho a paso rápido, ya incapaces de ocultar su alegría.

—¿Y bien? —cuestionó Hermione en cuanto salieron.

Ella había decidido aguardar por ellos allí en lugar de acompañarlos, diciendo que la profesora solo necesitaba escuchar lo sucedido directamente de los involucrados.

—Va a hablar con Snape —informó Harry, aun cuando sospechaba que la amplia sonrisa victoriosa de Ron era suficiente respuesta.

Por unos segundos Hermione los observó en silencio, como si estuviese esperando escuchar algo más —quizás, incluso, algún pero menos positivo—, mas cuando eso no pasó, ella dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.

—Claro que lo hará —afirmó con su cabeza en alto—. Ningún profesor puede impartir castigos injustamente.

—Snape siempre lo ha hecho —bufó Ron.

—Sí, pero... —Hermione mordió su labio por un segundo—. Esta vez fue demasiado.

Harry se encogió de hombros. No podía decir que estaba de acuerdo con su amiga, pues en su opinión Snape siempre había exagerado cuando se trataba de él.

—Me estoy muriendo de hambre —se quejó Ron en lugar de continuar el tema y pronto los tres se dirigiendo al Gran Comedor a desayunar.

La sonrisa de Ron no desapareció en ningún momento y tanto él como Hermione parecían andar a un paso más ligero, como si estuviesen perfectamente tranquilos gracias al alivio proporcionado por la promesa de McGonagall.

Harry mismo estaba contento por ello; aun así, había una cierta pesadez en el fondo de su estómago que le impedía sentirse verdaderamente calmo.

Quizás era el temor de que Snape buscase la forma de desquitarse al perder la oportunidad de darle detenciones días tras día...

O tal vez solo se trataba del hambre que había ignorado hasta ahora.

Tratando de convencerse de ello y no preocuparse más, Harry siguió a sus amigos hasta el Gran Comedor y se dirigió de inmediato a la parte de la mesa de Gryffindor en la que se veía suficiente espacio para que los tres se sentaran.

Allí se encontraban Yusuke y Kazuma, mas éste último no estaba comiendo como si estuviese en una competencia, tal como solía hacer, sino inclinado sobre un libro.

—Cuando tengas más que un mal presentimiento, avísame —se quejó Yusuke, estirando un brazo para agarrar una tostada.

—¿Un mal presentimiento? —preguntó Harry, curioso, mientras tomó asiento junto a Kazuma, atrayendo la atención del susodicho. 

Hermione apenas los miró de reojo y se sentó, tensa, entre él y Ron. Era evidente que a ella seguían desagradándole.

—¡Sí! —Kazuma apartó su mirada del libro que tenía en sus manos el cual, pudo notar Harry ahora, era de adivinación—. ¿También tienes presentimientos acertados? ¿O sabes de alguien que los tenga? Aparte de la profesora...

—No realmente... —replicó Harry, arrepintiéndose de haber hablado. Ya tenía suficiente de malos augurios en clase de adivinación y además, no quería arruinar el ánimo de Hermione.

—Y la adivinación es una farsa —intervino Ron, llenando ya su plato exageradamente.

—No siempre, se los aseguro —dijo Kazuma con una expresión sombría—. Solo tengo que saber qué hacer para saber...

Kazuma frunció su ceño y volvió a inclinar su cabeza, concentrándose solo en su libro.

Esta vez, Yusuke no dijo nada al respecto, mas puso sus ojos en blanco al tiempo que comió su tostada rápidamente.

Harry también prefirió dejar el tema y ya que Ron estaba tan ocupado comiendo y Hermione comenzó a comer con lentitud, como si estuviese perdida en sus pensamientos, se mantuvo en silencio durante el resto del desayuno.


	20. Chapter 20

Cada mañana, la llegada de cientos de lechuzas al Gran Comedor, a veces en busca de algo de comer y otras con el propósito adicional de entregar algo, era un espectáculo que muchos esperaban ver.

A otras horas, lo común era que estuvieran durmiendo en la lechucería y solo salieran en la noche a volar y cazar. 

Si una se encontraba en el Gran Comedor era porque traía consigo correspondencia urgente o inesperada; ediciones especiales de periódicos o revistas, correspondencia familiar que notificaba alguna emergencia o incluso uno que otro vociferador enviado después de una discusión en el colegio mismo. 

Por eso, cuando Harry escuchó el aleteo de una lechuza acercándose alzó su cabeza, sintiendo una pizca de curiosidad, mas sin esperar nada.

Esa fue la razón por la que ver el blanco plumaje de Hedwig lo hizo sobresaltarse al punto de casi atorarse con lo que había estado comiendo.

Hedwig aterrizó frente a él sin vacilar y ladeó su cabeza para observarlo, como si estuviese preocupada, aun antes de ofrecerle la carta que llevaba en una de sus patas.

Tras tomar un sorbo de jugo de calabaza para aclarar su garganta, Harry sonrió.

—Buena chica —dijo, ofreciéndole algunos bocados que ella recibió gustosa.

—Tiempos sin verla —comentó Ron entre mordiscos mientras veía a la lechuza—. ¿Le escribiste a Padfoot? —añadió en voz baja inmediatamente después.

—Sí —musitó, tomando la carta entre sus manos.

Realmente, tal como había dicho Ron, Hedwig había tardado en regresar, quizás porque Sirius se encontraba lejos o tal vez porque algo le había impedido contestarle antes y Hedwig había aguardado hasta poder volver con una respuesta.

¿Hace cuántos días —o semanas, ya— le había escrito?

Harry no estaba seguro.

La incertidumbre que esto le provocó hizo que aquella pesadez en el fondo de su estómago, la cual había ignorado esa mañana, volviese con fuerza.

Harry pasó la lengua por sus labios mientras jugueteó con la carta y observó a quienes estaban cerca, y desganado empujó un poco su plato para apartarlo, lo cual Hedwig pareció tomar como una invitación para ella, pues no tardó en picar la comida.

Esa noche, pocos habían decidido ir a cenar temprano.

Aparte de él y Ron, solo unos cuantos chicos menores que ellos se encontraban en otra parte de la mesa; Hermione no había regresado de patrullar las zonas cercanas a las puertas y ventanas del castillo, un deber que ella misma se había impuesto como prefecta.

Incluso más de la mitad de los japoneses estaban ausentes, salvo Shuichi y Hiei, como siempre en la mesa de Slytherin e inusualmente cerca de Malfoy.

Restándole importancia a eso, Harry dio un vistazo más a sus alrededores más cercanos y al no ver siquiera a un fantasma tras él, se decidió a romper el sello de su correspondencia.

En un comienzo solo había esperado recibir de su padrino alguna idea que explicara la misteriosa visita de Malfoy a Dumbledore, mas ahora que tenía razones para creer que eso era incluso más importante de lo que creía y que además esperaba encontrar noticias poco alentadoras que explicaban la tardanza de la respuesta, el valor de la carta y el cuidado que debía tener para que nadie la leyera había aumentado.

Aun así, tampoco se sentía capaz de aguardar hasta regresar al dormitorio.

Con eso en mente, Harry contuvo el aliento mientras leyó con rapidez lo que su padrino había escrito y una vez terminó la dobló en dos y la sostuvo con fuerza en su mano derecha.

—¿Pasa algo?

Harry giró su cabeza para mirar a Ron, sorprendido por la pregunta. No había pensado que su reacción había sido tan obvia, pero su amigo lo estaba observando con abierta preocupación.

Consciente de que no tenía sentido mentir cuando en realidad necesitaba explicarle más de una cosa, Harry asintió y luego de tragar saliva, dijo:  
—Tenemos que hablar.

Ron asintió de inmediato y una vez comió de un solo bocado lo poco que quedaba en su plato, hizo un ademán de ponerse de pie.

—¿Buscamos a Hermione?

Que Ron entendiese tan bien lo que él quería hacer era un alivio. Harry se paró sin perder un solo segundo y tomando algunos panecillos para llevarlos ocultos bajo su túnica junto a la carta, acción que Ron imitó, se despidió de Hedwig antes de correr en busca de su mejor amiga.

* * *

No todos los días Hermione se veía interrumpida en medio de sus deberes de prefecta y sin una buena razón habría protestado y se habría negado a abandonarlos.

Aun así, el evidente nerviosismo de Harry y la inusual seriedad de Ron hicieron que no se resistiera a seguirlos hasta la Sala de los Menesteres.

Incluso sin saber por qué necesitaban tomar la máxima precaución, pensar en las posibles razones la inquietaba tanto como para desear recibir una explicación de inmediato en lugar de esperar hasta estar allí.

El camino se le hizo eterno y una vez estuvieron en la Sala, que apareció con solo una mesa redonda pequeña y tres sillas mullidas a su alrededor, Hermione se giró hacia sus amigos y dijo sin aguardar más:  
—¿Y bien?

Ron y Harry compartieron una mirada y corrieron hacia los asientos; Hermione los imitó, mas se inclinó un poco hacia delante, sin ocultar la urgencia que sentía incluso mientras ellos dejaron una pequeña montaña de panecillos sobre la mesa, los cuales ella prefirió ignorar por el momento.

—Es una larga historia... —comenzó Harry—, aunque Ron ya sabe una parte.

—¿Lo de Malfoy? —cuestionó Ron, recibiendo un asentimiento de Harry en respuesta.

—¿Malfoy? —instó Hermione, odiando el no entender de qué estaban hablando.

Tal como hacía en clase, Hermione escuchó con atención el corto relato de Harry en el que Ron solo participó para añadir que fue el perseguirlo en busca de una explicación lo que hizo que terminaran siendo acusados injustamente por Snape de ladrones.

—Es cierto que es extraño —admitió una vez Harry terminó de contarle no solo lo que había visto, sino su desconfianza inicial—, pero no creo que sea porque esté haciendo algo contra Dumbledore

—Insisto que me cuesta imaginar a Malfoy haciendo algo bueno —bufó Ron, aunque su tono no estaba cargado de disgusto como solía hacerlo cuando hablaba del Slytherin y la forma en que bajó su mirada delató sus dudas.

—A no ser que sepa algo y esté asustado por eso —añadió Harry con cierto titubeo.

—Exacto —dijo Ron con un suspiro, recostando su cabeza contra el espaldar de su asiento y su vista hacia el techo—. ¿Qué puede ser peor que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?

Hermione tragó saliva. Le era difícil hacerse una imagen clara de algo o alguien peor que el Señor Oscuro, mas eso explicaba a la perfección las acciones de Malfoy, por lo que le era imposible no considerar eso como una muy probable posibilidad. 

—¿Su nuevo aliado? —sugirió Harry en voz baja.

—Todavía no estamos seguros —señaló Ron, volviendo a reacomodarse en la silla para verlos.

—No, pero... —Las manos de Harry desaparecieron en su túnica y poco después sacaron un pergamino arrugado—. Hace un tiempo le escribí a Sirius sobre esto y hoy me contestó.

—Pero él no puede saber nada sobre Malfoy —intervino Hermione de manera automática; era un detalle demasiado obvio, al fin de cuentas.

—No. —Harry dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa—. Por eso me recomendó que hablara con ustedes.

—Y tardaste en hacerlo —le reclamó Hermione sin mucha fuerza, conteniendo un suspiro. Según lo que Harry había dicho, había visto a Malfoy ingresando al despacho de Dumbledore la noche de Halloween y ya estaban en diciembre, por lo que había pasado más de un mes.

—Lo siento.

Aunque Harry fue el que pronunció la disculpa, Ron inclinó su cabeza, fijando su vista en el suelo. Hermione podía hacerse una idea del porqué de esto: ella y Ron no habían estado en los mejores términos en ese entonces y quizás debido a eso Harry no había hablado de todo esto antes con ella.

—Ya no importa —dijo rápidamente Hermione, prefiriendo continuar hablando de los contenidos de la carta que rememorando esos grises días—. Pero te dijo algo más, ¿cierto?

—Sirius dice que lo que Voldemort está planeando es descomunal —contó Harry poniendo el pergamino sobre la mesa y pasando una mano sobre el, como si quisiera desarrugarlo— y tal vez incluso los mortífagos le temen.

—Como Malfoy —murmuró Ron, pensativo.

—Sí. También —continuó Harry, haciendo una pausa para tomar aire— que Dumbledore ha estado visitando el Ministerio y que han estado reforzando las barreras de Hogwarts, por eso no había podido contestarme antes.

—¿Se habrá aliado con los gigantes? —cuestionó Ron, estirando un brazo para tomar un panecillo.

—O podría pensar en atacar con dragones que no siguen órdenes —teorizó Harry, sin sonar verdaderamente convencido.

—O demonios —rió Ron a media voz antes de terminar de un mordisco su comida.

—No es momento para bromas —lo reprimió Hermione con el ceño fruncido. 

Sus palabras causaron que un pesado silencio se apoderase de la sala, mas Hermione no se arrepentía de decirlas. Ahora harían mejor en intentar descubrir qué se avecinaba en lugar de mencionar esas criaturas cuya existencia todavía era dudosa, aun si una profesora las había mencionado.

Aun así, tal vez simplemente tratar de adivinar qué planeaba el Señor Oscuro no tenía sentido. Hacer planes para conseguir la cooperación de quien seguramente sí sabía era lo más recomendable y sin duda era por eso que Sirius le había dicho a Harry que hablara con ellos, pues había cosas que solo estando allí podían saberse.

Hermione estuvo a punto de mencionarlo; si embargo, el recuerdo de algo más extraño y sospechoso que Malfoy la detuvo.

Quizás no era algo tan peligroso como Voldemort, pero las nuevas pistas que había adquirido quizás aclararían algo. Además, sus amigos no habían evitado a los japoneses y tal vez gracias a eso conocían algo más y si unían eso con lo que ella había descubierto hasta ahora, lograrían encontrarle más sentido y podrían saber finalmente qué tanto debían cuidarse de los estudiantes trasferidos.

Tomando aire lentamente para prepararse, Hermione se sentó derecha en su asiento y repasó en su mente todo lo que planeaba contarles y el orden en que lo haría.

—Yo también quiero decirles algo —pronunció con lentitud, aun cuando mantuvo su cabeza en alto para ver a sus amigos—. ¿Esta vez sí me escucharán?

—No nos digas que otra vez vas a... —comenzó Ron con una mueca de hastío, mas Hermione lo interrumpió.

—Escúchenme primero —pidió en un tono tan desesperado.

La sorpresa de ambos ante su insistencia fue visible y luego de unos segundos, en los que Ron y Harry intercambiaron una mirada, ambos asintieron.

¡Al fin!

Sintiendo desde ya cierto alivio, Hermione comenzó hablándoles de la conversación que había interrumpido a comienzos de año y la forma en que Ito la había seguido después de ese incidente.

El paso del tiempo era una gran desventaja, pues no recordaba con suficiente claridad lo poco que había logrado escuchar y tampoco tenía un pensadero a la mano para revisar lo sucedido más fácilmente; aun así, lo principal era que habían hablado de vigilar a alguien y que habían permitido que un Slytherin entrase a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Eso último pareció captar la atención de ambos más que nada; no obstante, Hermione no permitió que eso la desanimara.

—Eso no es todo —añadió inmediatamente después, aprovechando que ambos aún no habían pronunciado palabra alguna para interrumpirla—. Según los chicos de primero, ninguno de ellos había visto un cuadro moviéndose antes de venir a Hogwarts.

—Eso no tiene sentido —expresó Ron con el ceño fruncido.

—Ellos son extraños —aceptó Harry, dándole a Hermione por un corto momento un atisbo de esperanza de que al menos Harry empezaba a comprenderla—. Pero —continuó, destruyendo sus ilusiones— no sabemos cómo viven los magos japoneses.

—Hay algo más —dijo Hermione forzosamente. Un último detalle que por sí solo era escalofriante y que, sospechaba, sus amigos no habían analizado mucho debido a su falta de desconfianza—. ¿Recuerdan la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas?

—¿Cuál de todas? —preguntó Ron.

—¡La de los thestrals! —exclamó ella, comenzando a sentirse cansada.

—Oh —murmuró Harry. Ron giró su cabeza hacia él, mostrando abiertamente su confusión y aunque Hermione estuvo a punto de explicarle, Harry habló antes de que ella pudiese hacerlo—: Todos los veían.

—¿Todos han visto a alguien morir? —pronunció Ron con incredulidad, como si hasta ahora hubiese caído en cuenta de ello.

—Yo no he escuchado de ninguna guerra reciente, mágica o muggle, en Japón —agregó Hermione con un tono firme—, así que no puede ser coincidencia.

Sus palabras causaron un nuevo silencio y sus dos amigos mantuvieron su cabeza gacha y el ceño fruncido, haciendo evidente que ambos estaban pensando con seriedad en lo que acababan de escuchar.

—Pero... —murmuró Ron después de un rato, alzando su mirada—, eso no quiere decir que sean malos. Es decir —continuó con voz más firme—, los nuevos profesores suelen ser los que quieren matar a Harry, pero Genkai no es una mala profesora y hasta ahora no ha hecho nada aparte de dar clases.

Harry asintió con lentitud, haciendo visible su titubeo.

—¿Pero sabemos cuál es la conexión entre Genkai y ellos? —cuestionó Hermione.

Era cierto que la profesora era japonesa y que era demasiada coincidencia que ella fuese a enseñar a Hogwarts el mismo año en que cinco estudiantes japoneses fuesen transferidos, mas eso no probaba que fuesen cercanos.

—No, pero ella es la única que no pregunta por Hiei ni le quita puntos a Gryffindor cuando no va a clase —señaló Ron, luciendo convencido de que eso probaba que sí había un lazo entre la profesora y los cinco estudiantes japoneses.

Hermione entendía por qué. Las ausencias de Jaganshi en cualquier clase que no fuese Pociones o Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas ya eran tan comunes que nadie se sorprendía e incluso la profesora McGonagall había caído en el hábito de pasear su mirada por el salón, suspirar y quitar algunos puntos a su propia casa debido a eso.

Que Genkai las aceptase con tanta indiferencia era raro, a no ser que ella supiese las razones de Jaganshi para faltar a clase y lo que hacía durante esas horas.

Eso último era otro misterio en el que ella no había pensado mucho y que por ahora no quería considerar. Hacer todo al tiempo no serviría de nada, al fin de cuentas.

—Digamos —continuó Ron sin lucir convencido— que tienes razón y ellos son peligrosos, vinieron con ella y además están aliados con quien-tu-sabes. ¿Eso quiere decir que los demonios son su arma secreta?

Tal vez Ron lo había dicho en broma o quizás realmente le había creído a la profesora sobre los demonios y ahora que estaba pensando en el peor caso posible, había llegado a la conclusión de que aquellas criaturas eran las respuestas a todo.

Fuese como fuese, era ridículo. A pesar de eso, Hermione fue incapaz de reprenderlo por no hablar en serio y se encontró conteniendo la respiración, nerviosa y con la creciente sensación de que estaban atando más cabos de los que ella misma esperaba. 

—Pero si es así, ¿por qué nos habló sobre demonios? —cuestionó Harry con una mueca, observándolos a ambos—. Eso daña la sorpresa.

—Para que les temamos —aseguró Hermione, sintiendo que estaban acercándose más y más a la verdad—. También dijo que la magia no nos ayudará contra ellos y solo nos ha estado enseñando magia defensiva. Incluso si los demonios no existen —añadió, pues aunque sus amigos parecían haber aceptado que eran reales, ella todavía dudaba—, si tenemos miedo y el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado usa un hechizo para protegerlos, creeremos que sí existen y no podremos defendernos bien contra ellos.

—Suena como un plan demasiado elaborado —pronunció Ron, torciendo su boca.

—E innecesario —suspiró Harry—. Prácticamente todos le temen a Voldemort y no creo que quiera que le teman más a sus aliados que a él.

—Y me cuesta creer —dijo Ron tras asentir a lo dicho por Harry— que incluso Hiei o Kurama puedan estar de su lado.

Ambos estaban desbaratando la teoría que los tres acababan de armar, cosa que debería molestarla pese a que sus argumentos tenían sentido, mas una de las palabras de Ron captó su atención por completo e hizo que se olvidara momentáneamente de eso.

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó Hermione con un grito ahogado.

—No tienes que gritar —se quejó Ron, apoyando su espalda por completo en el espaldar de su asiento como si estuviese retrocediendo para alejarse de ella—, no te estoy diciendo que...

—No, no —lo interrumpió Hermione nuevamente, deslizándose por su silla hasta quedar sentada en el borde de ésta—. ¿Qué dijiste?

—Que me cuesta creer que... —repitió Ron.

—Después de eso —insistió Hermione, cerrando sus manos sobre su regazo, cada vez más tensa. Tenía que confirmar si había escuchado bien.

Ron no replicó de inmediato, luciendo confundido. Aun así, Hermione no tuvo que continuar pidiéndole que volviese a decir lo mismo, pues Harry habló:  
—¿Hiei y Kurama?

Hermione contuvo la respiración. 

Ahí estaba ese nombre que recordaba haber oído antes, quizás porque sus amigos lo habían mencionado y ella simplemente no había logrado acordarse de eso.

Apretando con más fuerza sus puños, Hermione tomó una bocanada de aire y tragó saliva con dificultad.

—¿Quién es Kurama? —preguntó en voz más baja de la que pretendía.

—Shuichi —contestó Harry una vez más.

La sorpresa que eso le provocó hizo que Hermione abriese sus ojos por completo y se recostase en su asiento, sintiéndose agotada.

—¿Estás bien? —cuestionó Ron, luciendo preocupado, al tiempo que se levantó de su silla y avanzó un paso hacia a ella.

Hermione lo ignoró y cerró sus ojos por un corto instante; todo había cobrado sentido para ella y la verdad era tan mala como temía.

—Tenemos razón —pronunció débilmente, abriendo sus ojos una vez más para ver a sus amigos con seriedad—. Son demonios o quieren que creamos que lo son.

—¿Qué? —dijeron ambos a coro.

Ella se tomó unos segundos para componerse y luego de una nueva bocanada de aire, comenzó a hablar.

—Después de la clase en la que llevó a ese supuesto demonio estuve investigando —explicó, segura de que eso no los sorprendería—. No encontré nada que probara lo que dijo la profesora, pero hay un libro que habla de un demonio ladrón famoso. Youko Kurama.

En ese momento Hermione lo había considerado una leyenda sin sentido, sin embargo ahora todo había cambiado.

—Pero dijeron que era un apodo —habló Ron, volviendo a sentarse.

—¿Por qué le pondrían como apodo el nombre de un demonio? —rebatió Hermione, comenzando a molestarse de lo mucho que parecían querer defender a los transferidos—. ¿O de un ladrón?

—¿Qué decía de ese demonio? —preguntó Harry en un tono plano.

Hermione mordió su labio inferior unos segundos, intentando recordar con exactitud lo que había leído.

—Dicen que fue un ladrón despiadado y capaz de encontrar y apoderarse de cualquier tesoro sin importar dónde estuviera escondido o la seguridad que tuviera.

—Los ingredientes de pociones no son un tesoro —señaló Ron, haciendo alusión a la razón por la que Snape les había dado esa detención poco tiempo atrás.

Lo que Ron estaba diciendo era cierto, mas a la vez era una coincidencia adicional entre una pila de detalles que se habían acumulado tanto que no podían ser casualidades.

Hermione no tuvo la oportunidad de remarcar eso, ya que Harry habló una vez más.

—¿Qué más decía el libro?

Aunque Hermione estaba comenzando a sentir deseos de correr a la biblioteca para leerles todo lo que tenía escrito y mostrarles además la ilustración que acompañaba la historia de Youko Kurama, se contuvo de hacerlo.

Podía mostrarles esa prueba tangible después, si ellos continuaban dudando.

—Que era un zorro astuto incluso antes de ser famoso...

—Oh. —La suave exclamación de Ron la interrumpió y Hermione lo observó, interrogante, alzando una ceja—. ¿Un zorro? —preguntó Ron en lugar de responderle, intercambiando una nueva mirada con Harry.

—¿Plateado? —añadió Harry.

Tanto esa reacción como lo que estaban diciendo era una verdadera sorpresa.

—¿Cómo lo...?

—Lo siento, Hermione, tienes razón —intervino Ron una vez más, apartando su mirada; Harry hizo lo mismo—. Son demonios.

Esas palabras deberían alegrarla después de tantos meses en los que se habían negado a aceptar que el grupo de trasferidos era sospechoso; no obstante, esa última frase no tenía sentido.

¿De qué estaban hablando?

—Ustedes no me están diciendo algo —afirmó, pues esa era la única explicación posible.

—Bueno... —balbuceó Ron, manteniendo sus ojos enfocados en una pared.

—¿Harry? —instó Hermione cuando Ron no pronunció nada más.

El sobresalto de Harry al ser interrogado directamente fue obvio, mas luego de unos segundos él suspiró y volvió a observarla.

—¿Recuerdas el castigo de Snape? —dijo de manera pausada—. Te dijimos que hubo un accidente y pudimos salir antes, pero no que Shuichi... —Harry bajó la mirada, como si estuviera avergonzado y calló.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Hermione no hizo nada para ocultar la impaciencia que comenzaba a sentir al no entender.

—¡Creíamos que era un animago, ¿está bien?! —gritó Ron con sus hombros gachos.

Hermione abrió su boca para pedir más detalles, pero las implicaciones en las palabras de Ron le causaron un nudo en la garganta y en su mente, varias ideas contradictorias comenzaron a crearle nuevas dudas.

¿Había sido un truco o eran demonios verdaderos? ¿Querían infundar miedo o habían cometido un error? ¿Estaban usando la leyenda de Youko Kurama aprovechando que había información de ella en la biblioteca o aquel legendario ladrón y Shuichi Minamino eran la misma persona?

El recordar algo que podía aclarar ese último interrogante hizo que Hermione se pusiese de pie de un salto.

—¡El libro incluye un dibujo! —dijo con premura. Sus amigos habían sido testigos de la apariencia de Minamino y si ésta no coincidía realmente con la ilustración y la descripción escrita de Youko Kurama, sabrían sin lugar a dudas que había sido un truco y podrían usar ese conocimiento a su favor; y si ese no era el caso... Hermione todavía no se sentía lista para pensar en esa posibilidad—. Tienen que verlo.

—No lo vimos muy bien —advirtió Harry con reticencia, sin hacer ningún ademán de pararse.

—Fue por un segundo y además había mucho humo —agregó Ron.

Hermione suspiró y puso sus brazos en jarra, lista para reprenderlos por esa actitud. Ese no era el momento para quedarse con los brazos cruzados, especialmente si querían estar preparados para lo que fuese que se avecinara.

Además, debían obtener el libro antes de que algún otro estudiante...

—Oh —susurró, recordando qué había ocurrido cuando ella había ido a la biblioteca a entregarlo.

—¿Pasa algo? —cuestionó Harry.

—El libro —habló Hermione, dejándose caer de regreso a su asiento—. Minamino lo tiene.

A no ser que lo hubiese devuelto, pero Hermione lo dudaba y eso había matado su impulso de ir a la biblioteca.

—Eso es sospechoso —aceptó Ron, ladeando su cabeza—. ¿Es imposible que sea una coincidencia, cierto?

Hermione asintió en silencio, prometiéndose preguntarle el día siguiente a Madame Pince si existía otra copia de aquel libro o si había sucedido lo poco probable y Minamino lo había entregado.

—Bueno...

Un chasquido interrumpió a Ron y allí, en medio de la sala, apareció un elfo doméstico vestido con un suéter azul brillante y medias de distintos colores.

—¡Dobby! —exclamó Harry, reconociéndolo de inmediato.

La sorpresa no duró mucho y pronto todos saludaron al elfo, quien se inclinó de manera exagerada y los interrumpió.

—¡Harry Potter, señor, Dobby ha querido decirlo desde antes!

Esas palabras causaron una ola de confusión entre ellos y aunque Ron parecía querer saber cuanto antes de qué estaba hablando, Hermione lo interrumpió al ofrecerle su asiento al elfo.

Dobby se negó y alzó su cabeza para mirar a Harry de frente.

—Dobby no quería espiar, no señor, pero no quería interrumpir a Harry Potter hablando con sus amigos —dijo en un tono de voz más regulado— y tampoco quería que otros escucharan. Dobby no es un chismoso, no señor.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Dobby? —interrumpió Harry, alzando sus manos como si quisiese aplacar al elfo.

Dobby pareció pensar por unos segundos en ese interrogante y luego dio un pequeño salto hacia delante, quedando contra la mesa, y comenzó.

—Todas las semanas, señor —informó, alzando uno de sus dedos como si quisiera llevar cuenta de cada cosa que les decía para no olvidar nada—, Shuichi Minamino visita las cocinas y hace preguntas. Dobby no le ha dicho nada, pero otros elfos sí. Siempre quiere saber de lo que pasa en Hogwarts y de pasadizos secretos, señor, y pide comida.

Aunque nadie dijo nada en respuesta, las expresiones de Ron y Harry delataban su sorpresa e incredulidad ante eso. Hermione se contuvo de decir "Se los dije", consciente de que Dobby había conseguido acabar con cualquier duda que sus amigos todavía tuviesen.

—¿Podrías... contarnos exactamente qué preguntó? —pidió Harry—. Y qué le contestaron.

—¡Claro que sí, Harry Potter, señor! —exclamó el elfo—. ¡Eso es lo que Dobby ha querido hacer, señor!

Dobby desapareció con un nuevo chasquido y segundos después reapareció con una bandeja, en la que se encontraban tres tazas y una tetera de la que salía un pequeño hilo de vapor, la cual dejó sobre la mesa; y una pequeña butaca, que dejó a un costado y en la que se sentó.

No queriendo rechazar el amable gesto de Dobby, Hermione aceptó una taza de té mientras escuchaba y luego también estiró un brazo para comer un panecillo y luego otro y otro más, pues aunque en un comienzo había estado concentrada en la conversación y lo que podían hacer, ahora que solo estaban confirmando una vez más que Minamino no era de confianza, su cuerpo parecía haber recordado la necesidad de comer y el hecho de que no había ido al Gran Comedor antes de reunirse con sus amigos en la Sala de Menesteres.

Pasaron al menos una hora escuchando a Dobby y aun cuando en algún momento Hermione recordó lo tarde que era y sus deberes de prefecta, descartó ese pensamiento con facilidad. Esto era más importante.

Ni siquiera se arrepintió de su decisión cuando Dobby les habló de la última visita de Minamino a las cocinas y se dio cuenta de que lo único llamativo que había escuchado era el interés de Minamino en el ladrón que había estado robándole a Snape.

Eso bien podía demostrar que le gustaba confirmar si sospechaban de él o que no le agradaba tener competencia, pero no qué tan peligroso era.

—¿Qué podemos hacer? —habló Harry en voz baja poco después de que Dobby se despidió de ellos, aludiendo su trabajo y el ya haberles dicho todo lo que sabía.

Esa era la cuestión clave.

—¿Investigar sobre demonios? —sugirió Ron sin verdadera convicción en su voz.

—No encontré mucho sobre demonios en la biblioteca —rebatió Hermione, cansada ya de poner en duda la existencia de esas criaturas— y no sé si es seguro que le preguntemos a Genkai...

Antes lo habría sido, pues nadie sospecharía de una alumna curiosa inmediatamente después de una clase.

Hermione tragó saliva y bajó su cabeza, arrepintiéndose de no haber seguido su primer impulso y buscado a la profesora para discutir sobre esa extraña lección que había impartido a comienzos del año escolar.

—¿Podríamos intentarlo? —insistió Ron—. Y decir que es por curiosidad y que no le preguntamos antes porque estábamos ocupados...

—Ella solo me creería eso a mí —afirmó Hermione. Aunque la excusa de Ron era verosímil ahora que faltaba tan poco para las vacaciones de final de año, ella era la única que tomaba notas activamente en clase y que demostraba su interés en más áreas que las estrictamente necesarias.

Era un riesgo si la bruja llegaba a sospechar de sus interrogantes; no obstante, era uno que valía la pena correr.

—Lo haré —prometió Hermione, decidida.

—O —intervino Harry— podemos preguntarle primero a alguien más que también sabe.

—¿Quién? —cuestionó Ron, parpadeando confundido.

—Malfoy.

Escuchar ese nombre hizo que Hermione contuviese su respiración por un segundo.

Con las advertencias que Sirius le había hecho Harry, el peligro inminente de Voldemort y las sospechas prácticamente confirmadas sobre los estudiantes transferidos, ella había olvidado por un momento lo primero que habían hablado al llegar a la Sala de los Menesteres.

Era cierto que Malfoy parecía saber algo relacionado con los planes de Voldemort y tal vez eso podría ayudarlos a tener verdades completas y poder planear mejor qué hacer.

—Pero hay un problema —continuó Harry con lentitud—. Creo que... —titubeó—. Creo que Hiei y Kurama lo están siguiendo últimamente.

Hermione abrió los ojos por completo.

Eso era algo que ella no había notado, mas le creía a Harry y ella sabía por experiencia que eso era lo que hacían los japoneses cuando creían que alguien había descubierto algo relacionado con ellos.

—Así que ahora no podrá hablar —resopló Ron, dejando caer su cabeza contra el respaldar de su asiento—. Y es Malfoy.

—Debemos ayudarlo —dijo Hermione con voz firme—. Y así él podrá ayudarnos.

Tanto Ron como Harry la observaron fijamente por un largo momento, el cual Ron rompió con una pregunta.

—¿Hablas en serio, cierto? —pronunció con obvia incredulidad en su voz.

Hermione lo fulminó con su mirada, incrédula de que Ron estuviese permitiendo que sus prejuicios los detuvieran ahora. Era un hecho que Malfoy no era una persona de su agrado y pertenecía a Slytherin, pero si sabía verdades sobre Voldemort y los japoneses —o de alguna conexión entre ambos— y se ayudaban mutuamente, todos saldrían beneficiados.

—¿Uh, puedo intentar hablar con él por ahora? —habló Harry de nuevo—. Y hacerle saber que estamos su lado y que sabemos qué está pasando.

—De lado de un Malfoy.

—¿Tienes alguna idea? —cuestionó Hermione, prefiriendo ignorar el comentario sarcástico de Ron.

—Lo haré cuando ninguno de los japoneses estén cerca —dijo Harry, luciendo pensativo—. Será más fácil si lo hago solo.

—No será fácil...

—Pero no imposible —la interrumpió Harry, sonando cada vez más decidido—. Al fin de cuentas ellos han intentado parecer estudiantes.

—Pueden ser insistentes —le advirtió Hermione—. Ito me siguió por días después de que los escuché hablar. 

—Pero dejó de hacerlo pronto, ¿cierto? —recordó Ron con cierto titubeo, dirigiendo una mirada hacia Harry.

Eso era cierto; sin embargo, Hermione no estaba segura de que podían esperar mucho tiempo. Además, no había forma de saber si las acciones de Malfoy confirmarían las sospechas de los japoneses y qué harían ellos en retaliación si eso ocurría.

—Intentémoslo —insistió Harry—. Si en unos días no lo logro, podemos probar otra cosa.

Ro no lucía verdaderamente a gusto, mas pronunció su acuerdo en voz baja y si bien Hermione no estaba convencida, después de un largo rato asintió, aceptando también la idea de Harry.

Al menos mientras ella pensaba en algo más, dejar que Harry tratase de hablar con Malfoy era la mejor y menos peligrosa opción que tenían.


	21. Chapter 21

Harry había estado consciente desde un comienzo de que hablar con Malfoy no sería fácil.

No eran amigos, todo lo contrario; estaban en casas que se odiaban y cualquier interacción entre dos miembros de dichas casas siempre llamaba la atención de quienes estaban cerca; y encima de todo había estado en lo cierto: Hiei y Kurama se habían convertido en sus sombras.

No era algo de lo que había estado verdaderamente seguro cuando se lo había mencionado a Ron y a Hermione, pues solo había visto a ambos japoneses extrañamente cerca de Malfoy, y la conversación que había tenido con sus amigos lo había llevado a creer que quizás ese era el caso.

Dos días después no solo estaba claro que lo estaban siguiendo constantemente, sino que quizás los peores temores de Hermione eran ciertos.

Harry no estaba completamente convencido de ninguna de las conclusiones que Hermione había sacado, pero era un hecho que algo tenían de verdad y que nada de lo que había notado los últimos días las desmentían.

Y no avanzar, no descubrir nada nuevo, no poder ignorar la sensación de que estaban equivocados en un detalle importante y el tener problemas en concentrarse en intentar buscar la oportunidad para acercarse a Malfoy sin descuidar las clases ni atraer atención indeseada era verdaderamente agotador.

Esa noche, en cuanto llegó a la habitación de quinto años, Harry se dejó caer directamente en su cama, sin siquiera pensar todavía en cambiarse o quitarse sus gafas.

—¿Tampoco hoy? —cuestionó Ron a poco distancia de él, hablando de forma vaga a propósito a pesar de que estaban solos en la habitación.

—No —dijo Harry con sus ojos cerrados—. ¿Crees que hay alguna forma de hacerlo?

—Ni siquiera sé si vale la pena insistir —resopló Ron—. O si no estamos exagerando.

No ser el único que no estaba convencido debería ser un alivio, pero había un detalle que le impedía expresar que él también dudaba.

—Se ve asustado —susurró, seguro de que Ron entendería a quién se refería.

El estar observando a Malfoy con atención lo había llevado a notar como de cuando en cuando el Slytherin veía de reojo a Hiei y a Kurama, siempre tenso y pálido y luciendo como si tuviese más deseos de huir a trote que de estar cerca de ellos y eso, más que cualquier otra cosa, era lo que lo motivaba a continuar tratando de hablar con Malfoy y darle una mano.

Ron suspiró.

—Podría intentar distraerlos y tú puedes aprovechar y decirle que hablarán una noche, como cuando él te retó a un duelo —sugirió con ligereza, como si incluso lo considerase algo fácil.

—Creo que Hermione no estará de acuerdo —comentó Harry, volviendo a abrir los ojos y apoyándose en sus codos para enderezarse un poco y ver a su amigo, quien tenía sus labios torcidos en una extraña mueca.

Contener una carcajada ante eso fue imposible y aunque quizás eso podría haber hecho que se ganase algún hechizo de Ron en venganza, la puerta fue abierta y Kazuma Kuwabara entró con su cabeza gacha y luciendo pensativo, interrumpiéndolos.

La habitación se colmó de silencio por unos segundos, al menos hasta que Kazuma alzó su mirada y los vio a ambos observándolo.

—Ah, están aquí —pronunció, sonando tan cansado como Harry se sentía.

Quizás era porque, a pesar de sus violentas peleas con Yusuke en algunas ocasiones, Kazuma nunca parecía una amenaza o porque realmente aún no creía por completo que los japoneses eran peligrosos o simplemente se sentía tranquilo en ese momento ya que todas las mayores pruebas iban solo en contra de Kurama, pero Harry le habló sin pensarlo dos veces.

—¿Todavía estás preocupado por tu presentimiento? —preguntó, recordando la conversación que habían tenido días atrás.

—¿Te vas a burlar como Urameshi? —acusó Kazuma con obvia desconfianza, arrastrando los pies mientras se dirigía a su cama caminando hacia atrás.

—No... no —balbuceó Harry, mirando de reojo hacia Ron para advertirle en silencio que no dijese nada.

Si Ron comprendió o no era algo que Harry no sabía, mas Ron se encogió de hombros y abrió su baúl, enfocándose en buscar algo ahí en lugar de hacer algún comentario.

—Nadie me entiende —se quejó Kazuma como si no le creyese al tiempo que dejó caer sus hombros e inclinó también su cabeza nuevamente, luciendo verdaderamente preocupado.

¿Por qué?

Esa pregunta lo inquietaba más de lo que quería aceptar y aunque Harry casi quería pronunciarla, al final lo descartó.

Después de todo, no estaba seguro de que podría confiar lo suficiente en cualquier respuesta que Kazuma le diese.

* * *

Levantarse temprano era un hábito que Minerva había construido con el pasar de los años y que se había convertido en algo tan natural que no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que se había despertado debido a la intervención de algo externo.

Fue por eso mismo que, esa madrugada, Minerva se paró de un salto y corrió hacia la ventana sin estar verdaderamente despierta, pues aun sin estar en condiciones de pensar con claridad, sabía que si alguien le había enviado una lechuza antes de que amanecer era porque se trataba de algo urgente.

La pequeña lechuza de color gris que había estado picoteando la ventana voló hacia el interior en cuanto tuvo suficiente espacio para pasar y revoloteó un par de veces en el aire hasta que se paró en una encimera cercana y estiró una de sus patas, donde un pergamino estaba atado.

Minerva encendió una vela y tomó la carta con manos temblorosas, mas antes de poder desenrollarla, la lechuza picoteó la madera del mueble en el que estaba.

Todavía con su mente somnolienta, Minerva murmuró un _"Accio, biscochos"_ que trajo hacia ella un paquete de bocados para lechuzas que siempre mantenía en su habitación y en su despacho en caso de que recibiera allí correspondencia urgente.

La lechuza aceptó gustosa el pequeño biscocho y salió por la ventana con éste, convirtiéndose en cuestión de segundos en una mancha gris en medio del horizonte todavía oscuro.

Tiritando, Minerva cerró la ventana y volvió a poner su atención en el pergamino.

Esta vez nada la interrumpió cuando lo expandió con lentitud sobre la encimera y leyó las pocas palabras en este.

«El peligro se acerca.  
Todos deben ser evacuados esta tarde».

Una gran cantidad de interrogantes invadieron su mente de inmediato.

¿Qué tipo de peligro? ¿Quería decir que debían abandonar Hogwarts por completo? ¿Quién había enviado esa lechuza? ¿Cómo sabía que algo ocurriría ese mismo día?

Estaba claro que no había sido alguien de la Orden quien lo había enviado, pues si ese hubiese sido el caso habría enviado el mensaje como un Patronus en lugar de usar una carta que podría ser interceptada fácilmente.

Cada ver más despierta, Minerva murmuró un par de hechizos y apretó sus labios cuando el pergamino no mostró ningún cambio, como si se estuviese rehusando a revelar el nombre del remitente. Si la lechuza siguiese ahí, sería posible hacerla ir hacia la persona que la había enviado, mas ya era tarde para eso.

Con un suspiro, Minerva tomó el pergamino y retrocedió hasta regresara su cama, donde se sentó con la cabeza gacha.

No era imposible que se tratase de una elaborada broma hecha por un estudiante, pero nunca estaba de más ser precavido.

Con eso en mente, Minerva usó su varita una vez más para atraer su túnica y su sombrero, dispuesta a prepararse a comenzar el día incluso más temprano de lo usual para buscar a Albus y hablar con él sobre los planes de emergencia que habían trazado antes y que quizás debían repasar ahora, aun si la advertencia de la carta no era real.

* * *

Luego de haber escuchado que no había habido ninguna víctima en el pueblo después del reciente ataque, Yusuke se había tomado unos segundos para respirar con lentitud, como Genkai le había enseñado hacer para meditar, y se dijo a sí mismo que ya estaba más tranquilo.

Ya no tenía ninguna razón para estar enojado con el Reikai, aun cuando no aprobaba la decisión que habían tomado, ni con Botan ni con el mundo.

Aun así, cuando esa mañana estuvo a punto de tropezar con un chico de Gryffindor que decidió levantarse del gran comedor y andar hacia atrás justo en el momento en que él estaba andando tras él, Yusuke no pudo dejarlo pasar como si nada.

—¡Mira por dónde vas!

Casi quería escuchar en respuesta un grito en el mismo tono, recibir una invitación a una pelea —así su oponente quisiese hacerla con varitas en lugar de puños— en la que quizás podría desahogarse, pero no fue así.

La persona con la que se había tropezado resultó ser Harry Potter y el chico se sobresaltó visiblemente, alejándose dos pasos de él velozmente y apretando sus brazos contra su cuerpo.

—Lo siento —dijo y a pesar de su reacción temerosa, Harry lo miró a los ojos y se mantuvo firme.

Aquel chico tal vez no sabía reconocer el peligro que Yusuke era cuando estaba tan irritado o tal vez simplemente sabía que no había hecho nada realmente serio. Yusuke se obligó a tomar una bocanada de aire y a tragarse su enojo mal dirigido.

—No pasa nada —murmuró Yusuke y se sentó con desgano en el espacio libre más cercano frente a la mesa, mirando a su alrededor—. ¿Dónde está Botan? ¿Y Kuwabara? —cuestionó en voz alta a nadie en particular al no ver a ninguno de los dos.

—No sé... —dijo Harry, todavía a poca distancia de él aunque había comenzado a alejarse—. No los he visto hoy.

Yusuke hizo un gesto para darle entender a Harry que lo había escuchado y puso sus manos sobre la mesa, donde, tal como todos los días, apareció una bebida caliente y un plato vacío para que se sirviese lo que quisiera de los grandes platones llenos de comida que ocupaban la mesa.

Sin sentir verdadero apetito, Yusuke tomó una tostada y la miró con el ceño fruncido por unos segundos, sintiendo resurgir su enojo al notar que varios lo estaban observando.

—¿Qué es lo que ven? —pronunció con brusquedad, paseando su mirada por todas las personas cercanas. Eso bastó para que todos volviesen a concentrarse en sus desayunos, intimidados—. Cobardes —masculló Yusuke y mordió con fuerza su tostada.

—Alguien está de mal humor.

Yusuke alzó su cabeza y vio sobre él una cara pecosa enmarcada por un alargado cabello rojo. Se trataba de uno de los gemelos, aunque Yusuke nunca podía diferenciar al uno del otro.

—No me digas —pronunció con ironía, todavía con la boca llena.

—La mayoría se alegra cuando falta tan poco para las vacaciones —dijo Weasley, tomando asiento junto a él—. No pensé que fueras de los que les gusta estudiar.

Yusuke bufó en respuesta.

—Y si no tienes planes, eres bienvenido a acompañarnos —continuó Weasley con una expresión de exagerada contemplación—. Nunca está de más tener una cuarta o quinta opinión.

—Para la famosa tienda —pronunció, terminando de tragar, al recordar la última ocasión en la que los gemelos le habían pedido su opinión sobre algo.

—Kazuma es mejor adivinando —suspiró Weasley antes de alzar su cabeza y entonar en voz melodramática y aguda—: Debe ser por "su ojos interior".

Esa no era una buena imitación de Trelawney, pero Yusuke no pudo contener una corta carcajada. 

—Piénsalo y dile también a Kazuma —dijo Weasley con una sonrisa, levantándose al tiempo que le dio una palmada en la espalda.

Esa no sonaba como una mala idea; dejar por un tiempo el castillo y la estúpida misión en la que no les permitían hacer nada para tomarse unas verdaderas vacaciones, descansando un poco de la rutina que seguían en el colegio...

Pero ni siquiera esa perspectiva consiguió mejorar su ánimo por mucho tiempo.

Yusuke no había terminado media tostada cuando dejó caer los restos en el plato y se levantó con brusquedad, sobresaltando a más de uno con eso. Seguía con los nervios de punta y no podía decir que se tratase de un "mal presentimiento" de los que Kuwabara hablaba tanto.

Quizás ya era hora de dejar de jugar al buen detective, faltar a clase, escabullirse del castillo a pesar del toque de tema y quizás entrenar por variar un poco.

¿Hiei, Kuwabara o Kurama estarían de acuerdo y lo acompañarían?

Yusuke no estaba seguro, pero sabía que no perdería nada preguntándoles, por lo que luego de dirigir su vista hacia la mesa de Slytherin y no ver ni a Kurama ni a Hiei allí, salió del Gran Comedor dispuesto a buscarlos.

* * *

Harry parecía tener sus dudas y Hermione aún no sabía lo que planeaban hacer; sin embargo, Ron estaba decidido.

En parte era porque cada vez estaba más impaciente de terminar con cualquier cosa relacionada con Malfoy, mas también porque sospechaba que estaban exagerando el peligro que presentaban los cinco estudiantes transferidos, aun si uno de ellos realmente era un demonio, y si obtenían pruebas de eso no solo él, sino también Hermione y Harry podrían estar más tranquilos.

No que pudiesen confiar en lo que les dijese un Malfoy, claro, pero si sus amigos estaban dispuestos a darle una oportunidad, él los ayudaría a que Harry hablase con él de una buena vez.

Encontrar el momento para ello no era simple, pues Gryffindor y Slytherin solo compartían dos clases y cualquier acercamiento entre alumnos de ambas casas en otro momento sería demasiado obvio.

De las dos clases, Pociones no era una opción, por obvias razones; aun así, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas era el escenario perfecto y hoy lo era más, ya que la mayoría de los alumnos de ambas casas estaban concentrados intentando ver algún bowtruckle en los árboles que Hagrid había señalado y además, uno de los japoneses había faltado a clase.

Confiando que Harry entendería, Ron le dio un suave codazo e inmediatamente después, ignorando la forma en que Hermione había alzado su cabeza para verlo, anduvo en silencio la corta distancia que los separaba de los tres que recientemente siempre se encontraban juntos.

Ellos dirigieron una mirada curiosa hacia él cuando se detuvo entre Kurama y Malfoy, dejando al rubio parcialmente oculto de la vista de Kurama.

Primer paso, perfecto.

Ron hizo un gesto con su mano para indicarles a Kurama y a Hiei, quien como de costumbre se encontraba junto a Kurama y luciendo tan aburrido como indiferente ante la clase, que se aproximaran para poder hablarles en voz baja.

—Hey, ya tenemos un plan —les susurró, dándole la espalda a Malfoy y esperando que el Slytherin no decidiera insultarlo o lanzarle un hechizo por eso, arruinando en el proceso lo que él estaba intentando lograr.

—¿Un plan? —cuestionó Kurama con sus ojos verdes fijos en Ron. Hiei, en cambio continuó sin prestar verdadera atención, prefiriendo buscar bowtruckles con su cabeza ligeramente ladeada hacia el lugar en el que Malfoy se hallaba.

Quizás Malfoy realmente estaba asustado o simplemente tenía curiosidad de lo que estaban hablando, pues se mantuvo en silencio. 

Era una lástima que no estuviese usando la oportunidad para alejarse un poco, pero Ron confiaba que Harry sabría aprovechar la distracción de Kurama y Hiei para hablar disimuladamente con Malfoy y acordar un punto para encontrarse esa noche; de lo contrario, la única otra opción si los dos japoneses continuaban siguiéndolo sería enviarle una carta y esperar que no la ignorara o hacerlo desaparecer con la ayuda de la capa de invisibilidad y eso era algo a lo que Ron se negaría rotundamente, aun si Harry, como dueño de la capa, era quien tendría la última palabra.

—Para atrapar al ladrón. —Esa era una mentira, por supuesto, mas había escuchado de Charlie más de una maldición relacionada con ladrones y planeaba mencionarlas para convencerlos si era necesario.

—Pero el profesor Snape no ha mencionado nada de una nueva detención —señaló Kurama.

En cierta forma eso era cierto; no obstante, en la clase más reciente de Pociones, Snape había dicho suficientes indirectas para darles a entender que no pensaba olvidar su convicción de que Harry era el ladrón y de que encontraría la forma de probarlo, por lo que era natural que ellos no estuvieran convencidos de que Snape desistiría de castigarlos.

Además, si el libro del que Hermione les había hablado decía algo cierto, podía apelar a la naturaleza de Kurama mismo para conseguir toda su atención.

—¿No tienen curiosidad? —preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa, esforzándose por mantenerse inmóvil y no fijarse en Harry o en Malfoy.

—Sí.

—No.

Las respuestas de ambos fueron simultáneas y quizás el simple "sí" o la forma en que Kurama sonrió al decirlo, hizo que Hiei finalmente se concentrase en observar a Kurama con abierta incredulidad.

—Kurama... —pronunció en un tono bajo que sonaba como una advertencia.

—Además —interrumpió Ron, queriendo evitar a toda costa que ellos olvidasen su presencia y que en cualquier momento recordasen a Malfoy—, nosotros no queremos que nos acusen de ladrones, así que...

El resto de sus palabras fueron silenciadas por un fuerte estruendo que parecía provenir de todos sus alrededores.

El sobresalto lo hizo olvidar lo que estaba haciendo y observar en todas las direcciones en busca de la causa de tal ruido, mas no la encontró.

—Vamos al castillo, vamos —dijo Hagrid, reaccionando primero que los demás, en un tono calmo que contradecía la urgencia con la que estaba moviendo sus brazos para indicarles hacia dónde debían ir.

Nadie obedeció a Hagrid de inmediato y Ron apenas hizo un amague de moverse, distraído por el vago recuerdo de lo sucedido días atrás en Hogsmeade. ¿Estaba ocurriendo lo mismo en Hogwarts? ¿Tendrían suficiente tiempo para entrar al castillo antes de una nueva invasión de "criaturas mágicas no registradas"? ¿Dichas criaturas eran demonios...?

—¡Hiei! —La voz de Kurama hizo que Ron volviese a prestar atención en su alrededor.

A pesar del grito de Shuichi, Hiei no se encontraba en ninguna parte y varios estudiantes estaban ignorando a Hagrid, quien seguía insistiendo con más ahínco que debían irse, para fijar su vista en algún punto por encima de los árboles.

Ron hizo lo mismo, curioso, y al ver a lo lejos unas manchas borrosas que parecían estar volando hacia ellos contuvo la respiración. Era ilógico temerle a algo que todavía no podía ver con claridad, pero no pudo evitar estremecerse y recordar lo que Genkai les había dicho sobre los demonios, algo que ni siquiera sabía si era realmente cierto.

Hermione tenía razón: era una estrategia para hacerlos temer y funcionaba a la perfección.

¿O él era el único que se sentía así?

Apartando la vista del cielo, Ron buscó con su mirada a sus amigos. Malfoy se encontraba caminando hacia atrás lentamente a pocos pasos de distancia, pálido y tenso; sin embargo, Harry no estaba cerca de él, como Ron había esperado; Kurama tampoco se había movido, pero a diferencia de todos, estaba observando a sus compañeros y no a las criaturas acercándose.

Al ver en dirección opuesta, notó cómo varios alumnos, en su mayoría Slytherins, habían comenzado a correr hacia el castillo y el que Botan se encontraba todavía cerca de los árboles, hablando con Kazuma mientras señalaba hacia el cielo.

Aun sintiendo cierta curiosidad, Ron decidió ignorarlos en favor de continuar buscando a sus amigos y pronto vio a Hermione, caminando tan rápido como podía hacia él a pesar de que ir en una dirección diferente a la de la mayoría dificultaba su andar.  
—¡Ron! —gritó ella—. ¡No veo a Harry, no...!

Una última mirada a los pocos estudiantes que no habían empezado a correr convenció a Ron de actuar y sin perder un segundo más fue hacia ella, tomó una mano de Hermione y la obligó a correr junto a él hacia el castillo.

Él no era un cobarde, pero tampoco era estúpido y aunque le inquietaba la aparente desaparición de Harry, tenía la sensación de que quedándose ahí no lo encontrarían.

* * *

El clamor de los demonios acallaba los murmullos de los pocos que se habían atrevido a hablar desde que la orden de aparecerse inmediatamente en las cercanías de Hogwarts había sido dada.

El hechizo había funcionado a la perfección y el cielo sobre ellos había parecido abrirse con un fuerte estruendo, convirtiéndose en una puerta hacia el más allá. Lo seres continuaban apareciendo através de ésta, algunos grandes otros sorprendentemente pequeños, en su mayoría luciendo más similares a un animal que a un ser humano a pesar de pararse en dos patas.

Mientras aguardaban a que llegase el momento para iniciar el ataque, algunos gritaban en un lenguaje incomprensible, otros reían y unos cuantos se limitaban a mover sus dedos o a flexionar sus piernas, como si se estuviesen preparando para usar sus garras muy pronto.

Era una escena que parecía pertenecer a otro mundo y que podía intimidar a muchos pese a lo poco verosímil que resultaba. Sus mortífagos, en su mayoría completamente inmóviles mientras aguardaban por nuevas órdenes, eran una prueba de eso.

—Ese es el castillo —indicó Voldemort a un gran ser de piel roja y de apariencia áspera, el cual había actuado como el líder de los demonios que había convocado hasta ahora.

El demonio entrecerró los ojos, observando la estructura de piedra que se podía ver a lo lejos y luego de unos segundos señaló hacia dicho sitio con su cabeza decorada con tres cuernos.

Varias de las criaturas más cercanas comenzaron a avanzar, mas al llegar a unos pocos metros se tambalearon lanzando un quejido de dolor y retrocedieron.

 _Como esperaba_.

—¿Es un trampa? —gritó uno, girándose por completo hacia Voldemort—. ¡Maldito!

—¿Están diciendo que no pueden pasar? —cuestionó Voldemort sin inmutarse, logrando con su actitud que el ser se quedase inmóvil en vez de lanzarse hacia él para atacarlo.

Los demonios eran criaturas orgullosas, que no conocían su lugar en el mundo, y eso mismo hacía fácil manipularlos sin siquiera tener que usar su varita para devolverlos a su mundo, algo mucho más simple que las barreras poderosas pero imperfectas que protegían a Hogwarts de tales criaturas.

—¿Cómo podemos pasar? —preguntó uno de los demonios luego de un largo momento en el que un silencio tenso se apoderó del diverso grupo.

En lugar de responder de inmediato, Voldemort caminó entre ellos, avanzando hasta el punto en el que los primeros demonios se detuvieron y continuó un poco más, probando que era seguro.

—Así.

Nadie se movió de inmediato, mas poco después un gran demonio gris comenzó a correr con un horrible grito y una vez pasó el sector donde parecía empezar la barrera, inició una carrera desenfrenada hacia el castillo.

Al ver eso, el líder silbó con fuerza y los demás demonios se separaron, rodeando la zona, antes de abalanzarse con un rugido hacia el colegio, la mayoría corriendo y otros pocos volando y adelantándose más velozmente por el aire.

Voldemort sonrió, observando cómo docenas de demonios se convertían en la vanguardia del ataque con el que, sin duda alguna, conseguiría apoderarse de Hogwarts y acabar con Harry Potter.

—Es hora —le dijo a sus mortífagos una vez los últimos demonios estuvieron a cierta distancia y movió su varita al tiempo que pronunció un hechizo.

Todos, ya con sus máscaras puestas y sus varitas en sus manos, iniciaron su andar por el camino que los demonios habían precedido y unos cuantos desaparecieron, adelantándose para tomar su posición como informantes de lo sucedido en el frente de batalla.

* * *

Estaba claro que había elegido el momento adecuado para hablar con Kurama.

De haber esperado solo unos días más, Kurama podría haber quedado indefenso en caso de un ataque como el actual. Ahora, en cambio, ambos tenían una mejor idea de lo que podían y no hacer mientras estuviesen en Hogwarts y por eso, Hiei se sentía lo suficientemente tranquilo como para actuar por su cuenta.

Dudaba que el Reikai aprobase que hiciera algo sin recibir una confirmación de si era o no el momento para que los detectives hiciesen su trabajo, pero lo que había escuchado sobre Riddle, la prueba que había ocurrido en el pueblo y el atrevido ataque que había dado inicio ahora le hacía pensar que el que se hacía llamar Voldemort estaría allí, convencido de que usar youkai le daría una victoria fácil y rápida.

No que detenerse a explicarle eso a alguien tuviese sentido.

Pese a los límites que parecía tener en Hogwarts, su velocidad no se veía afectada, por lo que Hiei pudo ir hacia al pronosticado blanco de Riddle y llevarlo al castillo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Eso haría que Riddle no pudiese encontrar de inmediato a la persona a la que quería asesinar, por lo que permanecería ahí por suficiente tiempo y cualquiera de los enviados del Reikai podría encargarse de él.

—¿Qué es lo que...?

Hiei apenas giró su cabeza para ver a Harry, quien se estaba poniendo de pie luego de que él lo había dejado sin ningún cuidado en el suelo, cerca de la puerta por la que había entrado.

Era una lástima no tener tiempo para llevarlo hasta las mazmorras u otro lugar más protegido; tendría que contar con que aquel chico tuviese suficientes instintos de supervivencia para mantenerse lejos de la batalla.

—No salgas del castillo si quieres vivir —le advirtió.

Podía sentir la mirada de Harry fija en él, mas Hiei la ignoró, prefiriendo tomarse un momento para quitarse la túnica reglamentaria del colegio.

Sin poder usar youki a no ser que quisiese verse anormalmente debilitado, dependería por completo de su agilidad y no necesitaba ninguna prenda que ralentizase sus movimientos, aun si también podía darle el beneficio de sorprender a sus enemigos al ocultar su arma. No que necesitase de tal cosa normalmente y ahora, en particular, no se dirigía a ese tipo de batalla en la que la astucia era una mayor ventaja que la fuerza física.

—Me estás ayudando —pronunció Harry—. Tú...

—No salgas —reiteró Hiei, poco interesado en darle explicaciones y convencerlo de no hacer ninguna locura.

—¡Pero Hermione y Ron!

El grito hizo que Hiei se virarse para verlo de frente.

Harry tenía su varita en una de sus manos y parecía estar dispuesto a salir corriendo en cuanto Hiei no estuviese frente a él para impedírselo. Era obvio que aquel chico era un idiota, pero Hiei conocía a varios como él, que arriesgarían su vida por ciertas personas en vez de quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

Verdaderos idiotas.

—Kurama está allá —le dijo con un tono firme—. Sobrevivirán. —Al menos así sería si Kurama recordaba que debían proteger a todos los jóvenes humanos si querían seguir en buenos términos con el Reikai.

—¿Realmente podemos confiar en ustedes? —preguntó Harry en voz baja, mirando de reojo la espada que Hiei tenía en su cinto.

Hiei bufó y desenfundó su espada, moviendo el mango para que la luz se reflejara en la hoja mientras le dedicó a Harry una sonrisa torcida.

—¿Qué crees?

Si Harry no podía encontrar la respuesta por sí mismo, si ni siquiera lo intentaba, Hiei lo consideraría el tipo de idiota al que no vale la pena ayudar para que siga viviendo.

Hiei salió del castillo tan rápido como entró, mas se mantuvo a poca distancia de la puerta y examinó la situación.

Algunos pocos estudiantes ya estaban a punto de llegar a la edificación y por sus bufandas rojas y verdes era fácil saber que se trataban de los mismo Gryffindors y Slytherins que habían estado en la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Kurama no estaba entre ellos, tampoco Kuwabara o Botan, y el gigantesco profesor se veía un poco atrás, urgiendo con gestos y palabras a los rezagados del grupo. El paradero de Yusuke era un misterio, pues había faltado a clase, pero Hiei decidió no detenerse a pensar en él, seguro de que Yusuke sería el primero en salir a enfrentar a los youkai así alguien intentara detenerlo.

Más lejos, sobre los árboles del bosque, un primer grupo de youkai se acercaban volando con una velocidad cada vez mayor.

Era extraño no poder sentir la presencia de los youkai a pesar de que podía verlos con una creciente claridad sin necesidad de usar su Jagan y aunque la tentación de utilizarlo y averiguar si habían rodeado el castillo pasó por su mente, la descartó.

No necesitaba un dolor de cabeza ahora.

Además, la única otra puerta que se veía abierta durante el día desde que habían impuesto el toque de queda estaba en el lado opuesto.

Según Kurama, ambas entradas habían sido encantadas para que solo los chicos que tenían clase afuera pudieran salir por ellas, por lo que estaba claro que si había otro grupo de humanos corriendo peligro, estarían en la zona de los invernaderos y allí no había ningún enviado del Reikai.

El reto que eso presentaba impulsó a Hiei a tomar una decisión e ignorando las miradas de los humanos que detuvieron su carrera hacia el castillo para verlo, quizás intimidados al verlo con su espada, corrió con todas sus fuerzas alrededor del castillo.

Al llegar al camino que daba a los invernaderos descubrió de inmediato que su decisión había sido la correcta y un grupo de youkai se encontraban corriendo hacia los humanos que aún estaban en camino hacia la puerta.

Si bien la profesora que iba a la retaguardia lo instó para que los siguiera, Hiei la ignoró, concentrándose por completo en los más de veinte youkai que venían en su dirección.

¿Qué tan fuertes eran? No saberlo no lo preocupaba tanto; podía averiguarlo con sus propias manos.

Hiei sonrió y aguardó hasta que los humanos estuviesen más cerca de la puerta antes de lanzarse al ataque.

* * *

Aun conciente de que debía huir, Draco solo pudo retroceder con lentitud, demasiado pasmado para hacer cualquier otra cosa. 

Recordaba bien todas las advertencias de su padre, incluyendo la última un día atrás, que había tenido la suerte de recibir al mismo tiempo que el Profeta lo que le había permitido leerla a pesar de que Jaganshi y Minamino no lo habían dejado solo en ningún momento; aun así, ni las descripciones de su padre ni el saber qué podía pasar lo habían preparado para vivirlo.

Eran docenas y eso solo, de por sí, era aterrador; la velocidad con la que se estaban acercando también era remarcable y si bien todavía no podía verlos con verdadera claridad, juraba que al entrecerrar los ojos podía distinguir cuernos en más de uno y que las alas con las que se impulsaban algunos se parecían más a los pliegos de una ardilla que a verdaderas alas y que al menos uno tenía seis patas.

En comparación, incluso Jaganshi era más normal, aunque no por eso prefería enfrentarlo a él.

El recuerdo del demonio más cercano hizo que Draco observase a su alrededor. La mayoría de los estudiantes ya habían comenzado a correr hacia el castillo y Jaganshi no estaba entre ellos, mas tampoco entre los rezagados.

¿Quizás había ido a reunirse con los demonios voladores?

—¡Vamos, vamos! —Los gritos de Hagrid eran cada vez más insistentes y Draco quería usarlos como excusa para escapar junto a todos. Aun si el castillo no era verdaderamente seguro, era mejor que estar afuera.

No obstante, Minamino continuaba cerca, no tanto como para agarrarlo en un parpadeo si Draco intentaba alejarse, en parte gracias a la extraña forma en que Weasley se había arrimado a hablarles y en parte gracias a la sorpresa inicial que él no había aprovechado como debería, mas sí el suficiente para alcanzarlo con facilidad.

Pero tal vez ahora, que la mayoría había empezado a correr, él podría pasar desapercibido...

Como si presintiese sus planes, Minamino giró su cabeza hacia él.

—Es hora de irnos —dijo con una sonrisa apretada, acercándose y dándole a Draco un pequeño empujón en su espalda para obligarlo a dirigirse al castillo.

Draco no sabía las razones por las que Minamino no quería llevarlo directo al peligro; sin embargo, tampoco tenía intenciones de objetar, por lo que comenzó a moverse junto a los demás.

La mayoría había reaccionado con más presteza y el número de rezagados era pequeño. Él, Minamino, el poco útil profesor que al menos no había abandonado a sus alumnos ante la primera señal de riesgo, Thomas, Kuwabara e Ito.

Tal vez era de esperarse que los últimos en huir fueran Gryffindors, demasiado estúpidos y ansiosos por demostrar su valor, pero el no ver a Potter ni a ninguno de sus amigos eran una sorpresa y aunque pensar en lo que diría el mundo mágico si escuchaba de la cobardía del niño-que-vivió estuvo a punto de hacerlo reír con sorna, la tensión fue más fuerte que él.

—¡Kurama, finalmente! —gritó Kuwabara desde atrás.

—Lo sé. Pero primero... —Minamino no completó su respuesta.

Estaba claro que estaban planeando algo más; no obstante, Draco estaba perfectamente contento desconociéndolo si es que tal cosa le daba la oportunidad de escapar.

A pesar de que ese pensamiento le dio ánimos para acelerar incluso más su paso, un suave pero repentino chasquido en el aire hizo que Draco se detuviese en seco, viendo cómo una persona se materializaba a pocos pasos de él.

La máscara pálida y cadavérica que llevaba esa persona no le era desconocida, por lo que Draco se sorprendió menos de verla que de descubrir que habían roto la barrera anti-apariciones.

Aun así, quizás esa era una buena noticia.

Mirando hacia atrás para cerciorarse de la distancia que lo separaba de los demonios, Draco observó a su alrededor, donde más mortífagos habían comenzado a aparecer, bloqueando el paso hasta el castillo.

Tal vez su padre se encontraba ahí y podría llevarlo a un lugar seguro; si ese era el caso, estaba salvado.

* * *

Kurama tenía claro lo que quería hacer: alejarse del peligro y buscar la forma de tener la ventaja antes de regresar.

No seguir sus instintos requería un esfuerzo consciente, pero el recuerdo de las palabras de Hiei y de sus teorías lo ayudaba a ignorarlos, al menos por el momento.

Porque Hiei tenía razón en una cosa: algo estaba mal.

Kurama no estaba convencido de que se tratase de algo causado por el castillo en sí, pues las pocas otras veces que había infundido su youki en una semilla del Makai para hacerla germinar no había padecido de un dolor agudo tan profundo como el que había sentido unos días atrás, mas ese incidente sí probaba que algo había cambiado y para mal, al menos para ellos.

¿Podría, ahora, convertir una brizna de pasto en una espada o incluso algo tan inocuo podría dejarlo vulnerable e incapaz de moverse por unos minutos o incluso horas?

Él desconocía la respuesta, mas sí tenía claro que éste no era un buen momento para arriesgarse, no solo porque su propia seguridad estaba en juego, sino porque tenía algo que hacer.

Proteger a los estudiantes era una de las cláusulas del contrato con el Reikai y en ese momento y en ese lugar él era el único que podía hacerlo. Hiei se había adelantado para llevar al blanco principal de Riddle a un sitio seguro, Kuwabara se había quedado atrás para detener a los youkai que venían acercándose desde el bosque y el paradero de Yusuke era un misterio.

Qué tanto podría hacer si dependía únicamente de sus habilidades físicas era algo que a Kurama no le interesaba saber, pero haría lo posible si realmente era necesario, aun si sus enemigos sí podían usar youki normalmente.

¿Y ese era el caso?

La curiosidad hizo que Kurama mirase hacia atrás, aun cuando contuvo el impulso de regresar para ver la lucha de Kuwabara contra los primeros youkai y averiguar algo durante ella.

No era el momento para eso, se repitió una y otra vez, al menos hasta que un chasquido frente a él lo hizo volver a poner su atención en el camino que llevaba al castillo.

La confusión de ver materializarse a alguien vestido con una túnica negra y con su rostro oculto tras una máscara cadavérica le impidió actuar con verdadera presteza y vio cómo otros tres enmascarados aparecieron con pocos segundos de diferencia y comenzaron a atacar con sus varita, enfocándose principalmente en Hagrid, quien los encaró con un paraguas cerrado en mano y les indicó a gritos a sus alumnos que continuaran hasta el castillo sin él.

Era fácil suponer que los recién llegados eran los hombres de Riddle y que estaban ahí para apoyar el ataque de los youkai e incluso, quizás, tratar de dirigirlo.

Ese no era un problema; lidiar con humanos era sencillo.

Kurama se movió velozmente hacia a uno de los enmascarados y antes de que éste pudiese utilizar su varita, usó una de sus manos para golpear su nuca, enfocándose más en el punto de impacto que en usar verdadera fuerza. No pretendía matarlo, al fin de cuentas.  
Aunque Kurama pudo noquear a un par de enmascarados más sin mayor dificultad, sus acciones atrajeron la atención de los otros, quienes se olvidaron del gigantesco profesor para atacarlo a él.

Incluso convirtiéndose en el blanco de varios de los enmascarados, evitar las diversas maldiciones que lanzaron en su dirección fue una tarea fácil. Cada hechizo se movía en línea recta, acompañado de un brillo colorido que delataba su simple trayectoria y aun sin aguardar hasta ver eso, los milisegundos que les tomaba mover la varita y pronunciar las palabras mágicas le daban el tiempo suficiente para apartarse del rumbo del hechizo aun antes de que lo enviasen hacia él.

—¡Avada kedavra!

Tal como las otras veces, Kurama esquivó la luz verde sin mayor dificultad al moverse hacia un lado y luego, sin permitir que el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo tras él lo distrajese, se dirigió a su atacante, al cual dejó inconsciente poco después.

No pensaba dejar que esa pequeña victoria lo distrajese, mas su curiosidad innata lo llevó a girar su cabeza solo lo suficiente para ver quién había recibido aquel hechizo y al descubrir a la víctima rompió su concentración en la batalla por un corto momento.

Malfoy. El rubio era quien estaba en la dirección hacia la que el rayo verde se había dirigido y se encontraba ahí, tan inmóvil como cualquiera de los magos que Kurama había dejado inconscientes y con su brazo estirado en una posición anormal y su mano derecha cerrada aun cuando su varita había caído a cierta distancia de él.

La cercanía de los youkai y la obvia intención de seguir atacando de los enmascarados le impedía acercarse a cerciorarse de su estado, pero no podía estar muerto, ¿verdad?


	22. Chapter 22

Sí, estaba rodeado; sí, la diferencia numérica era notoria; sí, a diferencia de él, ellos sí parecían poder usar su youki libremente.

Aun así, esta no era la primera vez que Hiei estaba en una situación similar, por lo que nada de eso nubló su juicio ni le impidió actuar con la misma velocidad que de costumbre. 

Era obvio, al fin de cuentas, usar su espada contra el youkai más cercano; tal como lo era golpear con su codo a quien estuviese cerca mientras sacaba su arma de su enemigo ahora sin vida. No detenerse, aun si algo rozaba uno de sus brazos o su espalda, e ignorar cualquier dolor hasta que él fuese el último en pie era natural y así lo hizo, sin preocuparse por llevar la cuenta de cuántos iban quedando a sus pies.

Le tomó suficiente tiempo y esfuerzo acabar con todos, pues cuando se detuvo, no teniendo ninguna otra amenaza cerca, su respiración no era más que un jadeo irregular.

Pero no había terminado.

Hiei sacudió la hoja de su espada, queriendo remover de ella tanta sangre como era posible, y frunció el ceño, su vista fija frente a él.

Habían más viniendo hacia a él en una carrera frenética y no dudaba que en otras zonas del castillo la situación era la misma y quizás había algunos magos involucrados, si juzgaba por la cantidad de calaveras con una serpiente en su boca que brillaban en el cielo. Estaban rodeados.

No sería un verdadero problema si todos eran como los que había enfrentado hasta ahora, poco fuertes mas imprudentes, capaces de lanzarse uno tras otro hacia alguien contra quien no tenían muchas oportunidades de ganar; y aun si habían enviado una vanguardia de debiluchos y atrás venían las verdaderas amenazas, no importaba.

Aprovechando que todavía estaban a cierta distancia, Hiei se deshizo de los harapos en los que se había convertido su camisa y los usó como un vendaje improvisado para cubrir con firmeza la peor de sus heridas en la espalda, preparándose para recibir a la nueva ola de youkai.

A Hiei nunca le había gustado retroceder o huir y no planeaba comenzar ahora.

* * *

Ninguna batalla carecía de resistencia y esta no era la excepción.

Los más recientes informes, en forma de una estela plateada en el cielo, dejaban claro que algunos pocos en Hogwarts parecían capaces de vencer el miedo y luchar contra los demonios y los mortífagos a la vez, pero eso no cambiaba su ventaja.

Eran más los lugares en los que se había alzado la marca tenebrosa, anunciando que el plan de rodear el castillo era un éxito, y ya había enviado refuerzos de grupos de demonios a los dos lugares donde, indicaban, había resistencia.

Voldemort sonrió complacido, continuando su camino hacia a Hogwarts, flanqueado por un pequeño número de mortífagos.

Estaba al borde del instante decisivo, en el que sus enemigos tendrían que inclinarse ante él y admitir su derrota absoluta. Y luego de eso nadie en el mundo mágico se atrevería a oponérsele.

Saboreando desde ya la victoria, Voldemort arribó al castillo por la ruta que llevaba a la gran puerta principal.

La resistencia allí brillaba por su ausencia y los demonios que lo había precedido se encontraban golpeando los muros y la puerta con una ira salvaje. La naturaleza de aquellas criaturas y lo poco que faltaba para que Hogwarts fuese invadido por ellas era evidente, por lo que el momento había llegado.

Con un movimiento de varita, Voldemort se encargó del último preparativo para anunciar su victoria.

—Hogwarts ha llegado a su fin —anunció poco después, consciente de que su voz se estaba escuchando en todo el castillo; salones, despachos, torres y mazmorras por igual—, pero no tiene por qué ser así.

Esa era una verdad. Matar a todos los magos sin distinción alguna no tendría sentido; los sobrevivientes, temerosos y serviles, serían los testigos necesarios de su poder.

—Es hora de que entregues a Harry Potter, Dumbledore, junto a tu vida misma —continuó—. Tienes media hora.

Voldemort canceló el hechizo. No había más que decir y él no tenía intenciones de negociar, por lo que ahora la decisión estaba en manos de Dumbledore: ceder o morir.

—Mi señor, mi hijo está...

Que alguien le hablase sin razón alguna normalmente ameritaba un castigo, mas él estaba de suficiente buen humor para dejarlo pasar.

—Se paciente, Lucius —ordenó, habiendo reconocido a la perfección la voz del otro.

Todavía estaba por verse quiénes vivirían y quienes morirían y si el menor de los Malfoy merecía hacer parte del mundo mágico que él lideraría, podría sobrevivir incluso si él se veía obligado a ayudar a que los demonios entrasen al castillo y acabasen con todos los que no querían postrarse ante él.

* * *

Lo usual era que faltar a clase solo lo llevara a recibir un sermón sobre irresponsabilidad y viendo cómo habían ignorado las repetidas ausencias de Hiei, Yusuke no esperaba siquiera eso.

Aun así, ahora estaba claro que había ofendido a alguna deidad con sus actos, porque ahora, después de haber decidido tomar una siesta en una torre abandonada luego de no encontrar ni a Hiei y ni a Kurama y de que Kuwabara rechazase su invitación a un cambio de rutina, estaba encerrado.

No había considerado eso siquiera posible cuando se había desperado, visto cientos de youkai acercándose al castillo y presuroso por unirse a la batalla que estaba por comenzar, había golpeado una ventana y el cristal de ésta se había hecho añicos bajo su puño, pero los barrotes delgados tras éste se habían mantenido firmes.

Que justo en un momento así la magia, porque dudaba que hubiese otra explicación, no solo se mostrase, sino estuviese en su contra era frustrante, mas no el fin del mundo.

Pese a eso, al correr hacia una de las puertas que había estado abierta de par en par, la cual daba a los invernaderos, no pudo salir.

Una barrera invisible estaba allí, repeliéndolo; lo cual se repitió en otra puerta y otra más, incluso mientras otros entraban corriendo por ella.

¿Acaso habían usado algún hechizo para impedir la salida y permitir el ingreso? Eso era tan ilógico como estúpido, pero ese parecía ser el caso.

Yusuke se contuvo de maldecir, incluso cuando algunos profesores aparecieron y los urgieron a regresar a las salas comunes antes de ubicarse en las puertas que daban a las salidas, las cuales fueron cerradas una vez un pequeño número de estudiantes ingresó.

Así estuviesen reforzadas con magia, Yusuke no creía que pudiesen resistir mucho si el gran número de youkai que había visto desde la torre arremetían en su contra y aun si eso era posible, él no quería estar adentro cuando finalmente había llegado el momento de hacer algo.

Porque ese era el caso, ¿no?

Quizás era una suerte que Botan no estuviese cerca para negarlo, porque Yusuke no planeaba retroceder esta vez así el Reikai se lo ordenase.

Sin embargo, el gran problema de estar encerrado le impedía realmente ir a tomar el asunto en sus manos. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Intentar convencer a algún profesor de que él realmente necesitaba estar allá afuera?

—¡Harry, estás bien!

—Amigo...

Las voces de algunos de los estudiantes que habían regresado al castillo hace poco captaron la atención de Yusuke.

El detective se giró hacia a ellos, reconociéndolos de inmediato, y aunque una parte de sí no quería interrumpir el, aparentemente, emotivo reencuentro, la prisa lo llevó a correr hacia al compacto grupo que, a diferencia de sus compañeros, no había obedecido las órdenes del profesorado de inmediato y se habían quedado cerca de las escaleras.

—¿Ya están aquí, cierto? —preguntó en cuanto estuvo junto a ellos, queriendo confirmar qué tan cerca se encontraban los youkai.

Hermione, quien había permanecido cerca de Harry después de abrazarlo efusivamente, dio media vuelta para encararlo y ponerse entre él y Harry al tiempo que sacó su varita.

—No, no voy a huir más —afirmó ella con una mirada feroz en su ojos que iba a la par con su tono de voz—. No dejaré que te le acerques.

—Igual yo —dijo Ron, parándose junto a ella e imitándola.

¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo?

—Está bien, Hermione —intervino Harry antes de que Yusuke pudiese preguntar—. Creo que nos equivocamos. Hiei fue el que me trajo aquí para ponerme a salvo.

La confusión que él había sentido pareció trasmitirse a los otros dos Gryffindors, quienes perdieron su posición defensiva al girar de reflejo hacia Harry para observarlo con incredulidad.

Yusuke bufó, entendiendo al menos qué había sucedido cuando los youkai habían hecho aparición.

—Nunca pensé que Hiei sería el que se lo tomaría más en serio.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —cuestionó Hermione, mirando por intervalos a él y a Harry, como si se tratase de un partido de pin-pon.

—¿Importa? —rebatió Yusuke, poco interesado en darles explicaciones justo cuando no tenía tiempo para hablar. No obstante, había algo que quizás ellos sabían al estar en su quinto año en el colegio—. Necesito salir —expresó con firmeza—. Desde la torre parecían cientos, así que no me pueden decir que no haga nada esta vez.

—¿Eh?

—¿Cientos? —habló Harry con el ceño fruncido al tiempo que Ron pronunció una débil exclamación.

Estaba claro que al haber pensado en voz alta se había creado problemas innecesarios. Pasando una mano por su cabello, Yusuke suspiró.

—De youkai.

—Yo...u... —intentó repetir Harry con dificultad.

Esta vez fue el turno de Yusuke para fruncir el ceño. ¿No se suponía que el contrato "mágico" del Reikai les permitía hablar en otro idioma? Hasta el momento, él no había estado consciente de estar hablando en inglés, mas todos parecían entenderle y él tampoco tenía problemas para comprenderlos, pero era evidente que ellos no habían escuchado lo que deberían; de lo contrario, Yusuke no se explicaba por qué estaban tratando de pronunciar una palabra en japonés.

Aunque ahora que caía en cuenta, algo similar había ocurrido durante clase en una ocasión...

—Ah... ¿Oni? ¿Diablos? —probó con dos palabras distintas, pero el rostro de las tres personas frente a él dejaba claro que no habían entendido lo que él quería; irritado ante eso, Yusuke maldijo—: Demonios, se suponía que esto funcionaba.

—¡Demonios! —gritó Ron—. ¡Eso es lo que vimos!

Si bien no estaba seguro de cómo se estaban comunicando al fin exitosamente, Yusuke no planeaba quejarse, ni mucho menos perder el tiempo preguntándose las razones tras ello.

—Exacto —dijo Yusuke con una sonrisa que se nubló al recordar que él era el único que estaba adentro— y Kuwabara, Hiei y Kurama están allá. Y cuando intenté salir —prosiguió con el ceño fruncido—, algo me lo impidió y probé tres puertas antes de que las cerraran.

Pensativo, Harry asintió con su cabeza mas no pronunció palabra alguna.

—Las... las puertas —balbuceó Hermione, deteniéndose un segundo para morder su labio inferior, indecisa; pese a eso, continuó con la misma seguridad con la que solía responder interrogantes en clase— están encantadas para que solo los alumnos que van a clase acompañados por los profesores puedan salir. Al menos hasta que levanten el toque de queda.

Eso confirmaba sus sospechas y reafirmaba cuál debía ser su siguiente paso.

—Y necesito alguna forma de salir —insistió—, ¿alguna idea?

Los tres Gryffindors intercambiaron miradas en lugar de contestar. Quizás le estaba preguntando a las personas equivocadas y tenía más sentido buscar a los gemelos Weasley; ellos habían hecho alusiones a pasadizos secretos en más de una ocasión...

—Tal vez... —pronunció Harry con lentitud— pero necesitaría... ya saben qué —finalizó, viendo a Hermione y a Ron.

—Ya saben qué, quien ustedes saben —se quejó Yusuke, poco a gusto de lo vagos que podían ser los magos a la hora de hablar—, ¿ustedes no pueden hablar claro?

—¡Podría decir lo mismo! —exclamó Hermione en respuesta—. ¡Ustedes son demonios!

—¿Eh? —La acusación era tan inesperada que Yusuke solo pudo parpadear, sin tener la más mínima idea de qué había llevado a que la chica creyese eso.

—¡No lo niegues! —insistió Hermione, apuntando su varita hacia él una vez más—. ¡Si realmente están de nuestro lado no deberían engañarnos!

—No tengo idea de qué estás hablando —replicó Yusuke con sinceridad.

—Vimos a Kurama.

Las palabras de Harry eran simples, pero al escucharlas Yusuke no estuvo seguro de a qué se estaba refiriendo; sin embargo, al detenerse a pensar y aunar esas palabras con las recriminaciones de Hermione, pudo comenzar a procesar lo que podían significar.

—Oh, vaya —masculló—. No me lo esperaba —Los chicos lo observaron con los ojos completamente abiertos y él se encogió de hombros; dejando la sorpresa de lado, no era para tanto, especialmente si Kurama había tenido una razón para ello, como sospechaba que había sido el caso—. Él usualmente es más sutil que eso.

—Así que no lo niegas —acusó Hermione con sus ojos entrecerrados y sus brazos en jarra, aparentemente olvidando que había estado intentando amenazarlo con su varita.

Recordar que debían mantener en secreto quienes eran impidió que Yusuke contestase de inmediato, mas era tan evidente que los chicos ya sabían algunas cosas y que solo lo ayudarían si los convencía de confiar en él, que se decidió a hacerlo a pesar de todo.

—Sí, Kurama y Hiei no son humanos, ¿y? —replicó, desafiante—. Les he confiado mi vida y lo volvería a hacer. Ahora díganme cómo salir —la urgió—, quiero acabar con esto de una vez.

—¿Esto...?

Harry no llegó a terminar de formular la pregunta, ni Yusuke tuvo ninguna oportunidad de responderla pues una voz resonó sobre sus cabezas.

—Hogwarts ha llegado a su fin, pero no tiene por qué ser así. Es hora de que entregues a Harry Potter, Dumbledore, junto a tu vida misma. Tienes media hora.

Aunque no era una voz conocida para Yusuke, el mensaje era lo suficientemente claro para saber de quién se trataba: Riddle. 

—Cuál malo de televisión —resopló Yusuke, aun cuando no estaba verdaderamente molesto. Esa clara arrogancia le daba el tiempo necesario para no solo salir, sino para encargarse de él.

—No le temes.

La afirmación de Harry hizo que Yusuke lo observase con una ceja alzada, sintiendo una pizca de curiosidad ante tal comentario.

—¿Debería?

Harry frunció el ceño, como si estuviese considerando qué decir, mas nunca llegó a responder ya que un grito cambió por completo el rumbo de la conversación.

—¡Urameshi!

—¡Kuwabara! —Yusuke reconoció su voz de inmediato y se giró en su dirección para verlo correr hacia él con su respiración agitada y ni una sola herida en su cuerpo—. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

—Descansando, idiota —replicó Kuwabara al detenerse como si fuese algo obvio, cruzando sus brazos—. Ya acabé con todos los que estaban cerca y pensé que algunos podrían haber entrado, pero no.

—Ah, así que con solo eso ya te cansaste —se burló con una media sonrisa.

—¿¡Qué dijiste!? —reclamó Kuwabara, agarrando la solapa de la túnica de Yusuke—. ¡El gran Kuwabara Kazuma puede derrotar a todos los demonios que están aquí con una sola mano!

Eso no lo intimidaba, por lo que Yusuke amplió su sonrisa.

—¿Quieres apostar?

Kuwabara lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido y segundos después lo soltó bruscamente.

—Hablo en serio, Urameshi —dijo, perdiendo todo el enojo que había estado presente en sus palabras y acciones—. Son muchos, pero no fuertes.

Era un hecho que tras el torneo oscuro todos se habían fortalecido, por lo que era normal considerar a ciertos youkai como poco amenazantes; mas cuando los había visto a lo lejos, Yusuke había creído sentir algo de ellos pese la distancia.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Su youki...

—Porque están en grupo —rebatió Kuwabara de inmediato, enfrentando su mirada con total confianza.

—¡Basta! —gritó Ron en ese momento—. ¿Pueden explicarnos qué está pasando? —exigió.

Kuwabara parpadeó, miró a Ron y luego volvió a poner su atención en Yusuke; él se encogió de hombros. Los chicos ya parecían saber tanto que no tenía mucho sentido no decirles más de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Como si hubiese entendido, Kuwabara asintió con su cabeza y enfocó su vista en los tres Gryffindors.

—Youkai atacaron —comenzó a explicar—, los intercepté y aparecieron algunos con túnicas negras y con esas máscaras todas...

—Mortífagos —interrumpió Harry, palideciendo como no lo había hecho ante el mensaje de Riddle.

—¿Así se llaman? —cuestionó Kuwabara con una mueca, mas luego sacudió su cabeza y continuó—: En fin, Kurama estaba adelante y se encargó de ellos, creo. Pero no sé a dónde fue después y ya no quedaban más youkai y Hagrid me obligó a entrar. 

¿Trataba a los demonios como algo fácil pero no podía contradecir a un profesor?

Ante eso, Yusuke fue incapaz de contener una carcajada, lo que hizo que Kuwabara se olvidase de su relato para reclamarle.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—Estás diciendo —intervino Hermione en ese momento, impidiendo que iniciasen una nueva discusión—, ¿que los demonios no son invencibles?

Kuwabara frunció el ceño, haciendo evidente su confusión; sin embargo, contestó en un parpadeo.

—Conozco muchos más capaces de acabar con el mundo. Esos no lo son —concluyó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Aunque son extraños.

—¿En qué sentido? —cuestionó Yusuke, curioso al escuchar el comentario.

—Recuerdas... —Kuwabara se detuvo para tomar saliva, su semblante tornándose sombrío—. ¿Recuerdas al equipo Ichigaki?

Al escuchar eso, la tensión se apoderó de Yusuke.

—¿Están siendo controlados? 

—No, no exactamente —dijo Kuwabara para su alivio—. Pero es como si... simplemente estuviesen sufriendo y no supiesen qué hacer aparte de atacar.

Yusuke no clamaba tener los presentimientos que Kuwabara tenía, mas esa extrañeza le recordó otra y aunque eran diferentes, no pudo evitar considerar esa posibilidad en voz alta:  
—Tal vez por eso Kurama...

—¿Qué pasó con Kurama? —preguntó Kuwabara de inmediato, luciendo inquieto.

—Dicen que lo vieron —explicó Yusuke—. Como Youko. ¿Cierto? —buscó confirmarlo, girándose hacia a los tres chicos, quienes habían estado escuchando el intercambio en silencio y con los ojos completamente abiertos.

—Fue por un segundo, pero... —respondió Harry mientras Ron asintió con su cabeza.

—Eso no suena como algo que él haría —comentó Kuwabara frunciendo los labios.

—Exacto —suspiró Yusuke, viendo a Kuwabara a los ojos—. Tiene que ser alguna magia.

La preocupación de Kuwabara ante eso era obvia y una pesada quietud se hizo notar en el lugar, mas no duró demasiado tiempo, pues Ron se quejó por lo bajo:  
—Otra vez nos dejaron por fuera de la conversación...

Era discutible qué tan cierto era eso, pero Yusuke decidió ignorarlo. Ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo y sin bien Riddle les había dado algunos minutos, eso no significaba que podían pasar todo el día hablando.

—Volviendo a lo de la salida... —dijo, viendo a los tres Gryffindors con fijeza. Si ellos no le presentaban una solución, tendría que o buscar a los gemelos o convencer al profesor más cercano, así fuese a la fuerza.

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas nuevamente y era evidente que Hermione quería hablar con sus amigos en privado, mas permaneció en silencio cuando Harry asintió con su cabeza luego de varios segundos.

—Voldemort vino por mí —afirmó, viendo a Yusuke a los ojos— y no se detendrá hasta que no me consiga. Iré contigo.

La valentía del chico era obvia, pero se acercaba demasiado a la estupidez.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer sobre los youkai?

—Sí, se supone que no podemos dejar que te maten —comentó Kuwabara con sus brazos cruzados al tiempo que observó con seriedad a Harry.

—Ustedes nos van a ayudar, ¿cierto? —insistió Harry con sus puños cerrados.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos de los mortífagos —añadió Ron, dejando claro que no pensaba quedarse en el castillo si Harry salía con ellos—, porque es obvio que no saben mucho de magia.

—Yo no soy como Urameshi, yo sí sé algo —reclamó Kuwabara aun cuando en su voz no había ninguna pizca de molestia.

—¿Y qué planeas hacer? —cuestionó Yusuke con un resoplido de mofa—. ¿Morir para darle el gusto?

—No, detenerlo.

La respuesta fue calma e inmediata y aunque Yusuke estaba seguro de que ni Harry ni sus amigos tenían un plan, estaba claro que al menos estaban decididos y eso no se debía a un simple impulso sin sentido.

—Perfecto, vamos entonces —aceptó Yusuke con una sonrisa, dándole a Harry una palmada en el hombro.

Sospechaba que Koenma se quejaría de la decisión que él acababa de tomar, pero podía preocuparse por eso después.

* * *

El haber vivido tantos años había llevado a que Albus experimentara tal variedad de experiencias que apenas parpadeó ante el sonido de una pequeña explosión desde un punto cercano abajo de su oficina, seguida por unos pasos ligeros y un golpe seco en la puerta de su despacho.

No por eso estuvo completamente tranquilo y rozó con la punta de sus dedos su varita, listo para usarla si era necesario, mas cuando la puerta fue abierta forzosamente, permitiéndole el paso a la culpable, se relajó un poco. No tenía ninguna razón para preocuparse.

—No te atrevas a decirme que éste no es el momento de hablar —advirtió Genkai en el mimo instante en el que puso un pie en el despacho.

El saludo que Albus había querido pronunciar murió en la punta de su lengua y en su lugar, resignado, se limitó a señalar las sillas frente a su escritorio.

—Te habría agradecido que no entraras así —dijo con una mueca de consternación—. Toma tiempo hacer gárgolas como esa. ¿Un caramelo de limón? —añadió, destapando un pequeño recipiente sobre la mesa.

Genkai lo miró con abierta incredulidad, pero tomó asiento antes de hablar.

—Dejémonos de rodeos, Albus —dijo con un tono seco—, tú sabes por qué estoy aquí.

El estar familiarizado con el pragmatismo de Genkai hizo que Albus no se ofendiese debido a lo abrupta que ella estaba siendo, por lo que se limitó a asentir con austeridad.

—Ciertamente —suspiró Albus, conteniéndose de convocar una tetera y unas tazas como solía hacer cada vez que alguien venía a hablar con él—. Es una lástima que no podamos tomarnos mucho tiempo para hablar.

Era evidente que Genkai estaba consciente de eso; sin embargo, ella se tomó un momento para examinar la oficina en la que estaba, entrecerrando los ojos al enfocarlos en la chimenea encendida y en el pergamino acompañado por una pluma pero ningún tintero que se encontraban sobre el escritorio.

—¿Estabas pidiendo refuerzos? —cuestionó, aun cuando lo que pronunció después dejó claro que ya conocía la respuesta—. ¿Saben a qué se enfrentarán?

—Todos son magos capaces en los que confío —replicó Albus con un tono solemne. 

La expresión de Genkai no se suavizó y el inaudible resoplido que dejó escapar antes de contestar demostraba que ella no se fiaba en lo más mínimo de nadie que Albus pudiese haber llamador.

—Eso no es suficiente cuando se trata de demonios.

Pese a su autocontrol, Albus se encontró conteniendo la respiración por unos segundos.

—Demonios —repitió, su semblante tornándose pensativo—. Todos los mitos que hay sobre ellos son engañosos.

—Y aquí tenemos cuatro que saben y son capaces de hacer algo —rebatió ella en un parpadeo.

—Hay dos —comentó Albus con lentitud, mirándola fijamente a los ojos— que no solo _saben_ , según tengo entendido.

Según el Sombrero Seleccionador, más exactamente, y él no dudaba que lo que el Sombrero había visto en las mentes de Shuichi y Hiei fuera cierto.

—Así que sabes —dijo ella sin apartar la mirada y una media sonrisa en su rostro—. Me decepcionaría si no fuese así. Pero eso lo hace más simple —continuó ella con firmeza, perdiendo la sonrisa y su expresión tornándose completamente seria—: quita las barreras.

Esa era una petición predecible y Albus se había preparado para ella desde que había fortalecido las barreras recientemente, consciente de que podrían traer consecuencias inesperadas e indeseadas en dos de los residentes del castillo.

No obstante, estas no habían sido lo suficientemente serias como para hacerlo necesario y ahora, justamente, dependían de esas barreras para, al menos, mantener a los demonios fuera del castillo y a los alumnos en el a salvo, por lo que incluso cambiarlas en ese momento tampoco era una opción.

De hacerlo, tendría que también llevar a cabo los planes de evacuación que incluso había refinado junto a Minerva esa madrugada, pero usar ese último recurso también significaría abandonar Hogwarts.

—Me temo que eso no es posible.

Un pesado silencio se apoderó del despacho. Albus aguardó, sin ninguna intención de dar su brazo a torcer, mas todavía dispuesto a escuchar a la maestra.

—Ambos sabemos que sí lo es —insistió finalmente Genkai con un tono neutro—. Las barreras de Hogwarts no están enlazadas, por algo Voldemort ya quitó una.

Cómo era que ella sabía detalles sobre la magia de las barreras de Hogwarts era un misterio inquietante, pero ese no era el momento para interrogarla al respecto.

Era un hecho que las varias protecciones de Hogwarts eran independientes a pesar de sus conexiones, permitiendo hacer cambios en una o incluso eliminarla o añadir una nueva sin tener que lidiar con las demás al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, esa ventaja que impedía que el castillo estuviese completamente desprotegido era, a la vez, un punto débil.

Quitar una barrera hacía más fácil quitar otra y el que Voldemort hubiese conseguido acabar con la barrera anti-aparición ya era un problema lo suficientemente serio; facilitarle más las cosas sería un error.

—Y eso lo hace más peligroso —indicó Albus—. Voldemort podría aprovechar la oportunidad para romper todas las barreras.

—Eso sería cierto si no fuesen barreras nuevas —rebatió Genkai.

Eso también era verdad, al menos en parte. Mientras las protecciones primordiales del castillo, que habían sido puestas por sus mismos fundadores, continuasen en pie había esperanza y las más recientes barreras no deberían afectarlas demasiado. Aun así, no quería tomar ese riesgo, en especial cuando había otras desventajas.

—También —agregó Albus con parsimonia, como si Genkai no hubiese hablado— afectará a los que están del lado de Voldemort, los hará capaces de atacar a consciencia.

—Ya están aquí —insistió ella, entrecerrando sus ojos—, con barreras o no la diferencia no será mucha. 

No había ni un asomo de sorpresa en el rostro o en el tono de Genkai ante eso, probando que ella ya conocía no solo los efectos de la barrera anti-demonios, sino el reciente refuerzo que habían hecho en ella. Siendo así, mencionarle más detalles de ésta para recordarle cómo estaba protegiendo al castillo en ese instante probablemente no traería la necesidad de dar largas explicaciones.

—Pero podrán entrar al castillo y no podremos impedirles quedarse.

—Pero ese par podrá hacer más sin ellas —replicó Genkai en seguida y con tal convicción que Albus tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para considerar con más seriedad lo que Genkai estaba sugiriendo.

—Me estás pidiendo —dijo Albus, sintiéndose al borde de perder el aliento— que deje el destino de Hogwarts y sus alumnos y profesores en sus manos.

Genkai resopló.

—Ellos ya están acostumbrados a eso.

Las palabras de Genkai dejaban entrever diversas situaciones peligrosas, quizás comparables con la actual, que habían vivido hasta ahora y en su mente la convicción estaba ahí, franca y visible para el que tuviese las mínimas habilidades para entrar a ella, pues no se estaba oponiendo.

Albus cerró los ojos por un segundo y suspiró.

—¿Con tu ayuda, imagino? —preguntó, curioso de si Genkai le permitiría dar un vistazo más en su mente para confirmar eso o si se limitaría a responderle.

—¿Crees que estaría aquí si ellos dependieran de mi ayuda? —Genkai sonaba tan escandalizada por la sola insinuación que Albus no sintió la necesidad de una confirmación adicional.

Ella estaba segura de que los cuatro enviados del Mundo Espiritual eran todo lo que necesitaban para superar esta crisis.

—Tengo una condición —accedió Albus después de un largo momento—. Solo quitaré la barrera una vez lleguen a ayudarnos. —Para enfatizar sus palabras, Albus señaló con una de sus manos la chimenea.

—Mi estúpido alumno tendrá que encargarse de todo con Kuwabara mientras tanto —aceptó Genkai luciendo contenta ante eso—. Le servirá de experiencia.

Albus no pudo evitar observar a Genkai por un segundo, lleno de incredulidad, mas no de dudas.

Si ella estaba tan segura, existía la posibilidad de que sí estuviese tomando la decisión correcta al aceptar dejar prácticamente todo en manos de los enviados del Mundo Espiritual.

* * *

Correr hasta la Sala Común de Gryffindor dejó a Harry con su respiración agitada y la imperante necesidad de tomarse un momento antes de continuar, pero a pesar de eso, no se detuvo un solo instante.

No tenía tiempo para eso.

—¡No se demoren! —gritó Kazuma, aparentemente decidiendo esperarlo en lugar de acompañarlo.

Ignorando el cansancio y las miradas que atrajo al entrar, Harry subió de dos en dos las escaleras hacia la habitación de quinto año y al entrar, corrió directo a su cama y abrió su baúl sin ningún cuidado.

Todo indicaba que Yusuke también prefirió esperarlo, pues segundos después escuchó la puerta siendo cerrada y al girar su cabeza en esa dirección, solo vio a Ron y a Hermione, ésta última recostada contra la puerta.

—¡Harry, no puedes estar pensando en...! —gritó Hermione, con su cara completamente roja tras la carrera.

—No lo estoy haciendo —dijo, recostándose contra su baúl por un corto tiempo mientras lo examinó con su mirada.

—¿Estás hablando de que no confías realmente en ellos? —cuestionó Ron con un tono irritado, quedándose a pocos pasos de distancia de Hermione.

—Sí —replicó Harry, dejando un par de libros encima de su cama para facilitar la búsqueda—. Pero no.

—No estás hablando con sentido —se quejó Ron.

—Ellos dijeron —explico Harry a media voz, apartando plumas, tinteros y túnicas para alcanzar el fondo del baúl— que creen que lo que hizo Kurama fue extraño y que podría ser por la magia. Y a Yusuke también le sorprendió que Hiei me ayudara.

—También dijeron que no debían dejar que te mataran —señaló Ron.

—Y V-Voldemort —balbuceó Hermione en voz baja— siempre ha querido matarte personalmente.

— O tal vez sí nos quieren ayudar —señaló Harry, estirando su brazo derecho para agarrar el pergamino plano que buscaba—. Aquí está —anunció sacando su varita y apuntando con ella al pergamino—. Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

En el pergamino aparentemente vacío se comenzaron a dibujar líneas y Harry examinó de inmediato las zonas de los límites del castillo, buscando en ellas alguna señal de que allí había un pasadizo que podían usar.

—Harry... —murmuró Hermione poco después.

—Si no voy, Voldemort podría matar a todos. —Esa era una verdad de la que había estado consciente por tanto tiempo que, quizás, por eso le era tan fácil aceptarla con calma y simplemente actuar—. De cualquier forma, no pudo quedarme aquí —dijo, apartando su vista del mapa para observarlos—. Si ustedes quieren...

—No te atrevas a sugerir lo que pienso que vas a sugerir —lo interrumpió Ron, dando un paso hacia él con sus puños apretados—. Vamos a ir contigo.

Hermione caminó hasta quedar junto a Ron y asintió con su cabeza, manteniendo sus labios apretados.

Consciente de que él también los seguiría si cualquiera de ellos decidiera hacer algo arriesgado por una u otra razón, Harry también asintió y volvió a enfocar su atención en el mapa.

—Solo debemos tener cuidado con ellos —aceptó, en parte para que Hermione se sintiese mejor y en parte porque después de las extrañas palabras con las que Hiei se había despedido sentía que debía ser verdaderamente precavido para poder enfrentar cualquier imprevisto o traición—, en caso de que... —Harry se calló de repente, fijando toda su atención en una marca en el borde de un muro—. Esta parece una salida, ¿cierto?

Ron y Hermione se acercaron para ver lo que Harry señalaba, que bien parecía un pequeño espacio que daba a los jardines y frente a éste había un casco dibujado. ¿Quizás era una armadura?

—Queda... —pronunció Hermione con lentitud— en un corredor cercano a la entrada principal. Nunca he visto nada ahí.

—Vale la pena intentarlo —dijo Harry y dirigió su varita una vez más al mapa—. Travesura realizada.

Consciente de que no había ninguna garantía de que podrían salir por ahí, Harry guardó el mapa en un bolsillo interno de su túnica y luego de intercambiar una mirada con sus amigos, los tres salieron de la habitación y bajaron velozmente las escaleras.

—Vamos —indicó al ver a Yusuke y a Kazuma de pie, a poca distancia del retrato de la Señora Gorda, con sus ceños fruncidos.

—¡Harry...!

El grito de Ginny hizo que Harry desacelerase su andar y fijase su vista en quienes estaban en la sala, algunos sentados, otros inclinados cerca de la chimenea y muchos más parados, luciendo inquietos a pesar de estar inmóviles.

Todos lo estaban observando como si esperasen algo de él, así fuese una explicación o una simple promesa de que todo estaría bien.

—Lo siento —habló Harry, tragando saliva antes de continuar—, tengo que...

Prefirió no terminar la frase y salió de la Sala Común junto a los dos japoneses caminando a paso rápido.

Pudo escuchar tras él que sus amigos dieron excusas similares, mencionando que tenían prisa y algo que hacer, pero Harry prefirió adelantarse y liderar el camino en lugar de escucharlos.

—¿Encontraste cómo salir? —cuestionó Yusuke, siguiéndolo de cerca.

—Espero... —pronunció sin verdadera convicción, sintiendo todavía el peso de las expectativas de sus compañeros.

—Esperas —repitió Yusuke, sonando irritado.

—Por un pasadizo secreto —ofreció Ron, trotando hasta llegar a su lado y consiguiendo que el ánimo de Kazuma y Yusuke mejorase visiblemente.

—Así que sí hay pasadizos secretos —comentó Kazuma con un tono emocionado que no parecía apropiado para la situación.

—¿Esperabas otra cosa?

—No he visto mucho interesante últimamente —dijo Kazuma en respuesta a la pregunta de Ron.

Curioso, Harry giró su cabeza para observar a su amigo, quien no lucía con intenciones de querer abandonar la charla y estaba andando con cierta dificultad al mismo ritmo que Kazuma.

—Pero según dijo Dobby, Kurama descubrió cómo entrar a la cocina —mencionó Ron, mirando fijamente a Kazuma en lugar de a por dónde iba—. Tal vez conozca algún otro pasadizo. ¿No les dijo?

Esa pregunta bastó para que Harry comprendiese y viendo que Hermione también estaba prestando atención a los otros dos, estaba claro que ella también había entendido que Ron estaba intentando averiguar más de los japoneses.

—Si alguien sabe, es el enano —replicó Kazuma, haciendo una mueca poco contenta.

—Todavía pueden cambiar de idea —intervino Yusuke en ese momento, acabando con la conversación.

—No. Iremos con ustedes.

Tras la rápida respuesta de Hermione el silencio se apoderó de ellos por varios minutos, en los que bajaron más escaleras y recorriendo corredores anormalmente vacíos.

—Solo espero que realmente sea una salida —dijo Hermione en un susurro cuando giraron por una esquina, a poca distancia del punto designado.

—Deberíamos haberles preguntado a mis hermanos —suspiró Ron—. Seguro ellos la probaron alguna vez.

—Es más rápido intentarlo —comentó Harry, decepcionado de no haber pensado en eso antes de ir por el mapa. Aunque quizás, de haberlo hecho, los gemelos los habrían seguido y no estaba seguro de querer involucrar a más personas—. Es aquí —indicó poco después, deteniéndose en el que, sospechaba, era el lugar—. Creo que algo en la armadura lo acciona.

El primero que se acercó al pesado objeto fue Kazuma, quien lo examinó con su vista a muy corta distancia. Yusuke parecía escéptico, pero haló un brazo de la armadura, haciéndola tambalearse peligrosamente. Kazuma estiró sus brazos para sostenerla y fulminó a Yusuke con la mirada, diciendo algo que fue silenciado por el estruendo metálico que produjo todo el movimiento de la armadura.

—¿No tienen una idea de qué hacer? —se quejó Yusuke—. ¿O de alguna otra salida?

—Si no necesitáramos salir tan cerca del castillo... —respondió Harry vagamente, considerando separarse de ellos por unos momentos para consultar una vez más el mapa. Quizás, al fin de cuentas, estaban en el pasillo equivocado.

—¿Señor Potter, qué está haciendo?

Harry no pudo evitar sobresaltarse visiblemente, dando un pequeño salto al tiempo que giró para ver a quien los había descubierto y se había acercado sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta.

—¡Eh! Profesora...

—Y ustedes también —lo interrumpió McGonagall, paseando su mirada por todos con una expresión severa—. Deberían estar en la Sala Común.

—Mire —dijo Yusuke con un tono irritado—, nosotros...

—Me busca es a mí —pronunció Harry, sospechando que lo que fuese que pensase decir Yusuke no los ayudaría—. Mientras yo esté aquí, todos están en peligro.

La profesora no pareció impresionada ante su respuesta y apenas alzó una ceja.

—Todos sabemos que eso no es del todo cierto, señor Potter —rebatió McGonagall sin ablandar su semblante—. Hogwarts también es el objetivo del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

—Pero... —intentó Harry, mas su objeción fue acallada por Kazuma.

—Tenemos un plan.

Las palabras del japonés hicieron eco en el solitario corredor y McGonagall puso toda su atención en él, luciendo tensa por alguna razón.

—Ustedes son estudiantes, señor Kuwabara —habló McGonagall, viéndolo a los ojos. Kazuma no apartó su mirada.

—Y capaces de hacer algo.

Por unos segundos, McGonagall pareció analizar esas palabras con cuidado sin romper el contacto y finalmente suspiró antes de hablar en un tono tan neutro que era evidente que estaba haciendo lo posible para mantenerlo así.

—Hagrid dice que usted ayudó a detenerlos.

—Obviamente —sonrió Kazuma con orgullo, golpeando su pecho con una de sus manos—, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

—Imagino que usted también puede hacerlo —continuó McGonagall, girando su cabeza hacia Yusuke.

—Por eso estoy aquí.

Harry quería decir algo, preguntar qué había dicho Hagrid y qué sabía McGonagall, porque era evidente que la profesora conocía algo que ellos no y tener que quedarse al margen de la conversación era frustrante; aun así, permaneció sin hablar al igual que Ron y Hermione, quienes estaban observando con los ojos totalmente abiertos a McGonagall.

El silencio que siguió a las palabras de Yusuke fue roto por un suave suspiro de la profesora

—Ustedes pueden salir —anunció, haciendo un gesto con su cabeza hacia los dos japoneses—, pero no puedo permitir que ustedes también vayan.

Eso no era justo y Harry, al igual que sus amigos, protestaron en coro sin proponérselo.

—¡Pero...!

—Al menos no solos —añadió McGonagall al tiempo que sacó su varita—. Esta no es una guerra que solo los afecta a ustedes y pueden contar con nosotros.

Hermione dejó escapar una exclamación y tapó su boca con las manos.

—¿La ayuda viene en camino, verdad? —pronunció sin bajar sus manos, haciendo que su voz sonase apagada.

Cómo era que Hermione había llegado a esa conclusión era algo que Harry desconocía, pero saber que venían a ayudarlos le daba esperanzas y al igual que el ver que no planeaban apartarlo de todo, pues, a pesar de lo que había dicho McGonagall, era un hecho que Voldemort estaba obsesionado con él y mientras eso fuese así, aunque quisiera no podía desentenderse de lo que ocurría.

—Sí y debemos esperarlos —admitió McGonagall—. Esa es la condición.

—Ya se van a acabar los treinta minutos —dijo Yusuke, impaciente, señalando con un dedo la pared más cercana—. Y no creo que esos muros resistan demasiado.

—Hogwarts puede resistir mucho más de lo que cree, señor Urameshi.

El tono seco de McGonagall hizo que, extrañamente, Yusuke retrocediera un paso y apartase su mirada, murmurando por lo bajo algo que Harry no pudo entender bien, mas que sonaba como "igual a Keiko" o algo parecido.

—Entonces, nosotros vamos primero —insistió Yusuke poco después, luego de aclarar su garganta—. Ustedes pueden esperar.

—Ya verán cómo nos encargamos de todo —aseguró Kazuma, luciendo tranquilo a diferencia del otro japonés.

—Si Hiei y Kurama no lo hicieron ya —comentó Yusuke, más interesado en fulminar el suelo con su vista que en ver a cualquiera de ellos.

—Por ahora, síganme.

Olvidando todo sobre el posible pasadizo secreto que no habían podido usar, todos obedecieron la orden de McGonagall y caminaron hasta la entrada principal.

Allí, Flitwick se encontraba frente a la gran puerta, luciendo más pequeño de lo normal debido a ésta, dándole la espalda y con su vista atenta en el corredor, como si no temiese que algo pudiese entrar por ahí.

McGonagall les indicó que esperaran y se acercó para hablar con el profesor de Encantamientos en voz baja.

—¿Creen que realmente nos dejará salir? —cuestionó Kazuma en un susurro. Nadie le contestó.

Harry mismo no estaba seguro, aun cuando confiaba en McGonagall y todo indicaba que ella planeaba que al menos algunos de ellos dejasen el castillo. ¿Por qué? Por más que lo pensaba, Harry no encontraba una explicación y de momento tampoco podía preguntarle a Hermione si ella había descubierto otros detalles que McGonagall había entredicho y que él no había notado.

Flitwick dirigió su atención hacia ellos en más de una ocasión y aunque frunció sus labios, como si no estuviese convencido ante lo que estaba escuchando, finalmente asintió con su cabeza y se apartó.

—Cerraré la puerta de inmediato —le advirtió a McGonagall, girando la muñeca de la mano en la que tenía su varita.

—Gracias, Filius —replicó ella y luego de un segundo en el que pareció tomar una bocanada de aire, como si estuviese preparándose mentalmente para lo que se enfrentaría, se dirigió hacia los dos japoneses—. Señor Kuwabara, señor Urameshi, vengan conmigo.

—Sería más seguro si nosotros nos adelantamos. —Kuwabara corrió hacia ella para hacer justo eso, pero ella estiró un brazo para detenerlo y negó con su cabeza.

—No podrán salir si hacen eso.

—¿Por qué hicieron que fuese tan complicado salir? —se quejó Yusuke, moviéndose hasta quedar justo tras ella.

—Por seguridad —dijo McGonagall, mirando de reojo en la dirección en la que Harry y sus amigos se encontraban.

 _Ella no planeaba dejar que él saliera_. Harry no podía explicar por qué, pero ese pensamiento cruzó su cabeza y lo impulsó a tomar una decisión.

—Voy a ir —susurró y en el mismo instante en que la puerta fue abierta y McGonagall dio un paso hacia afuera, él corrió con su varita en mano.

—¡Harry! —exclamó Hermione en ese momento.

—¡No crean que los dejaremos ir solos! —Quien dijo eso no fue Ron, sino uno de los gemelos y Harry creyó escuchar otras voces conocidas.

—¿¡Qué están pensando!? —escuchó gritar a Flitwick, pero Harry no prestó atención más, deteniéndose justo al abandonar el umbral mientras contuvo el aliento.

A diferencia de sus compañeros, él no había visto nada debido a la velocidad anormal, que lo había dejado ligeramente desubicado y mareado por unos instantes, con la que Hiei lo había llevado al castillo, mas ahora estaba cara a cara con los legendarios demonios.

Nada de lo que había imaginado —o de lo poco que había visto de las exageradas películas que Dudley a veces veía durante Halloween— lo había preparado para el encuentro a muy poca distancia con una criatura de protuberantes dientes amarillos, largos y afilados.

La boca, marrón como todo su cuerpo, estaba abierta y de ella provenía un hedor agrio que no pudo dejar de notar a pesar de estar conteniendo la respiración.

Estaba tan cerca que Harry creyó que esos dientes se cerrarían alrededor de su cuello, mas en cuestión de menos de un segundo, antes de que lograse detallar más lo que tenía frente a él, un haz de luz atravesó la cabeza de la criatura y ésta cayó sin vida a sus pies.

—¿¡Qué estabas pensando!? —Aunque Yusuke lo reprendió con esas palabras, no se acercó a Harry, ocupado golpeando con sus propias manos a otros de los innumerables demonios que estaban rodeando Hogwarts.

Kazuma estaba a poca distancia, luchando también con algo similar a una espada de luz.

Aunque parecía increíble y los demonios se estaban abalanzando sin cesar contra ellos mientras emitían rugidos y gritos que helaban la sangre, los dos japoneses tenían la ventaja y aun antes de que Harry pudiese recuperarse por completo de su cercano encuentro con uno de esos seres, Yusuke y Kazuma crearon pequeñas montañas de cadáveres alrededor de ellos.

No por eso los demonios se intimidaron y continuaron atacando con ahínco y sin lógica y pese a que más de uno intentó ir contra la puerta, que seguía abierta, algo pareció repelerlos cada vez.

Comenzando a salir de su estupor, Harry tragó saliva y dio un paso hacia atrás, pero una luz roja lo hizo reaccionar sin pensar y mover su varita.

—¡Protego!

Ese simple hechizo de protección bastó para detener la maldición que algún mortífago había lanzado en su dirección y le dio el valor suficiente para mantenerse firme.

Kazuma y Yusuke estaban cumpliendo con su promesa de encargarse de los demonios; él podía encargarse de los magos cercanos.

Viendo hacia atrás, Harry pudo ver que él no era el único.

Sus amigos y McGonagall también estaban pronunciando hechizos defensivos uno tras otro, deteniendo diversas maldiciones que eran lanzadas, sin duda alguna, desde cierta distancia, pues Harry no podía ver a ningún mortífago entre los demonios y las maldiciones parecían anormalmente débiles.

Para su sorpresa, ellos no estaban solos; Flitwick se les había unido y los gemelos Weasley, Ginny, Neville y otros de sus compañeros se encontraban haciendo lo mismo, parados a poca distancia de la puerta.

—¡Yo me encargo de esto, Urameshi! —gritó Kazuma de repente.

Al ver en su dirección, Harry pudo ver que acababa de atravesar con su espada a tres demonios a la vez y que si bien eran muchos los que quedaban en pie, ya no tenía la impresión de que eran tantos que ni siquiera era posible contarlos.

—¡Vamos! —dijo Yusuke, apareciendo a su lado y haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza—. ¿O no vas a ir tras el tal Voldy?

La total irreverencia de Yusuke hizo que Harry sonriese por instante pese a la situación, mas luego su rostro volvió a tornarse serio y dio un paso hacia adelante, comenzando a creer sinceramente que tenían una oportunidad de salir vivos y sintiéndose más tranquilo debido a ello.

—Sí.

Yusuke se encargó de abrirse paso a la fuerza y Harry corrió tras él, pronunciando más de un hechizo defensivo hacia sus costados, creando escudos que retrazaban al menos por unos segundos los ataques de los demonios. 

No que Yusuke pareciese necesitar tal ayuda, pero él se sentía mejor teniendo algo entre él y las fauces de aquellos seres.

No habían avanzado demasiado cuando un chasquido atrajo no solo su atención, sino también la de algunos demonios.

Alguien se había aparecido, cosa que él había creído imposible de hacer en Hogwarts, y aunque desde donde estaba no podía ver claramente al recién llegado, su túnica azul le hacía creer que no se trataba de un mortífago.

Otros arribaron de la misma forma en distintos puntos y aun sin confirmarlo, Harry estaba convencido de que la ayuda de la que McGonagall había hablado había llegado.

Y en ese momento algo cambió.

Los demonios, que hasta entonces se habían lanzado sin cesar contra ellos, se detuvieron y miraron a su alrededor. El que estaba justo frente a ellos entrecerró sus ojos y murmuró por lo bajo algo que sonaba como el apellido de Yusuke, luciendo tenso a pesar de su huesuda apariencia y más de dos metros de altura.

Harry no podía explicar la razón, pero sintió un escalofrío incluso después de que Yusuke derrotó a la criatura con un solo golpe y pudieron seguir avanzando.

De alguna forma y pese a que todo indicaba que incluso tenían una mayor ventaja que hace pocos minutos, Harry ya no se sentía tan confiado.


	23. Chapter 23

Avanzar a través del tumulto de demonios que estaban rodeando Hogwarts parecía una labor que tomaría horas, si es que siquiera era posible, pero cuando Harry se arriesgó a ver atrás pudo ver que el castillo estaba cada vez más lejos, aun cuando, en lugar de recorrer el usual camino que partía desde la puerta, se habían movido diagonales a éste.

—¡No te quedes!

El grito de Yusuke hizo que Harry volviese a poner su atención en el japonés y se concentrase en correr tras él, teniendo cuidado de no tropezarse con ninguno de los caídos que Yusuke estaba dejando a su paso.

Era tan sorprendente como aterradora la manera en que se estaba encargando de los demonios con sus manos desnudas y actuando todo el tiempo como si fuese fácil e incluso estuviese acostumbrado a esto.

Harry no quería pensar demasiado en qué tipo de vida se tenía que llevar para habituarse a tener incontables enemigos intentando matarlo en algo que parecía una batalla campal y para su suerte, la dificultad de seguirlo, incluso cuando no estaba mirando hacia otro lado, le impedía hacerlo.

No solo estaban los obstáculos bajo sus pies, sino también la necesidad de usar hechizos defensivos para mantener tanta distancia como era posible de los demonios, además de estar siempre alerta para esquivar a cualquier enemigo que Yusuke golpease, en caso de que lo enviase sin querer en su dirección.

Tal cosa no había sucedido hasta ahora y cuando alguien logró acercarse a él, fue Yusuke mismo y no una de las criaturas infernales.

—¿Dónde crees que esté? —preguntó Yusuke, limpiando su frente con su brazo mientras observaba a su alrededor. Los demonios cercanos se mantuvieron inmóviles, como si estuviesen esperando el momento adecuado para atacar.

—Uh, imagino que cerca —replicó Harry manteniendo su varita alzada, consciente de por quién estaba preguntando Yusuke.

Yusuke le dedicó una mirada incrédulo, suspiró sonoramente y luego señaló con un dedo a uno de los demonios cercanos, tan alto como un humano adulto pero grueso y con dos cuernos sobresaliendo en su frente.

—¿Dónde está tu jefe?

—Yo no tengo ningún jefe —replicó la criatura. Más de uno de los seres cercanos pronunció su acuerdo con esas palabras.

—Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto —bufó Yusuke.

—Tú no sabes nada —rugió el demonio con obvio desprecio, mostrando todos sus colmillos amarillezcos.

Ninguna otra frase fue intercambiada después de eso, mas sí diversos golpes y brillos más fuertes que los de cualquier hechizo, los cuales terminaron con una nueva pequeña pila de demonios y algo más de espacio alrededor de ellos.

Yusuke frunció el ceño y pareció concentrarse en su alrededor antes de señalar hacia un lugar a su derecha y decir:  
—Hay menos youkai allá. Y más humanos.

El no saber cómo Yusuke sabía eso casi lo hacía dudar del japonés, pero el hecho de que hasta el momento Yusuke había cumplido su palabra y no había permitido que los demonios lo hiciesen pedazos lo llevó a confiar en él, aun cuando no había olvidado las teorías de Hermione, ni la horrible sensación que había sentido momentos atrás.

—Entonces, vamos allá.

Si bien se cruzaron con más de un demonio, algunos de los cuales estaban luchando contra los magos que habían aparecido de repente y otros que se habían separado de su grupo para intentar atacar a Yusuke por la espalda, resultó ser cierto que en la dirección hacia la que Yusuke lo guió la cantidad de aquellas criaturas fue menos y en poco tiempo pudo ver a los humanos de los que Yusuke había hablado.

Mortífagos.

Todos con sus túnicas negras cubriendo su cuerpo y sus máscaras cadavéricas ocultando sus rostros, y todos con su atención en la batalla de los demonios cercanos a la puerta de Hogwarts. Se encontraban parados formando un círculo alrededor de un hombre alto y sin ninguna máscara, de cabeza pálida y carente de cabello.

Harry apretó el agarre de su varita, sabiendo que había llegado el momento.

—¿Es él? —cuestionó Yusuke, sin preocuparse por mantener su voz baja o por aprovechar el elemento sorpresa que tenían debido al haber llegado casi en la retaguardia de Voldemort.

La reacción de uno de los mortífagos ante la voz de Yusuke fue atacar, pero Harry pudo protegerlo de la maldición a tiempo.

—Mi Señor... —dijo otro mortífago con voz ahogada y con sus manos pegadas a sus costados, como si no estuviese seguro de si debía atacar o no.

Voldemort se giró en sus talones y al verlo de frente, Yusuke dejó escapar una exclamación disgustada; Harry entendía bien por qué.

En comparación con los demonios, Voldemort lucía _normal_ ; pero las dos hendiduras que hacían de nariz y sus grandes ojos rojos que parecían brillar en su pálido rostro le daban una apariencia inhumana y desagradable.

—Harry Potter —pronunció Voldemort con una sonrisa torcida que más se veía como una mueca de locura—. Así que decidiste por ti mismo venir a morir.

No tenía mucho sentido iniciar una conversación con alguien que quería asesinarlo y Harry tampoco tenía mucho que decir, y si bien sentía el impulso de seguir la etiqueta de los duelos, se negó a hacer una reverencia para empezar.

Él no respetaba a Voldemort y sabía que éste tampoco lucharía limpiamente, por lo que no tenía sentido hacer una muestra cortesía; pese a eso, Harry sí alzó su varita contra su pecho, indicando el comienzo de un duelo antes de conjurar el primer hechizo.

—¡Expelliarmus! —gritó Harry, prefiriendo tomar la iniciativa en seguida en lugar de aguardar hasta que Voldemort decidiese usar una maldición imperdonable contra él.

—Protego —pronunció Voldemort sin ninguna emoción y chaqueó su lengua—. Y este es el niño al que consideran "el salvador".

Los mortífagos rieron sin mucha fuerza mientras Harry lanzó un hechizo tras otro, sintiendo una creciente frustración y un temor helado acumulándose en el fondo de su estómago al ver que nada funcionaba.

Era un hecho que él no tenía la misma experiencia y habilidad que Voldemort y que todas las expectativas que algunos tenían en él eran una exageración, pero Harry no había esperado que la batalla sería tan unilateral y aunque hasta ahora había logrado sobrevivir todos sus encuentros con Voldemort, su suerte parecía haberse acabado.

Ir, sin ningún plan que le asegurara al menos cierta ventaja, había sido una estupidez.

—Está claro que estamos perdiendo el tiempo —dijo Voldemort, luciendo más y más irritado luego de bloquear o desviar cada hechizo—. Avada...

—¡Reigun!

Hasta el momento, Harry había olvidado la presencia de Yusuke tras él y ahora que solo estaba pensando en esquivar la maldición y seguir intentando, porque aunque las esperanzas fueran pocas no pensaba huir después de haber llagado tan lejos, la sorpresa lo paralizó.

Quizás eso fue algo bueno, pues Harry sintió algo caliente pasar a poca distancia de su cabeza a una velocidad mayor que la de cualquier hechizo y vio cómo ese algo impactó contra Voldemort, atravesando su cabeza.

Un calor, no muy diferente al que había percibido momentos antes, hizo arder su cicatriz, mas eso no duró mucho y luego el mundo pareció detenerse, llenándose de un silencio que expresaba claramente la incredulidad de todos ante lo que acababa de suceder.

Voldemort había caído.

* * *

Los duelos entre magos solían ser simples pero elegantes, incluso cuando se buscaba matar al oponente; las batallas en las películas muggles solían tener cierto orden sin importar lo caóticas que lucieran a simple vista.

Esto, en cambio, no era así.

Sin importar hacia donde mirase veía demonios y personas moverse, escuchaba gritos y rugidos constantemente, se veían hechizos y ataques supuestamente no mágicos y cada segundo que pasaba, Hermione entendía menos y menos qué estaba ocurriendo, dónde estaba Ron, quiénes tenían la ventaja.

Aunque en un comienzo ella, el profesor Flitwick y todos sus compañeros que habían decidido salir a apoyarlos habían permanecido bajo el umbral de la puerta abierta, eso no había continuado por mucho y la barrera que había mantenido a los demonios a cierta distancia de Hogwarts —y por consiguiente, de ellos— había desaparecido.

Los esfuerzos de Kuwabara tampoco habían sido suficientes para detenerlos a todos y pronto Hermione se encontró separada de Ron y de los demás, lanzando un hechizo tras otro y descubriendo, para su consternación, que el efecto de muchos de estos era nulo.

Al menos los hechizos defensivos que habían aprendido en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras sí servían para mantener a los demonios alejados, así fuese temporalmente.

No obstante, descubrir que no estaban completamente indefensos no era un verdadero alivio cuando no sabía dónde se encontraban sus amigos y cómo estaban.

El caos actual en el que todos estaban era de por sí preocupante y el que Harry había corrido tras Urameshi, quien había logrado abrirse paso sin mayores dificultades, lo era más. Al fin de cuentas, si bien la cantidad de demonios en las cercanías de la puerta era exagerada, atrás había más y parecían remplazar en un parpadeo a los que Kuwabara derrotaba con su espada de luz.

Y Harry estaba solo, en medio del camino por el que arribaban esos demonios, un lugar además plagado por mortífagos y donde Voldemort seguramente también se encontraba.

—¡Hermione! —el grito, proveniente de un lugar a su derecha, hizo que Hermione lanzase un hechizo defensivo a su lado izquierdo al mismo tiempo en que giró en busca de la persona que la había llamado.

—¡Ron! —exclamó Hermione con alivio al verlo corriendo hacia a ella, usando su varita para mantener a los demonios alejados.

Al llegar a su lado, Ron la tomó de los brazos como si quisiera acercarla y abrazarla, mas titubeó a última hora y se detuvo, conformándose con sostenerla a cierta distancia.

—¿Viste por dónde se fue Harry? —preguntó un segundos después con la misma preocupación que Hermione sentía, mas mostrándose tan deseoso de hacer algo al respecto que ella sintió el impulso de hacer lo mismo.

—Bu-busquémoslo. —Era una locura, no sabían cuánto podrían resistir usando solo escudos mágicos, pero tenía la impresión de que con el apoyo de Ron podría llegar muy lejos.

La sorpresa de Ron fue evidente en su rostro; pese a eso, él asintió con su cabeza e inició la marcha que, Hermione pensó por un momento, no tendría fin.

Sin Kuwabara cerca para acabar con los demonios era imposible algo tan simple como avanzar en cualquier dirección y a pesar de que los hechizos defensivos mantenían a las criaturas a cierta distancia, no por eso esos seres se rendían, como si estuviesen convencidos de que de persistir lograrían llegar a ellos.

Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando una serie de chasquidos atrajo la atención de los demonios.

La sorpresa paralizó por un momento a Hermione, quien incluso no terminó de pronunciar el hechizo que había estado a punto de usar; pero, para su suerte, fueron los muchos los demonios que decidieron ignorarla a ella y a Ron a favor de atacar a los recién llegados.

Eso les daba una oportunidad y renovaba las esperanzas que había estado a punto de perder.

—¡Vinieron a ayudarnos! —exclamó Ron.

Ese era un hecho y uno mucho más importante que el que hubiesen magos apareciéndose allí, aun cuando se decía que era imposible hacer tal cosa en Hogwarts.

Ahora que todos los demonios cercanos no estaban prestándoles atención a ellos, moverse volvió a ser posible, aunque mantener una dirección no lo fue.

Una y otra vez Hermione y Ron tuvieron que aceptar las pocas opciones que tenían y cambiar de rumbo cada ocasión en que su camino se veía obstruido por una de esas criaturas inhumanas, pero la poca paciencia que parecían querer tener ahora que había una mayor variedad de blancos disponibles ayudó a que ellos no volviesen a verse completamente rodeados.

Pero, ¿cuándo podrían salir del tumulto? ¿Cuándo encontrarían a Harry?

Esas preguntas plagaban la cabeza de Hermione y el arrepentimiento de no haber deducido a tiempo lo que Harry haría para así poder ir con él nublaba su mente y le impedía concentrarse en algo diferente a defenderse, dejándola incapaz de pensar en un plan que los ayudara en cualquier sentido a pesar de estar consciente de lo mucho que lo necesitaban.

—¡Ahí está! —La exclamación de Ron hizo que Hermione contuviese su respiración y mirase de un lado a otro, intentando ver más allá de los demonios.

Lo tomó varios segundos, en los que habría podido terminar en las garras de algún demonio de no haber sido por Ron, quien se mantuvo alerta y lanzando un hechizo tras otro mientras ella buscaba, mas al final lo vio.

Parecía que habían logrado llegar a la retaguardia demoníaca y más allá, a solo a unos metros de distancia, se veía a un grupo de túnicas negras y máscaras y todos estaban enfocado en el duelo de un hombre de apariencia inhumana, que Hermione creía era Voldemort, y un chico que Hermione reconoció de inmediato: Harry. Y estaba bien, vivo.

Pero algo estaba mal.

Urameshi estaba apuntando a Harry con un dedo y la punta de éste brillaba con más potencia que cualquier hechizo que ella había visto hasta ahora.

Hermione corrió, indiferente de si algún demonio iba tras ella, queriendo llegar a apartar del camino a Harry, mas era evidente que no lo lograría, por lo que apuntó con su varita a Urameshi.

—¡Stupefy!

—¡Stupefy!

Y todo indicaba que Ron había tenido la misma idea que ella.

Sin dejar de correr, Hermione observó con impotencia cómo un haz de luz se desprendía del dedo de Urameshi y se movía a tal velocidad que ella no pudo seguirlo con los ojos. Aun así, Harry continuaba en pie y quien cayó fue Voldemort.

Todos los mortífagos presentes se giraron en dirección a su líder, pero ninguno se movió para socorrerlo o para confirmar su estado, creando un silencio pesado y expectante, el cual fue roto por alguien más abatiéndose en el suelo a poca distancia.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Hermione, mas solo se detuvo cuando llegó junto a Harry. Tras ella, pudo escuchar a Ron haciendo lo mismo.

—¿Eh? —pronunció Harry al notar su presencia y giró su cabeza hacia ellos para verlos con la incredulidad escrita en su rostro—. ¿Hermione? ¿Ron?

—¿Ups? —murmuró Ron.

—Él no estaba intentando matarte... ¿cierto? —pronunció Hermione, tan segura de la respuesta que se sentía como una idiota por querer confirmarla.

—No, creo que no —afirmó Harry con voz débil, dirigiendo otra vez su mirada hacia la figura inerte de Voldemort.

Nadie se movió, como si todos los presentes estuviesen aguardando a que algo más sucediera, pero incluso los pocos demonios cercanos parecían haber detenido sus frenéticos ataques contra cualquier mago cercano para compartir la incredulidad general y buscar una señal que les indicara qué hacer ahora.

—¿Está muerto? —preguntó un mortífago con voz ahogada.

La respuesta fue nula y Hermione afianzó su agarre en su varita. Derrotar a Voldemort no significaba que los mortífagos se rendirían y que la guerra llegaría a su fin.

Sin embargo, sus expectativas fueron traicionadas, pues aun antes de que uno de los mortífagos alzase su varita, un primer rugido, que luego fue seguido por otro y otro más, retumbó alrededor de ellos por varios segundos, en los que Hermione tuvo que cubrir sus oídos y por lo que pudo ver, no fue la única.

Cuando finalmente se callaron el silencio fue ensordecedor por sí mismo, mas no duró mucho.

—¡Ya nadie podrá obligarnos a irnos! —celebró uno de los demonios con una risa gutural que le produjo escalofríos a Hermione.

—¡Esta tierra será nuestra! —anunció otro con arrogancia.

—Y ese es Urameshi —pronunció uno de los más cercanos, señalando a la figura tendida en el pasto.

—Seremos famosos —concluyó otro con obvia alegría.

Esa fue toda la advertencia que tuvieron, pues inmediatamente después uno tras otro se lanzaron hacia la dirección general en la que Urameshi se encontraba, queriendo llegar a él.

—¡Protego maxima! —gritó Hermione al tiempo que retrocedió, acercándose más a Urameshi e incapaz de no temblar a ver arremeter contra ellos a una cantidad de demonios incluso mayor que la que habían tenido a su alrededor mientras dejaban Hogwarts.

—¡Harry, usa rennervate! —indicó Ron, luego de imitarla y usar aquel potente hechizo defensivo—. ¡Tenemos que despertarlo!

Pese a que Harry obedeció, comprendiendo claramente la urgencia de la situación, Urameshi no despertó.

Hermione no sabía qué había ocurrido con los mortífagos —si acaso habían huido o si se estaban defendiendo o si habían perecido bajo la nueva ola de ataque que no respetaba bandos—, pero sentía que ella y sus amigos —y el inconsciente Urameshi— estaban solos en medio de un verdadero mar de demonios y aunque entre ella y Ron lograron mantenerlos a cierta distancia, la gran cantidad de criaturas y su insistencia por atravesar los escudos mágicos la hacían temer que eso no continuaría por mucho.

Su brazo, de por sí, comenzó a cansarse de mantener el hechizo después de unos minutos y sospechaba que la situación para Ron era igual. Incluso si Harry abandonaba sus intentos de despertar a Urameshi y los ayudaba defendiendo por turnos, permitiendo que uno de ellos descansara por un rato, ¿qué tanto podrían resistir?

No mucho, presumía, y no estaba segura de si podrían o no contar con que los magos que habían llegado a ayudar a Hogwarts llegasen hasta ellos y los socorriesen. Lo que sí creía era que quizás existía la posibilidad de escapar si dejaban a Urameshi en garras de los demonios, mas no quería considerar hacerlo, a no ser que fuese la única forma para que Ron y Harry sobreviviesen.

Pero ella, por lo menos, no _podía_ abandonarlo.

Sintiendo un sudor frío recorrer su frente, Hermione miró de reojo a Urameshi y a Harry, quien se encontraba al lado del japonés mientras repetía el _rennervate_ , cuidando su pronunciación y sus movimientos como si tuviese la esperanza de que pronto el encantamiento surtiría efecto. Pero Harry no estaba haciendo nada mal, al menos eso le parecía a Hermione, y Urameshi continuaba inconsciente.

Y Urameshi estaba así por su culpa.

Era cierto que Ron también lo había atacado cuando había creído que Urameshi planeaba hacer algo contra Harry, mas Hermione estaba consciente de que Ron no habría siquiera considerado hacer tal cosa si ella no hubiese sembrado en él la semilla de la desconfianza que ella había tenido por meses.

Y aunque ella había tenido sus razones para creer que todos los japoneses eran peligrosos, también era cierto que si ella hubiese sido más perspicaz, más capaz de atar los cabos correctos, ellos no estarían a punto de convertirse en alimento de demonios.

Si sobrevivían, tendría que disculparse con todos.

—Harry, mejor... —comenzó Hermione, decidida a pedirle ayuda y sugerir que se turnaran para mantener los escudos y que el que descasara siguiese tratando de despertar a Urameshi, pero una conmoción cercana la interrumpió.

Hasta el momento, los demonios habían golpeado la barrera invisible que los separaba de Urameshi y ellos tres, mas ahora les habían dado la espalda y sus gritos sobre matar a Urameshi estaban siendo remplazados por bramidos de dolor.

¿Había llegado alguien a rescatarlos o se trataba de algún demonio más fuerte que quería acabar primero con la competencia para llevarse todo el honor?

—No voy a aguantar mucho... —susurró Ron con su brazo oscilando ligeramente—. No me digan que viene algo peor...

Hermione no se atrevió a asentir, temerosa de que incluso eso podría afectar su concentración, ya sacudida por lo que fuese que venía hacia ellos, y acabar con lo único que los separaba de los demonios.

El miedo de Ron pareció justificado en el momento en que un gran demonio de piel de aspecto áspero y gris como las rocas fue lanzado por el aire y cayó a pocos metros de ellos.

Sintiendo su mano temblar, Hermione dejó escapar un grito y vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo Ron retrocedió un paso y supo de inmediato que los hechizos que ellos habían mantenido hasta ahora desaparecerían en menos de un segundo.

—¡Protego maxima! —exclamó Harry, remplazando las defensas rotas de ambos en el momento indicado.

—Nos salvaste —suspiró Ron dejándose caer sentado en el suelo, luciendo verdaderamente agotado.

—Pero... —Todavía no estaban seguros, era lo que ella quería decir, mas ver a una figura saltar sobre uno de los demonios más cercanos la silenció.

—¡Hiei! —gritó Ron al reconocerlo.

Y así era.

Jaganshi estaba ahí, con una espada que estaba usando para cortar a toda criatura cercana, lo atacase primero o no. Su agilidad y velocidad eran increíbles e incluso daban la impresión de que los demonios se habían quedado inmóviles, incapaces de hacer algo diferente a permanecer ahí y convertirse en blancos fáciles mientras Jaganshi se aparecía de un lugar a otro.

Pese a eso en vez de sentirse impresionada o esperanzada, Hermione sintió un abrumador desasosiego, en parte por la cantidad de sangre oscura sobre el cuerpo de Jaganshi y en parte por la imponente demostración de fuerza bruta y falta de piedad.

—¿Qué pasó? —cuestionó Jaganshi de repente, deteniéndose precariamente sobre la cabeza del demonio al que acababa de atravesar con su espada y observándolos fijamente con sus fríos ojos rojos.

No parecía estar sufriendo de ningún dolor, pero ahora Hermione estaba segura de que parte de la sangre que lo cubría provenía de las heridas que podía ver en el torso desnudo de Jaganshi.

—L-lo siento... —balbuceó Hermione, incapaz de explicar algo cuando sentía que Jaganshi era capaz de ver todo lo que había cruzado por su cabeza, incluyendo la posibilidad de abandonar a Urameshi a su suerte y la pena que sentía por él al verlo herido.

—¡Fue un malentendido! —aclaró Ron con vehemencia, parándose de un salto y ubicándose frente a ella como si quisiera ocultarla de Jaganshi.

—¡Hemos intentado despertarlo, pero nada funciona! —añadió Harry, señalando con un gesto de su cabeza a Urameshi.

—Hn —resopló Jaganshi, sacando su espada del cadáver y dándoles la espalda para ver de frente a los demonios que estaban observándolo como si estuviesen aguardando por el momento adecuado para atacar—. No hace falta.

Con esas palabras Jaganshi reinició su implacable acometida.

—¿Vino a ayudarnos, cierto? —cuestionó Ron en voz baja. Harry asintió con convicción.

Mordiendo su labio inferior, Hermione solo pudo mantener su vista en la batalla desigual que estaba ocurriendo. Necesitaba tiempo, y mucho, para poder procesar todo lo que había ocurrido y continuaba sucediendo.

* * *

Huir cuando todo empeoraba era algo que, en opinión de Lucius, era simple sentido común, aunque muchos parecían carecer de el.

Para que alguien entendiese que está en desventaja, que es mejor alejarse y replantear sus planes, se requería de inteligencia y una fortaleza mental que le permitiese ignorar cualquier injusta acusación de cobardía. Lucius tenía ambas cualidades y estaba perfectamente consciente de que, en ese momento, no había nada que podía hacer e incluso sobrevivir sería difícil para un mago con sus habilidades; no obstante, tenía una buena razón para quedarse.

Draco.

No poder tener ninguna seguridad sobre el paradero de su hijo era inquietante, incluso más ahora que los demonios se habían descontrolado por completo al creerse completamente libres tras la caída del Señor Oscuro y decidido atacar a todo humano que se cruzase en su camino.

¿Hogwarts podría resistir?

Lucius no estaba seguro y era por eso mismo que necesitaba encontrar a su hijo y sacarlo de la zona de batalla y para eso debía no solo ingresar al castillo, sino también saber qué tan grande era el peligro que éste corría.

Con eso en mente, Lucius dejó caer su máscara en el césped y a diferencia de los otros mortífagos, quienes sin duda estaba apareciéndose lejos, quizás incluso en otro país, él apareció en las cercanías de la puerta principal de Hogwarts, preparado para encontrar lo peor y reaparecerse en otro lugar más seguro para preparar un plan; sin embargo, lo que encontró fue tan diferente a lo que esperaba que no pudo reaccionar con la presteza que pretendía.

Siendo la entrada el centro del ataque de la vanguardia, Lucius había creído que sería el lugar que estaría a punto de ceder ante el ataque o incluso que ya había caído, permitiendo que los demonios comenzasen a invadir el colegio.

Pero ese no era el caso.

La puerta del colegio se encontraba abierta y bajo el umbral había un considerable número de estudiantes, acompañados por unos pocos profesores y otros adultos que no pertenecían al personal del colegio, repeliendo a los demonios que intentaban entrar.

Aun así, lo sorprendente no era eso, sino la cantidad de criaturas abatidas en las cercanías y el que un único chico, alto y de cabello rojo y con una espada brillante en su mano, estaba en el centro de esa masacre.

—Vengan si se atreven o ríndanse de una vez —amenazó el pelirrojo, apuntando su espada de luz hacia los pocos demonios que continuaban en pie en las proximidades.

La confianza de aquel joven era inverosímil, pero no tanto como el hecho de que las criaturas respondieron con silencio, tensos e indecisos sobre qué hacer.

¿Era esta la llamada "resistencia" que habían reportado durante el comienzo del ataque?

Si así era, el Señor Oscuro había sido arrogante sin razones y tal vez, incluso, él no tenía que temer más por la seguridad de Draco...

—¡Cuidado! —Lucius enfocó su vista frente a él a tiempo para ver la espada de aquel chico crecer en su dirección y pasar a su lado, atravesando algo que gimió de dolor.

Lucius miró hacia atrás, con su corazón latiendo con aprensión incluso antes de ver al demonio, cuyas garras continuaba extendidas hacia él como si aun después de muerto quisiese alcanzarlo.

Si aquel chico no hubiese reaccionado con tal velocidad, él seguramente estaría muerto o por lo menos gravemente herido. Estremeciéndose, Lucius volvió a fijarse en el pelirrojo, quien estaba frunciendo el ceño.

—Deberían rendirse —suspiró el pelirrojo con obvio hastío—, no es como si yo disfrute esto.

Aprovechando que aquel chico parecía haberse distraído y estaba dándoles la espalda, un pequeño grupo de esos seres se lanzó contra él.

—Protego. —Lucius reaccionó de inmediato, pronunciado el mismo simple hechizo que los estudiantes de Hogwarts estaban haciendo y apuntando a su varita hacia aquel chico.

Era mejor pagar las deudas tan pronto como era posible, en especial las que involucraban haber sido salvado por alguien.

—Gracias, aunque no hacía falta —aseguró el chico con una sonrisa, encargándose en cuestión de segundos de los demonios que Lucius había detenido con su hechizo, sin siquiera lucir preocupado por lo cerca que habían estado de él.

Ya pasada la sorpresa, la excesiva seguridad de aquel pelirrojo era incluso irritante e hizo que Lucius hiciese una mueca de desagrado mientras lo observaba luchar, la cual desapareció de su rostro cuando cayó en cuenta tardíamente de que había pasado demasiado tiempo allí.

Sin duda era mejor para él irse de ahí, pero todo el incidente con aquel chico hacía posible que algunos de los que estaban bajo la puerta lo hubiesen visto y huir ahora, que estaba claro que Hogwarts y todos sus ocupantes podrían sobrevivir, no era imperativo y sí sería sospechoso.

Por eso, Lucius se unió al grupo bajo el umbral, deteniendo a las criaturas que insistían en intentare escabullirse en el castillo cuando el pelirrojo estaba ocupado con algún otro de los pocos demonios que seguían en pie.

Esto, esperaba, también ayudaría a que ninguno de esos seres llagase a donde fuese que estuviese Draco.

* * *

No había tal cosa como una batalla hermosa e incluso sobreviviendo y estando de lado vencedor, ver los resultados era algo penoso.

Esta vez no fue la excepción.

Aunque Albus estaba seguro de que las bajas que habían ocurrido entre estudiantes y profesores de Hogwarts habían sido mínimas pese al tamaño del ataque, la cantidad de victimas totales no era tan pequeño, si juzgaba por lo que podía ver desde la ventana de su despacho; que la mayoría de éstas no fuesen humanas no cambiaba eso.

Tal cantidad de muerte era algo que nunca debería ocurrir.

Pero no había tiempo para lamentase por eso.

Albus mantuvo una expresión severa en su rostro, con sus labios apretados y su mirada enfocada en una de las figuras que venían caminando hacia el castillo a paso rápido mientras observaban a sus alrededores con evidente espanto.

El Ministerio finalmente había hecho acto de presencia y todo indicaba que Cornelius Fudge, quien había aparecido liderando al pequeño grupo de aurores que había traído consigo, pretendía demostrar una indignación que no merecían sentir. Y así fue.

—¿¡Qué es esto, Dumbledore!? —gritó el ministro apenas entró al despacho minutos después, con su rostro rojo y sus puños cerrados, temblando ligeramente debido a la ira que parecía sentir—. ¿Criaturas no identificadas? —pronunció, su voz oscilando como si fuese incapaz de ocultar el horror que había sentido al ver la gran cantidad de seres muertos alrededor del castillo—. ¿Personas no pertenecientes al personal en Hogwarts? ¿Estudiantes luchando?

—Como en todas las historias —respondió Albus con calma, mas manteniendo un tono adusto—, nada es lo que parece a primera vista.

—Nada —repitió Cornelius con incredulidad, dejándose caer en uno de los asientos—. ¿Ni siquiera ese chico atravesando con una espada a esas criaturas? —cuestionó con el ceño fruncido, tenso como si temiese las consecuencias que la verdad le traería a él y al Ministerio— ¿Quién es?

Tal como no todo era lo que parecía, había verdades que no necesitaban salir a la luz.

Por eso, no era relevante a quién había visto encargándose de los últimos demonios y sí importaba dirigir la conversación hacia los detalles que sí debían ser bien conocidos.

—Lo cual no habría ocurrido si se hubiesen tomado las medidas que sugerí tras el regreso de Voldemort —afirmó, inflexible en voz y en expresión.

—E-el que no debe ser nombrado... —balbuceó Cornelius.

—Quien finalmente ha muerto —interrumpió Albus, haciendo una pausa para que Cornelius y los aurores procesaran esa información.

El grupo del Ministerio pareció contener su respiración, conmocionados pero incrédulos, aunque uno de los aurores lucía particularmente esperanzado.

—Tendremos que investigar eso —pronunció otro de los aurores después de un rato.

Cornelius asintió con su cabeza, mas luego de un par de segundos salió de la sorpresa y volvió a dirigir su molestia hacia Albus.

—¡Pero eso sigue sin justificar...!

—Los mayores cambios necesarios para las barreras de Hogwarts no fueron aprobados por el Ministerio —señaló Albus, sus ojos brillando ante la seguridad de que la conversación estaba en sus manos y que lograría concentrarlos en lo que el mundo mágico sí debía saber—, si mal no recuerdo.

No que eso lo hubiese detenido por completo a la hora de mejorar la seguridad del castillo; no obstante, Albus estaba seguro de que la batalla habría sido a una escala mucho menor si el Ministerio no se hubiese opuesto.

—C-carecían de bases... —replicó Cornelius sin mucha fuerza.

—Ah, tenemos que comenzar a poner todo en orden —suspiró Albus, ignorándolo. Aunque eso podía sonar como si estuviese hablando solo, estaba consciente de que los elfos domésticos sabrían que eso iba para ellos y se encargarían de hacerlo.

—¡No creas que te permitiremos ocultar la evidencia de lo que pasó aquí! —volvió a alzar la voz el Ministro, a lo que Albus sonrió con tranquilidad.

—Claro que no, pero usted entenderá que una comida es más agradable si todo está limpio.

Eso dejó sin palabras a Cornelius, quien lo observó con la boca abierta y se mantuvo inmóvil en su asiento mientras Albus se puso de pie.

—Pero primero, lo primero. Ven conmigo, Cornelius —lo instó, recuperando la seriedad que ameritaba el asunto—, te invito a acompañarme a verificar la situación en el castillo. Yo mismo quiero asegurarme de que todos estén bien...

Esa no era una mentira, aun si sí era una excusa para que los aurores y el Ministro no viesen desaparecer los demonios que habían muerto.

Ya tenía, al fin de cuentas, una explicación que justificaría tal cosa.

* * *

Acabar con un grupo que no quería más que morir luchando, prefiriendo conservar su orgullo que regresar al Makai luego de pagar una condena en el Reikai, no era más que una tarea rutinaria y repetitiva a la que se habría negado en cualquier otra situación.

Lo que estaba haciendo ahora, sin embargo, se trataba de una obligación que debía cumplir si quería poder dejar Hogwarts de una buena vez.

No requirió ningún esfuerzo como el que tuvo que realizar al comienzo de la batalla, pero sí tomó más tiempo del que le habría gustado y cuando Hiei pudo volver a poner su espada en su cinto, tuvo que cerrar su puño y esforzarse para mantener su brazo inmóvil para que el espasmo de dolor que lo recorrió no fuese visible para los pocos presentes.

Al menos ahora podía decir que tenía una mejor idea sobre su límite a la hora de luchar usando solo una espada.

Hiei se giró hacia los chicos y alzó una ceja, preguntándoles en silencio cuánto tiempo planeaban permanecer ahí.

—¿Te-terminó? —musitó Hermione, tensa pese a que continuaba bajo el cobijo del escudo mágico que habían convocado y que ningún youkai, aparte de Hiei, estaba en pie.

Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada y un segundo después Harry movió su varita mientras Ron pasó un brazo por la espalda de Hermione, ofreciéndole su apoyo de esa manera.

—Terminó —reafirmó Harry, desviando su vista hacia un punto cercano.

Estaba claro que los tres Gryffindors no habían podido afrontar la guerra con indiferencia y a pesar de haber sobrevivido sin siquiera un rasguño, tardarían en salir por completo de la conmoción tras lo que habían visto y vivido; aun así, Hiei no tenía la paciencia de aguardar por ellos indefinidamente, por lo que caminó hacia el pequeño grupo.

—¿Dónde queda la enfermería? —cuestionó Hiei, inclinándose al lado de Yusuke y tomándolo de la solapa de su túnica para cargarlo sobre uno de sus hombros. Era lo único que quedaba por hacer y lo último que planeaba hacer por esta misión, que sin duda ya había llegado a su fin ahora que no quedaba ningún youkai que él pudiese detectar en las cercanías y que el famoso Riddle había muerto.

—Te llevaremos —se ofreció Harry de inmediato—. Uh... de hecho, podemos ayudar —dijo, apuntando su varita hacia Yusuke—. Mobilicorpus.

Hiei soltó a Yusuke al ver cómo unos hilos invisibles parecieron sostenerlo en el aire como si se tratase de un muñeco siendo manipulado por un titiritero oculto.

—Al fin algo útil —aceptó.

—Nuestros escudos también lo fueron —señaló Ron, orgulloso y confiado como no lo había estado cuando Hiei había llegado a salvarles el pellejo, y guió con suavidad a Hermione sin soltarla para que todos pudiesen dirigirse al castillo.

Hiei bufó; algo como un escudo no era muy diferente a ocultarse tras una muralla y no bastaba para ganar una guerra o siquiera para sobrevivir por mucho tiempo una sola batalla.

—¡Y sabes que lo fueron! —exclamó Ron, frunciendo el ceño—. Sin ellos se habrían comido a Yusuke.

La ignorancia de aquel chico sobre las habilidades de Yusuke era notoria y aunque Hiei sabía que no tenía sentido corregirlo, no pudo contener el impulso de hacerlo, quizás debido a la adrenalina todavía quedaba en él tras la batalla.

—Lo dudo.

—Está inconciente —insistió Ron, alzando ligeramente su voz— y...

—Vivo y perfectamente bien —remarcó Hiei, encogiéndose de hombros—. Ya despertará.

Poco interesado en cualquier otra objeción, Hiei dio un pequeño salto para adelantarse. A pesar de eso, no se alejó demasiado incluso cuando alcanzó a escuchar a Ron renegando por lo bajo.

La quietud indicaba que todo había llegado a su fin, pero no descartaba la posibilidad de que entre algunos de los muchos cadáveres se encontrase algún astuto youkai vivo, aguardando una oportunidad para escapar o atacar por última vez.

Confirmarlo sería fácil usando su Jagan, mas Hiei no planeaba tomar tal riesgo incluso después de ver a otros youkai usando su youki sin mayor dificultad.

Para su suerte pudieron recorrer el camino hasta el castillo sin mayor incidente que ver algunos restos humanos que indicaban que algunos magos habían perdido su vida o al menos algunos miembros, lo cual bastó para ralentizar el avance de los tres chicos y de la figura levitante en la que se había convertido Yusuke.

Estaba claro que aquellos chicos no habían estado preparados para una guerra.

Las afueras de Hogwarts parecían haberse convertido en un punto de encuentro, pues una vez estuvieron allí pudieron ver que hay se encontraban más de una docena de magos y aunque Hiei tenía las intenciones de ignorarlos, pese a que más de uno dirigió sus ojos hacia él, y limitarse a entrar, sus planes fueron interrumpidos.

—Si... ¡Padfoot! ¡Remus! —exclamó Harry.

Hiei giró su cabeza justo a tiempo para ver a Harry trotando hacia un mago de túnica gastada acompañado por un perro; Yusuke lo siguió como una sombra, su cabeza moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo con poca naturalidad debido a la velocidad que tomó.

El perro, grande y negro, ladró con fuerza y batió su cola como si fuese perfectamente amigable; sin embargo, se mantuvo inmóvil junto al mago de extraño nombre.

—¡Harry...! —exclamó el hombre, dirigiendo su atención hacia Ron y Hermione pocos segundos después—. Me alegra que todos estén bien.

—¿Ustedes...? —cuestionó Hermione, mas cuando el hombre negó con su cabeza sin decir nada ella se acalló y mordió su labio inferior, luciendo nerviosa.

—No podemos hablar ahora, el Ministerio está aquí —susurró con urgencia, logrando que Hiei a duras penas lograse escucharlo—. Y hay mucho que hacer —añadió en voz más alta.

Los chicos miraron de un lado a otro, como si temiesen quién podía estar cerca. El mago sonrió y volvió a negar con su cabeza, comunicándoles en silencio que no tenían que preocuparse.

—No ha sido posible —continuó, perdiendo su sonrisa y visiblemente tenso— confirmar la ubicación de algunos que sabemos que estuvieron aquí.

Harry abrió su boca para preguntar, mas fue interrumpido por el hombre.

—Después.

Fuese cual fuese la necesidad de tomar tantas precauciones, Harry la aceptó y asintió con su cabeza antes de señalar a Yusuke con una de sus manos.

—Sí, y nosotros tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería.

_Al fin._

Hiei aguardó a que los chicos se despidiesen de su conocido, observándolos todo el tiempo, al menos hasta que escuchó un gruñido y notó tardíamente que el perro se había dado cuenta de su presencia y parecía no apreciarla.

Hiei sonrió con arrogancia.

No le temía a ninguna mascota de magos.

—Vamos, Padfoot —indicó el mago, que ahora Hiei estaba seguro que se llamaba Remus.

¿Y por qué Harry había saludado primero al perro?

Hiei le dirigió una última mirada al animal y se adentró en el castillo, decidiendo que no le importaba; ese era el tipo de misterio irrelevante que le atraía a Kurama, no a él.

Y Kurama... ¿dónde estaba?

Hasta ahora Hiei no había tenido verdaderas oportunidades para preguntarse sobre el paradero de Youko, pero ahora estaba demasiado consciente de que no lo había visto desde que lo había dejado atrás durante el comienzo del ataque.

¿Se encontraría en alguna otra área exterior, luego de también terminar con todos los youkai cercanos? ¿O ya estaba en el castillo, quizás ayudando a algunos humanos que habían resultado estúpidamente heridos? ¿O...?

—A la derecha.

La indicación, dicha por Ron, sobresaltó a Hiei. Aun así, logró disimularlo y se limitó a continuar andando por el camino indicado sin pronunciar palabra.

No podía estar seguro de qué esperar de Kurama en ese momento y eso, junto al no saber dónde estaba, lo inquietaba más de lo que quería aceptar. Sin duda tendría que buscarlo en cuanto dejase a Yusuke en la enfermería...

—¿Realmente está bien? —Cuestionó Hermione en voz baja—. ¿No pasó algo mientras iban? Tal vez...

—No, tuvo la ventaja todo el tiempo —respondió Harry rápidamente, sonando preocupado.

—Me habría gustado verlo —musitó Ron en un tono curioso.

Al ver hacia atrás, Hiei pudo ver que el chico se había ganado una mirada de reprobación de Hermione por el comentario.

—Fue menos... —Harry titubeó— sangriento que...

—Hn —resopló Hiei, incapaz de entender por qué Harry estaba dando rodeos al hablar de algo que todos los presentes habían visto por sí mismos.

—Es en la puerta abierta —indicó Harry de repente, como si quisiese cambiar el tema ahora que sabía que Hiei los estaba escuchando.

Ya estaban tan cerca que quizás no tenía que escoltarlos hasta allí, pero Hiei así lo hizo y entró junto a ellos a la gran sala, en la que se encontraban dos hileras de camas, algunas de ellas ya ocupadas.

Aunque no hicieron ningún ruido al entrar, una mujer mayor que estaba inclinada sobre una de las camas se giró hacia ellos de inmediato.

—¡Oh! —exclamó, sus ojos agrandándose con horror cuando vio a Hiei y a Yusuke—. ¡Entren, entren!

Suponiendo que ella era la médica encargada del lugar, Hiei dio media vuelta, satisfecho de haber cumplido su deber. Aun así, cuando intentó dar un paso no pudo hacerlo, como si una fuerza invisible se hubiese apoderado de él.

—¡Tú también! —ordenó la mujer y súbitamente Hiei se vio levitando, siendo guiado por la varita de la bruja hasta una de las camas desocupadas, donde lo depositó con el mayor cuidado.

Hiei apretó sus labios, esforzándose por no intentar prenderle fuego a nada en un intento para liberarse.

—Estoy bien —pronunció con dificultad.

—Oh, no, no lo estás. ¡Eso es obvio! —insistió la bruja, quien luego se dirigió a los Gryffindor y señaló la cama próxima a la que Hiei estaba ocupando ahora—. Y ustedes, póngalo a él aquí.

Harry obedeció, dejando caer a Yusuke en la cama indicada mientras la bruja no estaba mirando.

—Nadie puede contradecir a Madame Pomfrey —le susurró Harry con una pequeña sonrisa burlona antes de darle una palmada en el hombro y salir de la enfermería al tiempo que la bruja habló de que los no heridos debían irse.

Hiei contuvo un suspiro.

Estaba claro que no podría ir a buscar a Kurama pronto.


	24. Chapter 24

Para Botan, estar ocupada usualmente significaban tragedias y esta vez no era la excepción, al menos no del todo.

Una batalla de grandes dimensiones había tomado lugar, aun cuando su resolución y el poco tiempo que ésta había tomado la había hecho ver como algo mucho más pequeño.

La cantidad de almas, sin embargo, sí demostraba cuántos habían sufrido en este enfrentamiento y pese a que la mayoría eran almas de youkai, eso no lo hacía menos lamentable.

No obstante, en esta ocasión había una diferencia.

Esta tragedia también marcaba el fin de una guerra que había continuado por muchos más años de los que debería haberlo hecho y que había causado más dolor y muerte del que había estado destinada a ocasionar.

Era algo que ameritaba una celebración, aunque eso podía parecer contradictorio, y más de uno de los espíritus humanos que había llevado al Reikai estaba de acuerdo.

—Solo lamento no poder vivir con todos esta nueva época —confesó Emmeline, la bruja a la que la habían mandado a recoger esta vez, cuando Botan la explicó a dónde la llevaría.

Botan asintió con su cabeza, entendiendo bien a lo que Emmeline se refería.

—Estoy segura de que será algo digno de verse.

—Es el fruto de toda nuestra lucha —dijo la bruja, sonriendo ligeramente—. Ya nadie tendrá que vivir con miedo.

Emmeline mantuvo su vista hacia abajo mientras subían más y más en el remo de Botan, algo que muy pocos espíritus hacían. Sin duda se debía a la experiencia de volar en una escoba y la costumbre de ver el escenario desde un punto alto y sin nada que le impidiese caer excepto la magia del objeto que tenía bajo ella y sus propias habilidades para manejarlo; o al menos eso imaginaba Botan.

Todo indicaba que éste también sería un tranquilo viaje hasta el más allá, pero antes de que pudiesen llegar al punto en el que el portal al Reikai se encontraba oculto entre las nubes, un grito la hizo detener su vuelo abruptamente.

—¡Botan!

A pesar de la repentina frenada, Emmeline mantuvo su equilibrio en la parte del remo en la que estaba sentada y alzó una ceja, luciendo divertida.

—¡Kurama! —exclamó Botan, reconociendo la voz, y cubrió su boca con sus manos, mirando a la bruja con vergüenza—. Eh... 

—Sabes que no tengo prisa por irme —dijo Emmeline con una sonrisa cómplice que logró que Botan se relajara y volviese a bajar sus manos.

—Gracias.

Botan le sonrió y le hizo una seña para indicarle que se preparara para bajar en picada, acelerando un poco porque sabía bien que cualquier retraso podría crear un caos de gestión en el Reikai que enfurecería a Koenma y aumentaría las posibilidades de una situación más preocupante, como una gran cantidad de espíritus negándose a partir.

Tardaron segundos en salir de las nubes y un poco más en poder distinguir algo entre las figuras verdes que tenían bajo ellas: un bosque, el bosque prohibido.

¿Cómo era que Kurama había logrado verla y hacerse oír cuando estaban a tal distancia?

Botan suponía que tendría que considerar ese un misterio, pues dudaba que Kurama quisiese revelar demasiado sobre sus habilidades a alguien que trabajaba directamente —y no por obligación— con el Reikai y aun si ese no era el caso, tampoco tenían mucho tiempo para hablar.

Kurama parecía pensar lo mismo, pues cuando ella llegó al nivel de la rama en la que él se encontraba parado, él fue directamente al grano:  
—Necesito tu ayuda.

—Pero ahora... —dijo Botan, moviendo un poco su cabeza para señalarle a la bruja que iba como pasajera en su remo. No importaba cuánto quisiese asentir y preguntarle qué podía hacer por él; su deber tenía prioridad.

—Lo entiendo —respondió Kurama, haciendo un gesto de saludo hacia Emmeline al tiempo que continuó hablando—, pero necesito hablar con Koenma.

Aunque Kurama se estaba mostrando cortés y tranquilo, la seriedad de su tono y su expresión dejaba en claro que tenía una buena razón y que se trataba de algo urgente. Botan mordió ligeramente su labio inferior mientras consideraba qué podía hacer y finalmente asintió con lentitud.

—Tendré que hacer una parada antes —aceptó, haciendo planes desde ya de acelerar su vuelo tanto como fuese posible; así podría llevar a Emmeline y dejar a Kurama en el centro administrativo del Reikai en tiempo record.

—Por supuesto —aceptó Kurama y con un salto se sentó precariamente en el espacio libre que quedaba en el remo, cerrando una mano alrededor de éste para asegurarse.

Emmeline, quien estaba sentada de lado luciendo perfectamente tranquila y cómoda, le dirigió una mirada divertida a Botan, quien estuvo a punto de reír.

Estaba claro que ellas eran las que tenían experiencia en recorrer el cielo.

—Agárrense bien —advirtió Botan, no queriendo hacer sentir mal a Kurama por ello, y comenzó su carrera hacia el Reikai.

* * *

No habían escatimado esfuerzos para mantener el castillo seguro.

Las barreras mismas de Hogwarts habían sido las primeras en ser fortalecidas, en la medida que fue posible luego de que el Ministerio se negase a aprobar mayores cambios.

Las posibles entradas del castillo habían sido las siguientes, siendo hechizadas para limitar la salida de los estudiantes y la entrada de personas y otros seres ajenos al colegio.

Como un último recurso, las entradas a salas comunes habían sido modificadas para no solo impedir la entrada de alguien no perteneciente a Hogwarts, sino para conectar la Red Flu ilegalmente y permitir el escape de los alumnos si alguien trataba de ingresar a la fuerza.

Eso debería haber bastado para mantener a la mayoría de los estudiantes seguros sin importar lo que ocurriese, pero a pesar de eso, eran muchos los que se encontraban en la enfermería.

Era inaudito. Y quizás debería haber sido predecible, teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de los pacientes eran Gryffindors.

Aquellos temerarios y estúpidos chicos tenían suerte de solo necesitar una poción calmante o para dormir o en casos más serios, el filtro de la paz. Estaba claro que ver esas criaturas —que Albus y el Señor Oscuro habían llamado demonios—, enfrentar la guerra cuya existencia muchos habían querido ignorar y descubrir qué era arriesgar sus vidas había sido demasiado para ellos.

Severus no hizo nada para ocultar el disgusto que le producía eso y fulminó con la mirada a todo con el que se cruzó en el camino a la enfermería y en la enfermería misma, llevando consigo todas las pociones que Poppy había pedido, argumentando que eran urgentes y logrando con ello obligarlo a dirigirse a las mazmorras y dedicarse exclusivamente a prepararlas por horas.

—¡Oh, Severus, finalmente! —dijo la enfermera en cuanto él entró. Severus frunció el ceño.

—Hacer pociones no es un arte instantáneo.

—Lo sé, lo sé —replicó Poppy en un tono tan poco serio que la expresión de Severus se nubló más—. La esencia de Murtlap... —mencionó, examinando los diversos frascos llenos de pociones.

Severus levitó la bandeja en la que sen encontraban las pociones hasta una mesa libre y una vez estuvo allí, movió su varita una vez más para que el vial indicado llegase a las manos de Poppy en cuestión de segundos.

—Gracias. —La enfermera se dirigió de inmediato a una de las camas y aunque Severus ya había terminado su trabajo para la enfermería y tras el ataque él y todos los demás profesores habían quedado demasiado ocupados para perder el tiempo, la curiosidad que había sentido desde que Poppy le había indicado qué pociones requería lo llevó a seguirla.

Los gravemente heridos —sabía Severus pues él mismo se había encargado de hacer una aparición conjunta con varios de ellos, todos estudiantes que habían tenido alguna participación en la batalla— habían sido llevados directamente a St. Mungo, para así dejar a la enfermería de Hogwarts ocupándose de casos menos preocupantes.

Pero si alguien necesitaba la esencia de Murtlap, eso quería decir que había un verdadero herido entre los alumnos, aun cuando había salido casi ileso tras una batalla de tal magnitud.

¿Cómo era posible?

Severus sabía bien qué era lo que el Señor Oscuro consideraba que esos seres eran capaces de hacer y por lo que él mismo había visto, le costaba creer que se diesen casos diferentes a "escapó a tiempo" y "fue atravesado por garras y colmillos", lo que debería ameritar ser llevado a St. Mungo.

La anormalidad quizás tenía una explicación que ni siquiera estaba relacionada con las criaturas que el Señor Oscuro había convocado y sí con el inevitable caos que se había formado a pesar de los esfuerzos de todos los profesores, incluyéndolo, por calmar a los estudiantes y llevarlos al lugar más seguro posible.

Aun así, a él no le agradaba tener que conformarse con suponer y ahora que podía saber de quién se trataba, para comenzar, no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Severus obtuvo la respuesta cuando Poppy corrió la cortina que rodeaba una cama para dirigirse a la persona que estaba en ella: Hiei Jaganshi.

—No lo necesito —pronunció Jaganshi, observando el pequeño frasco con evidente desconfianza.

—Pamplinas —resopló Poppy con un brazo en jarra y una expresión de desaprobación—. Ahora, bebe esto en vez de obligarme a hacértelo beber.

Jaganshi enfrentó la mirada de la bruja con terquedad y aprovechando que éste estaba obviamente distraído, Severus lo detalló.

Aunque Jaganshi estaba vistiendo la simple túnica blanca y holgada que solían usar los pacientes que debían permanecer un tiempo en el hospital, se podía entrever bajo esta diversos vendajes cubriendo su pecho, algo inusual de ver en el mundo mágico, el cual tenía un gran número de hechizos y pociones capaces de detener el sangrado, cerrar las heridas y si eso no era posible por alguna maldición, al menos impedir cualquier infección.

Y aquel chico, recordó Severus, era uno de los japoneses que, según lo que Albus le había dicho a él y a Minerva, eran "un caso especial" que los ayudaría en una emergencia.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Severus. Él había estado cerca de la puerta principal por poco tiempo, pero había visto con claridad cómo Kuwabara luchaba con soltura, como si estuviese habituado al mismo tipo de luchas que aquellos seres y tuviese habilidades que no correspondían a los de un mago común. O a las de un humano.

Acaso Jaganshi y los demás japoneses también...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un suspiro de Jaganshi, quien estiró su brazo para aceptar el vial y bebió su contenido de un solo trago, sin siquiera hacer una mueca por el sabor.

—Ahora, ¿puedo irme? —dijo, mirando a Poppy con la misma fijeza que antes.

—No, estarás en observación por unas horas más —replicó la enfermera y movió su varita hacia Jaganshi para luego sonreír—. Al menos no necesitas otra poción reabastecedora de sangre.

La bruja no le dio a Jaganshi ninguna oportunidad de quejarse, pues dio media vuelta y en el camino cerró nuevamente las cortinas.

Al ver a Severus todavía ahí, alzó una ceja, como si estuviese a punto de preguntarle si necesitaba recordarle que la enfermería era para los enfermos y las visitas podían esperar hasta un mejor momento.

—¿Estaba tan herido? —cuestionó Severus, manteniendo una expresión neutra.

Poppy apretó sus labios por unos segundos, mas al final respondió:  
—No entiendo cómo llegó caminando aquí con tantas heridas. —La bruja suspiró—. No son profundas, pero perdió bastante sangre.

—Veo...

—Eso no fue lo único extraño —confesó en voz baja, aunque con tanta presteza que Severus tuvo la impresión de que ella había querido hablar de eso con alguien—. Tuve que vendar sus heridas, porque el procedimiento usual no funcionó. Es un alivio que la esencia de Murtlap sí.

Y ninguna maldición había tenido mucho efecto en aquellas criaturas, aun cuando la magia defensiva, incluso la más básica, sí los había mantenido a distancia...

—Ah, Severus, antes de que te vayas —dijo Poppy de repente, como si se le acabase de ocurrir algo—, me gustaría consultar algo contigo.

—No soy un medimago —señaló Severus, curioso a pesar de su falta de respuesta positiva inmediata.

—Pero ambos sabemos que tienes más ideas de qué hacer en un caso inesperado que muchos en St. Mungo —rió la bruja, caminando hacia la cama próxima a la de Jaganshi, y movió la cortina de esta.

Allí se encontraba otro de los japoneses, Urameshi, acostado y luciendo perfectamente bien, mas inconsciente.

—Me dicen que recibió un stupefy, pero un rennervate no lo despertó —informó la enfermera.

—¿Cuál es su estado? 

Poppy movió su varita, pronunciando un hechizo diagnóstico.

—No hay nada malo en él —explicó Poppy, revisando la información para confirmarlo una vez más—, ni siquiera una contusión.

Severus se acerco para revisar directamente las pupilas del chico, su pulso y su respiración, lo que tampoco lo llevó a encontrar ninguna anormalidad.

—¿Crees que sería buena idea administrarle una poción Wiggenweld? —cuestionó Poppy con el entrecejo fruncido en preocupación.

—No, no está dormido —remarcó Severus automáticamente, distraído con la idea que había estado formándose en su mente desde hace un rato. Solo necesitaba confirmarla.

Queriendo hacer precisamente eso, Severus usó sus propias manos para correr la cortina que separaba el espacio entre la cama de Urameshi con la de Jaganshi. Aquel chico no pareció sorprendido y solo lo observó.

—¿El señor Urameshi es del mismo tipo que usted, señor Jaganshi? —interrogó Severus, eligiendo sus palabras para que fuesen lo suficientemente vagas y Poppy no comprendiese a qué se refería.

Jaganshi permaneció en silencio por unos momentos, en los que solo apartó su mirada por unos segundos para dirigirla a Urameshi y luego a Poppy y finalmente ponerla otra vez en Severus.

—¿De qué demonios habla? —resopló.

—Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor —pronunció Severus de inmediato, irritado por la respuesta de Jaganshi.

—Severus... —lo reprendió Poppy tras aclarar su garganta.

No queriendo ser echado de la enfermería como si fuese un niño irreverente, Severus volvió a cerrar la cortina que separaba ambas camas y se giró hacia la bruja.

Jaganshi no había afirmado nada, pero tampoco había negado algo. Y aun si las sospechas de Severus estaban erradas, lo más simple y obvio podía ser la respuesta en casos diferentes a extrañas criaturas demoníacas.

—Recomendaría administrarle una poción vigorizante modificada para evitar cualquier efecto secundario indeseado —afirmó, haciendo planes ya de cómo prepararla. Aumentar la esencia de Rue y el tiempo de cocción, disminuir la sangre de Uro y la temperatura...—- La traeré esta noche.

—Gracias —dijo Poppy con una sonrisa fugaz, antes de mover sus manos hacia él como si quisiese empujarlo hacia la salida—- Ahora, ve, no hay mucho espacio para conversar aquí.

Severus apretó sus labios, mas obedeció y dejó la enfermería.

Ya volvería con la poción y si no funcionaba, estaba dispuesto a quedarse a investigar. Solo esperaba que si ese llegaba a ser el caso, Poppy le permitiese permanecer en la enfermería para hacerlo.

* * *

Eran pocas las veces en las que Kurama se veía a obligado a admitir que había estado equivocado.

Esta era una de de esas raras ocasiones; sin embargo, incluso ahora Kurama sentía el impulso de objetar y justificarse, usando argumentos que probasen que se trataba de una exageración que no demostraba nada. 

Pero esa era una mentira y no necesitaba engañarse a sí mismo por el bien de su orgullo; Hiei tampoco merecía tal cosa después de lo mucho que había hecho para hacerlo escuchar y el Reikai... ¿había sido tan ignorante como él o acaso habían ocultado más que eso?

Esa era la pregunta para la que necesitaba una respuesta y una de sus razones para estar ahí, caminando entre oni demasiado ajetreados como para detenerlo en su camino hacia la oficina de Koenma.

Cuando estuvo frente a las enormes puertas, Kurama solo les dio dos golpes y aguardó hasta recibir una respuesta.

Horas atrás habría entrado inmediatamente, sonriendo como si no lo hubiese de hecho de adrede para buscar una reacción, pero ahora, sin el eterno zumbido de la magia a su alrededor y sin el extraño impulso de _actuar_ que lo había invadido los últimos meses, estaba dispuesto a ser más magnánimo.

—¡Sigan, sigan! —respondió Koenma, su voz siendo amortiguada por la puerta que los separaba, mas no lo suficiente para ocultar su irritación—. Espero que sea algo importante.

Kurama abrió la puerta y entró a paso ligero, cerrando la puerta con cuidado y ocultando su presencia hasta que estuvo justo frente al escritorio, cuyas usuales pilas de documentos parecían haberse triplicado desde la última vez que había estado allí y tras las cuales Koenma estaba sellando hoja tras hoja para terminar cuanto antes.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Kurama, causando que Koenma alzase su cabeza y dejase caer el sello al suelo debido a al sobresalto.

—¿¡Kurama!? —exclamó— ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? ¿¡Por qué...!?

—Imagino —interrumpió Kurama, poco interesado en dar explicaciones en lugar de recibirlas— que ya sabes lo que pasó en Hogwarts.

—Sí —suspiró Koenma, deslizándose en su asiento hasta que pudo recostarse en el espaldar—. Y el alma de Riddle ya está aquí —anunció con un tono de total alivio—, esta vez no podrá escapar.

Conocer finalmente un detalle tan importante después de que había abandonado la batalla y se había alejado de Hogwarts tanto como le fue posible, fue una sorpresa que Kurama supo disimular.

¿Había sido Yusuke el que se había encargado de acabar con Riddle? ¿O Hiei? ¿O Kuwabara? ¿O algún mago?

Sin duda no podría averiguar tal cosa en ese instante, a no ser que quisiera delatar su falta de participación en el momento más importante, por lo que decidió reservar su curiosidad hasta una mejor oportunidad y continuó con la conversación.

—La misión ya está terminada —dijo, buscando una última confirmación aunque no formuló sus palabras como una pregunta.

—En cuanto organicemos los últimos detalles —asintió Koenma, dedicándole una mirada con la que parecía pedirle que tuviese paciencia—. Entenderás que con todo lo que tenemos que hacer no podemos regresarlos a Japón de inmediato.

—Por supuesto —replicó Kurama con una sonrisa comprensiva—, las solas víctimas de la batalla causan trabajo adicional en el Reikai.

—Qué bueno entiendes. —Kurama se relajó más en su asiento, mas luego de unos segundos volvió a enderezarse y tomó los papeles que había estado a punto de sellar cuando Kurama llegó—. Así que...

—Pero creo —intervino Kurama, impidiendo que Koenma tratase de echarlo de su oficina en ese instante— que hay algo de lo que debemos hablar. 

El semblante de Koenma perdió toda expresión de amabilidad en seguida. Con su entrecejo fruncido y sus hombros tensos incluso lograba verse serio a pesar de tener en su boca su incambiable chupete.

—Después. —Incluso su tono fue severo, propio del administrador del Reikai.

Aun así, Kurama no planeaba dar su brazo a torcer, ni tenía razones para temerle a Koenma y su poder en el Reikai. Al menos no todavía.

—No estaría aquí si no fuese importante —aseguró con severidad.

El ceño de Koenma se arrugó incluso más, demostrando lo inquieto que lo pusieron sus palabras.

—¿Que ocurrió? —Koenma pronunció esas dos palabras con dificultad al tiempo que volvió a dejar los documentos sobre el escritorio, como si en prefiriese no saber y no tener que lidiar con ningún problema que se hubiese presentado.

Para Kurama, esa simple pregunta confirmaba algo que había comenzado a sospechar desde que había abandonado Hogwarts y empezado a analizar la situación, mas sabía que demostrar alegría ante eso destruiría su oportunidad de negociar a tiempo.

—¿No lo sabes? —cuestionó, fingiendo incredulidad mientras pronunció su hipótesis para aparentar que se le había acabado de ocurrir—. Imagino que si ese es el caso, es porque el Reikai no puede espiar normalmente a los magos debido a los efectos de la magia, por lo que dependes de los informes de Botan.

Koenma apartó la mirada, nervioso.

Así que era cierto.

—Claro que no —mintió Koenma, enlazando sus manos sobre su escritorio y viéndolas como si fuesen lo más interesante del lugar—, tenemos otros medios...

—No inmediatos, imagino —insistió Kurama.

Sin duda eso había sido demasiado impaciente, pues Koenma alzó su cabeza y fijó su atención en él.

—¿Cuál es tu punto? —interrogó, suspicaz.

Tal desliz solo le daba la oportunidad de ir al grano y Kurama la tomó, enfrentando la mirada de Koenma y respondiéndole con sinceridad.

—No creo que quieras que haya una investigación sobre lo sucedido.

Por un momento los únicos sonidos en la gran oficina de Koenma fueron los que provenían de las afueras de esta; pasos rápidos, gritos sobre necesitar pasar o requerir algún documento que nadie sabía dónde estaba y los infaltables anuncios de que debían apurarse porque tal espíritu estaba por llegar.

—¿Qué? —habló Koenma finalmente, sin lucir preparado para la contestación que recibiría.

Kurama sonrió un poco, esforzándose por verse resignado y pacífico.

—Por supuesto, puedes culpar cualquier irregularidad a una ruptura del contrato —dijo, notando a la perfección cómo cada una de sus palabras estaba incrementando la tensión de Koenma— y castigar a los detectives que decidiste enviar sabiendo los peligros.

Los ojos de Koenma se habían agrandado en sorpresa y su boca se quedó abierta en un "O" que hacía sorprendente que su chupón permaneciese en su lugar en vez de rodar por el suelo y unirse al sello que había quedado olvidado allí.

—¿O el Reikai desconocía los efectos de la magia en los youkai? —cuestionó con sosiego, presintiendo que la respuesta no sería afirmativa. Tal como el Reikai se veía limitado debido a la magia, era de esperarse que por lo menos tuviesen una sospecha de lo que podría ocurrirle a un youkai.

Koenma tragó saliva y cerró los ojos por unos segundos, como si quisiese reponerse de las sucesivas conmociones que Kurama le había causado.

—Habían sospechas —confesó Koenma en voz baja, sin enfrentar la mirada de Kurama—, pero pensé que tú y Hiei...

Notando que estaba hablado demasiado de la confianza que quizás les tenía, Koenma cerró su boca de repente y poco después suspiró.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó, resignado, alzando su vista hacia a Kurama.

Eso había sido más fácil de lo que Kurama había esperado; ni siquiera había tenido la necesidad de mencionar que no les habían informado de todos los hechos relevantes a la misión, como la existencia de Harry Potter y la vendetta de Voldemort, además de la barrera idiomática que había sido evidente en algunas ocasiones pese al supuesto "dominio de varios idiomas" que el Reikai les había otorgado.

—Que no haya una investigación, por supuesto —dijo Kurama, buscando una promesa antes de informar más, y añadió—: Y corregir un pequeño error.

—¿Y qué gano con eso? —Koenma volvió a fruncir su entrecejo, desconfiado.

—No creo que a Enma-sama le guste saber el riesgo en el que pusiste a cientos de humanos —comentó Kurama, decidido a reservar su última carta hasta el final—. Y si mal no recuerdo, ya te ayudé al convencer a Yusuke de ir.

El puchero de Koenma era casi infantil y contrastaba con el brillo de terror que apareció en sus ojos ante la mención de su padre.

Que Koenma no accediera de inmediato a pesar de eso hizo que Kurama pensase que necesitaría darle un último empujón, mas no resultó ser necesario.

—Serías un abogado terrorífico —suspiró Koenma antes de asentir con solemnidad—. Tenemos un trato.

—No puedo decir que me interese serlo —afirmó Kurama con una sonrisa.

Hablar de cuál era el error para corregir hizo que Koenma pareciese arrepentido de haber hecho un trato con él, pero no intentó retractarse y en cuestión de minutos le había enviado una orden a Ayame para que se encargase de manera extraoficial de ello.

Con eso concluido, Kurama se preparó para irse y dejar a Koenma continuando con su infinita labor, mas se detuvo en la mitad del camino hacia la puerta y dio media vuelta.

—Ah, por cierto —dijo Kurama—. ¿Sabías que en el Makai no hay tal cosa como una firma?

La expresión de horror de Koenma bastaba para hacerle comprender que el pequeño dios había entendido las implicaciones tras eso. 

Sin el contrato, él y Hiei no tenían una verdadera obligación con el Reikai, salvo la prometida por palabra de investigar, y eso hacía de su error algo poco importante, que incluso podría haber sido tachado como un accidente. 

Y tal como él no tenía que cumplirle tanto al Reikai, Koenma tampoco era responsable por él y por lo tanto no tenía que ayudarlo a cubrir esa falla o las otras, que quizás sí podían ser consideradas como un leve crimen que mancharía más su archivo.

Pero era su culpa, Kurama lo sabía, y esto era lo menos que podía hacer para resarcir a Malfoy. Y Koenma quizás habría aprendido algo que lo ayudaría a no ser manipulado tan fácilmente en el futuro.

Satisfecho, Kurama abandonó la sede administrativa del Reikai sin prisa y mientras aguardó en la entrada de esta a que Botan regresase de recoger a otro espíritu, sacó una semilla de su cabello y le infundió su youki para hacerla crecer y dar fruto en cuestión de segundos.

Tomar medidas para evitar más percances una vez regresase a Hogwarts no estaba de más.

* * *

—¿Creen que...? —cuestionó Hermione, mordiendo su labio ligeramente a la vez que dirigió su mirada hacia el pasillo.

—No.

—No.

Harry y Ron respondieron en coro, lo hizo que Hermione los mirase con cierta irritación.

Una vez habían dejado a Yusuke y a Hiei en la enfermería, se habían dirigido a la sala común, donde escucharon de boca de Neville gran parte de lo que había ocurrido una vez ellos se habían alejado de la puerta: la constante lucha de Kazuma, los otros profesores que aparecieron para impedir la entrada de los demonios a Hogwarts y los inesperados refuerzos que se habían abierto paso entre el tumulto de demonios.

Pero no todo habían sido buenas noticias.

Neville les había hablado en voz baja sobre los menos afortunados, que habían estado demasiado lejos de Kuwabara y del grupo que protegía la puerta y que tampoco habían sido lo suficientemente rápidos en conjurar un escudo. Harry mismo, junto a Ron y Hermione, había tenido la desgracia de ver lo que había quedado de esos pocos afortunados y el recuerdo todavía le revolvía el estómago.

Además, estaban los desaparecidos.

Aunque McGonagall y Flitwick se habían esforzado en mantenerlos a salvo incluso después de que la barrera que había impedido la entrada de los demonios se había evaporado, sus esfuerzos no fueron suficientes.

Harry escuchó a medias los nombres de quienes nadie sabía su paradero, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta al notar que la lista no era corta y no se limitaba a algunos de los Gryffindors que habían salido tras él a ayudarlo, pues aparentemente más de uno había decidido avisar a sus amistades de otras casas y el grupo que había defendido el castillo hasta el fin había sido considerable.

«Sabemos que llevaron a algunos a St. Mungo, pero no nos han dicho a quienes. Podrían estar vivos», había sido lo último que Neville les había dicho antes de dejarlos y dedicarse a hablar con otros que habían estado en la batalla, insistiéndoles en ir a la enfermería si creía que lo necesitaban.

El consuelo para ellos, en especial para Ron, era que todos los Weasley se encontraban bien, aun cuando Neville había mencionado que Ginny había necesitado una poción calmante.

Tras eso, la quietud se había apoderado de Hogwarts mientras los profesores verificaban quiénes estaban allí y su estado, y los aurores del Ministerio examinaban el castillo, y ellos habían pasado gran parte del tiempo yendo y volviendo de la enfermería debido a la insistencia de Hermione.

Yusuke, sin embargo, continuaba inconsciente y Madame Pomfrey había sido muy clara de que no serían bienvenidos hasta que el paciente estuviese en condiciones de recibir visitas, pero que si Hermione estaba tan nerviosa, tenía pociones para ayudarla.

Ese bienintencionado ofrecimiento había conseguido convencer a Hermione de mantener cierta distancia de la enfermería, mas no había querido regresar a la Sala Común, negándose a desistir de hablar con Yusuke en cuanto fuese posible e insistiendo que, aunque era de noche, no creía que podrían dormir.

Por eso estaban sentados en los últimos escalones de una escalera, no muy lejos de un corredor que llevaba directo a la enfermería.

—¿Te das cuenta de que está bien y vivo? —comentó Ron, con sus codos encima de sus rodillas y su quijada apoyada sobre sus manos—. Puedes hablar con él después.

—Sigue inconsciente —señaló Hermione con un tono agudo que delataba lo inquieta que ese hecho la tenía—. Eso no es "estar bien".

—Pero Madame Pomfrey no lo ha enviado a St. Mungo —intervino Harry—. Estoy seguro de que sabe qué hacer.

Hermione, quien estaba recostada contra una pared y con sus manos en su regazo, fijó su vista en el suelo y no contestó.

Ron y él intercambiaron una mirada.

Estaba claro que ella no necesitaba una poción, como había insinuado Madame Pomfrey, mas sí estaba preocupada y quizás el mayor problema era que también se sentía culpable y no había nada, sabía Harry, que pudiesen decir para cambiar eso.

Era un hecho, al fin de cuentas, que ella y Ron habían atacado a Yusuke y el resultado era algo que ninguno de ellos podía modificar sin ayuda de un giratiempo. Pero al menos todos estaban vivos, así que no era para tanto, ¿no?

Ron le había murmurado justo eso durante una de las visitas a la enfermería y Harry estaba de acuerdo; sin embargo, sospechaba que Hermione no apreciaría escuchar esas palabras.

Así que, ¿qué hacer aparte de acompañarla y aguardar?

A Harry no se le ocurría nada más y todo indicaba que a Ron tampoco, pues pese a que lucía aburrido no se esforzó demasiado en intentar convencer a Hermione de que se fuesen y volviesen al día siguiente.

El paso del tiempo solo fue interrumpido ocasionalmente por estudiantes que pasaron, camino a la enfermería por una poción para dormir, dejándolos en un silencio que Harry no pudo aprovechar para pensar.

Todo había ocurrido hace tan poco que no se sentía real y solo quería cerrar los ojos y dormir y procesar a la luz de sol lo sucedido, pero lo que Hermione había dicho era cierto: no podrían dormir. O al menos él no creía que lo lograría, a pesar de que podía sentir el cansancio acumulado y la debilidad extra por no haber comido nada desde el mediodía.

Él no tenía ningún afán por solucionar eso, en gran parte porque todavía tenía demasiada clara en su memoria la sangrienta lucha de Hiei, la cual les había salvado la vida, y que sin duda había sido mejor de presenciar que ver caer a otros magos, como habían hecho los que estaban en las cercanías de la puerta.

Y si a él lo había afectado ver aquella masacre de demonios, no era nada sorprendente que más de uno que había visto a alguien morir necesitase pociones para pasar la noche...

Un sonido de pasos bajando las escaleras rompió la monotonía abruptamente y Harry alzó su cabeza para ver de quién se trataba, suponiendo que sería algún otro estudiante que había optado por pedirle ayuda a Madame Pomfrey, mas a quien vio fue al director de Hogwarts.

—¡Profesor! —exclamó Harry, levantándose de un salto.

Ron, quien había comenzado a cabecear hace poco, lo imitó y miró de un lado a otro, confundido por unos segundos hasta que finalmente notó a Dumbledore en la escalera.

Hermione se levantó con menos prisa y saludo más apropiadamente al director, quien les sonrió en respuesta.

—Este es un curioso lugar para descansar —comentó Dumbledore, sus ojos brillando con diversión—. Tengo que decir que puedo pensar en muchos otros mejores sitios.

—Nosotros solo... —intentó justificar Harry, mas Dumbledore lo interrumpió negando con su cabeza.

—Está bien. No hay ninguna norma que les impida sentarse aquí.

—H-hay tanto que no entiendo —balbuceó Hermione, sonrojada como si estuviese avergonzada por ser incapaz de contenerse ante la posibilidad de hacerle algunas preguntas a alguien que sin duda podía explicarles mucho de lo que habían vivido.

—-Los que merezcan saber, lo sabrán a su debido tiempo —replicó Dumbledore, críptico—. Pero mientras tanto, sospecho que les gustaría ir a la enfermería —continuó con una sonrisa que indicaba que sabía que eso era algo que querían oír—. Escuché que hay un paciente despierto y que Poppy determinó que en media hora se acabaría el horario de visitas.

—¡Despertó! —gritó Hermione emocionada, aplaudiendo.

—Te dije que estaba bien —rió Ron, luciendo más despierto e igual de alegre que Hermione.

Harry se sentía igual, pero aunque sentía el impulso de ir directamente a la enfermería no creía que eso era lo correcto frente al director y quizás Ron y Hermione estaban pensando lo mismo, pues ninguno se movió.

—Gracias —dijo Harry, dirigiéndose a Dumbledore, mas el no saber qué más decir lo hizo murmurar poco elocuentemente—. Erm...

—Vayan, vayan —indicó Dumbledore, dando media vuelta y devolviéndose por las escaleras.

Usando eso como señal, los tres echaron a correr, descendiendo los pocos escalones que había bajo ellos y luego recorriendo el corredor tan rápido como podían hacerlo.

No les tomó más de unos segundos llegar hasta las puertas abiertas de la enfermería, pero ahí tuvieron que frenar con brusquedad debido a que alguien estaba saliendo en ese momento.

—Este no es un lugar apropiado para correr —dijo con desdeño—. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Tener de frente a Snape no era suficiente para acabar con la buena noticia que acababan de recibir, mas sí para borrarles cualquier gesto de alegría de sus rostros.

—Lo sentimos, profesor —se disculpó Hermione, tomando de un brazo a Ron en el mismo instante en que el pelirrojo abrió la boca, seguramente para decir algo mucho menos apropiado.

Snape los fulminó con su mirada; no obstante, continuó su camino sin decir más, a paso rápido y con sus puños cerrados.

Eso era extraño, pero Harry decidió no pensar en ello y finalmente se dirigió con sus amigos hacia la cama donde Yusuke debería estar.

* * *

Sin duda alguna algo malo había pasado.

De lo contrario, Yusuke no explicaba por qué al abrir los ojos se encontró cara a cara con el semblante hosco y enmarcado por cabello grasiento de Severus Snape.

El profesor de pociones alzó una ceja, como si estuviese apremiándolo a decir algo.

—Usted está en la enfermería, señor Urameshi —explicó, mirando por encima de su hombro por un momento.

—¿Qué? —pronunció Yusuke, incapaz de entender. Lo último recordaba era haberse abierto paso junto a Harry y encontrado al famoso Riddle, contra el que había disparado su Reigun y luego... ¿qué había ocurrido después?

—Aunque su falta de intelecto no ha cambiado —dijo Snape con desdeño e inmediatamente tras eso se giró en sus talones, dirigiéndose a alguien más antes de alejarse—, recomiendo mantenerlo monitoreado.

—Yo me encargo, Severus —dijo una mujer mayor que Yusuke no recordaba haber visto previamente, acercándose a la cama—. ¿Cómo se siente, señor Urameshi?

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Yusuke, haciendo un amague por levantarse. 

La mujer frunció el ceño y repitió su interrogante al tiempo que puso, dudosa, la mano con la que sostenía su varita a poca distancia de su pecho, como si quisiese evitar que dejase la cama.

Yusuke se tensó, pero pasados los segundos fue obvio que la bruja no planeaba atacarlo. Además, la extraña gorra y la especie de delantal blanco que la mujer vestía lo hacía pensar en un hospital, al igual que la cortina blanca que rodeaba su cama y... ¿Snape no había dicho que estaba en la enfermería?

Suponiendo que no tenía de qué temer, independientemente del misterio de cómo había llegado allí, Yusuke se acomodó en el blando colchón que tenía bajo él.

—Estoy bien —aseguró, mas al ver que la mujer no lucía convencida, añadió—: realmente. Pero no estaba aquí.

La mujer asintió y murmuró un hechizo en su dirección. Por un momento Yusuke se tensó, pero no sintió nada y solo vio frente a él una serie de palabras luminosas que la bruja borró con un nuevo movimiento de varita.

—Usted estuvo inconsciente por varias horas —le informó, luciendo más preocupada que estricta a pesar del tono firme que usó.

—¿Qué? —repitió lo que había dicho hace un rato, mas sintiendo que eso había sonado estúpido, Yusuke reformuló su interrogante a algo un poco más concreto—-. ¿Cómo?

Si un demonio lo hubiese atacado por la espalda, él lo habría notado y aun si por alguna razón lograban tomarlo desprevenido, un golpe no debería ser suficiente para noquearlo. ¿O acaso se había tratado de un hechizo? Pero ni Riddle ni sus seguidores le habían siquiera puesto atención...

—Tendrá que preguntarle a quienes lo trajeron por más detalles —suspiró la médica—. Pero eso será mañana, ya son más de las diez.

¿Diez? ¿De la noche? Mirando a su alrededor, Yusuke notó que la iluminación del lugar provenía de los faroles colgados en el techo y que tras la ventana cercana a la cabecera de su cama no se veía más que la oscuridad de la noche. Así que realmente había pasado horas desconectado del mundo, tumbado en una cama en alguna parte del castillo.

—Entonces —dijo Yusuke, apoyándose en sus codos para levantarse— me voy a...

—No me obligue a detenerlo, señor Urameshi —amenazó la bruja, apuntándolo con su varita una vez más—. Como mi paciente, usted permanecerá aquí hasta que le dé de alta.

Yusuke la observó con incredulidad. Él no tenía tiempo para actuar como un enfermo cuando afuera había un mar de youkai, un mago oscuro que quizás seguía haciendo de las suyas y un número indeterminado de seguidores de éste apoyándolo.

—Me siento bien y ni siquiera tengo sueño y tengo que...

—Ya no tienes que —interrumpió alguien cercano, cuya voz Yusuke reconoció en seguida.

—¿Hiei?

Con un nuevo suspiro, la bruja corrió una de las cortinas, dejando con eso que él viese la cama continua y a quien estaba recostado en ella: Hiei, vistiendo una túnica blanca que no concordaba para nada con el Hiei que él conocía.

—No suban mucho la voz, molestaría a los demás pacientes —les advirtió la bruja, mirándolos con tal severidad que Yusuke recordó irremediablemente a McGonagall... y a Keiko—. A las once apagaremos las luces, después de esa hora no quiero oír ni un murmullo.

Dicho eso, la mujer se alejó, seguramente a encargarse de otros pacientes.

Hiei no hizo ningún comentario y se mantuvo con sus brazos cruzados y su vista en la ventana, como si estuviese más deseoso de saltar por ella que de quedarse ahí. De hecho, Yusuke estaba seguro de que eso mismo era lo que Hiei quería hacer.

—¿También te obligó a quedarte? —preguntó, sin poder disimular la diversión que sentía, mientras acomodaba su almohada para poder sentarse con la espalda recta contra esta.

—Cállate. —El mal humor de Hiei era evidente en todo, su voz, su expresión y su postura, por lo que Yusuke no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, indiferente de si eso atraería a la estricta médica bruja del colegio o no.

Pese a eso, cuando la cortina tras la cual había desaparecido la mujer fue abierta Yusuke se silenció de inmediato e intentó fingir no estar haciendo nada malo; sin embargo, la persona que apareció fue mucho más joven y familiar para él.

—¡Realmente estás despierto! —gritó Hermione, tapando su boca con sus manos y con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Pensamos que tendríamos que esperar hasta mañana —comentó Harry tras ella.

—Nos preocupaste, ¿sabes? —agregó un sonriente Ron, quien miró de un lado a otro y finalmente movió su varita y pronunció un hechizo, convocando tres sillas con ello.

Los Gryffindors se sentaron a su lado y Yusuke les sonrió, aliviado de que ver que estaban bien; aun así, expresar eso no estaba en su personalidad, por lo que al final lo que dijo fue:  
—Pero no entiendo, ¿qué pasó?

Hermione bajó su vista, tensa.

—Lo...

—¡Urameshi, maldito! —interrumpió un grito que anunció la llegada de Kuwabara aun antes de que Yusuke lo pudiese ver caminando a zancadas hasta la cama en la que él estaba—. ¡Pasé toda la tarde buscándote y resulta que estás aquí! —reclamó, deteniéndose a los pies de la cama y cruzándose de brazos.

— _Yo_ no sabía que estaba aquí —se defendió Yusuke, odiando la tan inoportuna aparición de Kuwabara.

—Ah, lo siento —dijo Harry, mirando hacia Kuwabara al tiempo que trajo otra silla para él con un movimiento de varita y un par de palabras mágicas—. No pensamos...

—Tampoco te vimos en el camino o en la Sala Común —señaló Ron, encogiéndose de hombros.

Kuwabara se dejó caer en el asiento sin siquiera descruzar los brazos y suspiró sonoramente.

—Un tal hurón me hizo acompañarlo porque me necesitaban para no sé qué —aclaró con una mueca irritada—, pero luego resultó que no.

¿Un hurón? Yusuke frunció el ceño en confusión, la cual los demás parecían compartir si juzgaba por el silencio y sus expresiones.

—¿Un auror, tal vez? —cuestionó Harry finalmente con un tono suave. Kuwabara alzó su cabeza y asintió con lentitud, dubitativo.

—Idiota —bufó Hiei.

Kuwabara giró su cabeza en dirección al Jaganshi, como si hasta ahora lo notase, pero en vez de contestar el insulto como solía hacer, sonrió con burla al tiempo que lo detallaba.

—Así que eres mortal también, enano —rió.

—Quieres morir...

—Y mientras tanto yo —se jactó Kuwabara, ignorando la amenaza de Hiei—, el grandioso Kuwabara Kazuma, estoy perfectamente bien.

—¿Realmente no estás herido? —preguntó Hermione, observándolo con curiosidad.

—Mi otra túnica quedó arruinada —asintió Kuwabara, encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia—, pero aparte de un par de rasguños estoy perfectamente bien.

—Pura suerte —resopló Yusuke, poco convencido de que él hubiese terminado en una enfermería a pesar de que Kuwabara no había tenido ningún percance.

—Claro que no —rebatió Kuwabara, fulminándolo con la mirada—, te dije que eran muchos pero no fuertes y así fue.

—¿Realmente hay _más_ fuertes? —Ron se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante, haciendo obvia la mucha curiosidad que tenía por la respuesta.

Kuwabara se estremeció visiblemente, quizás recordando alguna de sus muchas experiencias con youkai verdaderamente poderosos.

—No querrán cruzárselos nunca...

A pesar de que Kuwabara no dio ningún otro detalle, los chicos parecieron haber tenido suficiente con eso y permanecieron en silencio, como si estuviesen pensando en lo que acababan de escuchar, al menos hasta que Hermione habló.

—Disculpen, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

—Sí, creo que a las once se acabarán las visitas —mencionó Harry, mirando a los alrededores en busca de un reloj para confirmar la hora.

—Me sorprende que permita visitas —comentó Yusuke, recordando lo insistente que la bruja había sido.

—Mientras aceptemos sus reglas... —Ron miró por encima de su hombro, temeroso de ver tras él a la médica mirándolo con reprobación.

—Lo siento —dijo Hermione a propósito de nada.

Nadie más ayudó a explicar a qué se debía esa disculpa, pero Harry y Ron lo observaron como si estuviesen esperando a que Yusuke le contestase.

—¿Uh? 

—Lo siento mucho —reiteró Hermione, su vista fija en algún lugar del suelo y sus manos apretadas sobre su regazo.

—Yo también —suspiró Ron, luciendo avergonzado pero tranquilo. 

Una vez más, Yusuke sentía que no entendía nada de lo que estaban diciendo, por lo que pasó una mano por su cabello con exasperación —mas contento de descubrir que el gel seguía sosteniéndolo en su lugar—.

—Preferiría que me explicaran primero qué pasó.

Los Gryffindor intercambiaron una mirada, como si se estuviesen poniendo de acuerdo sin palabras sobre quién le contaría, mas quien habló primero no fue ninguno de ellos.

—Terminamos —dijo Hiei escuetamente. Esa respuesta seguía dejando tantos enigmas que Yusuke lo observó con cierta molestia.

—P-pensé —farfulló Hermione antes de que Yusuke pudiese quejarse— que ibas a atacar a Harry.

—¿Y por qué haría eso? —El recuerdo de la conversación que habían tenido poco antes de salir lo llevó a preguntar—: ¿Es por todo lo de Kurama?

—Lo siento —repitió la chica, luciendo tan angustiada que Yusuke apartó la mirada, incómodo.

—Ah, no importa —aseguró, queriendo regresar a lo que realmente importaba—. Pero díganme cómo terminé dormido...

—Inconsciente —corrigió Hiei. 

Yusuke miró al techo, sintiendo que su paciencia estaba llegando a su límite, y continuó:  
—Y cómo llegué aquí.

—Lo primero, fuimos nosotros —aclaró finalmente Ron, sonriendo con nerviosismo—. Solo reaccionamos, tenías ese hechizo sin varita brillante....

Así que había sido un hechizo; fuego amigo, básicamente. Yusuke tomó una bocanada de aire, no queriendo hacer sentir a Hermione peor a pesar de la cierta molestia que sentía más hacia sí mismo, por no haberse dado cuenta y esquivado, que contra los chicos.

—¿Y Riddle? —preguntó en un tono neutro.

—Está muerto —afirmó Harry.

—Realmente terminamos —insistió Hiei, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Yusuke se relajó por completo contra la almohada tras su espalda, dejando escapar un suspiro. Eso sonaba tan sencillo... y en realidad lo había sido, pese al mucho tiempo que se habían visto obligados a pasar en aquel extraño castillo.

—Ustedes —titubeó Ron con sus ojos totalmente abiertos— vinieron a...

—Larga historia —interrumpió Yusuke, no queriendo contarla en ese momento. Todavía había demasiado que él desconocía—. ¿Y después?

—Tuve que salvarles el pellejo, incluyéndote —dijo Hiei con una pequeña sonrisa burlona. Era obvio que se estaba vengando de él por su comentario sobre ser obligado por una humana a quedarse como un buen paciente.

—No pudo haber sido para tanto —resopló Yusuke con incredulidad.

—Todos los demonios querían comerte.

—Matarme, más bien —corrigió Yusuke, capaz de creer esa parte mencionada por Ron, mas no la forma en la que Hiei había pintado la situación.

—Intentamos despertarte —aseguró Harry—, pero nada funcionó.

—Y el rennervate debería haber funcionado —señaló Hermione, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—¿Es un anti-hechizo? —intervino Kuwabara, quien por alguna razón no había participado en las explicaciones, ahora viéndose interesado por eso. Hermione asintió con su cabeza.

—Aunque no solo funciona como remedio del stupefy...

—Dejen eso para las clases, ¿pueden? —interrumpió Yusuke, queriendo escuchar el resto de lo ocurrido—. ¿Y después?

—Los youkai se negaron a rendirse —dijo Kuwabara esta vez, luciendo cansado al recordarlo.

—Pero los vencieron —apuntó Ron nuevamente—. Y te trajimos hasta aquí.

Ese debería ser el final de la historia, que a pesar de su carencia de detalles al menos aclaraba a grandes rasgos lo que había sucedido desde que él había quedado inconsciente; no obstante, Kuwabara añadió en voz extrañamente baja:  
—Ahora están intentando encontrar a los desaparecidos... 

—Creo... —Hermione tragó saliva—. Creo que mañana harán un anuncio oficial sobre quienes....

No había mucho que Yusuke pudiese decir al respecto. 

¿Existía alguna esperanza de que aquellos "desaparecidos" continuasen con vida? ¿Habrían podido salvar a más si hubiesen hecho algo diferente?

La frustración que le producía pensar en eso hizo que Yusuke cerrase sus puños con fuerza. Era una suerte que Botan no estuviese ahí, porque no estaba seguro de si podría contenerse de reclamarle, aun cuando sabía que ella solo los había detenido anteriormente porque confiaba en las órdenes que recibía y trasmitía.

—Y Dumbledore dijo que algunos recibirían explicaciones o algo así —añadió Ron, hablando rápidamente como si quisiese acabar con el sombrío ambiente que se había apoderado del lugar.

—¿Y Kurama? —preguntó Hiei abruptamente, observando a todos con sus ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Kurama? —repitió Kuwabara, mirando a Hiei con incredulidad.

—Es obvio que él está bien —resopló Yusuke, de acuerdo con Kuwabara. 

Si había alguien capaz de mantenerse a salvo era Kurama, a no ser que alguien le jugase sucio e incluso en esos casos, Yusuke había sido testigo de que Kurama sabía cómo cambiar las cosas y siempre tenía un plan B.

Y además, aunque no planeaba decirlo en voz alta, que Kuwabara no tuviese un mal presentimiento respecto a Kurama era una prueba adicional de que el Youko se encontraba perfectamente bien.

—No recuerdo haberlo visto en ningún momento... —comentó Hermione y mordió ligeramente su labio inferior, haciendo obvio que ella no compartía la seguridad que ellos sentían.

—Es _Kurama_ —insistió Kuwabara subiendo su voz, como si esperase que eso le diese la última palabra.

—Hn.

Ese fue el único comentario de Hiei e inmediatamente después, el Jaganshi volvió a concentrarse en mirar a la ventana con el ceño fruncido.

—Ah —musitó Harry tras eso, sus ojos agrandándose en sorpresa.

—¿Qué pasó, Harry? —cuestionó Hermione con un tono urgente.

—No, solo... —Harry se acalló y los observó a todos, luciendo inseguro sobre si quería o no decir lo que había pensado. Al final pareció decidirse por lo primero, pues preguntó—: ¿Y Malfoy? ¿Alguien lo ha visto?

—¿Malfoy? —repitió Ron con una mueca que bien podía ser un reflejo de la molestia que sentía ante la sola mención de aquel nombre.

—La última vez que lo vi fue en clase, antes del ataque —asintió Harry. Ron pareció contener su respiración por un segundo, como si hubiese recordado algo.

—Él estaba con ustedes —dijo Ron, dirigiéndose hacia Hiei—, ¿recuerdas?

Hiei permaneció inmóvil y silencioso, ignorándolo. Eso no tranquilizó a los tres Gryffindor, quienes palidecieron notablemente.

—Si estaba con Kurama, seguro está bien —afirmó Yusuke, sin dudar en lo más mínimo de sus palabras y sonriéndoles a los chicos para tratar de convencerlos.

—Uh... —musitó Kuwabara, apartando su mirada y arruinando el intento de Yusuke.

—¿Sabes algo? —cuestionó Harry velozmente.

Kuwabara asintió con su cabeza y suspiró al tiempo que descruzó sus brazos y los dejó caer a sus costados, luciendo sombrío incluso antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Había una chica de Slytherin preguntando por él —contó con gravedad—. Creo que él está desaparecido...

Al escuchar eso, Yusuke tragó saliva y miró de reojo a Hiei.

¿Acaso el Jaganshi sabía algo que ellos no y por eso estaba preocupado por Kurama? Yusuke no se atrevió a interrogarlo para confirmar eso con Harry, Ron y Hermione ahí, temiendo que los asustaría más si lo hacía.


	25. Chapter 25

Draco estaba seguro de que este era uno de los momentos en que incluso un Malfoy tenía derecho a demostrar el pánico que sentía.

Estaba convencido de que, en el caos causado por el ataque de los demonios, un hechizo había impactado contra él y aunque él había abierto los ojos en algún momento tras eso y descubierto que la batalla continuaba, poco antes de que pudiese estar consciente de por qué todo se veía al revés, algo que él no había logrado distinguir lo había halado, llevándolo a una velocidad inhumana a un espacio cerrado y oscuro.

Y ahora estaba ahí, sin su varita y rodeado por paredes cerosas que apenas le daban suficiente espacio para estirar los brazos y que estaban tan pegadas entre sí que impedían el paso de cualquier luz. Era prácticamente un milagro que pudiese respirar en esas condiciones, pero no podía alegrarse en verdad por ello cuando no sabía dónde estaba y quién lo había encerrado ahí y por qué.

¿Golpear las paredes y gritar por ayuda sería una buena idea o, por el contrario, podría empeorar la situación? ¿Siquiera había alguien afuera? Y si ese era el caso, ¿podría escucharlo o en lugar en el que estaba cautivo había sido encantado para que ningún sonido llegase al exterior?

Considerar eso aumentaba su terror; no obstante, al mismo tiempo, sentía que solo sus pensamientos impedían que la total oscuridad que lo rodeaba lo tragase vivo y lo atrapase por siempre en ella.

Llevar cuenta del paso del tiempo en tal situación era imposible, pero el que no se encontrase deseoso de dormir hacía que Draco sospechase que solo había estado allí un par de horas, como mucho, aun cuando le parecía que había estado ahí por toda una eternidad.

Tal vez la batalla de Hogwarts no había terminado y era por eso que su captor estaba ausente y también la razón por la que quizás nadie, ni siquiera Minamino y su amigo demonio, había notado su ausencia.

No era imposible que eso terminase jugando a su favor si lograba escapar, mas sin su varita, eso se le antojaba casi imposible.

Aun así, Draco tanteó de cuando en cuando las paredes, manteniendo la vana esperanza de encontrar un pomo o una hendidura o cualquier irregularidad que pudiese convertirse en un camino fuera de ese espacio oscuro; sin embargo, no tuvo ninguna suerte.

¿Acaso estaría ahí encerrado hasta su muerte, quizás porque su captor había muerto en la batalla?

Ese desolador pensamiento cruzó la mente de Draco en el mismo momento en que, por primera vez desde que había sido llevado hasta esa extraña prisión, un sonido desde un lugar arriba de él atrajo su atención.

Era un golpe, demasiado suave para poder ser comparado con el que alguien hace en una puerta antes de entrar, pero firme y se repitió dos veces, tras lo cual cesó por completo.

En parte, Draco quería gritar, anunciar su presencia y exigir ayuda; mas el no estar verdaderamente seguro de si afuera se encontraba un enemigo o no lo hizo dudar y al final, permaneció en silencio, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta mientras aguardaba a que algo más sucediese.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, pues pronto escuchó algo rasgarse tras su cabeza y tras eso, la oscuridad dejó de ser absoluta.

—¿Draco Malfoy? —preguntó una mujer cuya voz él desconocía, aunque con una inflexión tan neutra que no se le antojó amenazante.

Tragando saliva y esforzándose para verse calmo, aun cuando no lo había estado, Draco respondió.

—Estoy aquí.

—¿Puedes salir por ti mismo? —cuestionó la mujer esta vez.

Esa era una señal de que venía a ayudarlo, ¿no?

Queriendo convencerse de eso y suponiendo que la forma para salir estaba arriba, Draco estiró sus brazos y al sentir bajo sus dedos un borde ceroso, tal como las paredes, intentó impulsarse hacia arriba.

Eso no bastó para que lograse salir, mas la mujer tomó sus manos y lo haló, ayudándolo con ello a finalmente quedar fuera de su extraña prisión.

A pesar de que no había una luz notoria cerca, a Draco le tomó unos minutos, que pasó parpadeando, acostumbrarse al cambio de iluminación lo suficiente para poder distinguir con claridad sus alrededores.

No habían más que árboles cerca, la mayoría tan tupidos que sin duda impedirían el paso de la luz del sol si fuese de día, algo que Draco dudaba. La quietud y el aire frío, sin ninguna brisa, le recordaban el bosque prohibido de noche...

Deseando sinceramente que eso último no fuese cierto, Draco miró hacia abajo, donde se encontraba una abertura rodeada por cuatro hojas de aspecto rugoso, las cuales aparentemente habían ocultado la entrada al lugar donde lo habían confinado.

¿Cómo lo había encontrado aquella mujer?

Draco frunció el ceño al girarse hacia ella y el notar ahora su ropa inusual, que parecía una larga túnica recta y poco cómoda, y su inexpresivo rostro lo hizo considerar comenzar a correr; aun así, ella solo estaba ahí, luciendo sin intenciones de hacer algo contra él, y era un hecho que lo había ayudado.

—Me aseguraré de pagarte por tu ayuda —prometió Draco con seriedad tras de un rato de silencio, en el que tomó aire lentamente para calmarse, y estiró una mano hacia ella para sellar la promesa.

Ella no aceptó su apretón y apenas parpadeó antes de hablar.

—No creo que entiendas tu situación —afirmó.

—¿Situación? —repitió Draco, confundido y nuevamente temeroso.

¿Acaso, contrario a lo que podía parecer, era ella la que lo había encerrado allí y ahora planeaba chantajearlo?

Dividido entre intentar huir y exigir una explicación, Draco dio un paso hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que preguntó:  
—¿A qué te refieres?

—Estás muerto.

Esas dos palabras eran, dichas en un tono neutro, eran sorprendentes, mas lo ridículas que eran permitieron que Draco se recuperase con rapidez.

—Por supuesto que no —replicó con un resoplido—. Estoy aquí.

—No, solo tu espíritu lo está —insistió ella y sacó de la nada un corto pergamino, el cual observó por unos segundos antes de mirarlo con sus ojos oscuros—. Tengo entendido que una maldición llamada "avada kedavra" fue la responsable.

Draco contuvo su respiración. Lo último que recodaba era la batalla, el escuchar rugidos y maldiciones, una de las cuales había sido justo aquella imperdonable, y aunque era cierto que algún hechizo lo había golpeado, el haber abierto los ojos tras ello probaba que había sobrevivido a lo que fuese que hubiese sido.

—Pero... —balbuceó, incapaz de pronunciar «No es posible». 

Porque no lo era. Aun si ignoraba sus últimos recuerdos antes de ser apresado, él había percibido la textura de las paredes a su alrededor, sus brazos habían quedado adoloridos tras el esfuerzo que había hecho para salir y ahora sentía la dureza del piso bajo sus pies y el frío de la noche.

Y aun así, la seriedad de la mujer era tal que lo invitaba a creerle. 

—¿Y ahora qué? —cuestionó Draco, queriendo encontrar una prueba adicional que lo ayudase a mantener su incredulidad—. ¿Soy un fantasma?

—No —dijo ella—. Y no hay nadie que sepa de tu muerte todavía y hay alguien negociando para que vuelvas a la vida.

Confundido, Draco parpadeó, entreviendo implicaciones que carecían de sentido.

—No usando magia, sino... —pronunció con lentitud, buscando confirmar lo que sospechaba. Ella asintió con su cabeza—. ¿Cómo...? —Draco no llegó a terminar de formular su pregunta, abrumado por la locura que estaba escuchando y el hecho de que había estado a punto de aceptar que podía ser cierto

—Hay ciertas circunstancia que lo pueden hacer más simple —explicó la mujer, quizás contestando el interrogante que Draco no había expresado—, pero este es otro tipo de excepción.

—Así que estoy muerto pero volveré a vivir —resumió Draco, deseando demostrar su renovada incredulidad —. Acaso crees que...

—Ven conmigo —lo interrumpió ella, haciendo aparecer en sus manos un remo alargado—. Sé que quieres saber la verdad.

No, Draco no estaba seguro de querer saber nada, mas la perspectiva de quedarse solo en lo que quizás era el bosque prohibido fue suficiente aliciente para aceptar la invitación de la mujer, quien se presentó como Ayame al tiempo que hizo levitar su remo como si fuese una escoba y le hizo una señal para que montara en el.

Receloso, Draco así lo hizo y se agarró con fuerza de la madera cuando comenzaron a volar entre los árboles, esquivando ramas de diferentes alturas a una velocidad considerable.

Solo el hábito de hacer lo mismo jugando quidditch y la habilidad que la llamada Ayame estaba demostrando al maniobrar hizo que Draco no se sintiese nervioso durante el vuelo y aun cuando en el momento en que salieron del follaje pudo ver a lo lejos el castillo, cosa que confirmaba que había estado en el bosque que temía, logró relajarse un poco.

Había escapado, seguía a salvo y todo indicaba que iban hacia un lugar bien conocido para él: Hogwarts.

La tranquilidad que eso le proporcionó no duró mucho, pues el recuerdo del peligro que lo estaba aguardando allí lo hizo estremecerse y desear que Ayame estuviese volando en otra dirección.

—¡Pero allá están los demonios! —gritó para hacerse oír.

Ayame giró su cabeza hacia él con parsimonia antes de responder.

—La batalla ya terminó.

Eso no bastó para que se relajara. Incluso si era cierto, todavía estaba la incógnita de quién había vencido, si todavía habían demonios posando como estudiantes esperando para matarlo o si había ocurrido un milagro y finalmente estaba realmente seguro.

La respuesta a la primera de sus dudas llegó a su vista cuando sobrevolaron los terrenos cercanos a las entradas, donde grupos de magos con insignias del ministerio se encontraban montando guardia en la afueras.

No habían demonios, ni marcas tenebrosas a la vista e incluso, dentro del castillo, se veía la usual luz de las velas amplificada mágicamente que le era tan familiar.

La creciente esperanza que eso le dio incluso llevó a que Draco se permitiese una pequeña sonrisa, la cual desapareció de su rostro en el mismo momento en que Ayame entró por la puerta principal, volando sobre las cabezas de los aurores, y nadie los notó.  
No era que eso fuese imposible, pero todo lo que Draco había escuchado de magia relacionada con invisibilidad indicaba que era imperfecta y aunque el Ministerio nunca había sido perfectamente competente, le costaba creer que no hubiesen tomado más medidas para proteger el castillo aparte de pararse como idiotas y confiar en sus ojos, especialmente luego del ataque de los demonios.

Su desesperanza incrementó cuando no solo pasaron sobre pequeños grupos de estudiantes en los corredores sin ser detectados, sino que también volaron cerca de candelabros sin siquiera lograr con su paso que la llama de las velas se moviese; mas la prueba definitiva llegó cuando, ignorando el grito de advertencia de Draco, Ayame se dirigió hacia una puerta cerrada, la cual atravesaron sin ninguna resistencia y las tres personas que se encontraban en el lugar continuaron con sus asuntos como si ellos no estuvieran allí.

—¡Papá! —exclamó Draco al reconocer a uno de ellos, quien se encontraba sentado en un asiento en la mitad de lo que parecía un salón abandonado, y bajó de un salto del remo.

Los otros dos, aurores del ministerio, estaban de pie a cierta distancia de Lucius, observándolo fijamente. Ninguno de ellos pareció escuchar su voz.

—¿Están culpando a un padre que luego de enterarse de lo que está pasando vino en busca de su hijo? —reclamó Lucius, su indignación tan evidente que uno de los aurores se removió como si quisiese dar un paso hacia atrás.

—No puede negarnos —dijo el otro— que es una gran coincidencia que usted esté aquí.

—Coincidencia —repitió Lucius con disgusto—. Si hubiese sabido, habría llegado mucho antes. Y hay testigos que pueden confirmar cuándo llegué.

Los aurores intercambiaron una mirada.

—¿Qué está pasando? —cuestionó Draco y se giró hacia Ayame al ver cómo una vez más era ignorando.

No era que no pudiese deducir parte de lo que había llevado a que Lucius terminase en Hogwarts, aunque el porqué lo estaban interrogando a pesar de ser un Malfoy era algo que lo inquietaba más de lo que quería aceptar. Pero el mayor misterio era el continuo fenómeno de invisibilidad. Incluso los fantasmas eran visibles y audibles, al fin de cuentas, por lo que esto solo podía ser obra de un mago experto; o quizás, las insensateces dichas por Ayame eran la verdad...

—Tenemos que irnos —indicó Ayame en lugar de responderle.

—¿Adónde?

Ayame no le contestó, limitándose a indicarle que volviese a subir al remo, cosa que Draco hizo con cierta reticencia.

Esta vez, Draco no se sorprendido de atravesar una puerta ni de ninguno de los otros incidentes poco naturales durante el recorrido, el cual terminó en un corredor casi desierto, salvo por dos personas, una que Draco reconoció como Pansy y otro que no conocía, pero que podía saber de qué casa era gracias a su bufanda amarilla.

—¿Has visto a Draco? —preguntó Pansy, deteniendo al Hufflepuff en medio del corredor al pararse en medio de su camino.

—N-no —balbuceó el Hufflepuff luciendo aterrado, mas segundos después pronunció en un tono suave—: Lo siento...

Pansy lo ignoró y reanudó su andar mirando de un lado a otro, sin duda con intenciones de seguir con su búsqueda.

Y así fue. Debido a que Ayame decidió seguir a la Slytherin, Draco tuvo que ver escenas parecidas una y otra vez, todas terminando con un «No sé», «No lo he visto» u algo parecido y con Pansy negándose a rendirse. 

—Ya tuve suficiente —ordenó Draco tras un rato, cansado ya y con una creciente pesadez que lo llevaba a creer que realmente él estaba muerto.

Ayame giró su cabeza para verlo por encima de su hombro y esta vez se voló en dirección opuesta a la que iba Pansy.

En esta ocasión, Draco prefirió cerrar los ojos en lugar de ver hacia dónde iban.

Lo que antes le había parecido ridículo ahora se le antojaba más y más real, llenándolo con un frío miedo sobre lo que pasaría después.

¿Realmente podría volver a la vida? ¿Quedaría estancado como un fantasma invisible? ¿O tendría que vivir su muerte en lo que fuese que fuere el más allá?

La tentación de preguntar al respecto estaba ahí, pero el no querer exteriorizar su temor y el dudar que Ayame le contestaría llevó a que Draco se aferrase al orgullo que le quedaba y se mantuviese en silencio y prefiriendo no ver, al menos hasta que Ayame se detuvo y un sonido de voces picó su curiosidad lo suficiente como para hacerlo abrir los ojos.

Lo que vio, sin embargo, no fue de su agrado.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? —cuestionó Draco con el ceño fruncido, viendo a Potter, los amigos de éste y a tres de los japoneses, incluyendo el demonio que lo había amenazado, reunidos en la enfermería.

¿Si el Señor Oscuro no había ganado, por qué Jaganshi seguía vivo y en Hogwarts?

Ayame solo señaló en dirección al grupo sin decir nada.

—¿Y Malfoy? —interrogó Potter, logrando con ello que todos los presentes lo observasen con evidente confusión— ¿Alguien lo ha visto?

—No más —pronunció Draco, apretando sus dientes y sus puños. 

No quería escuchar qué le respondían, no quería ver cómo reaccionaban ante semejante pregunta. Era bastante malo que Potter, de todas las personas posibles, decidiese preocuparse por su paradero por razones que él desconocía y no necesitaba nada que empeorara su de por sí humillante situación.

Ayame obedeció y esa vez salió por la ventana —cerrada— más cercana y sobrevoló Hogwarts en lugar de llevarlo a ver a alguien más que no podía verlos.

—Eso llena las condiciones —dijo Ayame en voz baja, soltándose de su remo para sacar de la manga de sus ropajes un pergamino, el cual estampó con un sello que sacó inmediatamente después.

—¿Qué condiciones? —interrogó Draco de manera automática, incapaz de ignorar las implicaciones de lo que Ayame acababa de decir.

Contrario a lo que él esperaba, Ayame sí contestó, reacomodándose en el remo para poder verlo a los ojos.

—Para que puedas volver.

—¿No dijiste que alguien estaba negociando por mi? —Draco se cruzó de brazos, indiferente a si llegaba a caerse o no al no estar agarrado del remo. Ya estaba muerto, así que no haría ninguna diferencia, ¿no?

—No es tan simple —suspiró Ayame—. Incluso en este caso, no podemos revivir a alguien aunque queramos si no se cumplen ciertas condiciones.

—¿Podemos? —repitió Draco con incredulidad, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda—. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

—Los enviados del mundo espiritual.

Ayame se negó a hablar después de eso y se limitó a sobrevolar el colegio y sus alrededores, luciendo como si no tuviese ninguna prisa para ir a ningún sitio.

El no recibir ninguna contestación sobre qué ocurriría ahora y el no poder pensar en ninguna otra opción salvo esperar, llevó a que Draco pasase el tiempo distraído con sus preocupaciones, incapaz de disfrutar del vuelo nocturno que terminó convirtiéndose en uno matutino.

¿Cuánto más tendría que esperar?

La impaciencia se estaba apoderando de Draco cuando el sol ya estaba brillando sin mucha fuerza mientras recorría el cielo hasta su ápice, a ratos siendo tapado por las nubes que prometían lluvia o quizás incluso nieve en el futuro próximo.

—Ya está todo listo —dijo Ayame de repente con su vista en el horizonte, sobresaltándolo—. Vamos.

Él no tenía muchas opciones cuando estaba a varios metros de altura, sentado en un remo que ella manejaba, por lo que tal palabra era innecesaria.

Sin embargo, el vuelo fue tan rápido que Draco no tuvo oportunidad de protestar sobre nada, ni siquiera cuando vio que estaban retomando en dirección inversa la misma ruta que habían tomado para ir a Hogwarts originalmente.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta y no pudo evitar temblar al verse de regreso en el mismo lugar donde había comenzado esta pesadilla, rodeado de árboles que impedían el paso de la pálida luz del sol.

Pero ahora había una diferencia: él —su cuerpo— estaba allí.

Como si necesitase más pruebas para convencerse...

Ayame aterrizó sin ningún titubeo y le dio un suave empujón en un hombro para obligarlo a bajar del remo y pararse junto a su cuerpo.

—¿Y ahora qué? —cuestionó Draco con petulancia, esforzándose por ignorar la horrible sensación de vacío que le producía verse a sí mismo, tendido en el suelo carente de grama, pálido e inmóvil. _Muerto_ —. ¿Cómo se supone que regrese a mi cuerpo?

—Cierra los ojos.

¿Por qué?

Draco se mordió la lengua para no preguntar y obedeció, aguardando a que algo ocurriese.

Por varios segundos no sintió absolutamente nada salvo el frío típico de la fecha, mas súbitamente, cuando estaba considerando abrir los ojos y reclamarle, un extraño calor lo invadió.

Esa temperatura desapareció inmediatamente, como si nunca hubiese estado ahí, y lo dejó consciente de la fría dureza bajo su espalda apoyada contra el suelo.

¿Acaso...?

Draco abrió los ojos antes de atreverse a esperanzarse y lo primero que vio fue las ramas y hojas oscuras sobre él.

Tembloroso, Draco apoyó una de sus manos en el piso para ayudarse a parar, cuidadoso y alerta de cualquier anormalidad extraña en su cuerpo. Pero aunque estaba cansado y sentía como si no hubiese comido en mucho tiempo, ya no estaba observándose a sí mismo, como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Y quizás así había sido, se dijo Draco, sacudiendo su túnica y buscando en ella su varita, la cual, para su alivio, encontró. Tal vez había tenido un mal sueño y nunca había estado aparentemente muerto...

—Buenos días —saludó alguien de repente.

Draco se giró en la dirección de la voz y descubrió a la última persona que quería ver, recostado contra un árbol como si hubiese estado durmiendo allí.

—Minamino.

El pelirrojo sonrió, perezoso, y se levantó con lentitud.

—Gracias, Ayame —dijo, produciéndole un escalofrío a Draco con eso. Nervioso, giró hacia la dirección a la que Minamino estaba mirando, mas allí no vio a la mujer que lo había acompañado las últimas horas de su alegada muerte—. Agradécele también a Koenma de mi parte.

La sonrisa de Minamino se agrandó y éste sacudió una mano como si se estuviese despidiendo de alguien invisible.

Todo había sido real y Minamino había tenido una parte en ello.

Darse cuenta de eso paralizó a Draco y por un momento, que bien pudo haber sido corto o bien eterno, no pudo hacer nada aparte de intentar procesar eso.

Aun dejando de lado temporalmente su "muerte" y todo lo que había vivido la noche anterior como un fantasma invisible, el misterio de Minamino era demasiado grande para ignorarlo.

¿Era un demonio o uno de los aliados de estos o no? ¿Planeaba hacerle daño o por lo menos amenazarlo o permitirle irse y seguir con su vida? ¿Él había sido el que había negociado para traerlo de vida? ¿Acaso planeaba algo más o...?

—¿Vamos? —intervino Minamino, sacándolo bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

—¿Por qué debería ir contigo? —preguntó Draco sin ocultar su recelo, dando un paso hacia atrás.

—La guerra terminó. —Minamino se encogió de hombros—. Ya no tengo razones para seguir aquí.

—Te estás contradiciendo —señaló Draco. La presencia de Minamino era la prueba de eso.

—No —pronunció Minamino, la diversión evidente en su tono; aun así, sus próximas palabras estuvieron cargadas de seriedad—. Pero tengo que advertirte que nadie puede saber de esto.

—¿Esto? —repitió Draco, tenso.

Minamino lució pensativo por unos segundos.

—De Hiei —comenzó con firmeza, mirándolo a los ojos—, de tu experiencia volviendo a la vida...

—Y me dejarán en paz —interrumpió Draco. Él era capaz de hacerse una buena idea de todo lo que, seguramente, Minamino y sus amigos querrían mantener en secreto.

—Y te dejaremos viviendo en paz —asintió Minamino, luciendo anormalmente alegre.

Si bien Draco estaba reacio a aceptar un trato en el que él no tenía ninguna opción aparte de decir «sí», estaba consciente de que aunque pudiese hablar sin que su vida corriese peligro por ello, nadie le creería.

Además, estaba cansado.

Ya había tenido suficiente de temer por su vida y pasar experiencias sin sentido. Si ese trato bastaba para dejar eso atrás, era suficiente.

—Está bien. —Draco se giró en sus talones y comenzó a caminar, ignorando el déjà vu que eso le provocó.

Solo ansiaba abandonar el bosque de inmediato y si bien no le agradó notar que Minamino lo siguió sin decir palabra, estaba dispuesto a aceptar consigo mismo que eso era mejor que tener que recorrer el bosque solo.

* * *

Después de todo lo que había ocurrido, poder sentarse en el despacho de Albus y tomar un té le parecía a Minerva como algo cercano a un milagro.

No lo era, sin embargo; era el resultado del esfuerzo hecho, pues todos habían luchado para proteger a Hogwarts y a sus ocupantes.

Había sido tan absurdo como escalofriante, algo que ella no quería tener que volver a vivir nunca, pero que también la impulsaba a apreciar más este momento de calma, en el que podía disfrutar del calor de la taza entre sus manos y del aroma proveniente de esta, a pesar de estar escuchando las decisiones que el Ministro había tomado, que indicaban que aunque ya habían pasado lo peor, la conclusión todavía estaba lejos.

—Así que el Ministerio no planea desistir —comentó Genkai una vez Albus finalizó una versión resumida sobre la visita del Ministro.

—No, me temo que no lo harán —confirmó Albus con seriedad, meciendo su barba.

—No me sorprende —aceptó Minerva con un suspiro— que insistan en que quieren desplegar una investigación a gran escala.

Severus resopló.

—Pero ni siquiera han pensado en interrogar a los elfos domésticos.

Pocos magos considerarían algo tan poco ortodoxo, mas efectivo, desde un comienzo, lo que confirmaba la genialidad que se ocultaba tras la apariencia y actitud huraña de Severus. Aun así, Minerva sabía bien que a Severus no le agradaba recibir cumplidos por algo que a él le parecía obvio, por lo que no dijo nada al respecto.

—Desearía que se esforzaran tanto las labores de búsqueda —fue lo que pronunció en vez de eso, haciendo una pausa inmediatamente después para beber un poco más de su té.

—No encontrarán mucho —bufó Genkai, luciendo convencida de sus propias palabras—. Los que huyeron, volverán; los que no, no lo harán.

Minerva apretó sus labios, poco a gusto con esa desoladora perspectiva.

—No nos vamos a rendir —expresó, recibiendo una mirada de Genkai que parecía entre exasperada y llena de lástima.

—Lupin —intervino Severus, la firmeza evidente en su tono de voz y en la mano con la que sostenía su taza— envió un mensaje diciendo que el perro no ha encontrado nada.

—Es tristemente posible que Genkai tenga razón. —Dumbledore sonrió con tristeza e inclinó un poco su cabeza hacia Genkai—. Ella es la experta, al fin de cuentas.

Un corto silencio llenó el despacho, como si todos se estuviesen tomando un momento para pensar en todo lo escuchado, pero fue roto súbitamente por Genkai, quien se levantó de un salto de su asiento y dejó la taza ya vacía sobre el escritorio de Albus.

—Y ya no hay más para mí aquí.

Era evidente que lo decía literalmente y que planeaba abandonar el castillo cuanto antes; quizás, incluso, en el mismo instante en que dejase el despacho.

—¿Ya? —cuestionó Minerva sin poder ocultar la sorpresa que eso le provocó—. Todavía hay tanto que los chicos podrían aprender de usted.

—No lo necesitarán si nadie más decide repetir esto. —Genkai se encogió de hombros.

—¿Esto? —repitió Severus con lentitud, haciendo evidente su incredulidad con su expresión—. ¿Convocar demonios de otro mundo?

—El escepticismo debe tener sus límites —reprendió Genkai, fulminándolo con la mirada.

¿Acaso Severus dudaba después de todo lo visto? Minerva no tuvo oportunidad de preguntar, ya que Albus, siempre diplomático cuando la situación lo requería, cambió el tema.

—¿No considerarías quedarte hasta el final del año escolar?

—¿Seguirán las clases? —rebatió Genkai, una ceja alzada y sus labios curvados en una pequeña sonrisa carente de alegría.

—Buen punto —aceptó Albus con una corta risa.

—No podemos aceptar que cierren Hogwarts. —Minerva estaba decidida a impedirlo y sospechaba que no era la única.

—Me encargaré de hacer todo lo posible. —Albus asintió con su cabeza y tocó su barba distraídamente una vez más, como si estuviese considerando cuidadosamente desde ya posibles planes para lograr eso.

—Y en ese caso... —probó Minerva, deseosa de apoyar a Albus y convencer a Genkai de quedarse por un tiempo más.

—Estoy segura —la interrumpió Genkai— de que hay más candidatos que quieren el puesto.

—Quizás... —Albus lució pensativo por un segundo, mas de repente alzó su cabeza y los observó, sus ojos brillando pero su expresión seria—. Minerva, Severus, esto me recuerda que tengo que pedirles un favor.

Frente a eso no había mucho que hacer aparte de abandonar por completo el tema de la estadía de Genkai y asentir y así lo hizo Minerva. Severus la imitó y ambos escucharon con atención las órdenes del director.

* * *

Desayunar temprano en el Gran Comedor era casi como volver a la rutina.

Casi, porque a diferencia de cualquier día escolar, no eran muchos los que se encontraban en las mesas y las conversaciones de los pocos presentes eran acalladas, algo anormal excepto cuando se estaba hablando de algún secreto.

Y ahora no era así.

Todos habían sido testigos de una batalla que parecía pertenecer a otro mundo y todos entendían en gran parte lo sucedido.

O al menos eso había creído Harry.

Pero, por lo que podía leer sobre el hombro de Ron, El Profeta se había dedicado a presentar al público la versión de los hechos según el Ministerio, en la que no hablaban de demonios, sino de trucos del fallecido que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

—¿Dicen que fueron ilusiones, puedes creerlo? —Ron dejó el periódico sobre la mesa frunciendo el ceño y miró a sus amigos, Harry sentado a su izquierda y Hermione a la derecha, como si esperase que ellos compartiesen su indignación.

—¿Lo fueron? —cuestionó Hermione débilmente, luciendo pensativa.

—Yusuke aceptó que Kurama y Hiei son... —Harry observó a su alrededor, mas incluso después de confirmar que nadie estaba prestándoles atención prefirió no completar la frase. Sus amigos sabían a qué se refería, al fin de cuentas, y en Hogwarts no solo los cuadros tenían oídos, por lo que era mejor no hablar mucho del tema si querían guardar el secreto.

—Exacto —dijo Ron, cruzándose de brazos e ignorando la comida que todavía tenía frente a él— y sabemos lo que vimos.

—Pero Dumbledore aceptó esa versión —señaló Hermione, haciendo un gesto para indicar la parte del artículo decorada con una foto, en la que Dumbledore y el Ministro hablaban y donde había una pequeña frase aludiendo a que Dumbledore mismo había sugerido la teoría de que habían sido ilusiones.

—¿Hermione, realmente estás diciendo esto? —insistió Ron, alzando un poco su voz y haciendo con ello que su incredulidad fuese obvia.

—Solo digo —rebatió Hermione con un tono ligeramente agudo— que no sabemos lo suficiente y no hay bases...

— _Libros_ —la corrigió Ron, irritado y consciente de qué tipo de pruebas prefería Hermione.

—... que lo confirmen.

—Tal vez Dumbledore tiene sus razones —intervino Harry, queriendo detener una nueva discusión entre sus amigos. La última había sido suficiente para el resto de año escolar, o incluso para el resto de años escolares que les quedaban, al fin de cuentas.

Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada, mas no llegaron a decir nada ya que una lechuza gris con un pergamino pequeño en una de sus patas aterrizó frente a Harry y atrajo la atención de los tres.

A pesar de la sorpresa, Harry se apresuró a tomar el pergamino y darle un bocado a la lechuza en agradecimiento antes de desenrollar su correspondencia y leer las dos escuetas frases escritas en esta.

—¿Qué pasa, Harry? —preguntó Ron con obvia curiosidad.

—Dice... —Harry releyó las frases para confirmarlo primero y hablar después—: Dice que debemos ir al despacho de Dumbledore

—¿Debemos? —repitió Hermione, luciendo igual de interesada que Ron en el mensaje.

—Tú, Ron y yo —aclaró Harry—. Ya mismo.

Harry se levantó de su asiento, impaciente aunque el pergamino no mencionaba que debían apresurarse tanto. Pero si Dumbledore los había citado era porque planeaba darles algunas explicaciones, ¿no?

Sus dos mejores amigos parecían pensar lo mismo, pues lo siguieron con igual prisa hacia el despacho del director.

* * *

Tener que asumir el papel de mensajero nunca había sido del agrado de Severus, más aun cuando no era necesario, como ahora.

Una lechuza sería suficiente, incluso si Genkai había reído y le había dado la razón a Albus diciendo que ordenarles ir no sería suficiente para que obedecieran; sin embargo, había algo, un nombre, que lo había llevado a ni siquiera pronunciar una leve protesta antes de aceptar el "favor" que Albus les había pedido.

Según se había reinstalado el orden en Hogwarts tras la batalla, había sido posible tener claro quiénes y qué habían sido afectados por esta de una u otra forma.

Los más tangibles eran los heridos, pero el paso de las horas también había permitido la creación de una lista de desaparecidos —muertos en su mayoría, según Genkai— entre los cuales había visto un nombre conocido: Draco Malfoy.

Era cierto que el ataque había comenzado cuando los de quinto año de Slytherin y de Gryffindor se encontraban en clase afuera, mas la mayoría había regresado directamente al castillo, por lo que Severus no había dudado de la seguridad del chico hasta que su desaparición había sido confirmada.

Pero ahora, según Albus, Draco venía en camino.

Eso era algo que Severus solo estaba dispuesto a creer después de confirmarlo, tal como todo el asunto de los demonios, cuya existencia y procedencia todavía tenía tantos misterios que Severus ponía en duda todo lo que era dicho de ellos, incluso cuando supuestos expertos como Genkai eran los que estaban hablando.

La espera se sintió larga y Severus la pasó fulminando con su mirada a los pocos estudiantes que cruzaron el pasillo cercano a la puerta principal de Hogwarts a esa hora, mas finalmente las renovadas barreras de Hogwarts detectaron la llegada de alguien y al abrir la puerta, Severus vio a las dos personas que Albus le había pedido buscar.

—Señor Malfoy, señor Minamino —saludó escuetamente, examinando al rubio con atención. Aunque se veía pálido e incluso tenso, si juzgaba por su aparente sorpresa al ver la puerta abrirse, estaba vivo.

—Profesor, buenos días. —Minamino sonrió como si fuese un buen estudiante que no estaba llegado al castillo a pesar de que el toque de queda se mantenía. Draco apenas movió su cabeza en respuesta.

Quizás no estaba de más enviarlo a la enfermería y pedirle a Poppy que no solo revisara su condición física, sino que confirmase que no estuviese siendo afectado por ninguna maldición, mas no parecía requerir de atención médica urgente, por lo que primero debía hacer otra cosa.

—El director los estás esperando, vengan conmigo.

—P-primero —balbuceó Draco— tengo que...

—Sus padres serán notificados —explicó en un tono más suave del que pretendía, suponiendo qué era lo que Draco quería hacer primero. Severus se aclaró la garganta, mirando de reojo a Minamino con desconfianza para luego continuar—: El Ministerio los está interrogando, pero en vista de que usted apareció, estoy seguro de que les permitirán venir.

Draco suspiró, luciendo aliviado, y asintió con su cabeza y cuando Severus hizo un ademán de que lo siguiesen, Draco fue el primero en hacerlo. Minamino se tomó unos segundos antes de hacerlo y caminó con lentitud, permaneciendo unos pasos atrás todo el tiempo, lo que obligó a que Severus los apresurase con palabras y cuando eso no fue efectivo, no tuvo más opción que ralentizar su andar para no dejarlo atrás.

Minamino también era una Slytherin, al fin de cuentas, por lo que quitarle puntos no era una opción.

* * *

Cuando Pomfrey apareció y pronunció un hechizo hacia Hiei, Yusuke solo la observó y en el instante en que ella repitió el mismo hechizo en él, Yusuke se limitó a enfrentarla con su mirada.

Su experiencia hasta ahora le indicaba que mencionar otra vez que estaba perfectamente bien solo llevaría a que la bruja se molestase y lo reprendiese por una u otra cosa, por lo que por ahora Yusuke decidió esperar, guardando la pequeña esperanza de que la médica no tuviese más excusas para obligarlo a quedarse en la enfermería.

—Bien —dijo la bruja moviendo su varita una última vez en la dirección de Yusuke, quizás deshaciendo el hechizo—, pueden irse.

—Finalmente —resopló Yusuke, conteniendo un suspiro de alivio.

—Regrese si llega a sentirse mal, señor Urameshi —indicó Pomfrey con un tono igualmente lleno de autoridad como de preocupación.

—Sí, sí... —pronunció Yusuke, exasperado, mientras estiraba sus brazos sobre su cabeza. Se sentía mejor que nunca, aunque seguía convencido que pasar la noche ahí no había sido verdaderamente necesario, por lo que al final le dirigió una mirada más a la bruja y dudoso pronunció—: ¿Gracias?

—No hay de qué. —Pomfrey sonrió por un corto momento antes de señalar hacia la puerta—. Ahora, váyanse.

—Primero no nos deja ir —protestó Yusuke, pese a que obedeció la orden sin pensarlo dos veces—, luego no nos aguanta más.

—Estuviste quejándote todo el tiempo —señaló Hiei, caminando junto a él.

—Como si tú hubieses estado contento.

—No intenté dispararle a nada —le recordó Hiei con una pequeña sonrisa—. Ni grité.

Y eso había sido lo que había puesto a la médica de peor humor. Recordarlo hizo que Yusuke mirase por encima de su hombro, casi esperando verla usando su varita para maldecirlo en venganza, mas obviamente la médica ahora estaba revisando a otro de sus pacientes y no queriendo tener uno más.

—Pero también querías irte —rebatió Yusuke, volviendo a fijar su atención hacia adelante, y al recordar algo que lo había estado inquietando, aunque no había tenido una verdadera oportunidad para mencionarlo, decidió aprovechar ahora sacar el tema—. ¿Vas a buscar a Kurama?

Hiei lo observó de reojo, luciendo extrañamente tenso, mas antes de que pudiese contestar, alguien en el corredor al que salieron gritó:  
—¡Urameshi!

Solo ver a Kuwabara no era una sorpresa ni algo molesto, pero ver a una mujer mayor, que Yusuke reconoció como la jefa de Gryffindor, sí lo fue.

Yusuke sabía bien que el que un profesor lo buscase nunca era algo bueno y le costaba creer que este caso era la excepción, aun cuando Kuwabara estaba con ella y no lucía ni irritado ni nervioso.

—¿Ahora qué? —preguntó con brusquedad, poco preocupado de las consecuencias que eso le podría traer. Temerle a una profesora después de todo lo que había vivido era, al fin de cuentas, algo sin sentido.

—Dice que el director quiere vernos —explicó Kuwabara encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Solo a nosotros? —quiso confirmar Yusuke, desconfiado.

Se le ocurrían pocas razones por las que el director pudiese querer verlos y la principal involucraba explicaciones relacionadas con la batalla y él no pensaba darlas, no solo porque no deseaba ser el que recibiría toda la culpa una vez Koenma se enterase de que había hablado cuando deberían pasar "desapercibidos", sino por el simple desagrado que le producía la idea de tener que responder pregunta tras pregunta.

—¿Y Kurama? —intervino Hiei, mirando con sus ojos entrecerrados a la bruja.

—A él también lo está esperando —respondió McGonagall sin lucir intimidada, ni extrañada por el nombre mencionado por Hiei.

—¿Exactamente qué es lo que pasa con Kurama? —cuestionó Kuwabara, exasperado, dirigiéndose a Hiei.

Yusuke dirigió su vista hacia Hiei, aun cuando sospechaba que Jaganshi no contestaría. Y así fue.

—¿Por dónde? —dijo Hiei en lugar de eso, hablándole una vez más a McGonagall al tiempo que se adelantó camino a las escaleras más cercanas.

Si la bruja pensó que eso era extraño, no lo demostró, pues se limitó a hacer un gesto al tiempo que comenzó a andar.

—Por aquí.

Yusuke intercambió una mirada con Kuwabara y pese a que estaba todavía renuente, siguió a la profesora, resignado.

Solo esperaba que al menos reunirse con el director marcase el final de la misión; si así era, estaba dispuesto a lidiar con esta última molestia.


	26. Chapter 26

A pesar de haber sido invitada y de estar consciente de que ella no había hecho nada malo, cada paso que los acercaba más al despacho del director incrementaba el nerviosismo de Hermione.

Aun así, su curiosidad era más fuerte y eso la motivó a no detenerse hasta que estuvieron a una puerta de distancia, donde se tomó un segundo para impedir que Ron entrase directamente y golpeó la puerta dos veces, anunciando su presencia.

Ron giró los ojos, como si considerase que era innecesario y quizás eso era cierto, pues la gárgola que cuidaba las escaleras que llevaban a la oficina les había dado el paso sin necesidad de una contraseña, por lo que era de suponerse que el director sabía que ellos ya estaban allí.

—Sigan, sigan.

—Con permiso. —Pero Hermione se sintió mejor entrando después de que Dumbledore respondió desde el despacho.

Alrededor del escritorio del director se encontraba una docena de asientos, cuatro de ellos ya ocupados por la profesora McGonagall, Urameshi, Kuwabara y Jaganshi.

Hermione miró a sus amigos, indecisa sobre dónde sentarse, pero Harry y Ron no parecían compartir sus dudas, ya que tomaron asiento de inmediato en las sillas centrales y ella los siguió, sentándose entre la Jefa de Gryffindor y Ron.

Dumbledore les sonrió en cuanto se acomodaron e hizo un gesto con su mano para señalar un pequeño recipiente lleno de dulces.

—¿Un caramelo de limón?

—Saben bien —comentó Kuwabara, jugando con la envoltura de uno entre sus dedos.

Sintiéndose obligada por las circunstancias, Hermione se levantó pronunciando un agradecimiento para tomar tres dulces, dos de los cuales se los pasó a sus amigos.

—¿Estamos aquí por... todo lo que pasó? —cuestionó Harry, sosteniendo el caramelo en sus manos en lugar de comerlo de inmediato.

—Es una de las razones sí —respondió el director con tanta calma y afabilidad que Hermione sintió que podía preguntar ahora lo que más quería saber.

—Es mentira, ¿verdad? —pronunció en un tono dudoso, aun cuando había formulado su inquietud como si estuviese buscando una simple confirmación—. Esos demonios no pueden haber sido ilusiones.

Dumbledore la observó con seriedad por encima de sus anteojos.

—La curiosidad en exceso —advirtió en un tono firme— puede ser peligrosa.

Hermione contuvo la respiración, tensa e insegura sobre qué decir al respecto. Aun si lo dicho por Dumbledore era cierto, en este caso él mismo los había convocado para explicarles lo necesario, ¿no...?

Urameshi resopló con fuerza, rompiendo el ambiente creado por las palabras del director.

—Simplemente hablen claro de una vez en lugar de hacerlos perder el tiempo —dijo, fulminando a Dumbledore con la mirada sin ningún temor.

—La paciencia es una gran virtud, señor Urameshi —habló McGonagall con voz pausada.

Kuwabara rió por lo bajo.

—Urameshi no es nada paciente.

—Como si tú fueses mejor —rebatió Urameshi.

—¡Lo soy! —exclamó Kuwabara, alzando la voz por un momento y con su cabeza en alto, sonriendo con burla—. Lo acabo de demostrar.

—Idiotas —bufó Jaganshi, quien tenía su vista en la puerta y no en sus dos compañeros.

Kuwabara, contradiciéndose a sí mismo, se levantó de su asiento para, desafiante, ver a Jaganshi desde un punto más alto.

—¿Tú también quieres pelea, enano?

—Cuida tus palabras —amenazó Jaganshi, apartando su atención de la puerta para observar con sus ojos entrecerrados a Kuwabara.

Ante eso Urameshi puso sus ojos en blanco y Dumbledore rió suavemente antes de intervenir y apaciguar a los dos chicos, ofreciéndoles dos nuevos caramelos de limón y pidiéndoles que esperasen solo un poco más.

Hermione contuvo un suspiro y se hundió en su asiento, aceptando que por ahora el director no parecía tener intenciones de ir al grano, por lo que ella no tenía ninguna otra opción aparte de ser paciente y aguardar por todo el tiempo que fuese necesario.

* * *

—¿Cuánto crees que nos toque esperar? —le preguntó Ron en un susurro mientras Kazuma volvió a su asiento y cruzó sus brazos, luciendo enfadado por no poder continuar su pelea con Hiei y por la sonrisa burlona que Yusuke tenía en su rostro en ese instante.

Harry negó con su cabeza, queriendo hacerle saber que no tenía la más mínima idea. Para comenzar, ¿a quiénes estaban esperando?

Podía suponer que a Kurama y a Botan, pero habían más de dos sillas libres. Quizás Remus y Sirius irían a informar sobre la situación actual de la búsqueda de los desaparecidos o tal vez...

Un pausado sonido de pasos sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos y lo hizo girar su cabeza en dirección a dicho ruido, aguardando por quien fuese que acababa de llegar.

—¡Al fin! —exclamó Yusuke en el momento en que se abrió la puerta y sonrió al ver entrar por ella a Kurama—. ¿Dónde estabas? 

—Tenías al enano preocupado por ti —añadió Kazuma con una mueca tan alegre como burlona. Si las miradas matasen, Hiei habría acabado con la vida de Kazuma inmediatamente.

—Cállate.

—Tenía un par de cosas que hacer —se excusó Kurama sin dirigir su atención hacia ninguno de los presentes en el despacho.

Kurama avanzó hacia los asientos y en ese momento, Harry notó que aquel pelirrojo no estaba solo. Tras él se encontraba Snape y junto al profesor se encontraba otro Slytherin que Harry no había esperado ver ahí.

—¡Malfoy! —exclamó Harry sin pensarlo.

Por alguna razón eso sobresaltó a Malfoy, quien se detuvo por completo, tenso, y lo observó en silencio por unos segundos antes de responder.

—Potter —saludó escuetamente, sin añadir ningún sarcasmo ni insulto.

—¿Él no estaba en la lista de desaparecidos? —cuestionó Yusuke, luciendo desconfiado ante la aparición del Slytherin.

—Es obvio que ya no —señaló Hermione, sonando extrañamente dudosa a pesar de sus palabras.

—Me alegra —aceptó Harry en voz baja, solo pretendiendo que sus amigos lo escuchasen, mas el que Malfoy volviese a dirigir su vista hacia él, con sus ojos completamente abiertos en obvia sorpresa, hizo evidente que el Slytherin había logrado oírlo.

Y quedó claro que Malfoy no fue el único quien lo escuchó, pues la expresión de Snape era tan amarga como si se hubiese comido un limón y Dumbledore aclaró su garganta.

—Creo que podríamos considerar esto como una buena señal para las relaciones entre ambas casas —comentó el director, pensativo, al tiempo que les indicio con un gesto a los Slytherin que tomasen asiento, cosa que hicieron sin perder tiempo, Malfoy y Snape quedando en el extremo cercano a la ventana y Kurama junto a Hiei.

—¿Ahora sí podemos empezar? —instó Hiei, sonando malhumorado. Kazuma dejó escapar una corta carcajada.

—¿Ves? —le dijo a Yusuke—. Hiei también es impaciente.

Hiei se limitó a fulminar a ambos con su mirada; sin embargo, ni Yusuke ni Kazuma parecieron verse afectados por ello. Kurama sonrió plácidamente, como si nada estuviese ocurriendo.

—Temo que todavía falta alguien —pronunció Dumbledore, mirando hacia la ventana con una expresión pensativa.

—¿No debería ser más de uno? —preguntó Kuwabara, luciendo confundido—. Es decir, Botan y Genkai...

—Lamento informarle —interrumpió McGonagall— que Genkai renunció a su cargo y ya está de regreso en Japón.

Aunque era prácticamente una tradición que ningún profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras permaneciese más de un año en el colegio, el que Genkai se hubiese retirado en tan pocos meses era una sorpresa tal que Harry quedó pasmado y no fue el único, si juzgaba por el silencio que llenó el despacho, aun cuando este no duró mucho.

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó Yusuke antes que nadie, chasqueando su lengua un segundo después—. Esa maldita vieja nos dejó tirados.

—Señor Urameshi, cuide su lenguaje —lo reprendió McGonagall con su semblante serio.

Yusuke lució incómodo, mas finalmente bajó su mirada y se encogió de hombros.

—Solo dije la verdad.

—Estoy seguro que Botan puede ayudarnos cuando nosotros vayamos a irnos —dijo Kazuma, mucho más tranquilo que Yusuke.

—¿Se van a ir antes de que termine el año? —preguntó Hermione, aparentemente incapaz de contener su curiosidad.

—Ya veremos —pronunció Hiei en un tono seco.

—Nada de ya veremos —respondió Yusuke con brusquedad, todavía viéndose molesto, lo cual llevó a que McGonagall lo regañase una vez más.

Harry dejó de prestarles atención, prefiriendo observar a reojo a Malfoy, quien seguía tan silencioso como cuando había llegado, ignorando la nueva discusión entre los japoneses y luciendo perdido en sus pensamientos por alguna razón.

Extraño...

Pero no tanto como el repentino golpe en la ventana, tras la cual estaba Botan usando un remo para volar.

* * *

—Lamento la tardanza.

Aunque Hiei no pronunció un «Al fin» eso fue lo que pensó en el instante en que Dumbledore movió su varita para abrir la ventana y permitir que Botan entrase.

La enviada del Reikai bajó de su remo y lo hizo desaparecer de la vista de todos, paseando su mirada por el lugar para verificar quiénes estaban allí.

—¿Y ahora sí estamos todos, no? —se quejó Yusuke en cuanto la ventana fue cerrada mágicamente.

Sus palabras fueron ignoradas, ya que nadie dijo nada mientras Botan caminó hasta el escritorio de director mientras sacó de su túnica una carpeta delgada, en cuyas esquinas se podía ver el blanco de algunas hojas.

—Aquí tengo lo que pidió —le informó Botan a Dumbledore al entregarle la carpeta y le sonrió con tristeza—. No podemos proporcionar pruebas, pero Koenma-sama cree que al menos saber podría ayudar.

Dumbledore asintió con su cabeza, aceptando los documentos, y los colocó sobre su escritorio sin revisarlos, como si planease dejar eso para después de esta extraña reunión.

—Lo hace, gracias.

Hiei entrecerró los ojos.

Si bien ese intercambio solo causó expresiones de confusión en los magos y las brujas presentes, él entendía las implicaciones tras esas cortas frases y sin duda los otros tres enviados del Reikai también, pues Kuwabara fue el primero en reaccionar y si aquel idiota había entendido, era de esperar que Yusuke y Kurama, quien estaba sonriendo con tranquilidad, también lo habían hecho.

—¿Él sabe? —cuestionó Kuwabara innecesariamente.

—¿Entonces por qué demonios teníamos que hacernos pasar por estudiantes? —intervino Yusuke, luciendo listo para levantarse y buscar a Koenma para echarle en cara eso.

—Señor Urameshi... —los reprendió McGonagall una vez más. Yusuke la miró de reojo, visiblemente irritado, mas no protestó ni lanzó un nuevo improperio al verse amonestado.

—¿Hacerse pasar por estudiantes? —interrumpió Hermione, inclinándose hacia adelante sin abandonar su silla y dejando claro lo muy interesada que estaba en la respuesta.

Si bien Harry y Ron no parecían tan ansiosos como Hermione, era evidente que tenían curiosidad e incluso los dos profesores también estaban observando a Botan fijamente.

Malfoy era el único que tenía su vista en la ventana, como si prefiriese ignorar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

¿Por qué? Hiei sospechaba que Kurama conocía la razón; sin embargo, el Youko estaba actuando como si nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo le incumbiera.

—No sabíamos que él sabía hasta hace poco —dijo Botan, sonriéndole a la chica—. Es decir... —Botan mordió su labio inferior y dirigió su mirada hacia el director, quien con un gesto le indicó que podía seguir hablando.

Aun así, Hermione volvió a hablar antes de que Botan pudiese hacerlo.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes?

—Yo también quiero saber —expresó Ron.

—Bueno... —comenzó Botan, pero no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de añadir más.

—Ese bebé no tiene idea de todo lo que nos hizo pasar... —suspiró Yusuke en voz alta, interrumpiéndola.

—No fue tan malo. —Kuwabara se encogió de hombros, a lo que Yusuke bufó al tiempo que lo fulminó con su mirada.

—Eso dices tú.

Era evidente que la conversación se estaba desviando y que nunca logarían llegar al motivo, fuera el que fuese, por el que Dumbledore los había citado allí.

Aburrido, Hiei ignoró al grupo y se concentró en Kurama, quien continuaba sonriendo con calma, sin participar en la conversación.

¿Estaba fingiendo indiferencia, realmente no le importaba la charla actual o acaso...?

En ese instante, Dumbledore aclaró su garganta y aguardó a que la atención de todos, incluyendo la de Hiei, estuviese en él antes de hablar.

—Estoy seguro de que todos podrán obtener algunas respuestas si hablamos por turnos.

Su sugerencia fue recibida por un asentimiento de Hermione, mas fue Botan la que aprovechó ese momento para tomar las riendas de la reunión.

—Ah, pero primero —dijo Botan, logrando sonar formal por unos segundos, al tiempo que se giró hacia Snape e hizo una corta inclinación—. El Reikai le agradece por su ayuda avisando del ataque que ocurriría en Hogsmeade.

Malfoy alzó su cabeza ante eso, frunciendo el ceño en confusión. Los Gryffindor, en cambio, abrieron sus bocas sin pronunciar palabra y los enviados del Reikai tampoco pudieron ocultar su sorpresa, aunque Kurama solo inclinó su cabeza hacia Snape.

Hiei mismo alzó una ceja, incapaz de negar que no había esperado que Snape hubiese tenido un papel en el desastre de Hogsmeade, mucho menos uno positivo.

—¿Él? —pronunció Yusuke, señalando a Snape con un dedo—. ¿ _Él_ ayudó?

—¿Es tan difícil de creer, señor Urameshi? —replicó Snape con su cabeza en alto, luciendo más ofendido por la incredulidad de Yusuke que por el rudo gesto.

—Obvio —resopló Yusuke y se cruzó de brazos, desafiante.

—Nah, no tanto —comentó pensativo Kuwabara. Los Gryffindor y Yusuke se giraron hacia Kuwabara, todos pareciendo igual de aterrados ante eso, cosa que apenas hizo que Kuwabara se encogiese de hombros—. Que él odie a los Gryffindors no quiere decir que nos quiera muertos —aclaró.

—No puedo decir que lo esperaba —aceptó Kurama en voz baja. Hiei asintió, respondiéndole de igual manera.

—Hace un buen trabajo. —Kurama sonrió en su dirección, sin duda comprendiendo lo que Hiei no había pronunciado.

Estaba claro que aquel hombre ocultaba sus lealtades y aunque era posible que su disgusto hacia todos los Gryffindor no fuera fingido, sí había logrado engañar a muchos; de lo contario no habría conseguido información sobre un ataque antes de que ocurriese, ni mucho menos causaría tal reacción entre los que ahora sabía que él había ayudado a evacuar el pueblo.

—Sin usted muchos habrían muerto —continuó Botan. Snape movió su cabeza, aceptando esas palabras sin ufanarse al respecto.

—Un momento —dijo Yusuke, alzando ligeramente su voz—. Supieron con tiempo lo que iba a pasar por él. Y no nos dijiste.

Botan bajó la mirada y se removió en su lugar en medio del despacho.

—No podía decirte todos los detalles —explicó, luciendo culpable—. Yo misma no sabía todo hasta hace unas horas.

—Oh —exclamó Yusuke con suavidad y luego, como si fuese algo extra que quisiese decir rápido y olvidar a la misma velocidad, añadió rápidamente—: Lo siento.

—No te tienes que disculpar. —Botan volvió a dirigir sus ojos a Yusuke y le sonrió—. Yo también estaba asustada.

Hiei no hizo nada para reprimir un resoplido que sonaba más a carcajada, lo que llevó a que Yusuke lo mirase de reojo con cierta irritación.

—¿Asustado? —repitió indignado.

—Y preocupado —asintió Botan, ignorando, quizás de adrede o quizás no, el poco contento tono de Yusuke.

—Creo que hablamos de más —pronunció Kuwabara con una mano en su nuca, sin mirar a Botan.

—Todos... —murmuró Botan con lágrimas en los ojos, paseando su mirada también por Kurama y Hiei, aun cuando ninguno de ellos se había disculpado con ella como Yusuke y Kuwabara lo habían hecho.

—Pero espero que nos lleves a casa —cambió de repente el tema Yusuke, sonando incómodo por la emotiva reacción de Botan—. La vieja nos dejo tirados.

—¿La maestra ya se fue? —cuestionó Botan, sinceramente sorprendida, al tiempo que se dirigió al único asiento libre, en el extremo cercano a la ventana por la que había entrado, y se dejó caer en el.

—Aparentemente —resopló Yusuke, dejando caer sus brazos a sus costados.

Un sonoro suspiro interrumpió la conversación en ese instante.

—¿No odias cómo nos dejan fuera de la conversación? —se quejó Ron en voz alta, mirando hacia el techo con exasperación.

Dumbledore rió ante eso, disipando cualquier posible tensión que pudiese haber quedado tras ese comentario.

—Bueno, imagino que todos tienen preguntas...

—¿Desde cuándo sabía? —interrumpió Kurama, inusualmente brusco, mirando al director fijamente—. ¿Y cómo lo hizo?

Dumbledore enfrentó su mirada, serio y analítico, como si estuviese considerando las razones tras aquel interrogante más que la pregunta en sí.

—Los registros de Hogwarts —ofreció McGonagall a modo de explicación.

—Ciertamente —asintió Dumbledore con sus ojos brillando—. Hay formas de saber si son modificados para añadir o eliminar a un posible estudiante.

Aunque Botan asintió con su cabeza, luciendo convencida, Hiei sentía que faltaba algo. En retrospectiva, aquella ocasión en la que el director lo había interceptado en un pasillo no podía haber sido una coincidencia y el hincapié que el viejo hombre había hecho sobre la seguridad de los alumnos lo hacía pensar ahora que el conocimiento de Dumbledore no se limitaba al hecho de que ellos se habían infiltrado en el castillo.

—Pero no es lo único —afirmó Hiei con convicción, pese a que todavía no sabía qué otras cosas había sabido el director desde el comienzo y cómo las había descubierto.

—No —aceptó Dumbledore, divertido, dirigiendo su atención hacia una esquina de su despacho—. Un viejo amigo me advirtió algunas cosas.

Hiei siguió la mirada del director y al encontrar un estante y sobre este ver al endemoniado sombrero que había hurgado en su mente cuando ellos habían llegado al colegio, se tensó.

Eso no solo significaba que Dumbledore había sabido quiénes eran ellos desde el comienzo, también indicaba que aquel hombre quizás sabía más que eso...

—¿Por qué nos está diciendo esto? —cuestionó Malfoy, hablando por primera vez desde que había contestado el saludo de Harry al entrar al despacho.

El semblante de Dumbledore se tornó serio.

—Ustedes son los que han estado involucrados directamente o han llegado a descubrir por su cuenta algunos detalles.

—Así que nos está amenazando —resumió Hiei con un resoplido, adivinando el resto del mensaje que vendría, y tanteó su cinto, donde tenía su espada oculta por su túnica.

—No, señor Jaganshi —dijo Dumbledore con firmeza antes de suspirar, viéndose cansado y viejo como nunca lo hacía a pesar de su larga barba blanca y muchas arrugas—. Pero entenderá por qué quizás es mejor que algunas cosas no se sepan si no queremos que puedan repetirse algún día.

—Oh —musitó Hermione, abochornada. Era evidente que ella estaba aunando esas palabras con las previas advertencias que el director había hecho sobre la curiosidad.

—Puede ser por el bien de todos —continuó Dumbledore con renovada energía y sus ojos brillantes— que lo que hablemos aquí no salga de estas paredes.

¿Era esa una promesa de que él también guardaría en secreto lo que sabía?

Hiei no estaba seguro de poder confiarla, pero se decidió por aguardar un poco más en lugar de buscar ya mismo mayores garantías que simples promesas ocultas entre líneas.

—Por eso... —murmuró Harry, atrayendo la atención de todos con su tono pensativo. Al notarlo, el chico señaló a su alrededor—. Erm, los cuadros. No están.

Ante eso Snape bufó con irrisión, Dumbledore sonrió y Hiei arqueó una ceja, notando por primera vez los cuadros, que si bien continuaban ahí, no eran más que marcos y paisajes sin ninguna figura humana, a diferencia de la mayoría de los que ocupaban todo el castillo.

—No me había dado cuenta —susurró Ron.

—¿Realmente escuchan? —cuestionó Hiei sin ocultar la incredulidad que siempre había sentido sobre aquellos objetos supuestamente conscientes.

—Y recuerdan y trasmiten —enumeró Botan, sonriendo como lo hacía cada vez que hablaba de algo relacionado con los artilugios mágicos.

—Similar a la inteligencia artificial —comentó Kurama, pensativo.

—¿La qué? —Ron se veía tan confundido que Hermione se giró hacia él y le explicó en pocas palabras a qué se refería Kurama.

—Es tecnología muggle.

—Volviendo al tema —intervino Yusuke, luciendo cansado de las muchas vueltas que estaba dando la conversación—. ¿Cómo dem...? —Mirando de reojo a McGonagall, quien lo observó con severidad, Yusuke corrigió con un suspiro—: ¿Cómo se supone que volvamos a casa?

—Nos encargaremos de eso, si nos lo permiten —ofreció Dumbledore. Ante eso, la sonrisa de Botan se tornó puramente agradecida.

—Sería de gran ayuda. Hacerlo sola no sería fácil.

Que el director prometiese que se encargaría de los preparativos parecía señalar el final de esta extraña reunión; no obstante, cuando Hiei estuvo a punto de levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta antes que nadie, alguien aprovechó el que ese tema hubiese quedado claro para intervenir súbitamente.

—¿P-por qué la magia no funcionó del todo? —balbuceó Hermione—. E-s decir —continuó, luciendo avergonzada mas incapaz de contener su curiosidad—, pudimos detenerlos, pero solo eso y...

Hiei volvió a poner toda su atención en la discusión actual, esperando escuchar al director haciéndole una nueva amonestación a la chica; para su sorpresa, eso no fue lo que sucedió.

—No puedo dar una respuesta precisa —admitió Dumbledore, tocando su barba distraídamente, como si estuviese considerando qué tanto era prudente decir—; aunque tengo teorías que, imagino, podrían ser desmentidas o confirmadas si así lo quieren.

Hiei fulminó al anciano con la mirada, poco a gusto con la dirección que estaba tomando el tema, mas aún atento a sus palabras. Todavía había mucho que él mismo no sabía y pese a que él no compartía la curiosidad sin fondo de Kurama, eso no quería decir que no le interesaba saber de algo que podía ser potencialmente peligroso para él y Yukina.

—La profesora Genkai dijo que podían usar su energía para bloquear hechizos —insistió Hermione, dando la impresión de que estaba más confiada ahora que su pregunta no había sido contestada con una nueva advertencia sobre la curiosidad—, pero ¿no podrían usarla para destruir barreras? ¿Y no existen momentos en que dejen de usarla y puedan sufrir por un hechizo contra ellos? 

Viéndose entre exasperado y divertido, Ron puso sus ojos en blanco y Harry sonrió con bochorno para sí mismo.

—Es posible, sí —aceptó Dumbledore, pensativo y dirigiendo su atención por unos segundos hacia Hiei—. De hecho, tengo razones para creer que pueden deshacer diferentes tipos de barrera de esa forma.

Entrecerrando sus ojos, inquieto al descubrir que el director sabía sobre eso, Hiei miró hacia la ventana, considerando salir por ella para no tener que seguir haciendo parte de esta reunión sin sentido.

—Ah —pronunció Kurama con un tono suave en el que se podía notar cierta inflexión de sorpresa, consiguiendo que Hiei se girase hacia él—, así fue que destruiste la seguridad del despacho de Snape.

En este instante, todos movieron sus cabezas en su dirección, viéndolo con desconcierto y sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—¿Qué? —Snape fue el primero en hablar con una voz tan calma que prometía la misma tranquilidad temporal que el ojo de un huracán.

—¿ _Él_ es el ladrón? —dijo Ron, señalándolo con evidente incredulidad.

—Pero pensábamos que podía ser... —Harry observó a Kurama, quien le sonrió sin lucir ofendido. Pese a eso, Harry apartó su vista y añadió—: Lo siento.

—Tengo entendido que nada de verdadero valor fue robado —intervino Dumbledore, consiguiendo con eso que Snape lo fulminase con su mirada.

—Oh... —murmuró Botan—. Ah, lo siento —continuó en voz más alta, tomando las riendas del problema en lugar de dejárselo a Hiei—. Pagaremos por lo que Hiei tomó.

—Enseñarle modales podría ser más efectivo a largo plazo —gruñó Snape, cruzándose de brazos y quizás solo conteniéndose a usar eso para quitarle puntos a Gryffindor debido a la presencia de Dumbledore.

—Podrías haberme dicho y yo habría comprado lo que necesitaras —suspiró Kuwabara, inusualmente solidario con Hiei.

—No es de tu incumbencia —dijo Hiei a pesar de eso. A él no le interesaba depender de nadie, especialmente no de un idiota como Kuwabara.

—Se dice gracias, enano.

La mordacidad en el tono de Kuwabara prometía una nueva discusión, mas esto no ocurrió ya que, una vez más, Hermione interrumpió con una nueva pregunta.

—¿Y cuando la magia los afecta, tiene un efecto normal? —dijo, en esta ocasión pareciendo esperar una contestación de Hiei y no de Dumbledore, pues lo miró de reojo.

Hiei la ignoró. Eso era algo cuya respuesta sabía bien, mas no tenía intenciones de explicarle a nadie lo que les había ocurrido en estos meses a él y a Kurama, y mucho menos quería hablar sobre la mala combinación que parecía ser el youki y la magia.

Aunque, recordó, era posible que el efecto no fuese el mismo en todos los youkai, al menos si juzgaba por el desenfreno de los utilizados por Riddle, la actitud de Kurama y sus propios dolores de cabeza...

—Quizás sea incluso más fuerte, en algunos casos —comentó Dumbledore—. El solo exceso de magia puede convertirse en un estimulante, por lo que tengo entendido.

Hiei contuvo su respiración. Eso explicaba tanto el ataque inicial de los youkai, todos de clase baja y obsesionados con subir de rango, como las acciones de Kurama. Solo quedaba la incógnita de sus motivos exactos y Hiei comenzaba a dudar que pudiese achacar todo a su naturaleza como Youko y si así era, ni Kurama le debía una disculpa ni él debería hacer de cuenta que nada había ocurrido.

—¿Eso quiere decir que Yusuke...? —Ron, con sus ojos totalmente abiertos, se giró hacia Yusuke.

—No. —Yusuke puso sus ojos en blanco.

—Es posible —intervino Snape, luciendo sinceramente interesado en el tema— que el señor Urameshi utilice su energía vital tal como los demonios lo hacen y eso cree una barrera natural que también impide que la magia salga si la recibe.

—Eso lo explica —asintió Kuwabara para sí mismo. Yusuke, en cambio, frunció el ceño, aparentemente incapaz de comprender lo que estaban diciendo.

—¿Así que los humanos también podemos hacer lo mismo? —Hermione estaba en el borde de su asiento, lo que delataba su emoción tanto como su tono de voz y la velocidad con la que habló.

—En cierta forma —dijo McGonagall esta vez—. Tengo entendido que el tipo de artes marciales practicada por Genkai se especializa en el uso de energía. Y que tal como no todos pueden aprenderla si no tienen una habilidad innata, es quizás ese mismo potencial el que los magos canalizamos con nuestras varitas.

—Reikou hadouken, ¿verdad? —buscó confirmar Snape. Kuwabara asintió.

—¿Entonces también podríamos aprender? —cuestionó Harry, mirando hacia Yusuke con cierto interés.

—En particular ese "ray..." —comentó Ron y se detuvo a la mitad de la frase, como si estuviese intentando recordar el nombre exacto.

—Reigun —corrigió Yusuke con media sonrisa— y no. No creo.

—Eso solo lo podría decir la maestra, no tú —resopló Kuwabara.

—Yo soy su sucesor, ¿lo olvidas? —rebatió Yusuke con una pizca de orgullo.

—Futuro. — Kuwabara hizo una mueca de molestia al hacer esa corrección, la cual fue ignorada por Yusuke.

Kurama se aclaró su garganta en ese momento y sonrió tal como había estado haciendo gran parte del tiempo desde que había entrado al despacho.

—¿Quizás deberíamos volver al tema principal? —sugirió.

Hiei casi quería preguntar con sarcasmo cuál era ese tema, odiando toda esta sarta de palabras y explicaciones que bien podrían haberse ahorrado, al menos si el director no estuviese buscando conseguir algo con esta reunión.

—¿Hay algo más que quieran saber? —Dumbledore se recostó contra su asiento, como si quisiese dar por terminada la sesión de preguntas y esta no fuese más que una prueba para saber si habían —o había, viendo que Hermione era la única que lucía interesada en saber más y más— entendido que debían contener su curiosidad.

—¿Cuándo nos vamos? —cuestionó Yusuke simplemente.

—Cuando deseen —aseguró Dumbledore, cosa que hizo que Yusuke sonriese con cierto alivio.

—Aunque —dijo McGonagall, eligiendo ese momento para hablar por alguna razón—, señor Kuwabara, si desea continuar sus estudios oficialmente está invitado a quedarse por el resto de años escolar. Y volver el siguiente.

Kuwabara la observó con su boca completamente abierta por unos segundos antes de poder recuperar su voz y pronunciar débilmente:  
—¿Puedo...?

McGonagall asintió.

—Su talento para la magia es innegable y el deseo por aprender que ha demostrado lo hacen un estudiante apropiado.

La sorpresa siguió siendo evidente en el rostro de Kuwabara, mas esta se mezcló con alegría y luego con una profunda desolación.

Las muecas de Kuwabara hacían todo su proceso mental tan evidente que Hiei estaba seguro de qué sería lo que Kuwabara diría al final y no se equivocó.

—No, no puedo —definió al fin Kuwabara, luciendo decidido—. Yukina-chan me está esperando.

—¿Y no dices eso porque Shizuru te mataría si te quedas? —bufó Yusuke, burlón.

—Yukina-chan siempre es la primera en mi corazón —aseguró Kuwabara, como si estuviese ofendido de que Yusuke se atreviese a insinuar lo contrario.

Hiei observó a Kuwabara y al no poder encontrar nada en éste que indicase que estaba mintiendo, contuvo un suspiro. Aunque odiaba aceptarlo, era un hecho que aquel gran idiota realmente se preocupaba por Yukina.

—Creo que yo también tengo a alguien esperándome —comentó Yusuke, mirando hacia el techo con un asomo de sonrisa en sus labios.

—A ti no te invitaron a quedarse —señaló Kuwabara con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Si realmente desea aprender, señor Urameshi...

—No —interrumpió Yusuke, viendo aterrado a McGonagall—. No. No —reiteró, negando con su cabeza. 

—Se dice "no, gracias" —rió Kurama, consiguiendo que Yusuke suspirase y mirase resignado en su dirección.

—¿Tú también?

Harry y Ron rieron y luego de un momento, Kuwabara se les unió con una sonora carcajada. Kurama continuaba sonriendo y McGonagall hizo lo mismo por un corto segundo, tras lo cual su sonrisa desapareció para dar paso a su usual expresión estricta.

—¿Por qué... por qué nos explicó tanto? —intervino Hermione, deteniéndose para morder su labio inferior—. Dijo que no debíamos ser curiosos y sería más seguro simplemente usar un obliviate y no...

—¿Por qué cree, señorita Granger? —rebatió Dumbledore, mirando a la chica a los ojos antes de pasear su vista por los demás presentes, como si aquella pregunta también fuese para ellos.

Hiei estaba seguro de que él podría responder esa pregunta a la perfección.

El viejo director los estaba poniendo a prueba para ver qué tanto podía confiar en ellos, al tiempo que les estaba diciendo lo suficiente para que los chicos no investigasen por su cuenta y evitar así que las pocas personas que sabían sin lugar a duda que los youkai eran reales descubriesen cómo llegar al Makai o peor, cómo traer youkai a este mundo tal como el famoso Riddle había hecho.

Sin embargo los chicos, incluyendo a Malfoy, se tomaron un largo rato para pensar en el interrogante presentado por Dumbledore.

—Tendré que pedirles que me entreguen sus varitas —dijo Dumbledore poco después, levantándose tras su escritorio y señalando a los enviados del Reikai.

—No podemos... —tanteó Kuwabara, metiendo una mano en su túnica para buscar su varita a pesar de sus palabras.

—No, son las reglas.

Ante las palabras de McGonagall, Kuwabara suspiró pero fue el primero en obedecer y colocó su varita sobre el escritorio de Dumbledore. Botan lo imitó con una mueca triste y Yusuke lo hizo con cierta indiferencia, tal como Hiei.

—¿Señor Minamino? —pronunció Snape al ver que Kurama no había hecho ningún movimiento salvo sacar su varita.

—Preferirían si la destruyen aquí —dijo Kurama, apretando su agarre en su varita—, si es posible.

Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron, mas el director asintió y cumplió con hacer justo eso, rompiendo primero la varita entre partes y luego usando un hechizo incendiario que canceló en cuestión de segundos, dejando una pequeña pila de cenizas que hizo desaparecer con un movimiento de varita más.

Y eso dejaba todo concluido... con una única excepción.

Hiei miró de reojo a Kurama, quien continuaba sonriendo, aparentemente satisfecho al ver cómo la varita que le había pertenecido por un tiempo había desaparecido por completo. Esa aparente eterna placidez de Kurama era anormal y opuesta a la actitud que había tenido todo el tiempo que habían pasado el en castillo, lo que lo hacía sospechar que Kurama había hecho algo antes de regresar.

Ignorando a Botan, quien estaba pidiéndole a McGonagall que cuidase a su lechuza y agradeciéndole por leer una supuesta carta, Hiei se acercó a Kurama.

—Kurama —dijo Hiei y lo tomó de un brazo, decidido a llevarlo consigo para hablar a solas con él, preferiblemente lejos de Hogwarts.

Confirmaría sus sospechas cuanto antes.

* * *

Con su mente invitándolo a relajarse y a olvidarse de todo y de todos, era imposible enfocarse en algo aparte de sus metas autoimpuestas, lo único que creaba una pizca de tensión que se disolvía en cuanto las completaba.

Y ahora, que ya había llevado a Malfoy con los suyos luego de convencerlo de no hablar de lo sucedido y escuchado explicaciones que esperaba procesar y analizar en un futuro cercano, Kurama solo se sentía inclinado a dejar que una sensación de bienestar lo envolviese por horas, en las que actuaría como un autómata y confiaría en Hiei y los demás en caso de que se presentara algún peligro.

Pero los planes nunca salían tal cual los había pensando, ¿no era así? Siempre requerían ajustes varios que en este instante no podía realizar.

Kurama suspiró ante eso, incapaz de oponerse cuando Hiei lo arrastró consigo lejos del castillo o de pensar en una forma de convencer al Jaganshi de que lo que fuese que quisiera podía esperar.

Si el recorrido fue corto o no era algo de lo que Kurama no estaba seguro, distraído como estaba con la brisa, la grama bajo sus pies y los diversos árboles, llenos de vida y magia, con los que se cruzaron; mas sí se dio cuenta en el momento en que Hiei se detuvo.

Aprovechando esto, Kurama cerró sus ojos y se limitó a sonreír, sintiendo la energía a su alrededor, más pura que en las cercanías del castillo con sus muchas capas de magia, sin enfocarse en nada en particular.

—Lo que sea que hayas hecho, deshazlo —exigió Hiei apretando incluso más el agarre que tenía en el brazo derecho de Kurama.

Y con eso se acabó la paz.

Kurama abrió sus ojos para dirigir su vista hacia Hiei y alzó una ceja.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No te hagas el idiota —gruñó Hiei con el ceño fruncido, mirándolo de frente con fijeza.

Con alguien exigiendo su atención era difícil volver a ese estado despreocupado del mundo y de sí mismo, por lo que Kurama enfrentó su mirada en silencio, esperando que Hiei cediese primero y dejase de insistir, algo que sin duda nunca ocurriría. Kurama suspiró nuevamente, sintiéndose a punto de acceder, mas había un problema del que estaba consciente incluso ahora.

—No creo que sea una buena idea —aceptó en un susurro con su cabeza gacha.

—¿Es para evitar los efectos de este sitio? —cuestionó Hiei, su expresión tornándose más preocupada que irritada.

—De la magia, Hiei —lo corrigió Kurama—. Y técnicamente, eso es imposible.

—¿Entonces? —Hiei lo soltó, pese a que no se alejó un solo paso de él para devolverle su espacio personal junto a su libertad, y se cruzó de brazos.

Kurama respondió con un canturreo pensativo y solo un rato después recordó que Hiei continuaba aguardando escuchar más que eso.

—Podría decirse que es una medida de seguridad.

—Que no necesitas si nos alejamos —señaló Hiei con firmeza—. Y ya lo hicimos.

—Quizás.

El silencio que siguió fue tenso e hizo que Kurama sintiese que su cabeza daba vueltas debido a los ambivalentes impulsos de relajarse y de enfrentar a Hiei y acabar cuanto antes con ese problema exigiéndole su atención.

—Hazlo —instó Hiei, sonando corto de paciencia.

Era demasiado pronto para deshacer lo hecho; sin embargo, la constante presión llevó a que Kurama buscase a tientas dos semillas en particular entre las muchas que guardaba ocultas entre su cabello, una pequeña pero aromática y peligrosa en grandes cantidades y otra grande e inodora, rodeada de pequeñas púas.

Colocar la primera dentro de la segunda y consumirlas así no le tomó más que un segundo, mas tomó un poco más hasta que toda sensación de bienestar desapareciese, trayéndolo con brusquedad a la realidad.

Este había sido un error.

Pasarían días hasta que pudiese usar la misma semilla del Makai sin arriesgar su vida en el proceso y sabía que no podría confiar en su autocontrol mientras estuviesen en Hogwarts.

—No puedo regresar así —advirtió con un tono cansado—. No puedo estar seguro de qué haré.

Hiei resopló.

—¿Lo mismo que has estado haciendo?

Si tan solo ese fuese el caso, Kurama no habría considerado usar algo para alterar su consciencia por el tiempo —corto, esperaba— que pasase en el castillo hasta que volviese a Japón.

—O podría empeorar. —Esa era una posibilidad demasiado real, si juzgaba por su comportamiento según habían pasado las semanas.

—¿Crees lo que dijo? —cuestionó Hiei, sonando sinceramente curioso.

—¿Dumbledore? —buscó confirmar Kurama, queriendo ganar tiempo con ello para recordar y analizar al menos parte de lo que había escuchado en la reunión—. Creo —dijo con lentitud— que él tiene razones para creer en sus teorías.

—¿Y tú? —insistió Hiei con cierta irritación, demostrando que no quería escuchar respuestas evasivas—. ¿Qué crees?

—Es posible que la magia sí sea un estimulante.

—Y el dolor era por las barreras que tenían —afirmó Hiei, haciendo referencia a sus frecuentes dolores de cabeza y quizás también al imprudente y desesperado ataque de los youkai que habían visto durante la batalla.

—Ah, es posible —asintió Kurama, mirando de reojo el brazo vendado de Hiei—. Sospecho que buscaban ser un detrimento, pero mezcladas con la magia solo descontrolaron más a los youkai.

Y la razón por la que no había surtido el mismo efecto extremo en Hiei podían ser las mismas vendas que sellaban al Kokuryuha, aunque no tenía forma de confirmar tal cosa sin poner en peligro a Hiei mismo junto a todos los ocupantes de Hogwarts.

—Por eso atacaron como lo hicieron al comienzo.

Estaba claro que Hiei estaba seguro de sus palabras. Kurama lo observó con una pizca de suspicacia, deseando encontrar el punto al que Hiei quería llegar antes de que el Jaganshi lo pronunciase.

—Y por eso no te has estado controlando... —agregó Hiei, entrecerrando sus ojos.

_Ah, eso lo explicaba._

—Y eso es de lo que quieres hablar —finalizó Kurama con una sonrisa carente de emoción, tenso.

—Hn. —Hiei enfocó su atención en la dirección opuesta a Kurama.

No haber descubierto las intenciones de Hiei desde un comienzo era humillante, pese a que sabía que podía justificarse usando su previo estado autoinducido. Aun así, no tenía intenciones de delatar la sorpresa que eso le había provocado o el hecho de que todavía no sabía qué esperar de Hiei.

—¿Y bien? —lo instó Hiei segundos después, girando su cabeza hacia él nuevamente.

—No hay mucho que decir. —Kurama se encogió de hombros, sonriendo como si estuviese avergonzado.

—Lo hay —pronunció Hiei con firmeza, fulminándolo con su mirada.

De alguna manera, ver a Hiei cada vez más cerca del límite de su paciencia disipó parte de la molestia que Kurama sentía consigo mismo por no haber podido predecir esta conversación y lo que Hiei buscaba.

—No, no realmente —dijo, conteniéndose de reír.

—¿Tengo que adivinar? —Kurama solo alzó una ceja, divertido, lo que causó que Hiei maldijese por lo bajo—. No nos alejamos lo suficiente de ese maldito castillo.

Esta vez Hiei se equivocaba.

Era cierto que la magia había tenido una gran influencia en él, lo que había llevado a que actuase impulsivamente e incluso cayese en viejas costumbres que había creído dejar atrás. Hiei quizás había sido la mayor victima de ello y tenía sentido que considerase una pequeña burla, que probablemente habría ignorando antes de estar en Hogwarts, como el continuo efecto de la magia.

—No...

Kurama no tuvo oportunidad de corregir al Jaganshi, pues éste se descruzó de brazos y se acercó a él incluso más, luciendo claramente frustrado.

Sus instintos instaban a Kurama a defenderse, pero también estaba consciente de que le debía una disculpa o en vez de eso, resarcirlo de alguna forma, cosa que sin duda Hiei preferiría.

Con eso en mente, Kurama no hizo nada cuando Hiei lo tomó de la solapa de su túnica, obligándolo a inclinarse de un jalón, y unió sus labios con los de él.

¿Eh?

Lo inesperado del beso impidió que Kurama reaccionase de cualquier forma, dejando la decisión de qué hacer ahora en manos de Hiei.

Cuando Hiei se alejó, lamiendo sus propios labios y mirando a Kurama con sus ojos entrecerrados, Kurama solo pudo abrir su boca y observarlo, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

Eso no causó un incómodo silencio, pues Hiei alzo su cabeza, confiado, y lo miró a los ojos antes de hablar.

—Querías algo, intentaste conseguirlo, lograste contenerte un poco a última hora, ¿me equivoco? —enumeró, sonriendo con suficiencia—. Fue en lo único en que intentaste contenerte —continuó, su expresión nublándose con irritación, y bufó—: A medias.

—Veo —pronunció Kurama, sin poder pensar en una mejor respuesta.

—No lo estás negando —señaló Hiei, esta vez alzando una ceja en un gesto interrogante.

Estaba claro que Hiei había atado cabos respecto a las razones tras sus acciones durante el tiempo que habían pasado en Hogwarts, por lo que Kurama se encogió de hombros.

—Acertaste bastante.

En lugar de verse más orgulloso al escuchar eso, Hiei frunció el ceño.

—Nunca dijiste nada, tuviste que esperar hasta drogarte con magia para hacer algo.

Kurama contuvo su respiración.

No le agradaba haber sido tan obvio que Hiei no estaba acusándolo más de "jugar" con él, pero era incluso peor que Hiei estuviese seguro de que su interés en él no era algo nuevo, cosa que era cierta. Siempre había apreciado la compañía de Hiei y la inusual camaradería que compartían; no obstante, aunque había creído estar satisfecho con eso, quizás no había sido suficiente y la avidez que el efecto de la magia en él lo había llevado a demostrar tenía raíces mucho más profundas.

No que eso le impidiese negarlo e incluso ahora podía decir que había tratado de detener sus avances hacia Hiei por respeto a la larga alianza parecida a una amistad que habían mantenido, mas sospechaba que convencerlo de eso sería casi imposible.

—Creo que drogarse no es la palabra correcta.... —corrigió Kurama, queriendo cambiar el tema, al menos por un momento, para ganar tiempo y considerar qué debía hacer.

Hiei lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Has pasado mucho tiempo entre humanos si sigues siendo incapaz de admitirlo.

Nuevamente, Kurama se encontró estupefacto.

Hiei no había sacado el tema para rechazarlo, sino para confirmar lo que creía y darle una respuesta, siendo mucho más directo de lo que Kurama había sido...

Quizás esa era una prueba de que Hiei confiaba en él, pues sin duda su fama de veleidoso como Youko no lo hacía un compañero ideal, ni como aliado en batallas ni en relaciones más cercanas.

—¿Debo tomar eso como un "sí"? —cuestionó con un tono ligero, queriendo dejar abierta la posibilidad de tratar todo como una broma influenciada por la magia en caso de que Hiei cambiase de idea.

— _Demasiado_ tiempo entre humanos —reafirmó Hiei, poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

Queriendo confirmar la respuesta de Hiei, Kurama rodeó la espalda de Hiei en un gesto posesivo y cuando éste no se separó, se inclinó a besarlo una vez más.

Esta vez no era una sorpresa para ninguno de ellos y sin duda por eso el beso fue más largo y satisfactorio, dejándolos a ambos con la respiración ligeramente agitada cuando se separaron.

Kurama dejó escapar un corto suspiro, contento y aliviado por partes iguales, pero también consciente de que Hiei podía tener razón y él había pasado demasiado tiempo en el Ningenkai y se había acostumbrado de más a las costumbres de este, pues había complicado algo que, en el Makai, no requería la misma sutileza ni estaba restringido por los mismos prejuicios.

—Lo único que lamento ahora —aceptó en voz alta, sonriendo a pesar de sus palabras— es no haber podido averiguar todo lo que quería.

Y no estaba mintiendo.  
Cómo Riddle había sobrevivido y cómo se había ocultado del Reikai tras eso era algo que a Kurama le interesaba conocer, pese a que él mismo había conseguido algo similar años atrás. No podía saber qué le esperaba en el futuro, al fin de cuentas, y tener más de un plan de emergencia nunca estaba de más.

Hiei no pareció molestarse con el cambio de tema y tampoco se alejó de él para recuperar su espacio personal, como si estuviese a gusto en el medio abrazo que Kurama no había roto.

—¿Y todos esos libros?

Kurama negó con su cabeza, recordando los muchos tomos que había sacado de la biblioteca con ayuda de Hiei para buscar en ellos historias reales sobre Youko Kurama y el Makai.

—Esos eran un proyecto extra —explicó—. Y es posible que queden historias mías en la sección prohibida.

—Después de lo que sucedió, ese viejo no dejará nada demasiado creíble —comentó Hiei, luciendo indiferente ante el riesgo de lo contrario.

—Es posible, sí.

Quizás había admitido eso con demasiada facilidad, pues Hiei lo observó de reojo con recelo.

—Pero estás pensando en intentar algo.

—No —mintió parcialmente. Ahora que el tema había salido, sentía el impulso de hacer un último viaje a la biblioteca y encargarse finalmente de la sección prohibida, mas tampoco quería pasar más tiempo allí, por lo que no lo haría—. Ya es hora de irnos.

Y eso quería hacer en cuanto empacaran, él se deshiciese de los libros que había conseguido que mencionaban a Youko Kurama y ocultase las semillas de plantas mágicas que había recolectado cada vez que se le había presentado la oportunidad.

Todo eso, esperaba, no tomaría demasiado tiempo.

* * *

Tras la reunión con Dumbledore, Ron se sentía agotado.

Ir a almorzar, en compañía de Harry, Hermione, Yusuke y Kazuma, una vez salieron no había bastado para que se recuperara.

Había escuchado demasiado en muy poco tiempo y el último interrogante que les había presentado Dumbledore lo había dejado confundido y con ganas de preguntarle a Hermione sobre qué creía ella, pero no podía hacer tal cosa en el Gran Comedor, pues aunque no fuesen muchos los presentes, Ron entendía que era mejor no confiarse y hablar allí de algo que debía ser un secreto.

Quizás los demás también querían comentar sobre lo mismo y sabían que no podían hacerlo, ya que el almuerzo trascurrió en relativo silencio hasta que Yusuke terminó y se puso de pie.

—Bueno, hora de ir a casa —afirmó.

—Tenemos que alistar nuestras cosas y buscar a Kurama y a Hiei antes de decirle a la profesora que ya estamos listos —señaló Kazuma, imitándolo sin ninguna prisa.

—Ya sé, ya sé —rezongó Yusuke, poniendo sus ojos en blanco, y comenzó a cambiar, sin duda hacia la torre de Gryffindor para recoger sus pertenencias.

—¿Adónde fue Botan? —cuestionó Hermione, deteniendo a Kazuma antes de que éste siguiese a Yusuke.

—A trabajar, imagino. —Kazuma se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que tendremos que encargarnos de su equipaje.

—Yo los ayudaré con eso, si quieren —ofreció Hermione, abandonando su asiento.

—¿Realmente se van a ir ya? —preguntó Harry en ese instante. Kazuma asintió con su cabeza.

—Sí... Como ya saben, no nos queda más por hacer —comentó vagamente, mirando a su alrededor como si quisiese revisar que nadie los estuviese escuchando, tras lo cual volvió a poner su atención en ellos—. ¿Vamos?

La sugerencia no tenía un verdadero porqué, pero en vista de que Hermione parecía tener intenciones de seguir a Kazuma y de que él mismo ya no tenía hambre, Ron la aceptó, al igual que Harry.

Los cuatro alcanzaron a Yusuke en las escaleras y desde allí fueron directamente a la torre, dirigiéndose al dormitorio masculino de quinto año luego de que Hermione levitó el baúl de Botan y lo llevó con ella.

Al abrir la puerta descubrieron que ya había alguien allí, quien cerró un baúl y los fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Hiei, ya empacaste? —preguntó Kazuma sin amedrentarse ante la actitud de Hiei.

Escuchar a Kazuma hablando como el responsable del grupo era extrañamente irrisorio, mas lo era más el verlo tratando a Hiei como si éste estuviese a su cargo, cosa que hizo que Ron tuviese que esforzarse para no reír.

—Dejen el baúl aquí, saquen lo que quieran, me da igual —gruñó Hiei, esquivándolos para salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él.

—Ignoren al enano gruñón —suspiró Kazuma, caminando en dirección a su cama.

—Creo que Kurama empacó por él cuando vinimos —se burló Yusuke, abriendo su baúl y frunciendo su ceño inmediatamente después—. Ni siquiera sé qué vamos a hacer con todo esto. 

—¿Creen que dejarán que se lleven los libros y eso? —cuestionó Ron, más curioso de lo que quería admitir.

Si algo le había quedado muy claro durante la reunión con Dumbledore era que ninguno de ellos hacía parte del mundo mágico oficialmente y aunque no les borrarían la memoria, quizás eso era lo único que les permitirían conservar como recuerdo de los meses que habían pasado allí.

—Ni idea —contestó Yusuke, quien estaba observando sus pertenencias con una expresión pensativa.

—No es imposible, pero puede prefieran que al menos los libros queden en la biblioteca —intervino Hermione—. Para evitar que caigan en malos manos.

—Y sigue el secretismo —suspiró Yusuke, girando su cabeza para observarla con una expresión cansada.

—Con buena razón. —Hermione alzó su cabeza, desafiante, y tras un momento Yusuke apartó la mirada, aparentemente dándose por vencido.

—Espero que nos dejen llevárnoslos si queremos —comentó Kazuma con un suspiro mientras abrió su baúl.

—Les daría un infarto a los profesores si escuchan lo entusiasta que estás sobre estudiar —resopló Yusuke con mofa y al no recibir respuesta, giró en sus talones y volvió a dirigirse a Kazuma—: ¿Qué?

Kazuma se había quedado inmóvil, viendo el interior de su baúl con los ojos totalmente abiertos.

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que Kazuma respondiese y solo lo hizo luego de inclinarse y tomar con cuidado entre sus dos manos un pequeño objeto de papel, el cual alzó sobre su cabeza con reverencia.

—¡La foto de Yukina-chan!

Kazuma ya había mencionado tal nombre como su razón para no quedarse, por lo que Ron entendió de inmediato por qué Kazuma estaba reaccionando de tal forma.

—Así que la tenías en medio de todo tu desorden.

—Nunca pedería algo tan importante —aseguró Kazuma, mirando de mala manera a Yusuke, aparentado estar seriamente ofendido por lo que su amigo había dicho.

—Creo que extrañaré escucharlos discutir —rió Harry de buen humor.

—Será raro no seguir aquí —asintió Kazuma, sonriéndoles al tiempo que colocó la foto sobre la cama, como si no quisiese arriesgarse a perderla de vista o a arrugarla mientras empacaba.

—Supongo que no todo fue tan malo —aceptó Yusuke sin dirigir un solo vistazo a ninguno de los presentes.

Era incómodo que la conversación cada vez sonase más como una inminente despedida, por lo que sin saber qué más decir, Ron se sentó en el borde de su cama y le hizo a Hermione una seña para que lo imitara.

Dudosa, Hermione así lo hizo y tomó asiento a su lado y Harry también se sentó en silencio en su propia cama, como si tampoco se le ocurriese de qué más hablar mientras los otros dos organizaban sus pertenencias.

—¿Y qué les vamos a decir a Fred y a George? —cuestionó Kazuma de repente.

—¿Uh? —pronunció Ron, confundido. ¿Qué tenían que ver sus hermanos con... lo que fuese de lo que estaban hablando ahora?

—Dijeron que querían que los acompañáramos en vacaciones —explicó Kazuma con sus hombros caídos, evidentemente desanimado.

Eso lo explicaba.

—Y no pueden decirles... —Ron titubeó y al final lo resumió—: todo.

—Exacto.

La afirmación de Kazuma dejó a Ron pensativo.

¿Realmente nunca podrían decir nada relacionado con Yusuke y los demás y las verdades de la batalla? ¿Tendrían que cuidar sus palabras constantemente?

—Dumbledore confió en todos nosotros al no usar un obliviate u obligarnos a hacer un Juramento Inquebrantable —pronunció Hermione con dureza, confirmando lo que Ron temía—, no podemos quedarle mal.

—Ya pensaremos en algo —intervino Yusuke con un tono despreocupado, mirándolos con una media sonrisa—, como que tenemos que volver con Genkai. 

Kazuma asintió y añadió inmediatamente después:  
—Aunque tal vez sí podamos visitarlos algún día.

Ron no estaba seguro de que sus hermanos estarían contentos con esa explicación o esa promesa; aun así, serían Kazuma y Yusuke los que tendrían que lidiar con ellos y si bien consideró advertirles de las dificultades que tendrían, un súbito sonido de pasos lo interrumpió.

Posiblemente todos estaban tensos tras la reunión en el despacho del director, pues nadie habló y todos observaron la puerta, aguardando a que quien estaba subiendo continuase hasta otro piso superior o entrase a ese dormitorio en particular.

Eso último fue lo que sucedió. La puerta fue abierta y Neville apareció tras ella, deteniéndose en lugar de entrar, quizás debido a la sorpresa que le provocó el notar que la atención de todos estaba en él.

—No van a creerlo, pero... —Neville se interrumpió, girando su cabeza hacia las escaleras.

—¿Qué pasa, Neville? —instó Hermione, curiosa, al tiempo que abandonó su asiento sobre la cama de Ron para acercarse a Neville y poner una mano en su hombro, como si quisiese animarlo a hablar.

—Malfoy —dijo Neville con el ceño fruncido—. Está buscando a Harry.

—No puedo creer esto —pronunció Ron, aterrando, comprendiendo bien ahora por qué Neville había dicho justamente que dudarían de lo que les diría.

—Debe... tener una razón, ¿no? —habló Hermione, dubitativa, mirando de reojo a Harry

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —le preguntó Neville a Harry,

Harry lució pensativo por unos segundos, mas luego se levantó de un salto y se dirigió directo a la puerta.

—Voy a hablar con él —aseguró innecesariamente—. Ya vuelvo.

Para desconcierto de Ron, Harry bajó las escaleras a paso rápido. Neville lo siguió a paso más lento, luciendo igualmente extrañado.

—Y ahí tienen, más amistades para que no nos extrañen —comentó Yusuke con una risa.

—Por favor, no —rogó Ron. Podía aceptar intentar salvarle la vida a un Malfoy, pero no que Harry se amistase con Draco Malfoy.

—Yo creo que decidió darle una oportunidad y escucharlo por lo que dijo Dumbledore —afirmó Hermione con seriedad.

—Nah, recuerdas que ya estaba preocupado por él desde que... —Ron señaló a Yusuke y a Kazuma con su cabeza, queriendo hacer alusión a todo lo que habían creído hace... ¿solo unos cuantos días? Aunque se sentía como si hubiese pasado mucho más tiempo.

Ron suspiró y sacudió su cabeza, queriendo olvidar eso por ahora y concentrarse en el hecho de que Harry iba en camino a hablar con _Draco Malfoy_.

En un impulso, Ron se levantó. No podía dejar a su mejor amigo con esa serpiente.

—¿Vamos?

—No deberíamos —dijo Hermione, mas no se opuso cuando Ron la tomó de la mano para obligarla a ir con él.

—Vayan y diviértanse —se despidió Kazuma, sonando entretenido ante la situación.

Ron bajó rápidamente los escalones, lamentando no tener la capa de invisibilidad de Harry para poder espiarlos con más facilidad.

Cuando llegaron a la sala, Neville estaba sentando en un sofá y aparentemente entendiendo a la perfección, señaló el retrato de la señora gorda y luego, hacia la izquierda.

Ron y Hermione le agradecieron y salieron con menos prisa, no queriendo ser escuchados por las personas que estaban buscando.

No les tomó mucho hallarlos siguiendo las instrucciones de Neville, pues Harry y Malfoy habían caminado hasta una escalera que llevaba a otra torre, la cual no estaba en uso, y se habían detenido para hablar ahí cara a cara.

No había armaduras u otros objetos para ocultarse, por lo que Ron y Hermione se quedaron en el corredor, pegados contra la pared, pese a que Harry sin duda los descubriría allí en cuanto fuese a volver a la sala común.

—Así que... —estaba diciendo Harry en ese instante.

—No me malinterpretes —interrumpió Malfoy con brusquedad, alzando su cabeza—. Soy un Malfoy y no me gusta deberle nada a nadie.

—¿De qué deuda habla? —preguntó Ron en un susurro, sin entender a qué se estaba refiriendo Malfoy.

—Shh —pronunció Hermione, luciendo muy interesada en que no fuesen descubiertos a pesar de que en un comienzo se había mostrado renuente a espiarlos.

—No estoy seguro de a qué te refieres —dijo Harry, sonando tan confundido como Ron.

Malfoy frunció el ceño, mas se tomó unos segundos como si estuviese pensando o reuniendo paciencia antes de hablar.

—Lo que importa —continuó con su usual petulancia—, es lo que te estoy ofreciendo.

—Una tregua. —El tono de Harry era más sorprendido que incrédulo.

—Sí —asintió Malfoy con dificultad—. Y sabes que tengo suficiente influencia para que todo Slytherin haga parte de ella.

—Y quieres que yo haga lo mismo con Gryffindor.

Que Harry estuviese buscando confirmar esos detalles les estaba dando a ellos una explicación de toda la conversación que se habían perdido y Ron no estaba seguro de si lo que estaba escuchando le agradaba o no.

—Si eres capaz —remarcó Malfoy, como si lo estuviese menospreciando, pero su tono había sido demasiado suave para resultar convincente.

Tal vez fue eso lo que hizo que Harry no respondiese el intento de insulto y en lugar de eso lució pensativo y tras un largo rato, asintió.

—Puedo hablar con todos.

—Perfecto. —Malfoy sonrió y le ofreció su mano derecha a Harry, quien la aceptó tras un solo segundo de duda.

Eso había sido demasiado.

Ron retrocedió dos pasos y con sus ojos totalmente abiertos debido a la impresión de lo que acababan de presenciar, miró a Hermione.

—Dime que no vimos eso —le pidió Ron a Hermione con un susurro desesperado.

Hermione negó con su cabeza en silencio y luego le dio una suave palmada en un hombro, sonriente como si, a diferencia de Ron, creyese que esa supuesta "tregua" era algo bueno.

* * *

Había cosas en el Reikai que nunca cambiaban.

Cosas como pilas interminables de documentos que necesitaban que él los revisara, desastres varios que requerían de una intervención del Reikai y una presión constante que lo obligaba a continuar con su trabajo antes de que su padre lo viese haciendo nada y lo castigase por eso.

Pero ahora, Koenma solo quería acomodarse en su asiento y sonreír.

Pese a que sospechaba que el informe de Botan carecía de muchos detalles importantes, el hecho de que el expediente de Tom Marvolo Riddle ya estaba haciendo parte de los archivos lo hacía sentirse perfectamente satisfecho.

Por ahora ni siquiera le preocupaban las consecuencias de que sus detectives no hubiesen podido mantenerse incógnitos o los posibles problemas que habían quedado en el mundo mágico y que quizás Botan y los demás no habían reportado.

Porque lo que importaba era que finalmente el caso estaba cerrado.


End file.
